Finding T'hy'la de CMM (traducción autorizada)
by FenixSly
Summary: Jim y Spock se conocen siendo niños, la madre de Jim siempre está ausente y su cuidador es abusivo. Es por ello que Sarek y Amanda deciden rescatar al amigo de su hijo y criarlos juntos, descubriendo que son t'hy'la. Cuando Spock va a la tierra para unirse a la flota estelar, Jim va con él. Es una mezcla del universo de Abrams, con un poco de AU (Slash Spirk) Revisada y Corregida
1. Cap 1: T'hy'la a primera vista

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo uno: T'hy'la a primera vista**

Spock quería quedarse en casa.

Sus padres, el Embajador Sarek y Lady Amanda, estaban obligados a asistir a la recepción para el nuevo administrador de la Starbase dos y su personal. Había una habitación especialmente destinada para los niños de los asistentes, sin embargo, Spock no deseaba ir, con sólo siete años de edad ya había aprendido que tales tardes eran improductivas y a veces frustrantes. Aún después de casi un año en el planeta natal de su madre, Spock todavía encontraba que los niños humanos no lo aceptaban más que los jóvenes de Vulcano, simplemente eran más abiertos sobre él.

Los padres de Spock, sin embargo, habían insistido.

_-"No es saludable para ti permanecer en la casa sólo con el personal que aquí trabaja"- su padre le había informado- "Es importante para tu desarrollo practicar tus habilidades sociales con tus pares."_

_-"Por favor, cariño"- su madre había añadido suavemente, acariciando ligeramente el flequillo de la frente de Spock-"No habrá ningún bebé allí, te lo prometo. Solamente serán niños en edad escolar, los bebés y los niños estarán en habitaciones diferentes"._

_Spock obedecía a su padre porque era su deber, pero obedecía a su madre porque la amaba, entonces suspiró._

_-"Muy bien"-dijo sintiéndose castigado como cualquier persona de siete años, independientemente de su coeficiente intelectual–"Voy a asistir"._

* * *

Entonces tuvo que ir, y ahora estaba solo y aburrido, justo como había temido. Todos los niños allí eran humanos, a excepción del propio Spock. La mayor parte de los otros niños tenían edades aproximadas a su edad cronológica, pero mentalmente él estaba por lo menos cuatro años más adelantado que ellos. Los varones se colocaban en pequeños grupos, empujándose en un ritual para establecer el orden de dominio y las hembras estaban de pie en otro grupo y se reían mientras veían a los varones. Spock se retiró a un lado de la habitación, deseando que le hubieran permitido traer su padd. Había varios problemas fascinantes de álgebra avanzada en los que actualmente estaba trabajando con su profesor particular, y resolver tales ejercicios habría sido por mucho un uso más productivo de su tiempo.

Ahora servían leche, galletas y frutas. Spock sabía que no podría comer las galletas, ya que tenían chispas de chocolate en ellas. Su madre le había dicho que era alérgico al chocolate, pero Spock sabía que no era verdad; su madre le había dicho lo que solía llamar una "mentira blanca," porque no deseaba explicarle los problemas biológicos implicados en ello. Su padre le había dicho la verdad, porque Sarek creía que los pequeños debían conocer la verdad, le había explicado que cuando Spock creciera, podría comer pequeñas cantidades de chocolate si lo deseaba, tal como a los seres humanos adultos se les permitía consumir alcohol. Por ahora, sin embargo, era inadecuado que consumiera un producto alimenticio que lo haría actuar de forma irracional. Spock estaba de acuerdo con esa línea de razonamiento. Sin embargo, la fruta se veía atractiva. Spock quería un pedazo pero para conseguirlo, tendría que entrar en contacto con la rubia mujer humana que probablemente acariciaría su cabeza otra vez. A Spock no le gustaba cuando las mujeres humanas lo acariciaban, así que se quedó dónde estaba.

-"¿No quieres una galleta?"

Spock se giró, había estado tan atento a sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído a cualquier persona acercarse, a su lado había un varón humano, muy pequeño. Él chico era rubio como la señora que los cuidaba, pero su cabello era más oscuro que el de ella, un color parecido al trigo. Tenía los ojos muy azules, en una cara cuyas facciones estaban colocadas de una manera estéticamente satisfactoria. Él extendió su plato desechable a Spock.

-"Puedes tener una de las mías, la señora Olson me dio demasiadas; ella piensa que estoy muy flaco."

-"No parece que tengas la estatura y el peso adecuado para un humano con la edad necesaria para acudir a la escuela primaria"- dijo Spock antes de recordar que los comentarios con respecto al aspecto físico de otros eran groseros.

El rostro del pequeño se ensombreció -"No es mi culpa ser pequeño"- dijo – "Mi mamá dice que fui pre-ma-turo."-pronuncio la palabra cuidadosamente –"Y yo tendré cinco, la próxima semana. Mi mamá no debía traerme esta noche, pero Frank estaba enfermo y no podía cuidarme, así que ella me trajo de todos modos, y yo le dije que no iría a la habitación de los bebes, y que si me hacía ir allí huiría. No le digas a nadie que sólo tengo cinco, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Ya veo"- Spock contestó vacilando, debía dejar que el chico humano se marchara, pero repentinamente Spock no quería que se fuera- "No puedo comer las galletas, soy alérgico al chocolate"-explicó, echando un vistazo al plato que el ser humano todavía le ofrecía –"Sin embargo, me gustaría comer un poco de fruta."

La pequeña cara se ilumino, y Spock sintió como su organismo se llenaba de una extraña calidez, esperaba no estarse enfermando –"Vamos"- dijo el humano, y lo guío hacia una esquina donde había una colchoneta, dejándose caer en ella, Spock se acomodó junto a él, y el rubio le tendió un plato -"Ten"- dijo –"Tengo algunas rebanadas de manzana y uvas".

-"Estoy familiarizado con esa variedad, gracias"- Spock tomó una rebanada de manzana y un pequeño manojo de uvas.

El chico humano rio–"Hablas con palabras grandes como yo"-dijo simplemente encantado, echándole un vistazo a los otros niños –"Ellos se ríen de mí cuando utilizo palabras grandes, piensan que soy a-rro-gan-te, eso significa ser engreído"- le explicó.

Spock mordisqueó su fruta, disfrutando del sabor dulce –"Según los estándares humanos, tienes un vocabulario avanzado para tener cinco años" –observó.

-"Eso es porque puedo leer"–respondió alegre el otro niño –"cuando lees, aprendes un montón de palabras nuevas."

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"- Spock agrego echando un vistazo al plato y notado con pesar que la fruta se había acabado, el ser humano vio su mirada.

-"¿quieres más fruta?"- le preguntó- "la señora Olson puede darte más fruta, si vas y se la pides."

Spock sintió su cara ponerse caliente, sabiendo para su disgusto que se había ruborizado.

-"No deseo acercarme a ella" -dijo en voz baja –"Ella… me acariciaría".

En lugar de reírse el humano pareció comprensivo.

-"Sí, ella hace eso todo el tiempo"- le dijo- "Espera aquí"- el niño se levantó y llevó su plato vacío a través de la habitación, habló con la mujer, y ella rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Spock se encogió internamente al verlos, pero ella le dio más pedazos de fruta, el pequeño humano atravesó nuevamente la habitación para regresar al lugar donde estaba Spock.

-"Ten"-dijo bajando el plato y poniéndolo entre ambos- "Le dije a la señora Olson que es cul-tu-ral-mente insensible, y se rio; estoy seguro que pensó que estaba bromeando, pero eso está bien; me dio más fruta".

-"Gracias"- dijo Spock tomando otra rebanada de manzana, para mirar con asombro a este pequeño humano, y preguntarle- "¿por qué le dijiste que era culturalmente insensible?"

El chico se encogió de hombros y comió algunas uvas- "porque eres un Vulcano, por supuesto. Mi mamá me dijo que a los Vulcanos no les gusta ser tocados."

Eso no era totalmente exacto; a Spock le gustaba ser tocado, pero solamente por la gente que conocía y que le agradaba, no por extraños contratados para cuidarlo. Sin embargo, no necesitaba explicarlo en ese momento.

-"¿Es tu madre una embajadora?" –le preguntó

El humano sacudió su cabeza.–"No; ella está en la flota Estelar"-dijo con orgullo evidente en su voz –"Algún día voy a estar en la Flota Estelar también"-y sonrió a su nuevo amigo, antes de agregar-"Soy Jim Kirk, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Spock se sintió apenado otra vez, había olvidado sus modales- "Soy, Spock Cha'Sarek"-contestó- "mi padre es el embajador de Vulcano ante la Federación"- y vaciló por un momento- "¿No te importa… que yo sea un Vulcano?"- la mayoría de los niños humanos realizaban comentarios irrelevantes sobre duendes, o se reían de Spock porque se ponía verde cuando se ruborizaba.

Jim miró al chico flaco, de cabello oscuro con ojos grandes y cálidos, y geniales orejas puntiagudas –"No me importa"- le respondió -"creo que los extraterrestres son geniales, cuando crezca e ingrese a la Flota Estelar, voy a ser amigo de Vulcanos, Orionitas y Andorianos e inclusive de Klingons si se comportan de manera agradable".

Esa era la segunda vez que Jim había mencionado su meta–"¿tu padre también está en la Flota Estelar?"- preguntó Spock educadamente, recordando las lecciones de su madre en cuanto a las interacciones sociales humanas.

El rostro del pequeño se entristeció repentinamente– "Él estuvo"- dijo Jim suavemente –"Murió, yo nunca pude conocerlo."

Eso era triste; Spock no podía imaginarse como habría sido no conocer a su padre nunca –"Me aflige tú perdida, Jim"- contestó tranquilamente.

Jim le dio una rápida y tímida sonrisa. –"Eso significa que te sientes mal porque mi papá está muerto, ¿cierto?"

\- "Así es"

-"Eres lindo"- Jim se terminó el resto de la fruta, Spock sintió de nuevo ese calor extraño, sus contemporáneos en vulcano no pensaban que era 'lindo', ellos se burlaban porque era mitad humano, y la mayor parte de los niños que había conocido en la tierra tampoco pensaban que era 'lindo', lo ignoraban o simplemente lo trataban como una mascota. Spock se dio cuenta que esté Jim Kirk le gustaba, quizás más de lo que nunca le había agradado cualquier persona a excepción de sus padres.

-"¿Chicos?"- la Señora Olson se acercó a ellos– "¿Quieren venir a mirar caricaturas?"- Jim y Spock estaban apartados del resto de los niños quienes estaban reunidos alrededor de la pantalla de vídeo.

-"No gracias, señora Olson"-dijo Jim educadamente–"Estamos conversando."

Ella se rio y acarició su cabello- "Bien, profesor. Si quieren pueden unirse a nosotros más tarde"- Ella se fue, y Jim se volvió a ver a Spock.

-"¿está bien?"- preguntó ansiosamente –"Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías mirar caricaturas"

-"No, todo está bien"- Spock le aseguró –"Yo me quedare aquí conversando contigo, como dijiste."

Jim rio nuevamente –"Esa es otra de mis palabras grandes"- dijo.

-"La utilizaste en un contexto apropiado"- observó Spock.

-"El contexto a-pro-pia-do"- Jim repitió la frase cuidadosamente –"Me gusta eso"-le sonrió a Spock, y Spock le sonrió con sus ojos. La mayoría de la gente no notaba eso, pero Jim lo hizo.

\- "Hey, puedes sonreír también"- le dijo encantado.

-"Cuando tengo una razón para hacerlo"- Spock contestó, ambos se quedaron viendo y sonrieron de nuevo, cada uno a su manera, y entonces Spock miró a su alrededor- "¿qué quieres hacer?"- le preguntó, había juguetes en la otra esquina, pero Spock sospechaba que Jim no querría jugar con ellos; eso parecía muy simple.

-"Ya sé"- dijo Jim–"Puedes enseñarme a hablar Vulcano"-el niño rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su puesto, lleno de emoción –"¡Entonces cuando me una a la Flota Estelar, yo podré hablar con mis compañeros Vulcanos de a bordo, en su lengua!"

Spock pensó que era muy racional y práctico, y se preguntó si todos los seres humanos en la Flota Estelar aprendían Vulcano. Sin embargo, era una tarea enorme para una tarde.

-"No puedo enseñarte mi lengua esta noche"- le dijo.

Jim se encogió –"Bueno, no todo, pero podemos comenzar, ¿o no podemos?"-los ojos azules se veían tan impacientes que Spock no podía encontrar una objeción lógica.

-"Estás en lo correcto, podemos comenzar."

Jim rio de entusiasmo y se señaló el pie–"zapato"- dijo.

-"Ash-el"- Spock contestó rápidamente, Jim dijo la palabra tres veces, de manera incorrecta las primeras dos, pero en la tercera logro pronunciar la palabra correctamente. Entonces se señaló a sí mismo.

-"Chico".

-"Sa-kan"- Jim repitió la palabra, diciéndola bien a la primera oportunidad.

-"Mujer"- señaló a la Señora Olson.

-"Kosu."

-"Silla"- dijo Jim.

-"Sik'gle"- Spock contestó.

Para el momento en que se detuvieron, Jim había aprendido veintitrés sustantivos, cuatro verbos, y dos adjetivos en Vulcano. Spock se los había repetido de nuevo, y Jim había repetido cada uno de ellos correctamente, aunque en el último Jim bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

-"Desearía seguir hablando como los adultos"- dijo con tristeza–"pero tengo sueño."

-"Ven"- Spock acarició la colchoneta –"debes acostarte, puedes poner tu cabeza en mis piernas si quieres"- Spock no sabía por qué hizo esa oferta, salvo que deseaba que Jim estuviese cómodo, de hecho se dio cuenta cuanto quería que Jim siempre estuviera cómodo.

-"¿De verdad?"- La cara de Jim se ilumino de nuevo –"Pero… ¿no quieres dormir también?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. –"Los vulcanos necesitamos dormir menos que los seres humanos"-le explicó.

-"Está bien"- Jim se movió hasta que estaba acurrucado en la colchoneta con la cabeza en las rodillas de Spock–"Esto es bueno"- dijo soñoliento –"tu rodilla está caliente"- parpadeó durante un minuto más o menos, antes de quedarse dormido. Spock se sentó durante los próximos 47 minutos con la cabeza de Jim descansando contra él, con la mano sobre la cabeza del ser humano, sin acariciarlo, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación del pelo sedoso y de la piel caliente.

Finalmente, la reunión había terminado y varios padres se presentaron a buscar a sus hijos. El embajador Sarek y su esposa, lady Amanda, llegaron y hablaron con la señora Olson. Quien cabeceó hacia la esquina donde Jim y Spock habían pasado toda la tarde. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, asombrados por la imagen de su reservado hijo, sentado en un rincón con un pequeño niño humano dormido, acurrucado a su lado como un cachorrito. Caminaron hacia él, Spock levantó la vista cuando sus padres se acercaron, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jim.

-"Jim"- dijo suavemente –"Tengo que irme ahora."

Jim se despertó y se sentó, frotándose los ojos –"Oh"- dijo, mirando a Sarek y Amanda, que habían llegado a la esquina donde se encontraban –"Hola, señor" "Hola, señora" –dijo levantándose.

-"Padre, madre, este es Jim Kirk"–los presentó Spock –"me hizo compañía mientras los esperaba."

Sarek y Amanda intercambiaron otra mirada rápida, ambos sabían de quién era ese niño. Sarek inclinó la cabeza.

-"Gracias por acompañar a mi hijo, James"-respondió con cortesía.

-"Fue divertido, aprendí Vulcano"- dijo Jim, quien se volvió a Spock y le extendió su mano- "Adiós, Yo… desearía que no tuvieras que irte."

-"Yo también" -Spock contestó, tomando la mano de Jim entre la suya. –"Quizás nos encontraremos otra vez" -soltó suavemente la mano de Jim y se dio la vuelta para irse con sus padres, entonces oyó la voz de Jim.

-"ROM-halan, Spock".

Spock se dio vuelta y contesto –"ROM-halan, Jim, Adiós."- Caminó con sus padres hasta la salida de la habitación, mientras otros padres humanos ingresaban a ella para buscar a sus niños. Spock esperaba que una de ellos fuese la madre de Jim. No quería que el ser humano tuviera que quedarse solo."

-"Entonces hijo" - Sarek dijo amablemente –"Has encontrado a un nuevo amigo."

Spock miró nuevamente dentro de la habitación en donde Jim todavía estaba agitando su pequeña mano despidiéndose de Spock–"No, padre" -corrigió a su padre educadamente- "yo encontré a mi… t'hy'la."


	2. Cap 2: Cita de Juegos

**Notas de la autora: **

Jim va de visita a la casa de Spock.

**Nota rápida: **No hago descripciones graficas de abusos a menores. No creo que necesite darle a nadie ese tipo de estímulo o esa clase de pesadillas. Otros escritores pueden hacerlo si quieren; tampoco creo en la censura, sin embargo, aun cuando esta historia reconocerá la realidad del abuso y de la negligencia, no entrará en los detalles. Ahora de nuevo a la historia….

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo dos: Cita de Juegos**

-"Sarek, eso es imposible."

Sarek miró a su esposa sentada frente a él en el comedor, era el día siguiente a la recepción, y habían enviado a Spock con su profesor particular para mirar las estrellas, de modo que tuvieran una oportunidad para discutir la situación -"Esposa, ningún Vulcano podría estar confundido sobre tal asunto"- contestó suavemente -"El enlace t'hy'la es inmediato e inequívoco, sea cual sea la edad de la pareja, estoy seguro que Jim Kirk no lo notó, pero Spock si lo reconoció, son t'hy'la."

-"Pero… Spock es un bebé"- dijo Amanda -"solamente tiene siete y Jim Kirk ni siquiera tiene cinco años todavía, ya lo investigue".

-"Ah"- dijo Sarek -"Has estado investigando al niño esposa, entonces reconoces que existe esa posibilidad."

-"No estoy reconociendo nada" -dijo obstinada- "Pero Spock ha estado todo el día en la computadora buscando toda la información disponible sobre George y Winona Kirk y el incidente de la Kelvin, ni siquiera quiso hacer ejercicios de álgebra; y no ha querido comer, sólo conseguí que se comiera dos cucharadas de sopa cuando bajo a la hora del almuerzo. No quiere jugar con I-Chaya y todo lo que hizo en el día fue mirar la puerta delantera como si estuviese esperando que se abriera en cualquier minuto. Además ya me ha dicho siete veces que Jim 'lo necesita', que Jim está solo y triste." -Amanda suspiró, dando a su marido una mirada de afecto y pesar- "¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con un Romeo Vulcano de siete años?"

-"Esto no es tan malo, esposa mía"- Sarek respondió- "No estamos enemistados con la familia Kirk. Sin embargo, los sentimientos de Spock son reales, un enlace t'hy'la es sagrado; debe ser reconocido y protegido."

-"¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?" –preguntó Amanda.

-"Necesitó hablar con la Comandante Kirk" –dijo Sarek decidido- "Ella es la madre de James y su tutor legal, si él debe venir a vivir con nosotros…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Amanda, no hay otra solución lógica" -insistió Sarek tranquilamente- "James y Spock necesitan estar juntos" -miró a su esposa- "Sé que no rechazarías a otro niño en tu hogar y en tu corazón"- dijo suavemente, sabía lo difícil y doloroso que había sido para Amanda el nacimiento de Spock, y los curadores les habían dicho que no podría gestar a otros niños en su cuerpo.

-"No"- contestó, con la mirada suavizada- "Me encantaría tener a otro niño en casa, y Jim es un encanto de niño, puedo decir eso incluso cuando sólo lo he visto una vez. Pero Winona Kirk seguramente no nos lo entregará como un perrito, y quizás Jim no quiera vivir con nosotros."

-"Jim querrá; él no será capaz de negarse"- Sarek contestó-"Y en cuanto a la comandante Kirk; yo nunca escucho los chismes, esposa…"

Ella se rio entre dientes -"No, por supuesto que no. Nunca es un chisme cuando tú lo escuchas, sólo información valiosa" -su sonrisa decayó y continúo con voz preocupada- "Yo también los he escuchado"- Amanda tenía varios amigos en la Flota Estelar, y era un secreto a voces que aun cuando el niño no tenía más familia que Winona Kirk, ella pasaba tan poco tiempo como le fuese posible en la tierra o en cualquier lugar cerca de su hijo –"Pero Sarek, eso no significa que ella estará dispuesta a renunciar a Jim por nosotros."

-"Quizás no" -contestó Sarek-"Sin embargo, un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso" –se puso de pie- "Creo que sería apropiado que enviara una invitación para lo que los seres humanos llaman una cita de juegos."

* * *

-"¡Maldición Winona, no puedo creer que otra vez me estés dejando al mocoso!" -Frank Carlson tomó otro largo trago de su botella de cerveza, el líquido frío resbalaba por su garganta como un beso.

Winona Kirk miró a su hermanastro- "Si quieres seguir viviendo a mi costa, puedes hacer algo para ganarte tu sustento".

-"¡Jodete!"- Frank lanzó la botella hacia la papelera, pero falló y se rompió en el piso -"No soy tu maldita niñera, si no quieres al niño, lo abandonas en la jodida bahía, pero no me lo cuelgues del cuello."

-"Solamente me iré nueve días, y él pasará el fin de semana en la embajada de Vulcano; supongo que se encontró con el hijo del embajador en la recepción, y quieren que Jim vaya el fin de semana" -Winona miró a Frank, mientras este bebía otra botella de cerveza -"Después de eso, sólo tienes que llevarlo a la guardería y traerlo de vuelta cada día."

-"Sí, y alimentarlo, y limpiar por donde pasa, y escuchar sus gimoteos" -Frank gruñó- "esa pequeña mierda es una molestia."

-"Simplemente hazlo, Frank, o tú y tu culo se irán a la calle." -Winona giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, había sido asignada a la USS Endeavor, lo cual era un gran paso, esta era la primera vez que estaría al mando de una nave de clase constitución. Ella no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de su hermanastro.

En su habitación, Jim se escondió bajo las sábanas, sosteniendo firmemente a su oso Scotty (llamado así por la tela escocesa). Su mamá y Frank gritaban otra vez, Frank siempre gritaba, y también le pegaba a veces, nunca cuando había alguna persona presente, pero lo palmeaba, Jim no mentía sobre eso. Y ahora la mamá de Jim se iría otra vez, porque ver a Jim la hacía ponerse triste, y él estaría solo con Frank que bebía demasiadas cervezas, le gritaba, lo golpeaba y a veces también lo pellizcaba. Jim enterró su cara en Scotty e intentó no escuchar.

La única cosa buena era que Jim iba a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Spock, él no sabía nada de la vida de los Vulcanos salvo que eran alérgicos al chocolate y no comían carne, Jim extrañaría las galletas con chispas de chocolate y los perros calientes, pero no le importaba. Quedarse en la casa de un Vulcano tenía que ser mejor que quedarse en su casa, incluso si vivieran de comer brócoli y habas.

* * *

Spock había limpiado su habitación dos veces, aunque no hiciera falta, había cambiado todos sus juegos y libros, había comprobado el cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que había toallas, jabón y pasta dental adicional. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta que Jim llegara. Se sentó en su alfombra para meditación e intentó estar tranquilo. En el desayuno, el padre de Spock le había hablado sobre Jim, explicándole que vendría de visita y que Spock necesitaba darle tiempo a Jim para entender que significaban el uno para el otro.

-"Sé que él es tu t'hy'la, hijo" –Sarek le había explicado- "Sólo debes recordar que es un ser humano, y es muy joven, incluso más joven que tú. Él no sabe lo que significa un enlace t'hy'la, y no deseas asustarlo o confundirlo."

-"Pero padre" -Spock había protestado- "Jim es muy inteligente."

Sarek inclinó su cabeza -"No tengo ninguna duda respecto a eso; sin embargo, nuestras costumbres son extrañas para él" -puso una mano en el cabello brillante de su pequeño hijo -"sólo sé su amigo por ahora"- Sarek aconsejó suavemente -"Creo que él necesita un amigo, deja que lo demás llegue a su debido tiempo."

Spock pensó en eso por un minuto, e inclinó la cabeza- "Tus palabras son sabias padre."

Ahora Spock solo tenía que esperar, echó un vistazo al reloj, había esperado suficiente, se suponía que Jim ya debía estar allí.

Casi dos horas más tarde, el intercomunicador de la puerta delantera de la embajada sonó. Sarek se acercó echando un vistazo a su esposa, antes de contestar-"Sí."

-"Embajador"- dijo el portero- "Hay un ser humano muy joven en la puerta. Está solo y dice que lo han invitado."

-"¿No hay nadie con él?"- Sarek y Amanda se miraron el uno al otro en shock, antes que Spock saliera apresurado de su habitación.

-"Jim está aquí" -dijo- "Puedo sentirlo."

Sarek enarco una ceja- "T'Vraien, esperábamos al niño, por favor déjalo entrar al complejo, nosotros iremos a la puerta y lo escoltaremos a nuestra casa."–toco el botón para apagar el comunicador y se giró hacia Spock.- "Vamos, hijo mío" - le dijo- "Iremos a encontrarnos con James."

Jim se encontraba en el patio, se sentía cansado y caliente, la bolsa plástica llena de ropa estaba pesada, pero lo había conseguido.

Cuando Jim había despertado esa mañana, su madre se había ido, y Frank estaba… enfermo. Frank estaba muy enfermo. Se había negado a salir de la cama para llevar a Jim a la casa de Spock, y Jim había estado muy preocupado, temía que Spock se sintiera mal, y que pensará que Jim no había querido ir. Jim había mirado en la computadora de casa la dirección de la embajada de Vulcano, cogido su bolsa, y había comenzado a caminar, no tenía dinero para un taxi, y era demasiado joven para montarse solo en el autobús de la ciudad, sin embargo había podido escabullirse dentro de un autobús colocándose cerca de una señora y haciéndose pasar por su hijo pues coloco sus créditos en la ranura. El autobús lo había dejado a una milla de la embajada, y entonces Jim había tenido que caminar. Al principio un Vulcano grande vestido con un lujoso uniforme no había querido dejarlo entrar, y por un momento Jim tuvo miedo de ponerse a llorar. Tenía calor y estaba cansado y ahora no lo querían. Pero el Vulcano grande había hablado con alguien por un intercomunicador y entonces le había abierto la puerta.

-"Mis disculpas, pequeño señor" –dijo mirando al pequeño niño humano, con la bolsa de supermercado completamente llena de lo que parecían trapos de limpieza -"Era cierto, le estaban esperando".

Jim entró suspirando de alivio, y poco después vio a Spock corriendo a través del patio, con su padre detrás de él.

-"¡Jim!"

Jim soltó la bolsa, estaba realmente feliz de ver a Spock, tan feliz que sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-"¡Spock!"- quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no debía, los Vulcanos no se abrazaban, sin embargo, Spock llego hasta él, y puso su mano en el hombro de Jim e inmediatamente, Jim sintió como era abrazado.

-"James" –dijo Sarek- "Bienvenido a nuestro hogar" –y miró a través de la puerta- "¿nadie te trajo?"

Jim se ruborizó -"No, señor"- dijo en voz baja -"Lamento llegar tarde, señor. Frank estaba enfermo debido a la cerveza, y tuve que tomar un autobús. Lo siento mucho."

-"Todo está bien" -Sarek contestó suavemente, aun cuando estaba secretamente enojado, no con Jim, pero si con este desconocido llamado Frank. No había una parada de autobús a una milla de allí, ¿acaso el pequeño niño se había montado en un autobús para recorrer media Ciudad y después caminar desde la parada, por si solo?- miro a su hijo -"Spock, quizás quieras llevar las cosas de Jim"- Spock cogió la bolsa mientras que Sarek puso su mano en la espalda de Jim- "Vamos" –le dijo- "entremos para que te pongas cómodo"- Caminaron a través del patio, mientras Jim miraba a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

\- "¿Todo esto es suyo?" -preguntó, con los ojos abierto.

-"No"- contestó Sarek - "Algunos de estos edificios son oficinas, uno es la embajada en donde tenemos recepciones y reuniones. Sin embargo, hay viviendas aquí para los miembros del personal, y nosotros tenemos una de esas casas. Es aquí." -Spock, que todavía llevaba la bolsa plástica abrió la puerta, Sarek guío a Jim al interior. Amanda estaba de pie en la sala, un vistazo rápido al rostro cansado y polvoriento de Jim, le basto para saber toda la historia que necesitaba. Oh, pobre bebé. Amanda estiro su mano y le sonrió.

-"Hola Jim" -dijo suavemente- "¿Me recuerdas? Me llamo Amanda, nos conocimos la otra noche."

-"Sí, señora; usted es la madre de Spock"- Jim devolvió la sonrisa y con confianza tomo su mano, le gustaba esta señora bonita de ojos cálidos, incluso si ella no se veía como una Vulcana, quizás no todos los Vulcanos tenían las orejas puntiagudas.

-"Ven"-le dijo Amanda- "Vamos a la cocina, todavía no es la hora del almuerzo, pero creo que te gustaría tomar una bebida fría y quizá un bocadillo de mantequilla de maní."

La madre de Jim le había dicho que no debía pedir cosas, pero tenía mucha hambre y estaba sediento, además Amanda se lo había ofrecido -"Sí, señora, eso me gustaría."

Spock llevó la bolsa de Jim a su habitación y después se apresuró para llegar a la cocina. Su madre le había hecho a Jim un bocadillo y le había dado un vaso de leche. Ella le sonrió a su hijo- "Spock, ¿te gustaría un poco de zumo del saava?"- le preguntó.

-"Sí, por favor." -Spock aceptó el vaso transparente con zumo verde, Amanda miró a Jim.

-"¿A ti también te gustaría tomar un poco?"-preguntó.

Jim sabía que no debía pedir cosas, pero otra vez, Amanda se lo había ofrecido, cabeceó en aceptación con una sonrisa, su boca repleta de Sándwich con mantequilla de maní, ella le vertió un poco de jugo, y sin preguntarle le extendió otro bocadillo, ese niño estaba demasiado delgado.

A Jim realmente le gusto el jugo frío y dulce -"muchas gracias, señora" -dijo mientras terminaba su segundo sándwich.

-"No hay de que Jim"-contestó Amanda -"Si quieres comer o beber cualquier cosa en cualquier momento mientras estás aquí, solo tienes que preguntarnos a Spock o a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jim vaciló, su pequeño rostro se ruborizó- "Ujum"-y miró hacia el piso.

-"¿Qué ocurre Jim?" -Amanda se arrodillo para quedar frente a la cara del niño.

-"Mi mamá… ella me dijo que no los molestará pidiéndoles cosas" -dijo en un susurro.

\- "Oh, Jim"- Amanda no pudo resistirse, se acercó al pequeño y polvoriento niño y lo abrazó.

-"No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?"-le dijo suavemente- "Eres nuestro huésped, queremos que estés cómodo y feliz, así que pide lo que sea que quieras, y sí lo tenemos también puedes tomarlo" -Ella lo dejó ir y se levantó -"Spock"- dijo a su hijo-"¿Por qué no llevas a Jim a tu habitación?, quizás los dos quieran descansar un poco antes del almuerzo."

-"Sí, madre"- dijo Spock, quien se acercó y tomó la mano de su t'hy'la, los amigos se tomaban de las manos, eso no asustaría a Jim- "Vamos, Jim. Te mostraré mi habitación."

* * *

La habitación de Spock era maravillosa, muy grande, con paredes similares a la arena de color dorado, y una alfombra roja en el piso. Spock tenía un escritorio grande y un ordenador de lujo. Tenía dos sillas tipo puf, y en los estantes tenía cosas como fósiles y modelos a escala de todo tipo, incluyendo uno de una nave estelar. Había una cama ancha que estaba muy cerca del piso. También había un cuarto de baño allí, con una puerta en el dormitorio. Jim no tendría que caminar por el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

La bolsa de Jim estaba en la cama de Spock -"Lo siento"- dijo Jim, apreciando por primera vez que la bolsa parecía bastante descuidada- "No tengo una maleta."

-"Está bien"- dijo Spock -"Desempacaremos tus cosas después del almuerzo"-colocó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su t'hy'la, sabía por qué su madre le había sugerido un descanso, Jim se veía muy cansado. Pero Spock era un niño también, y sabía que si le sugería a Jim tomar una siesta este se opondría, porque bajo circunstancias similares Spock también se opondría, Spock amontono todas las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama.

-"Ven"- acarició la cama- "siéntate aquí, te mostraré mis fotos de Vulcano ¿Te gustaría?"

-"¡Genial!"- Jim se subió a la cama, después de sacarse los zapatos deportivos, se recostó contra la gran pila de almohadas mullidas, acurrucándose en ellas casi inconscientemente, era tan agradable, caliente y tranquilo aquí, y Spock se veía tan feliz de verlo otra vez, casi tan feliz como Jim estaba de ver a Spock. Spock era el niño más genial que había conocido en su vida, y estar con él hacía que Jim se sintiera seguro, como si nadie pudiera dañarlo jamás. Spock se subió sobre la cama también, colocándose al lado de Jim y dándole un cubo digital con fotografías.

-"Aquí"- dijo golpeando ligeramente la pantalla- "Éste es nuestro hogar. Ése es el rosal de mi madre; es único en Vulcano."

-"Tú mamá es realmente bonita"-dijo Jim somnoliento, después de la ansiedad de la mañana, se sentía seguro y feliz ahora, con la barriga llena, un lugar suave y caliente para descansar, y con Spock a su lado.

-"Sí, ella lo es"- Spock estuvo de acuerdo, sabía que era descortés ser jactancioso, pero simplemente estaba de acuerdo con la observación inteligente de Jim.

-"Como es que ella es Vulcana pero no tiene…." -Jim bostezó… -"¿oídos puntiagudos?"

Spock se sorprendió por un momento, pero por otra parte sabía que probablemente nadie le había dicho nunca a Jim sobre él- "Mi madre no es Vulcana, Jim"- explicó- "Ella es humana."

-"¿Realmente?"- Jim sonrió a su nuevo mejor amigo -"¿Entonces tú también eres en parte humano?"

-"Sí" -Spock admitió suavemente -"¿te molesta?"

-"¿Por qué?"- Jim preguntó- "Es genial, Eres casi como… como yo." -de alguna manera se encontró inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Spock mientras que miraba las fotos en el cubo -"¿Qué es eso?" -murmuró.

-"esa es la montaña más alta en…" -La voz de Spock se fue apagado mientras los pequeños dedos se aflojaban y dejaban caer el cubo, Jim estaba dormido, con su cabeza acurrucada en el hombro de Spock. Spock coloco el cubo de fotografías a un lado y se relajó, Jim estaba aquí y todo estaba bien. Spock no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el entusiasmo lo había mantenido despierto, así que cerró los ojos y descansó también.


	3. Cap 3: El invitado de la Casa

**Nota de la autora:**

Jim se instala y Sarek comienza a hacer un plan.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo tres: El invitado de la Casa**

Después de un almuerzo tardío (Amanda y Sarek habían comido, ya que cuando ella había ido a buscar a los chicos ambos estaban dormidos, así que los dejó descansar hasta que despertaron aproximadamente a las 2 de la tarde), Spock ayudó a Jim a desempacar su bolsa plástica.

-"No sabía qué traer"-dijo Jim ansiosamente, mientras clasificaba la ropa en pequeñas pilas: ropa interior, camisas, pantalones, y calcetines.

-"Lo qué trajiste es muy adecuado" -Spock contestó grave, privadamente Spock estaba un poco sorprendido por la mala condición de la ropa de Jim, pero sabía que sería descortés comentarlo, quizás la madre de Jim no tenía suficientes recursos financieros para comprarle ropa nueva. No, la mente de Spock intentaba explicar el porqué, pero eso no podía ser verdad, la madre de Jim era una agente de la Flota Estelar, y Spock sabía por comentarios que su padre había hecho que recibían una remuneración financiera abundante. No obstante, Spock estaba mucho más interesado en la presencia de Jim que en su guardarropa.

-"Aquí está él" -dijo feliz, desde el fondo dela bolsa, Jim sacó una representación marrón de un oso terrestre, sólo que éste tenía un moño de cuadros alrededor del cuello, Jim lo abrazó con una sonrisa encantada en su cara-"Éste es Scotty" -dijo, presentando su oso a Spock, entonces la cara de Jim se oscureció, tal vez a Spock no le gustaría-"…Tú probablemente no tienes un oso"- le dijo al chico mayor- "Probablemente piensas que es tonto."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"No pienso que sea tonto en lo absoluto"-respondió suavemente- "es verdad que yo no tengo ningún oso; no son comunes en mi mundo. Al menos…"- Spock caminó hacia uno de los armarios que se alineaban en las paredes y abrió una puerta, sacando el sehlat relleno que su madre le había dado cuando tenía solamente un año-"Escondí esto" -admitió- "Pensé que podías pensar que era tonto."

Jim se rio-"No, Pienso que es genial. ¿Qué es?"

-"Es un Sehlat"- Spock explicó, colocándolo nuevamente en el centro de su cama, donde normalmente se encontraba, Jim puso su oso al lado de él.

-"¿Puede Scotty quedarse aquí mientras yo este?"-preguntó.

-"Por supuesto" -contestó Spock sonriendo con la mirada, le gustaba la manera en la que se veían los dos peluches juntos, se volvió hacia Jim.

-"¿Te gustaría ver un sehlat real?" -preguntó- "yo tengo uno como mascota, su nombre es I-Chaya."

El patio aislado en la parte trasera del complejo de la embajada era perfecto para coloca un sehlat. Había una piedra ancha y plana en el centro, donde I-Chaya podría tomar una siesta en los días soleados, y había un pequeño matorral de árboles en donde dormía en las noches. Spock lo alimentaba dos veces al día y lo visitaba para jugar cada tarde. Abrió la puerta del patio e I-Chaya, los recibió con un ronroneo, corriendo a medio galope hacia ellos.

-"¿Es… amistoso?" -la voz del pequeño temblaba, mientras se escondía detrás de Spock, Jim odiaba dejar que el monstruo se comiera primero a Spock, pero este sehlat era muy grande. Spock se volvió hacía su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

-"Está bien" -le aseguró al ser humano-"I-Chaya es grande, pero es amistoso con cualquier persona que sea mi amigo, él me entiende"-se giró de nuevo hacia su mascota. -"I-Chaya, nuevo amigo"- dijo en Vulcano- "sentado."

La criatura grande y lanuda de color marrón, se sentó pesadamente sobre sus cuartos traseros, Spock movió a Jim suavemente hacia adelante- "Dame tu mano, por favor" -dijo suavemente, y Jim lo hizo sin vacilar siquiera, Spock llevó sus manos aun unidas cerca del hocico de I-Chaya".

-"Amigo"- dijo otra vez- "Protege al amigo, juega con el amigo."

I-Chaya olfateo la mano de Jim, el hocico era áspero y le produjo cosquillas a Jim al entrar en contacto con su piel. Después saco su lengua y lamió los nudillos del humano, haciendo ese ruido de ronroneo otra vez.

-"Listo"- dijo Spock- "Ahora I-Chaya te conoce y nunca te hará daño, pero si alguien más lo intenta, I-Chaya los lastimará, es un guardián muy bueno."

-"Yo…¿puedo acariciarlo?" –Jim miraba a la montaña peluda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo unos ojos marrones cálidos, similares a los de Spock pero mucho más grande.

-"Por supuesto" -Spock contestó- "Le gusta ser acariciado, y de verdad le encanta que le rasquen detrás de las orejas."

Jim estiró una mano, y rápidamente la cabeza grande y lanuda se colocó debajo, I-Chaya ronroneó de nuevo mientras los dedos de Jim se perdieron en el pelo grueso detrás de una oreja.

-"A I-Chaya también le gusta jugar"- le dijo Spock -"¿Quieres ver?"

\- "¡Por supuesto!"

Spock metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto amarillo redondo. Lo lanzó a través del patio, y con un ronroneo impaciente I-Chaya giró y corrió a medio galope detrás de la pelota, sus garras de quince centímetros arrastraban las piedras del pavimento.

Jim rio- "¿Le gustan las pelotas de tenis?"-I-Chaya galopó hacia ellos y colocó suavemente la bola a los pies de Jim.

-"Él ama las pelotas de tenis" -dijo Spock -"Vamos, tú puedes lanzarla ahora."

Jugaron con I-Chaya hasta que fue la hora de la cena, y entonces Spock alimentó a su mascota, mostrando a Jim donde se guardaba la comida, Jim ofreció llenar el cuenco de agua de I-Chaya en el bebedero, y entonces dejaron al sehlat por esa noche, volvieron a la habitación de Spock, este se lavó las manos para la cena, mientras Jim se lavó la cara y las manos también, con un poco de ayuda de su compañero.

-"Jim, hay un cuarto de invitados en la siguiente puerta si lo deseas" -dijo Spock- "o si prefieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación."

\- ¿No te molestaré?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza -"nunca podrías molestarme" -contestó suavemente.

Jim sonrió a su amigo -"Entonces quisiera quedarme contigo" -vaciló -"Pero… cuando tomé una siesta hoy, me incliné sobre ti. ¿Está bien? Sé que a los Vulcanos no les gusta ser tocados."

-"No me importa cuando eres tú, Jim." -Spock sonrió con sus ojos- "Eres mi amigo."

* * *

La cena fue muy buena. Comieron brócoli, pero no había habas, y ni Sarek ni Amanda comentaron cuando Jim dejó el brócoli. Aunque también había porciones de otras cosas para comer, incluyendo macarrones con queso, rodajas de tomates, frijoles verdes con almendras, y para el postre melocotones frescos con helado de vainilla. Amanda mantenía un ojo en el plato de Jim, y le daba raciones adicionales sin que las pidiera. Sarek estaba intrigado por el nuevo amigo de su hijo, para ser tan pequeño, Jim tenía muy buenos modales. A diferencia de muchos seres humanos jóvenes, no hablaba bulliciosamente ni interrumpía a otros cuando hablaban. Comió cuidadosamente y agradeció a Amanda por la cena cuatro veces y Sarek tomó una decisión.

-"James" -le dijo- "Tengo entendido que tu madre estará en una misión por los próximos ocho punto cuatro días, si puedo arreglarlo ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros durante todo ese tiempo?"

-"Oh, ¡sí, señor!"- La sonrisa de Jim era brillante.

Sarek intercambió una mirada con Amanda y vio su sonrisa también.

Poco después de la cena, Spock observó a Jim bostezando otra vez, así que se levantó del sofá de la sala de estar e hizo una reverencia hacia sus padres.

-"Con su permiso, Jim y yo nos retiramos"- dijo- "Si es posible, me gustaría que nosotros pudiéramos ir al parque mañana, así que debemos descansar."

-"Muy bien"- Sarek contestó -"Buenas noches, Spock. Buenas noches, James."

Jim se levantó del sofá -"Buenas noches, señor"-respondió- "Gracias por invitarme y permitir que me quede."

-"Me agrada que puedas quedarte con nosotros"- respondió Sarek, pensando en lo agradecido que estaba porque el niño consiguiera no perderse en la ciudad.

-"Yo iré a arroparlos, chicos."

-"Sí, madre" -Spock llevó a Jim por el pasillo a su habitación. Sabía que su madre lo abrazaría, aunque su padre pensará que ya era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, sus padres habían acordado que Amanda lo abrazaría, y Sarek fingiría no saber nada sobre eso.

Una vez en la habitación de Spock, Jim entró al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes. Mientras Spock se cambiaba la ropa por el pijama, oyó a Jim llamarlo por su nombre.

-"¿Sí, Jim?" -Spock se colocó en la entrada del cuarto de baño mirando a su huésped.

-"Yo…umm, el fregadero es demasiado alto" -Jim se ruborizó- "No puedo alcanzarlo para cepillarme los dientes."

Spock escondió una sonrisa, pensaba que la pequeñez de Jim era muy entrañable, pero entendía que probablemente el otro chico no pensaba eso.

-"Eso no es ningún problema" -contestó tranquilo- "mañana encontraré un taburete, por esta noche…" -dio dos paso hacia adelante y puso sus manos en la cintura de Jim, levantándolo suavemente, y colocándolo en la amplia encimera que rodeaba el fregadero. Jim sonrió con sorpresa.

\- "Wow, eres realmente fuerte."

\- "No realmente" -dijo Spock- "Eres muy ligero para levantar."

Jim se cepilló los dientes mientras que Spock se retiró de nuevo a su habitación y acabó de ponerse su pijama, había decidido llevar su abrigadora ropa de invierno y ajustar la temperatura de la habitación unos cuantos grados más bajos. Sabía que los seres humanos se sentían a menudo incómodos con el calor acogedor de Vulcano y Spock no quería que Jim estuviera incómodo de ninguna manera.

Jim salió del cuarto de baño y vaciló, haciendo una pausa en el cajón donde habían colocado su ropa.

-"Yo… Yo no tengo ningún pijama" -dijo en voz baja, pareciendo casi avergonzado.

-"¿Lo olvidaste?"- Spock pregunto de una manera amistosa -"Eso no es inusual; mucha gente olvida empacar algo que necesita"- en privado, Spock pensaba que Jim había hecho un trabajo excelente para empacar sus pertenencia, considerando su edad.

Jim sacudió su cabeza -"No. Mis pijamas viejos eran demasiado pequeños, y mi mamá le dio a Frank un poco de dinero para comprarme un nuevo conjunto, pero….Él no lo hizo." -Ahora Jim se había ruborizado otra vez.

Spock sintió una punzada, cada vez que oía hablar de este tal Frank le gustaba menos- "Nosotros encontráremos una solución" -contestó caminando hacia sus propias gavetas y buscando un momento antes de sacar una camiseta de manga corta- "Ten" -dijo suavemente-"Mis pijamas serían demasiado largas para ti, pero puedes llevar esto como una camisa para dormir"

La sonrisa que Jim acababa de recuperar era brillante -"esa es una buena idea."

Para el momento en que Spock había vuelto del cuarto de baño, Jim llevaba la camisa y se había subido en la cama -"¿Qué lado prefieres?" -pregunto.

-"No tiene importancia, tú eres mi huésped. ¿Qué lado prefieres tú?"

Jim pensó un momento- "Quizá debo estar cerca del baño" -dijo y echó un vistazo alrededor -"Um… ¿tenemos que dormir en la oscuridad?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza-"No" - dio vuelta y caminó nuevamente dentro del baño, activando la luz de noche que había utilizado, pero que no había necesitado en los últimos tres años -"Listo" -dijo volviendo a la habitación y dejando la puerta del cuarto de baño entreabierta -"Ahora puedes ver si necesitas levantarse en la noche."

-"Gracias"- dijo Jim, mientras se acurrucaba entre las almohadas, Spock se subió a la cama y se acomodó del otro lado. En ese momento hubo un golpe suave en la puerta

-"Adelante, madre" – respondió Spock.

Amanda entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro-"¿Ya están listos para dormir, chicos?"- admitiendo que la imagen de Jim y Spock estando tan juntos en la cama parecían tan… correcta, que Amanda tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas que sospechaba derramaría mientras se acercaba a la cama. Se agacho para besar a Spock en la frente.

-"¿Quién es él?"- preguntó viendo a Scotty dentro de la sabana, al lado de Jim.

-"Éste es Scotty" -dijo Jim serio -"Él es mi mejor amigo… bueno, ya no lo es"-añadió dando un vistazo a Spock.

-"Entonces, tú también eres bienvenido, Scotty,"- dijo Amanda, observando al niño que se encontraba al lado de su hijo- "¿Olvidaste tu pijama, querido?"

Jim se ruborizó, y Spock explicó la situación rápidamente -"Le dije a Jim que él podría llevar mi camisa."

-"Esa fue una buena solución"- les dijo Amanda, luego le dio a su hijo un abrazo y después se volvió hacia Jim- "¿Puedo abrazarte a ti también?"-preguntó suavemente.

En respuesta, Jim levantó los brazos y Amanda se inclinó y lo abrazó fuerte, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente y pequeño entre sus brazos. Luego besó la frente de Jim.

\- "Buenas noches"-dijo suavemente -"Estoy alegre de que estés aquí, Jim."

\- "yo también" –contestó Jim.

Amanda levantó las sabanas hasta el cuello de Jim.- "Buenas noches, chicos" -Cuando salió de la habitación, apagó la luz, pero el resplandor de la lámpara de noche hacia que la habitación pareciera más acogedora y amistosa, menos atemorizante.

Spock se acurrucó en las mantas y bostezó.- "Buenas noches, Jim."

Jim rio -"¡los Vulcanos también bostezan!"

-"Sí"- dijo Spock sonriendo con sus ojos- "los Vulcanos también bostezamos."

* * *

-"Esto es… inconcebible" -dijo Sarek a punto de tener un ataque de ira, Amanda no lo había visto así de molesto en mucho tiempo. Se habían retirado para dormir, y Amanda le había contado a Sarek sobre los pijamas de Jim. No ponían en dudaba que Jim les estuviese diciendo la verdad, ese tal Frank probablemente se quedaba con buena parte del dinero que Winona Kirk le daba para el mantenimiento de su hijo.

-"Entré en contacto con la casa de Jim o al menos lo intenté"- Sarek continuó- "El servicio de mensajes simplemente me dijo que la comandante Kirk está fuera de la ciudad hasta la próxima semana. Comprobé el expediente de acceso público y Frank Carlson aparece registrado como habitante de la vivienda, al parecer es el hermanastro de la comandante Kirk. También descubrí que la casa está a 12.6 millas de aquí."

Amanda sacudió su cabeza. -"No puedo creer que ese pobre pequeñito encontrará el camino hasta acá por sí solo."

-"Al parecer James es muy ingenioso"- Sarek contestó- "pero sigue siendo un niño, apenas más grande que un infante. Él no tenía que haber recorrido toda la Ciudad por su cuenta si su cuidador no hubiese estado tan borracho para ocuparse de él"- Sacudió la cabeza- "Dejé un mensaje diciendo que Jim estaba seguro aquí, también le informé a su guardián que nos complacería tenerlo aquí por los próximos ocho días, pero dudo que a ese tal Frank Carlson le importe"

-"Espero que Winona Kirk por lo menos revise sus mensajes y sepa dónde está su niño"- dijo Amanda airadamente.

-"Esperemos eso" -Sarek contestó mirando a su esposa- "Debo admitir que el comportamiento de Jim me sorprendió."

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Amanda sorprendida- "Es una cosita muy dulce, y tan educado."

-"Supongo que por eso me sorprendió"- Sarek contestó- "Considerando como ha sido criado, sus modales son evidentemente extraordinarios."

Amanda cabeceó. -"Creo que puedo explicar eso, o por lo menos intentarlo" -respondió, Amanda había sido profesora antes de casarse, y había tomado varias clases de psicología infantil mientras estudiaba en la universidad, se acomodó en la cama junto a Sarek.

-"Algunas veces los niños que han sido abusados o descuidados, suelen compensan con creces sus carencias en otros lugares"- le explicó -"Pienso que Jim ha tenido que aprender que cuanto más encantador es, mejor lo tratarán los adultos, lo cual no es algo del todo malo, pero también pienso que se ha dado cuenta y lo ha convertido en un mecanismo de defensa. Por eso dice por favor, gracias y lo siento cada vez que alguien lo mira." -Ella suspiró -"ciertamente no hay nada malo con los buenos modales o tener un buen comportamiento, pero probablemente Jim esta aterrorizado de actuar como un niño pequeño normal porque teme que alguien lo castigará."

-"Ah" –dijo Sarek -"Me estaba preguntando sobre ese comportamiento refrenado que tiene."

Ella cabeceó. -"Es inteligente y ha aprendido a hacerle frente, es el precio que ha tenido que pagar".

-"Así es" -Sarek acarició la cabeza de Amanda y besó su mejilla.- "ya veremos qué puede ser hecho, James merece la oportunidad de ser él mismo, y nuestro hijo merece tener a su t'hy'la cerca de él."

-"Se ven terriblemente lindos cuando están juntos" -Amanda contestó soñolienta

-"Entonces haremos todos lo que podamos para mantenerlos juntos"- le prometió Sarek.


	4. Cap 4: Obteniendo un hermano menor

**Nota de la Traductora**

En esta historia Jim es hijo único, y como ya leyeron Frank acá es el hermanastro de Winona y no su segundo marido.

**Notas de la autora: **

Preparen la caja de pañuelos desechables para que puedan soplar su nariz hasta que este adolorida.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Cuatro: Obteniendo un hermano menor**

Esa semana fue la mejor en la corta vida de Jim Kirk, cada mañana despertaba al lado de Spock, quien dormía acurrucado junto a él en la noche, calentándolo y tranquilizándolo, como una manta de seguridad con orejas puntiagudas. Después se levantaban, se cepillaban, se vestían, y se dirigían juntos a la cocina. No se parecía en nada a la casa de Jim, donde generalmente no había nadie a su alrededor, y Jim tenía que subirse sobre el mostrador y conseguir el cereal azucarado Shuttlecrafts si Frank recordaba comprar el cereal, había veces en que no lo compraba, y Jim tenía que comer galletas untadas con mantequilla para el desayuno.

Pero aquí, Sarek a menudo pasaba por la cocina para tomar un té y hablar con Amanda, quien siempre estaba allí sonriendo cuando Jim y Spock entraban, preguntándoles sobre lo que querían para comer, lo cual no siempre era cereal, Amanda a veces hacía crepes o waffles, pero también había fruta y leche.

Después del desayuno, siempre iban a alimentar y a acariciar a I-Chaya, quien siempre estaba alegre verlos a ambos, y quien podía dejar a Jim acariciarlo todo el día.

Entonces Spock tenía clases con su profesor particular por algunas horas, y Jim se quedaba con Amanda. Ella tenía montones de juegos divertidos para jugar con él; y él le demostraba que sabía leer, contar y hacer las tablas de multiplicación, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de lo bien que Jim había realizado todos los juegos.

-"Sarek"- le dijo una noche cuando se encontraban en la cama después de acostar a los chicos- "ese niño ya está leyendo al mismo nivel de un chico de quinto grado."

-"¿De verdad?"

Ella cabeceó -"Le he realizado todas las pruebas que he podido y las ha superado satisfactoriamente, puedo decirte que su índice de inteligencia está en alguna parte en la gama de 170 IQ."

-"Eso es impresionante" -Sarek contestó, de hecho lo era para un ser humano -"Por otro lado, asumí que era muy inteligente, no muchos niños humanos de cinco años podrían atravesar por su cuenta toda la ciudad hasta una nueva ubicación."

-"No tenía por qué haberlo hecho"- dijo Amanda severa.

-"Estamos de acuerdo."

* * *

Después del almuerzo de cada día, Jim y Spock jugaban con I-Chaya, y luego jugaban en la habitación de Spock, o a veces Amanda los llevaba a explorar, visitaron China town, el parque Golden Gate, e incluso dieron una vuelta por la bahía en un barco turístico. Eso había puesto nervioso a Spock, a él no le gustaba el agua, pero Jim había sostenido su mano y fue valiente por los dos.

Cada día era mejor que el anterior, y cada noche Amanda los arropaba en la cama, Jim dormía caliente y seguro con Spock a su lado. Podría dormir toda la noche, sabiendo que no tendría que esconderse debajo de la cama porque Frank estaba de mal humor. Sí, cada día y cada noche en la casa de Spock era maravillosa, pero iba a terminar bastante pronto.

Spock se despertó precipitadamente, podía sentir la cama sacudirse muy levemente, mientras escuchaba un sollozo bajo e infeliz, amortiguado por la otra almohada.

-"¿Jim?"- Spock susurró, los sonidos de los sollozos cesaron, pero la cama todavía se sacudía -"¿Jim, estas enfermo?" -Spock puso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

-"No quiero irme" -la pequeña cara estaba enterrada tan profundamente en la almohada que a Spock le preocupaba que Jim no pudiera respirar, incluso con sus oídos Spock tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escuchar lo que Jim decía entre sollozos.

-"Quiero que te quedes; ésta es mi cama" –Spock le contestó, él casi nunca lloraba, y raramente tenía una razón para hacerlo, sin embargo, las pocas veces en que lo había hecho, recordaban lo que había hecho su madre para calmarlo, sería lógico ver si esto también calmaría a Jim. Spock se incorporó un poco en la cama y comenzó a frotar suavemente la espalda de Jim, sintiendo los frágiles huesos contra su palma-"Está bien, no llores por favor"- gradualmente, los sollozos de Jim disminuyeron -"Jim, ¿que está mal?"- Spock le pregunto suavemente. -"Por favor, dime."

-"yo puedo… ¿puedo tener un vaso de agua?" -Jim susurró.

-"Por supuesto"- Spock salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, volviendo con el agua y una toallita mojada, recordaba muy claramente que después de llorar, sus ojos estaban lastimados. Para el momento en que Spock volvió a la cama, Jim estaba del todo despierto, frotándose los ojos, mientras que los pequeños sollozos todavía resonaban dentro de su pecho.

-"Ten"- Se subió nuevamente a la cama y le dio a Jim el vaso, el chico más joven se tomó el contenido de un solo trago, Spock tomó el vaso desechable y lo lanzó en la papelera a través de la habitación. Entonces se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Jim -"recuéstate" –le pidió suavemente, esperando hasta que Jim se apoyara contra las almohadas -"Mi madre hace esto cuando lloro" -Spock continuó, alisando el paño mojado sobre los ojos de Jim, se recostó a su lado, con sus hombros tocándose.

-"¿Lloras?" -Jim preguntó en voz baja -"yo pensé que los Vulcanos nunca lloraban."

Spock pensó por un momento.-"Yo pienso que mi padre nunca ha llorado, aunque mi madre dice que no hay nada malo con las lágrimas" -sintió el suspiro de Jim -"¿Qué está mal Jim?"- le preguntó Spock -"¿Herí tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué estas triste?"

-"Oh, no, Spock. No heriste mis sentimientos." -Jim se quitó la toallita de los ojos y rodó hacia un lado para mirar a su amigo. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, Spock podría ver la mirada ansiosa en los ojos de Jim- "Lo siento" -Jim susurró -"No te enojes."

-"Jim, no podría estar enojado contigo"- Spock susurró de vuelta- "Eres mi amigo y solamente quiero saber por qué estás tan triste"- se sentó en la cama y empujo suavemente a Jim para recortarlo en la cama, colocando nuevamente el paño fresco sobre sus ojos- "¿Puedes decírmelo?" –intentó convencerlo.

Jim suspiró -"Yo… tengo que irme pasado mañana" -dijo con voz baja y triste.

Spock suspiró también -"lo sé"- Realmente, Jim tenía que irse en 29 horas y 14 minutos, técnicamente no era pasado mañana, ya que este día había comenzado. Pero Spock sabía lo que quería decir.

-"Yo… no quiero irme" -La voz de Jim temblada otra vez -"Todo el mundo aquí es tan agradable conmigo, me gustas tú, I-Chaya, tu mamá, tu papá, y nadie me da palmadas aquí…"

-"¡Te dan palmadas!" -Spock se sentó rígido en la cama -"Jim…."

-"Oh"- Jim dijo con un susurró, realmente asustado -"se supone que yo no debía decir nada; mi mamá me lo dijo muchas veces; ella dijo que Frank no lo hace, y que debo parar de decir mentiras, pero él lo hace…" -Jim estaba temblando otra vez, y Spock sentía que la situación estaba totalmente fuera de su control, se preguntaba si debía ir a despertar a su madre, pero Jim lo necesitaba. Se reclino en la cama y tomó la mano de Jim entre la suya.

-"Está bien, te creo. Pero Jim, él no tiene derecho a golpearte."

-"Lo sé"- Jim susurró, con un suspiro cansado, antes de poner su cabeza contra el hombro de Spock. -"Es solo que mamá no tiene a nadie más para que me cuide y ella no puede permanecer en la tierra conmigo; la hace sentir demasiado triste."

-"¿Por qué?" -pregunto Spock, no tenía ningún sentido, él quería estar con Jim todo el tiempo; la madre de Jim debería sentirse de la misma manera. Spock sabía que a sus padres les gustaba estar con él. Ésa era la razón por la cual lo habían traído a la tierra con ellos, en vez de dejarlo con sus abuelos en Vulcano.

-"Es porque me parezco a mi papá"- dijo Jim sorbiéndose la nariz- "Frank dice que me parezco mucho a él, y mi mamá no puede tenerme, pero yo la quiero."- Jim rompió nuevamente a llorar, sabía qué no debía hacerlo, eso haría que Spock se pusiera triste y Jim no quería eso.

-"Shhh"- murmuró Spock- "Ahora debes descansar"- había decidido hablar con sus padres en privado por la mañana. Sarek era muy influyente, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. Spock tiró de las sabanas hacia arriba y las colocó suavemente alrededor del cuerpo de Jim.

-"¿Spock?"

-"¿Sí, Jim?"

-"¿Siempre serás mi amigo?"

Esa sola frase casi fue suficiente para hacer llorar al Vulcano.

-"Sí" -Spock consiguió susurrar- "Siempre seré tu amigo"

-"'Okay" -Jim se acurrucó en la cama caliente -"Entonces no tendré miedo"- pronto se quedó dormido, mientras que Spock permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando a Jim respirar y llorando silenciosamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Amanda notó de forma inmediata que Jim y Spock parecían cansados, y no tan descansados como habría esperado. De hecho, ella habría apostado sus credenciales a que ambos habían estado llorando. Por un instante, se preguntó si habían estado peleándose, pero esa sospecha murió tan pronto como había aparecido. Amanda podría ver la manera protectora con la que Spock atendía a Jim, vertiéndole jugo en un vaso, y bajando del estante la caja de cereal que estaba un poco alto para que Jim la alcanzara, cuando estuvo seguro que Jim tenía todo lo que necesitaba, Spock se sentó en el banco frente a la mesa de la cocina, tan cerca de Jim como las sillas se lo permitían. Ninguno de los dos comió mucho del desayuno, y Amanda decidió que necesitaba decir algo. Se sentó en el banco al otro lado de la mesa y miro las dos caras tristes.

-"Cariño, qué está mal" –dijo suavemente, sin molestarse en preguntarles si algo estaba mal; ella sabía era así, tampoco se molestó en especificar a quién le decía cariño; pues no era necesario.

-"Estoy bien, señora" –dijo Jim quien bajo la cabeza e intentó desaparecer en su plato de cereal, viéndose infeliz y culpable a la vez.

Spock echó un vistazo a su amigo -"Jim, está bien"- le dijo suavemente-"Necesitamos decirle"

-"Sí, Jim" -Amanda mantuvo su voz suave y persuasiva -"No estaré enojada, y no le diré a nadie si no quieres que lo haga. ¿Qué está mal amor?"

Jim le dirigió a Spock una mirada suplicante, y Spock cabeceó como si Jim hubiera hablado y probablemente ya lo había hecho con Spock.

-"Jim tiene miedo de ir a casa"- Spock dijo tranquilo antes de detenerse brevemente, Amanda se asombró al ver las claras lágrimas retenidas en los ojos marrones. Spock casi nunca lloraba -"Él recibe palmadas cuando está en su hogar" -dijo Spock.

Amanda sintió un espasmo de malestar en su estómago, ella lo había sospechado, por supuesto; la primera vez que había visto a Sarek poner su mano en el hombro de Jim, el niño había retrocedido involuntariamente hasta que se había forzado a relajarse. Amanda sabía bastantes sobre abuso para reconocer esa señal.

-"Jim"- Ella se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, agachándose al lado de Jim y poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros -"Jim, ¿Frank te golpea?"

Él cabeceó, sin mirarla- "Pero trato de no hacerlo enojar, me voy a la cama y me escondo cuando está bebiendo cerveza, mi mamá dice que necesito dejarlo solo y no molestarlo cuando está cansado…"

-"Oh, amor, escucha" -Amanda puso su mejilla contra su cabello y lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo temblar -"No es tu culpa, cariño. Nadie debe golpearte nunca."

-"¿Incluso cuando soy malo?"

-"Incluso cuando eres malo, y no creo que seas malo muy a menudo"- Amanda besó la cima de la cabeza de Jim, antes de mirarlos a ambos-"Es algo bueno que me hayan dicho"-dijo tranquila -"Este tipo de cosas nunca debe ser un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Sarek y yo pensaremos en algo que podamos hacer."- le dio a Jim un apretón final-"Mientras tanto"- dijo haciendo que su voz se escuchara alegre -"tenemos todo el día de hoy libre ¿Quién quiere ir al parque zoológico?"

\- "¡Yo quiero!" -Jim declaró inmediatamente al pensar en un montón de animales.

-"A mí también me gustaría"- Spock contestó solemnemente.

-"De acuerdo, entonces coman todo, así no tendrán hambre y no se cansaran rápidamente, después deben ir a cambiarse de ropa para irnos"-dejó a los dos chicos más alegres y dedicados a comerse su cereal, mientras, Amanda se fue a buscar a su esposo, tenían que hacer algo.

* * *

-"Comandante Kirk" –dijo Sarek, intentando cuidadosamente sonar educado. El USS Endeavour estaba a menos de diez horas de distancia de la tierra. Después de que Amanda y los chicos lo habían dejado para ir al zoológico, Sarek había entrado en contacto con el comando de la Flota Estelar y les había dicho que existía una emergencia con respecto al hijo de la comandante Kirk y lo habían conectado inmediatamente con la nave.

Winona Kirk frunció el ceño levemente mientras miraba a través de la pantalla-"¿Embajador Sarek? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" -Ella frunció el ceño otra vez- "Si Jim rompió algo mientras estaba con ustedes, puedo asegurarle que lo pagaré…"

-"Comandante" -Sarek interrumpió, asombrado secretamente de que ella no preguntara por el bienestar de James, y que solamente se hubiera limitado a saber si había roto algo- "James no ha causado ningún daño en mi hogar. Es un huésped excepcional."

-"¿Es?" -Winona Kirk parecía desconcertada- "¿Eso significa que todavía está allí?"

-"Así es" -Sarek contestó- "Por eso estoy entrando en contacto con usted ahora, Frank Carlson no llegó el lunes a buscar a James, y no ha habido nadie en su hogar en las últimas cuatro ocasiones en las cuales he intentado hacer contacto. Por lo tanto, James ha permanecido con seguridad aquí, bajo mi techo. "

Los labios de Winona se movieron, Sarek estaba seguro que lo hacía para que Sarek no escuchará, sin embargo oyó como ella decía _"Ese maldito Frank"_

_Ya lo sé_, fue el pensamiento de Sarek, _y tú también por ser quien deja a tu niño con él por semanas._

-"Embajador, lamento todos los inconvenientes" -dijo Winona forzando una sonrisa -"Vuelvo a la tierra mañana, y naturalmente, buscare a Jim. Gracias por entrar en contacto conmigo"- Ella se movió para apagar el botón del comunicador.

-"No"- Sarek contestó tranquilo -"Eso sería una solución inaceptable."

\- "¿Qué?"

Sarek se inclinó hacia adelante. -"No voy a andarme con rodeos"- dijo bajando la voz -"James requiere un cuidado mucho mejor que ese que puede proporcionarle. Está desnutrido, carece de ropa adecuada, y se vio obligado a recorrer por si solo toda la ciudad hasta nuestra casa, sólo porque su hermanastro, el cuidador de Jim, estaba borracho e incapacitado"- Sarek le dirigió una mirada que había perfeccionado, aquella que normalmente le dirigía a los negociadores testarudos-"Mi esposa y yo hemos desarrollado un cariño profundo por James, y mi hijo lo ve ya como un hermano. Nosotros nos proponemos mantenerlo en nuestro hogar y educarlo. Por supuesto, siempre que desee verlo será bienvenida, pero considerando que el año pasado pasó menos de 30 días en la tierra, pienso que no tiene demasiados instintos maternales."

-"…Usted no puede hacer eso, usted déspota…"

-"Oh, por favor, ahórrese esa indignación fingida" –contestó Sarek -"Diré esto de una manera simple de comprender, podemos hacer esto de forma amistosa, y usted puede tener acceso a su hijo en esas raras ocasiones en las cuales desea verlo, o podemos llevar esto a la corte. Es cierto que James no tiene mi sangre, sin embargo, mi familia y yo tenemos una reputación intachable, y cualquier juez de la corte de familia nos vería como candidatos excepcionales para ser sus padres adoptivos" -Su voz ahora era afilada -"Además, las cortes de la Tierra ya aceptan pruebas mentales, y estaré satisfecho de unirme mentalmente con su hijo y como su abogado, le diré al juez cuántas veces ha sido abusado por su hermanastro mientras estaba intoxicado por el alcohol"- Sarek casi sonrió -"Estoy seguro comandante que no desea descarrilar su prometedora carrera en la Flota Estelar, por ¿cuál es la expresión terrícola? Ah, sí 'por lavar la ropa sucia en público'"- él se sentó cómodamente en su silla -"Ahora, ¿cómo le gustaría manejar este problema?"

* * *

Amanda, Jim, y Spock tuvieron un maravilloso día en el zoológico. Habían visto todo, desde los elefantes hasta las cucarachas gigantes, y Amanda les había comprado camisetas a juego que decían 'camaradas del zoo' con imágenes de animales en parejas por toda la prenda. Habían comido el almuerzo en un café al aire libre, y Jim había conseguido dos perritos calientes, los tres comieron helados cubiertos con chocolate, salvo el de Spock que había tomado cuidadosamente todo el chocolate del suyo y se lo había dado a Jim, que no era alérgico.

El corazón de Jim se hundió cuando finalmente era hora de irse, volverían a la casa de Spock, cenarían, luego Spock y él jugarían con I-Chaya, se iría a la cama, y por la mañana cuando despertaran, Jim tendría que irse. Jim se sentía realmente triste, pero mentalmente se recompuso para actuar valientemente. Sabía que Spock también se sentía triste, y no quería hacer que Spock se entristeciera mucho más.

Pero cuando llegaron a la casa, no comieron la cena inmediatamente, Sarek los esperaba en la sala de estar.

-"Esposa" -le dijo a Amanda -"¿se puede retrasar un poco la hora de la cena? Deseo hablar con Jim y Spock."

-"Por supuesto" -contestó, sintiendo la esperanza llegar a su corazón, mientras Sarek se llevaba a Jim y a Spock a su estudio.

-"Siéntate por favor Jim" -Sarek señaló el sofá y Jim se sentó, Spock lo hizo a su lado. Sarek notó inmediatamente que su hijo alargó una mano para tomar la mano de Jim entre la suya.

-"Jim"- dijo Sarek amablemente -"necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante."

-"¿Hice….hice algo mal, señor?"- Jim tembló.

-"Por supuesto que no" -Sarek lo tranquilizó -"Has sido un huésped ejemplar."

Jim miró a Spock, desconcertado -"Eso significa muy bueno"- le dijo Spock.

-"Oh, de acuerdo"- La sonrisa de Jim resplandeció -"Gracias, señor"- le dijo a Sarek.

Sarek cabeceó -"Jim necesito preguntarte si quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros."

-"¿Por otra semana?"- Jim preguntó sintiéndose afortunado, Spock y él intercambiaron una mirada rápida y alegre.

Sarek sacudió su cabeza. -"No, para siempre, tu madre y yo hemos hablado sobre ello y… hemos estado de acuerdo en que quizás Frank Carlson no es la persona más adecuada para cuidarte. Mi esposa y yo quisiéramos hacerlo. Todavía podrás ver a tu madre cuando lo desees, por supuesto." -_Si ella se molesta en tomar el tiempo suficiente para regresar a la tierra y verte,_ fue el pensamiento de Sarek, quien miraba a Jim, esperando ver alegría, pero vio miedo.

-"Pero, señor" -Jim susurró- "¿A dónde iré cuando… cuando se hayan cansado de mí?"

Sarek raramente sentía emociones fuertes e inesperadas. Sin embargo, ahora las sintió, sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la madre de Jim, que no había hecho suficiente por su hijo, a Frank Carlson, quién haría algo mucho mejor con su vida si se lanzaba desde el puente Golden Gate. Abrió su boca para tranquilizar a Jim, pero su hijo se adelantó a su respuesta.

-"Nunca nos cansaremos de ti, Jim" -dijo Spock -"Si vienes aquí, serás mi hermano, y me encargaré de cuidarte" –luego miro a Sarek -"Así será, ¿verdad padre?"

Sarek escondió su sonrisa -"Así es"- contestó solemnemente- "Y si Spock lo permite, mi esposa y yo lo ayudaremos a cuidar de ti."

Jim se giró hacia Spock- "¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?"- susurró -"¿No te importa compartir a tu mamá y a tu papá?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza -"También compartiré mi habitación, a I-Chaya y mi ordenador, estaré feliz de hacerlo"

-"¡Oh, Spock!" -Con eso, Jim arrojó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y lo abrazó. Sarek estaba poco menos que sorprendido por ver a Spock regresar el abrazo.

Perfecto, pensó, ahora tengo a dos seres humanos para que corrompan a mi hijo con abrazos, aunque en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto. _Ah, bien. Kaiidth_*.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

En la historia apareció la palabra **Kaiidth **que está en vulcano, y me gusta cómo queda, y el contexto en que la usa la autora. Es una expresión de afirmación que según me fue explicado por una lectora, cuya traducción literal seria "lo que es" y no es una expresión resignada como había explicado en un principio. Sin embargo, luego de revisar creo que sería más acertado corregir la frase e interpretarlo como "Lo que es, es" una especie de afirmación con cierto sentimiento de resignación, o al menos es la sensación que me da.


	5. Cap 5: Tres años después

**Nota de la autora:**

Veamos cómo se ha adaptado todo el mundo…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Cinco: Tres años después**

Amanda tarareaba mientras se movía por la cocina, buscando los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer la cobertura de crema de mantequilla con limón, para decorar el pastel de cumpleaños de Jim, quien mañana cumpliría ocho años.

Amanda sonrió para sí misma, realmente habían pasado cuatro días desde el cumpleaños número ocho de Jim. Sin embargo, durante los primeros cinco años de su vida, el cumpleaños de Jim había sido un día terrible para él, un día que también era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre en el espacio. Su madre ciertamente no había celebrado sus cumpleaños, y Jim había aprendido rápidamente a olvidar cualquier mención de ese día. Pero una vez que se había venido a vivir con ellos, Sarek y Amanda habían solucionado sensatamente el problema de asociación del cumpleaños con tan sólo mover el día. Ahora ellos celebraban su cumpleaños en el aniversario del día en el cual se había ido a vivir con ellos, un día mucho más feliz para todos.

Los tres años que habían pasado desde entonces habían sido maravillosos para todos. Sarek estaba secretamente satisfecho de haber rescatado a Jim de su casa y de esa desafortunada vida, sentía un cariño profundo y constante por Jim, mientras que Amanda francamente adoraba a su nuevo 'hijo', Jim era un pequeño muy cariñoso, ansioso de recibir afecto y queriendo tanto agradar. Por supuesto, habían tenido que hacer algunos ajustes, gradualmente Jim se había hecho un poco más confiado, y menos temeroso a que cambiaran de parecer y lo enviaran lejos, aun cuando le había tomado algo de tiempo para creer totalmente que no pensaban regresarlo. Amanda todavía recordaba la primera crisis que se había presentado después de que Jim se hubiera mudado con ellos.

_Ya había estado con ellos por tres meses en la embajada de Vulcano, cuando habían ofrecido una recepción para todos los miembros del cuerpo diplomático. Pensando en retrospectiva, Amanda descubrió que ella debería haber contado con que ocurrieran ciertos inconvenientes, habían educado a Spock con extraterrestres de diversos tipos, así que él aceptaba simplemente su existencia, y a menos que fueran particularmente interesantes a nivel personal, le prestaba poca atención al desfile colorido de especies que se movían dentro y fuera de su mundo. Jim, sin embargo, había sido otra historia, había estado amargamente decepcionado cuando Amanda le había informado suave pero firmemente que las recepciones diplomáticas no eran un lugar adecuado para un niño de cinco años._

_-"Pero… quiero ver a los Andorianos y a los Orionitas" -Los ojos grandes estaban anhelantes y la pequeña boca temblaba._

_-"Ya lo sé, querido"- Amanda se había doblado para besar la frente de Jim quien estaba acostado al lado de Spock en la cama (Jim ahora tenía su propia habitación, pero raramente la utilizaba, prefería quedarse con Spock, y Sarek y Amanda no veían ninguna razón para interferir en eso). -"Pero, esta gente está aquí solamente para hablar cosas de adultos, y me temo que no quieren niños a su alrededor. Además, no van a llegar aquí hasta las nueve, y eso está más allá de tu hora de dormir" -Amanda le dio otro beso y después besó a Spock también -"Buenas noches, queridos"- Amanda había salido del cuarto, antes de dirigirse apresuradamente a su propia habitación para cambiarse de ropa, luego tendría que bajar a la cocina para asegurarse que el personal de catering tuviera todo bajo control para la fiesta. En ese momento no había pensado más en Jim, quien era muy obediente y siempre tenía buen comportamiento._

_Aún no estaba enterada de que tan fuerte era la atracción de Jim por los extraterrestres, hasta que estando de pie junto a su esposo en el jardín formal ubicado en la parte trasera de la propiedad, mientras saludaban a los invitados, que Amanda presenció horrorizada el momento en que el sonido de una rama al romperse había ocasionado que un pequeño niño callera al suelo, rompiéndose el brazo y casi aterrizando en la cabeza del embajador de Tellarite._

_Amanda era la esposa de un embajador; y podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa._

_-"Si me disculpan"-dijo amablemente a los invitados que la rodeaban -"una pequeña emergencia familiar" –En un instante, tomó a Jim entre sus brazos, y lo trasladó rápidamente a la casa para llamar a un médico. Jim se aferró a ella con su brazo bueno, obviamente asustado e intentando no llorar. No habían dado más de una docena pasos dentro de la casa antes de que Spock viniera corriendo por el pasillo en su pijama decorado con patitas de sehlat._

_-"¡Madre!" -gritó sin aliento- "Jim está herido. Llamé a un curador."_

_-"Gracias, querido" -Amanda dijo agradecida, llevó a Jim de nuevo a su habitación y lo puso suavemente en la cama. Spock fue a buscar rápidamente una almohada y la puso bajo el brazo extendido de Jim._

_-"Yo…. me caí del árbol" -Jim tembló, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Spock se subió a la cama y levantó cuidadosamente el brazo herido, aún en su almohada, y lo coloco sobre sus piernas cruzadas._

_-"Todo va a estar bien, Jim"- dijo tranquilo- "El curador te sanará"._

_Y tenía razón, a excepción del brazo (una rotura limpia a la altura de la muñeca) Jim estaba ileso salvo por algunas contusiones. El médico regeneró el hueso quebrado y le puso una tablilla flexible en la muñeca por un par de días para asegurarse de que todo curaba correctamente. Por la mañana, Jim ni siquiera estaba adolorido._

_Pero estaba aterrorizado, cuando Sarek entró en la cocina en donde Jim y Spock comían el desayuno (Spock cortaba las crepes en pedazos pequeños para un bocado y hacia a Jim comerlos de a uno a la vez), Jim se habí apuesto pálido como una hoja y se levantó con presteza del banco._

_-"Por favor, señor" -dijo- "No me envíe nuevamente a casa, por favor… usted puede golpearme; No me importa, pero por favor… "_

_-"Padre" -Spock estaba de pie también -"Fue mi culpa, yo falle al vigilar a Jim, y…."_

_-"No, la culpa fue mía, Spock estaba dormido; no sabía que yo iba a desobedecer…"_

_-"Chicos" –al escuchar la voz tranquila de Sarek, ambos chicos dejaron de hablar-"Tomen asiento, por favor" -Sarek les pidió, y ambos se sentaron de nuevo en sus bancos, Sarek camino hasta quedar frente a ellos, mirando las caras asustadas de los dos pequeños-"James" –continuó tranquilo-"No voy a golpearte, no creo en que ese sea un método para disciplinar a los niños, además, no estoy enojado contigo, es verdad que nos desobedeciste a Amanda y a mí subiéndote a ese árbol y espiando a nuestros invitados. Sin embargo, no tenías ninguna intención malévola, eso significas que no planeabas nada malo"-le aclaró-"Además, no tuve en cuenta la curiosidad insaciable de un niño humano, y obviamente, eso fue un cálculo erróneo"- echó un vistazo a su esposa, observando el brillo en su mirada- "Por lo tanto"-dijo tranquilamente-"simplemente te voy a pedir que me asegures que esto no sucederá otra vez."_

_Jim negó con la cabeza fuertemente-"No, señor. No lo haré. Permaneceré en la cama cuando me lo digan."_

_-"Eso estaría bien."- Sarek caminó alrededor de la mesa y se detuvo a la altura conveniente para colocar una mano apacible en el hombro de Jim -"Lamento que te lesionaras, James" -le dijo a su hijo adoptivo -"y estoy aliviado porque no fue algo peor, debes entender también que no te enviaremos de regreso, incluso en esas raras ocasiones cuando te comportas mal, tu lugar está aquí con nosotros, y permanecerás aquí mi niño. Una rama de árbol quebrada y una muñeca lesionada no cambiarán eso." -luego miró a Spock- "No espero que puedas mantener a James fuera de los problema siempre"- observó-"pues entiendo que los chicos humanos tienen una atracción magnética hacía los problemas."_

Y así habían pasado esa crisis, Amanda colocó la última guinda del pastel pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos tres años. Como Jim había aprendido gradualmente a confiar en ellos, y como había florecido. Era el hijo que haría sentir orgullosa a cualquier persona, y sabía que permanecería con ellos para siempre.

* * *

-"Spock, estoy atascado"

Spock echó un vistazo sobre su padd para ver a su t'hy'la sentado en su ordenador, frunciendo el ceño a la ecuación de la pantalla, Spock sintió la oleada de emociones, que venían a él siempre que su mirada se posaba en Jim, este pequeño ser humano era el individuo más importante del mundo para Spock.

-"Tu no estas 'atascado' Jim"- dijo serio, mientras dejaba su padd a un lado, se puso de pie para llegar hasta él- "Simplemente estás teniendo dificultades con un problema de matemáticas."

-"Eso significa que estoy atascado"- Jim repitió con una sonrisa -"Por favor, ¿mirarías mi trabajo y verías si puedes encontrar el punto donde me equivoque?"

-"Por supuesto"-Spock se inclinó sobre el hombro de Jim- "Aquí"- Un dedo largo señaló un punto específico del problema- "Creo que el número debe estar al tercer poder y no al segundo. Inténtalo de esa manera."

-"Gracias"- Jim le dio una sonrisa agradecida y se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su problema, mientras que Spock volvió a su tarea de física.

En los tres años desde que Jim se había mudado con la familia de Sarek, él y Spock habían crecido. Jim todavía era pequeño para su edad (y no estaba feliz con eso), pero había crecido casi cuatro pulgadas, y lo más importante, había ganado algo de peso, ya no se veía frágil y casi etéreo como había sido una vez. Sus ojos también habían perdido esa ansiedad y la mirada suplicante que habían poseído, ahora eran simplemente felices.

Spock por otra parte, había crecido mucho. Era casi seis pulgadas más alto que Jim (Jim estaba preocupado de no alcanzarlo nunca, y si Amanda quería conseguir que Jim comiera cualquier verdura, ella simplemente tenía que decirle que eso lo ayudaría a crecer más).Spock todavía era delgado, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar cambios sutiles que lo llevarían eventualmente a la pubertad.

Ambos, Jim y Spock habían crecido también intelectualmente. Al principio, Sarek y Amanda habían planeado hacen que Jim y Spock compartieran al mismo profesor particular, pero sus capacidades distaban demasiado entre sí, por lo cual S'Dar continuó trabajando con Spock, y Amanda comenzó a preparar a Jim en la educación formal, afortunadamente, ya leía todo lo que podía pasar por sus manos, así que tardó muy poco tiempo para que ella pudiera desarrollar un plan de estudios, que él podía seguir con la ayuda de un profesor particular en línea. Ahora, tres años después, leía al nivel de décimo grado, aprendía español y mandarín, además tenía su primer contacto con álgebra y programación de software. Aún no había alcanzado el nivel educativo de Spock, pero al igual que pasaba con su altura, probablemente sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Realmente, Jim era mejor en los ordenadores que Spock, especialmente cuando podía desarmar cosas para luego reconstruirlas, Spock era talentoso pero Jim era un genio.

La única cosa que no había cambiado en tres años era el fuerte lazo que unía a Jim y a Spock. Spock nunca había dudado en su creencia de que Jim era su t'hy'la. Poco después de que Jim se mudara con ellos, Spock comenzó a referirse directamente a Jim como su t'hy'la. Una noche, mientras se preparaban para dormir, Jim le había preguntado a Spock acerca de ello.

-"Spock, ¿Qué significa thu-hi-la?"-le había preguntado soñoliento mientras abrazaba a Scotty y escuchaba a Spock respirar, ambas presencias lo hacían sentirse cómodo y le permitían dormir cada noche.

-"T'hy'la"- Spock lo corrigió suavemente -"Es una palabra muy especial, Jim. Significa que eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y también eres mi hermano, más cercano a mí que cualquier amigo."

-"Hmmm, eso es agradable"- Jim se acurrucó más entre sus almohadas- "¿Yo siempre seré tu thu-hi-la?"

\- "Sí"- Spock le aseguró.

-"¿Eres mi thu-hi-la, también?"

\- "Sí, Jim" -Spock contestó suavemente-"También soy tu t'hy'la"

Y habían permanecido de esa manera por los últimos tres años. Cada uno era muy bueno para el otro, mientras que Spock le daba a Jim seguridad y amor tan sólido como una roca que nunca se disolvería, Jim le daba a Spock alegría, diversión y amistad. Jim se había hecho amigo rápidamente de casi todos los niños del vecindario, y también le había aclarado a cualquier persona que quisiera ser su amigo, que también tenían que ser amigos de su 'thu-hi-la'. Pero no importaba que tantos amigos nuevos hicieran ambos, Jim siempre estaba allí para Spock.

-"¡Ya está!"- Jim alardeó- "Lo conseguí"- En efecto, el equipo hizo el sonido que indicaba que la respuesta había sido la correcta.

-"Sabía que lo conseguirías"-Spock contestó mirándolo con orgullo, antes de comprobar el cronómetro de la pared -"Tenemos el mejor tiempo del día"-señaló- "Necesitamos lavarnos para la cena."

-"¡Sí!"- Jim cerró rápidamente su ordenador-"Lasañas y pastel de limón, ¡yum!"

Spock estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

* * *

Jim tomó una respiración profunda y sopló sus velas, orgulloso de haber conseguido apagarlas todas en el primer intento.

-"Muy bien, querido" -Amanda aplaudió- "Ahora tendrás buena suerte todo el año."

-"Madre"- Spock rodó sus ojos al máximo-"No hay lógica en esa declaración."

Jim se rio de su thu-hi-la, como Jim todavía insistía en llamarlo.

-"La suerte no es lógica, tonto" -Jim ahora sonrió a su familia, su verdadera familia ahora, así que él sabía que tenía suerte todo el tiempo.

-"Hora de los obsequios" -dijo Amanda, mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la encimera un paquete envuelto para dárselo a Jim, quién rasgó el papel de regalo con su usual falta de precisión y de economía (Spock conseguía el mismos pedazo de papel de regalo en cada celebración porque tenía mucho cuidado con el papel).

-"¡Genial!" -Jim sostuvo un nuevo pijama de color rojo brillante, el primer regalo que Amanda le había dado había sido un nuevo par de pijamas, para sustituir los que Frank Carlson nunca había comprado, aun cuando había sido su responsabilidad. Ahora cada año ella le daba un nuevo par, como una reafirmación silenciosa de su intención de ser una madre para Jim, quien necesitaba una. En los últimos tres años Winona Kirk lo había visitado exactamente dos veces, cada oportunidad por menos de un día.

-"Gracias, Amanda"- dijo Jim feliz.

-"De nada, querido" –luego le dio una pequeña ficha de créditos- "También te conseguí veinte libros nuevos y dos juegos para tu iPad, tú los eliges."

-"¡Guau!" -Ahora Jim podría conseguir esos torpedos para su Starship y practicar la luchar contra los Klingons.

-"James"- lo llamó Sarek- "tu regalo de parte de Spock y mío está afuera. ¿te gustaría ir a verlo?"

-"Sí, señor"- Jim se levantó de la mesa -"Pero debemos ayudar a Amanda a limpiar los platos primero, ¿no?"

Marido y esposa intercambiaron una mirada-"Creo que los platos pueden esperar por esta noche"-dijo Sarek con voz sería-"Vamos."

-"Oohhh"- Jim comenzó, mientras veía cautivado la imagen que tenía ante él, I-Chaya estaba acurrucado sobre una bola grande de pelusa negra, que cuando se desenrolló sobre sí mismo, había resultado ser un perrito, con las piernas temblorosas y grandes ojos oscuros -"es hermoso" -Jim se arrodillo y extendió los brazos, viendo como el perrito andaba tambaleándose hasta llegar a ellos.

-"Es un cachorro de raza Terranova"- Sarek explicó- "tiene diez semanas de nacido, te habríamos conseguido un sehlat, pero son muy territoriales; I-Chaya se podría haber puesto celoso. Sin embargo, él vigilará y cuidará del perrito con tu ayuda."

-"Oh, ¡gracias!" -Jim levantó la vista con la cara brillante, pues el perrito le lamió la barbilla- "¡Spock, ven a verlo!" -Spock se arrodilló a su lado y los dos comenzaron a jugar con la impaciente bola de pelos. Sarek y Amanda se retiraron, era obvio que ahora no eran necesitados.

-"Le dijiste a Sarek que quería un perrito, ¿no es así?" –le pregunto Jim suavemente.

Spock asintió -"Mi padre es bastante razonable, pero sé que todavía eres tímido con él"- le contestó -"Por lo tanto, sentí que era apropiado hacer la petición en tu nombre."

-"te lo agradezco, Spock"- Jim abrazó a Spock con su brazo libre, mientras que en el otro todavía sostenía a su nuevo amigo.

-"¿cómo lo llamarás?"- le preguntó Spock, quien había alargado sus dedos para acariciar los oídos negros y suaves.

Jim sonrió al ver a su nueva mascota.

-"Voy a llamarlo Lucky."


	6. Cap 6: Algunos puntos problemáticos

**Nota de la autora:**

Puede que te hayas imaginado que tarde o temprano se presentaría el problema de T'Pring

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Seis: Algunos puntos problemáticos**

-"¿Él tiene que?"

Amanda suspiró antes de contestar -"Él tiene sarampión, esposo".

Sarek suspiró -"Esposa mía" -dijo seriamente- "¿Por qué no hiciste que James fuese vacunado contra el sarampión?"

Ella le dio una mirada dura- "Por supuesto que lo hice"- le contestó -"Sin embargo, Jim no pudo tener una vacuna más eficaz; ya que es alérgico. El Dr. Piper me advirtió que la vacuna que podía tolerar tenía un índice de éxito de solamente el 75%. Supongo que Jim cayó en el otro 25%" -acabó con una sonrisa.

-"¿Eso es serio?"- le preguntó Sarek, recordaba vagamente que algunos de sus colegas humanos hablaron del sarampión; sin embargo, no había prestado atención a todos los detalles, menos cuando él no había estado criando a un niño humano-"¿Requieres de los servicios de un especialista? ¿Jim debe ser hospitalizado? Conozco al director del hospital de niños de San Francisco, puedo llamarlo…"- Sarek estaba ya a medio camino de su estudio.

-"¡Sarek!" –el vulcano se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver a Amanda riendo-"Esposo" -dijo suavemente, mientras se le acercaba-"No necesita tener cuidados hospitalarios, Jim sólo tiene fiebre, dolor de garganta y de cabeza, y está cubierto por puntos que pican. Pero lo estoy observando cuidadosamente, y él debe estar bien en algunos días, sólo necesita mucho descanso, baños de esponja para refrescarse, algo de loción para los puntos, y aspirina para niños."

-"Oh… muy bien." -Sarek se sintió levemente absurdo.

Amanda sonrió a su marido y sostuvo hacia él dos dedos para el ozh'esta*.

-"De verdad lo amas, ¿no es así?"- le dijo suavemente- "Puedo decirlo por lo mucho que te estás quejando."

-"No me estoy quejando"- Sarek contestó solemnemente, pero una esquina de su boca se curvo levemente mientras dejaba sus dedos tocar los suyos–"Simplemente no hay una razón lógica para que Jim no tenga los cuidados necesarios para recuperar su salud de manera óptima."

-"Se recuperará; te lo prometo" -Amanda le contestó.

-"Ya lo sé" -Sarek contestó tiernamente- "Eres una madre ejemplar para nuestros dos hijos."

-"Y tú eres un padre maravilloso" -ella le aseguró.

* * *

Jim suspiró y movió de un tirón su almohada para colocarla del lado más fresco. Estaba intentando descansar y quedarse dormido pero era muy difícil, simplemente no podía. Primero estaba caliente y luego tenía frío, su garganta dolía, su cabeza dolía, y le picaba todo. Amanda había puesto loción en todos sus puntos justo antes de dejarlo en la cama, pero eso no evitaba que ellos picaran; sólo hacía que no picaran tanto. Jim suspiró y se tiró de vuelta sobre su almohada y lo peor de todo era que estaba solo, realmente, realmente solo. Había estado enfermo por cuatro días, y ya le parecía como un año.

Durante el día no era tan malo, Amanda era realmente agradable; ella le traía todas sus comidas preferidas para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, además jugaba varios juegos con él, le cantaba, le ponía la loción en los puntos que le picaban y le daba un besó de buenas noches. Pero ella no podía quedarse toda la noche, y Jim no esperaba que lo hiciera, así que aquí estaba, solo en su habitación, sin poder siquiera tener a Lucky con él, porque aun cuando era afortunado, no conseguiría evitar el virus del sarampión, y Amanda temía que pudiera llevar los gérmenes por la embajada y hacer que algún otro resultará enfermo, él tampoco quería eso. Jim suspiró otra vez y rodó sobre la cama para mirar fijamente la pared, sabía lo que le pasaba, quería a Spock. Sabía que no debía ser tan bebé, después de todo ahora tenía ocho años y medio, pero desde el momento en que se había venido a vivir con ellos, Spock y él casi siempre habían estado juntos. Jim sabía que Amanda tenía razón, además no quería que Spock consiguiera puntos que picaban como los que tenía. Pero lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba, realmente lo… Jim se limpió las lágrimas y se recordó que tenía ocho años y medio.

-"Jim."

Jim se sentó y miro hacia la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones- "¡Spock!" - se incorporó con el corazón acelerado, pero por otra parte la emoción en su cara se desvaneció -"No puedes estar aquí dentro"- dijo preocupado, recordando cómo Amanda le había explicado que Spock necesitaba permanecer lejos para así no enfermarse también -"Conseguirás meterte en problemas o enfermarte."

-"Quizás"- Spock contestó, ingresando a la habitación -"Sin embargo, he hecho una investigación extensa sobre las características del sarampión. Solamente hay una posibilidad del 30% de que la contraiga, y el tiempo más peligroso en términos de los estudios es de treinta y seis horas antes de que aparezca la primera lesión, y durante esas treinta y seis horas, estaba en tu compañía, así que si voy a estar enfermo, lo estaré independientemente de si paso tiempo en tu presencia ahora" -Spock tembló levemente, la habitación de Jim siempre era demasiado fresca para él, Jim levantó las mantas para hacerle espacio.

-"Entra aquí tonto o conseguirás resfriarte"- Spock caminó hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas al lado de Jim, que se reclinó en su almohada con un suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Te sientes mal, Jim?" –Spock preguntó suavemente.

Jim sonrió- "No, ya no tanto" –le dijo de verdad, casi mágicamente su cabeza y garganta habían dejado de doler, y los puntos que picaban se calmaron- "Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Spock. Me sentía solo."

-"Lo sé; podía sentirlo"- Spock tembló otra vez, Jim salió de la cama, y fue al armario para conseguir otra manta.

-"Ten"- colocó la manta sobre Spock y se metió nuevamente dentro de cama- "¿estás mejor, thu-hi-la?"

-"Sí" -Spock contestó -"Debes dormir ahora Jim. Sigues estando enfermo"

-"Es... está bien"- Jim bostezó y sus ojos se cerraron -"Buenas noches, Spock. Te amo"- En cuestión de segundos, estaba dormido. Spock sacó una mano de las mantas y frotó suavemente el cabello de la frente de Jim, evitando sus puntos.

-"También te amo, t'hy'la" -dijo suavemente, antes de caer dormido también.

Amanda no se sorprendió del todo al encontrar dos caras manchadas en la cama de Jim al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, ambos se recuperaron rápidamente.

* * *

Pasaron dos años, en los cuales todo el mundo en la casa continúo con la rutina diaria de trabajo, estudios, y juegos. Jim y Spock continuaron creciendo y cambiando, pero una cosa nunca se alteró, y eso era la dependencia de uno con el otro, ambos eran mucho más felices cuando estaban juntos, ninguno tenía un amigo tan cercano como su thu-hi-la, como Jim había continuado llamándolo. Sarek y Amanda entendían eso. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo en el universo lo comprendía.

Dos días antes del duodécimo cumpleaños de Spock, Sarek lo llamó a su estudio.

-"¿Sí, padre?"

Spock se colocó pacientemente delante del escritorio de Sarek, esperando que su padre le dijera aquello para lo cual lo había llamado, Jim estaba con I-Chaya y Lucky, y Spock planeaba unirse a ellos una vez que hubiese hablado con su padre.

-"Siéntate por favor, hijo mío"- Sarek le indicó una silla y Spock se sentó en ella, sus manos sujetas frente a su abdomen, mirando pacientemente a su padre. Sarek vaciló por un momento antes de hablar-"Hijo mío, he recibido un mensaje urgente de S'Laren, el padre de T'Pring"- le informó.

Spock asintió- "Por supuesto padre. ¿Qué desea el honorable S'Laren?"

-"T'Pring ha acudido a él para indicarle que su enlace no es correspondido" -Sarek dijo seriamente- "Ella informó a su padre que ha intentado alcanzar tu mente en varias ocasiones, y que cada vez, los resultados han sido… insatisfactorios."

Spock volvió asentir-"He sentido los intentos de su mente queriendo tocar la mía, padre" -admitió- "Ella ha acertado al decir que sus tentativas efectivamente han fracasado. Nuestras mentes no se hablan la una a la otra."

Sarek miró a su hijo- "Spock, ésta situación es una cuestión seria. Ella es tu prometida y futura esposa."

Spock sacudió la cabeza -"Ella no es nada para mí"- contestó simplemente -"Me entristece si este hecho la lastima, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella. Jim es mi t'hy'la; no puede haber otro para mí. De haberlo conocido antes de que tú y S'Laren acordaran el enlace entre T'Pring y yo, yo la habría rechazado. Ella debe mirar en otra parte, padre."

-"Spock, ¿estás seguro?" -Sarek pidió suavemente -"Eres muy joven, y James es más joven aún."

Spock sacudió la cabeza -"Mis sentimientos no son jóvenes"- respondió -"Lo he sabido desde el día en que encontré a Jim, él es el único para mí. Recordarás padre, que te dije que él era mi t'hy'la la primera noche que nos encontramos. Eso no ha cambiado, y nunca va a cambiar."

-"Spock, James es un ser humano" -Sarek todavía mantenía su voz tranquila- "¿Estás seguro que él puede corresponder al enlace?"

Por un momento, Spock pareció ser más joven de lo que realmente era, en sus ojos se veía la vulnerabilidad con la cual observaba a su padre -"No lo sé"- admitió- "como has dicho padre, ambos somos jóvenes, por esa razón, no haré que Jim se sienta preocupado al intentar explicarle nuestro enlace, sé que él me quiere, puedo sentirlo. Cuando ambos seamos lo suficientemente adultos, será el momento para que él decida qué forma tomará nuestro enlace. Por ahora, solamente sé que Jim es todo para mí. No hay lugar en mi corazón para nadie más."

Sarek asintió- "Muestras gran sabiduría, hijo" -contestó-"No puedo rebatir eso, entraré en contacto con S'Laren y le dejaré saber que el vínculo entre tú y T'Pring debe ser disuelto debido a tu vínculo con tu t'hy'la."

-"Gracias, padre" -Spock se levantó de su silla-"Si es apropiado, ¿podrías por favor hacer llegar mis disculpas a S'Laren y a su hija? No hago esto para herirla."

-"Entiendo, hijo mío, y lógicamente S'Laren y T'Pring deben entenderlo también"- Sarek consintió-"Puedes retirarte"- esperó hasta que Spock se hubiera ido antes de llamar a su secretaria pidiéndole que lo conectará con S'Laren.

_Lógicamente, él debe entender_ pensó Sarek, pero temía que no lo hiciera. No importa cómo lo presentará, está situación seria vista como un rechazo.

* * *

Spock encontró a Jim en el patio, corriendo en círculos con Lucky, que ahora pesaba más de 120 libras de músculo y piel negra, persiguiéndolo como si fuera un disco volador. El cabello dorado de Jim volaba con la brisa, mientras que su risa sonaba a través del jardín. Spock a menudo deseaba poder reír; era un sonido tan feliz. Sin embargo, Jim reía para él y eso era suficiente. En una esquina estaba I-Chaya intentando parecer indiferente, mientras miraba a sus juguetes humano y canino, jugar el uno con el otro.

-"¡Spock!"- Jim corrió hasta su hermano y patinó para detenerse mientras sonreía -"Necesitas salvarme de este perro monstruoso" -jadeó, todavía riéndose- "Lucky, sentado."

-"¡Woof!" -Lucky se echó en el piso, mientras meneaba la cola.

-"Luces acalorado, Jim" -Spock tomó el codo de su t'hy'la y lo dirigió a un asiento debajo de los árboles -"Sentémonos por un momento."

-"De acuerdo"- Jim dijo alegre, sentándose de golpe en un columpio de gran tamaño. Cuando Spock se sentó a su lado. Jim miró a su mejor amigo en el mundo -"Hey" -dijo suavemente- "Te ves preocupado. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estaba Sarek enojado contigo? ¿Hice algo por lo cual intentaras responsabilizarte? Te lo he dicho antes, thu-hi-la, deja de hacer eso. Si consigo un castigo, será mí culpa."

Spock sacudió la cabeza -"No" -dijo tranquilamente -"No has hecho nada mal. Esto es… una cuestión del clan."

-"Uh-oh" -Jim dijo con una sonrisa -"¿Ahora qué? No me digas que necesitas otro tatuaje"- El año pasado, Spock había recibido su marca del clan. Jim no estaba ni un poco celoso, odiaba las agujas.

-"No" -Spock dijo vacilando, y Jim se dio cuenta.

-"Hey"- tomó suavemente la mano de Spock entre las suyas.- "Mira, si no puedes hablar de ello, está bien. Sólo quiero ayudar si puedo, thu-hi-la."

-"Gracias, t'hy'la"- Spock acentuó la palabra como siempre hacia, y Jim sonrío sin arrepentirse.

-"Me gusta mi pronunciación, es mejor"- le dijo.

-"También lo encuentro… satisfactorio" -Spock contestó suavemente, de hecho, no había sílabas en el universo más dulces para los oídos de Spock que la destrozada pronunciación de Jim para el término de su enlace.

-"¿Puedes decirme que es lo que está mal?" -Jim continuó, suavemente frotando su pulgar a lo largo del borde de la mano de Spock.

-"Te lo diré… cuando necesites saberlo" -Spock contestó- "Por ahora, no deseo preocuparte con todo esto…"

-"soy más joven que tu; lo sé"- dijo Jim con cariño y resignación- "pero ahora tengo diez, ya lo sabes."

-"Diez años, dos meses, cuatro días, y catorce horas de edad"- Spock contestó puntualmente, haciendo que Jim se riera, distrayéndolo del punto, como Spock había pensado.

-"Sí"- dijo, levantándose y tirando de Spock para que también se levantara- "Vamos. Vayamos a ver que hay para la cena. Luego podrás ganarme en el ajedrez, otra vez."

-"Y entonces tú podrás ganarme en el Battleship otra vez" -Spock respondió.

-"Sí" -Jim sonrió- "¿No es genial?"

-"Sí" -Spock contestó, mirando a su t'hy'la, sin pensar en el ajedrez o en el juego de acorazados- "De hecho, es genial."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

***ozh'esta:** Es un saludo de importancia cultural para los vulcanos (quienes tienen capacidades telepáticas táctiles), consiste en un abrazo de dedos, en la cual ambas manos se unen tocándose los dedos índice y medio entre esposos, parejas o T'hy'la. En algunas referencias aparece o es llamado el beso vulcano.


	7. Cap 7: Una Visita a Vulcano

**Nota de la autora:**

Es hora de ir a explicarle al clan sobre las razones de Spock para no casarse con T'Pring…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Siete: Una visita a Vulcano**

-"Embajador"

Sarek habló al comunicador del escritorio -"Sí."

-"La anciana T'Pau desea hablar con usted" -le informó su secretaria.

-"Comunícala por favor, T'Sai"- Sarek se incorporó y miró hacia la pantalla de plasma. En momentos, la imagen de la matriarca del clan apareció. T'Pau no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que Sarek la había conocido, se veía igual que siempre, delgada, con facciones angulosas, la cara relajada y los ojos feroces. Por los detalles en el fondo, Sarek podría ver que estaba en su oficina en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias y no en su hogar.

-"Matriarca, hace agradable mi día" -dijo Sarek formalmente- "¿Cómo podría servirle?"

-"hijo de mi hijo"- T'Pau respondió -"¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu esposa?, y ¿cómo está tu hijo, Spock?"

-"Todos estamos disfrutando de buena salud, matriarca"- Sarek le aseguró.

-"Eso es sumamente gratificante"- contestó- "¿Y cómo está el niño humano que vive contigo?"

-"James está bien también, matriarca"- Sarek contestó.

Una ceja fue levantada-"Al parecer está lo bastante bien para interferir con una vinculación"- ella contestó.

La ceja de Sarek también se levantó- "Ah, S'Laren ha entrado en contacto con usted."

-"¿Eso te sorprende?"

-"No diría que estoy sorprendido, quizás es algo más parecido a… decepcionado"- Sarek contestó-"Discutí extensamente la situación con S'Laren; y mi impresión había sido que lo había entendido."

La ceja de T'Pau se arqueó otra vez -"No creo que él comprendiera la situación"- contestó tranquilamente-"solamente lo ha aceptado."

-"Matriarca, no existe ninguna lógica en mantener un enlace sobre mi hijo cuando ha formado un enlace t'hy'la con James" -dijo Sarek -"Podría pensar que S'Laren no desearía que su hija se enlazará con un compañero que podría nunca desearla, ni hacer funcionar su relación, ya que ese compañero pasaría el resto de su vida anhelando a su t'hy'la con cada respiración."

-"No creo que le preocupe que Spock desee a T'Pring, al menos no a esta edad. Yo creo que está más preocupado por haber perdido la oportunidad de unir su clan con el nuestro"- T'Pau respondió seca.

-"Puedo entender su decepción, matriarca, pero lo que le dije sigue siendo la verdad"- Sarek contestó -"Mi hijo no está disponible, T'Pring debe buscar a otro."

-"¿Sostienes ante mí que Spock tiene un enlace t'hy'la con tu hijo adoptivo James?"

-"Sería ilógico decir lo contrario"- contestó Sarek-"Mi hijo me ha dicho del enlace, de hecho, ha anunciado dicho enlace durante los últimos cinco años."

T'Pau pensó por un momento -"Entonces, para satisfacer a todas las partes, el enlace debe ser probado"- contestó al final- "Debes traer a Spock y a James ante el clan, en Vulcano."

* * *

-"Jim."

-"¿Sí, Spock?"- Jim se giró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, estaba embalando sus maletas (él tenía una maleta ahora, y no una bolsa de plástico) para su viaje a Vulcano. Jim estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía controlarlo. Incluso el pensamiento de todas las vacunas que tenían que colocarle antes de poder ir (y Jim realmente, realmente odiaba las vacunas) no podía empañar su entusiasmo. ¡Iba a poder viajar por el espacio, en una nave estelar real! ¡Y quizás tendrían que parar en el camino para luchar contra los Klingons! Iba a conocer en persona el planeta natal de Spock y a reunirse con cientos de Vulcanos e ir a una granja de cría de sehlat y… Jim paró su catálogo mental de todas las razones por las cuales el viaje a Vulcano sería genial y miró a Spock, que estaba al borde de su cama, pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios presionados firmemente. Jim conocía esa mirada. Significaba que su persona preferida estaba preocupada, y si Spock lo estaba, entonces Jim lo estaba también. Caminó hasta Spock y se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Qué está mal, thu-hi-la?"-pregunto- "¿No quieres ir a Vulcano?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza -"No es una cuestión de querer"- contestó mirando a Jim- "¿Mi padre te dijo por qué debemos viajar a Vulcano?"

Jim se encogió de hombros-"Sólo me dijo que había algunas cosas de la familia que ustedes tenían que atender, espera un segundo"- Jim se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Spock-"¿Está alguien enfermo? Ya sabes, como tu abuela o alguien"

Spock sacudió la cabeza otra vez -"No"- dijo en voz baja -"Es más complicado que eso."

-"De acuerdo"- Jim se acercó más y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Spock -"¿Puedes decirme?"

-"Lo intentaré" -Spock dijo tranquilo, él y su padre habían estado de acuerdo en que Jim necesitaba entender qué sucedía cuándo llegarán a Vulcano, y quien mejor que Spock para explicárselo. Spock miraba a su t'hy'la, intentando pensar en una manera de explicarle que lo quería por completo pero sin intimidarlo. En cierto modo, Jim era muy maduro para su edad, pero Spock sabía que su padre estaba en lo correcto, Jim seguía siendo demasiado joven para entender completamente las ramificaciones de su enlace.

-"Jim, ¿sabes lo que el término 'comprometidos' significa?"

-"Claro" -dijo Jim -"Es como estar prometido a alguien con quien te vas a casar en un futuro. Los príncipes y las princesas lo usaban durante mucho tiempo."- frunció el ceño levemente- "¿Por qué? ¿Tú estás comprometido o algo?"- Jim sintió que algo dentro sí se congelo ante la repentina idea.

Spock suspiró, aliviado- "Sí" -admitió en voz baja -"Comprometido, o al menos el equivalente Vulcano"- inclinó su cabeza y miró a Jim cuidadosamente, viendo las débiles señales de inquietud -"¿Eso te hace sentir… infeliz?"

Jim no quería estropear el compromiso de Spock, pero nunca le mentía a su thu-hi-la -"Sí"- dijo suavemente -"supongo que lo hace" –le dirigió a Spock una mirada de súplica- "No te vayas a enojar… no quiero decir... si quieres casarte, está bien, pero yo… es que no pensé que sería tan pronto. Quiero decir, tú apenas cumplirás trece hasta el próximo mes" -Ahora Jim se sintió realmente desgraciado. ¿Qué pasaría si a la prometida de Spock no le gustaba Jim? ¿Tendría que irse a otro lugar? Repentinamente, este viaje a Vulcano ya no parecía para nada una buena idea.

-"Jim, no estoy enojado"- Spock lo tranquilizó -"Verás, no quiero estar comprometido con T'Pring, que es su nombre."

-"Oh. Entonces, ¿es por eso que vamos a Vulcano porque tienes que decirle eso?"- Eso parecía un viaje muy largo sólo para decirle a una chica que no querías casarse con ella. ¡para eso existía facebook!

-"No exactamente" -Spock contestó lentamente- "Verás, tú eres la razón por la cual no quiero este compromiso, Jim. Somos t'hy'la. Eres y siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida. No sería justo para T'Pring que me enlazara con ella cuando no puedo hacerla la persona más importante de mi vida ¿no lo ves?"

-"Bien, seguro" -dijo Jim -"Pero ¿no puedes decirle eso simplemente? ¿explicarle que somos t'hy'la?"

-"Mi padre lo intento pero T'Ping y su padre no le creen" -dijo Spock -"Por eso tenemos que ir a Vulcano. Tú y yo tendremos que presentarnos ante la matriarca de mi clan, T'Pau, y decirle que somos t'hy'la. Tendrás que jurar eso Jim, y entonces no tendré que casarme con T'Pring."

Tener que aparecer frente a la matriarca de un clan parecía una cosa terrible, pero si eso ayudaba a Spock, entonces Jim lo haría- "de acuerdo, entonces…"-un pensamiento lo golpeó -"entonces, eso significa que nunca te vas a querer casar con cualquier persona ¿porque soy tu thu-hi-la?"

Spock sintió la necesidad de soltar un suspiro de alivio, porque Jim lo había entendido -"Si"- dijo suavemente -"eso es exactamente lo que significa."

-"¿Pero entonces yo… entonces yo tampoco podré casarme?" -Jim no había pensado mucho en el matrimonio, aunque de vez en cuando, pensaba que algún día sería agradable casarse con alguien como Amanda, alguien que fuera buena y bonita, que lo tratará con cariño, con su voz suave y sus manos delicadas, que siempre lo viera con los ojos repletos de amor, Jim pensaba que eso le gustaría.

Ahora era el turno de Spock de parecer desdichado -"Eres humano"- le dijo con voz tan baja que Jim apenas podía oírla, luego bajo la mirada a sus manos –"quizás será diferente para ti"- hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la vista y mirar los ojos de Jim- "Jim, si quieres casarte cuando crezcas, yo… lo aceptaré"- Pero sonaba tan profundamente triste que algo en el interior de Jim se sintió herido de nuevo, era algo que había estado en el interior de Jim durante mucho tiempo. Cuando era más joven, Jim se imaginaba que allí vivía un pequeño Spock, porque siempre que pensaba en ese lugar, se sentía bien, excepto cuando Spock estaba enfermo o lastimado. Entonces ese lugar se sentía lastimado, tal como lo ocurría ahora. Jim ya era lo bastante mayor para saber que no había un pequeño Spock viviendo dentro de él, pero todavía odiaba cuando ése lugar dolía. Se levantó y puso su mano en la muñeca de Spock.

-"No" -respondió a la persona más importante de su mundo- "Si no quieres que me case no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo."

Spock puso su mano libre en la Jim -"No te ataré a esa promesa; puedes cambiar de idea" -dijo suavemente-"Por ahora, nosotros no nos preocuparemos por eso, simplemente quería que supieras lo que tenemos que hacer en Vulcano."

-"Debemos aparecer delante de la matriarca de tu clan y decirle que somos thu-hi-la, y a T'Pring decirle que se vaya" -Jim dijo alegre, levantándose de la cama- "Lo tengo."

Spock miró a su t'hy'la con gratitud- "Tenemos que trabajar en tu pronunciación"- dijo enternecido.

* * *

Una línea de pasajeros demoraría veintisiete días en hacer el recorrido completo desde la Tierra hasta Vulcano. Afortunadamente, una nueva nave de Clase Constitución de la Flota Estelar, la USS Enterprise, había sido enviada a Vulcano con la misión de recoger a varios investigadores y trasladarlos a la Base Estelar Nueve donde permanecerían un año. Por lo tanto, el embajador Sarek y su familia podían 'conseguir un aventón' de una nave estelar y acortar el tiempo de viaje a once días.

Naturalmente, habían dado firmes instrucciones a Jim y a Spock para que ambos no deambularan por la nave, no molestaran al equipo, y para que no consiguieran meterse en problemas. Asombrosamente, Jim consiguió contenerse, pero aun así había explorado cada rincón de la nave que le fue permitido, escribiendo una larga lista de preguntas para el capitán April*, y cuando el primer oficial Pike se apiado de él y lo invitó a la sala de máquinas, Jim había aprovechado el tiempo restante para aprender todo lo que debía saber sobre cristales de dilithium y acoplamientos de poder.

-"Guau" -le dijo a Spock esa noche- "Debías haber visto esos motores."

Spock, que había pasado todo el día en uno de los laboratorios de ordenadores (también cortesía de Christopher Pike, que entendía a los jóvenes frikis, siendo el mismo uno), miraba a su t'hy'la, cuya cabeza colgaba entusiasmada desde la otra litera del cuarto de huéspedes.

-"Entonces, ¿cuándo crezcas, te propones ser ingeniero de una nave estelar?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza -"No" -contestó con una sonrisa soñadora en su cara -"Voy a ser el capitán de una nave estelar."

* * *

Vulcano era caliente, realmente, realmente caliente, más caliente que San Francisco, más caliente que Iowa, más caliente que México. Jim se sintió sudar tan pronto como se materializaron en la terminal, donde sus pasaportes debían ser sellados, un coche volador iría a recogerlos para luego llevarlos hacia el ancestral hogar de Sarek.

-"¡Wow!" -Amanda rio y limpio su frente- "Había olvidado que tan caliente es aquí."

Jim levantó la mirada hacia ella y tocó su mano -"Amanda" –le llamó tímido -"¿la casa de Sarek tiene aire acondicionado?"

Ella le sonrió- "Sí, amor" -le dijo antes de dar a su marido un vistazo divertida -"Lo puso hace años, cuando se casó con una pequeña y frágil humana. Estarás cómodo, lo prometo."

Amanda tenía razón. La casa de Sarek era fresca y cómoda, Jim y Spock tenían sus habitaciones una al lado de la otra, así que cada uno se acomodó en la suya, y Jim decidió acostarse a dormir una siesta, todos estaban agotados por el viaje.

Cuando despertó, podía oír voces discutiendo, la conversación venía por el pasillo desde la sala de estar. Era Sarek y otro hombre, Jim no quería escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero por lo que oyó, el otro hombre estaba enojado, Jim tembló, incluso después de cinco años de vivir con Sarek y Amanda, ellos nunca le habían gritado, de hecho a Jim aún no le gustaba que la gente gritara. Se asomó en la habitación de Spock, pero Spock no estaba allí. Jim no quería ir hacia la sala de estar a buscarlo, así que se fue a la inversa, camino por el largo pasillo hasta un par de puertas de cristal que daban al jardín de rosas de Amanda, el mismo que Spock le había mostrado en una foto el primer día que había pasado en la casa de Spock.

Debido a que el sol era tan caliente, las rosas estaban resguardadas por una serie elaborada de enrejados y toldos, algunos plantados con enredaderas y otros hechos de telas especiales, a través de las cuales se permitía que cierta luz se filtrara aunque no totalmente. Era agradable y fresco aquí, además de que olía bien, Jim deambuló feliz por los alrededores durante unos minutos, pero entonces escuchó voces. Una de ellas era de Spock, así que Jim se apresuró para alcanzarlo, saliendo de la sombra con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, la cual murió mientras veía a la joven que estaba con Spock darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Ella era muy bonita, pero tenía un enorme ceño fruncido en su cara, realmente no se veía como una Vulcana.

-"Así que" -ella dijo mirando a Jim por debajo de su nariz- "¿esté es? ¿Este es el ser humano por el que estás rompiendo nuestro enlace?"

Jim se tensó por su tono y por la mirada desdichada en la cara de Spock.

-"James es mi t'hy'la" -dijo Spock tranquilamente -"No es ninguna deshonra para ti."

-"Eso no es lo que dice mi padre"- la muchacha T'Pring contestó ferozmente -"Dice que sólo prueba que no eres un Vulcano real, o tendrías mejores modales" -los ojos de ella recorrieron a Jim otra vez- "Y un mejor gusto."

Eso había sido suficiente. Inmediatamente, Jim estaba entre ella y Spock.

-"¡Cállate! Tú no eres una Vulcana real, pues no tienes modales. Spock es mi t'hy'la, y quiere que puedas encontrar a un t'hy'la también y no ser infeliz. Pero si vas a ser así de mala con él… yo…" -Jim no podía pensar en cualquier cosa lo suficientemente mala para hacerle a esta chica grosera que hacía sentir a Spock infeliz -"¡Afeitaré tus cejas!"- completó.

-"¡Oh!"- T'Pring miró a ambos indignada- "No me quedaré aquí para ser insultada, me despido de ti, Spock. ¡Si no hubieras roto nuestro enlace, lo tendrías!" -Con esa respuesta se fue.

-"¡Ve a limpiarte los oídos!" -Jim gritó detrás de ella, y se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a Spock -"¿Estás bien, t'hy'la?"- preguntó ansiosamente -"Ella no debía haber sido mala contigo."

-"Ella… su padre vino a razonar con los míos, y trajo a T'Pring con él"- le explicó -"Ella estaba… muy enojada."

-"Bien, ella es una tonta malcriada"- dijo Jim abrazando con fuerza a Spock. -"Ven conmigo; veamos si podemos encontrar el juego de ajedrez en tu equipaje. Puedes ganarme."

Jim se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Spock lo retuvo.

-"Jim" -dijo lentamente -"T'hy'la lo dijiste correctamente."

Jim sonrío- "Por supuesto que lo hice, no quiero confundir a la matriarca del clan. Vamos t'hy'la."- entró a la casa y Spock lo siguió, con el corazón lleno de gratitud y mucho más.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Bien, Jim y Spock tienen su primer acercamiento a la Enterprise, y de quien más que de manos del mentor de ambos Christopher Pike. Para los poco conocedores de ST, el capitán Robert April*, es el primer capitán de la Enterprise.


	8. Cap 8: Como ir a la oficina del Director

**Nota de la autora:**

Jim y Spock tienen que defender su enlace.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Ocho: Como ir a la oficina del director**

-"James" -dijo Sarek cuando todos estaban sentados a la mesa para cenar su primera comida desde que llegaron a Vulcano -"estoy intrigado con el hecho de que verdaderamente amenazaste a T'Pring con afeitar sus cejas"

Jim bajo la mirada a su plato -"Sí, señor" -dijo en voz baja, empujando sus tiras de po'lrka alrededor del plato, después de cinco años en el hogar de Sarek, Jim ya no temía que el padre de Spock lo enviará de vuelta a su casa, pero quería y respetaba a Sarek y no le gustaba decepcionarlo-"Pero, yo realmente no lo hice"- añadió mirando a Sarek directamente a los ojos, viendo una pequeña contracción nerviosa en una esquina de la boca de Sarek, Jim se sintió mejor.

-"Sí, soy consciente que realmente no llevaste a cabo la actividad indicada; T'Pring vino a quejarse a mí por tu amenaza, y noté que sus cejas todavía estaban en su lugar. Tus palabras fueron inclementes, James."

\- "Padre…"- Spock comenzó, pero con una mirada Sarek lo silenció.

-"Sí, señor" -Jim susurró.

-"No hay lógica en las amenazas"- Sarek continuó.

-"No, señor"- ahora Jim se sentía realmente mal, sabía que no ser lógico era la peor cosa del universo. Aunque no era Vulcano, practicaba la lógica todo el tiempo, porque Spock lo hacía, y Spock era perfecto.

-"Sin embargo… estoy orgulloso de ti" -Sarek acabo suavemente.

-"¿lo está?" -Jim levanto la mirada, viendo los ojos sorprendidos de Spock fijos en su padre también.

-"Lo estoy"- Sarek contestó -"No necesito conocer las circunstancias; no hay duda en mi mente que T'Pring te insultaba y tú elegiste defender a Spock amenazando a sus cejas. Nunca es inadecuado defender a tu t'hy'la" -Sarek colocó su servilleta en la mesa y se puso de pie -"Gracias por la comida, esposa" –le dijo a Amanda. -"Estaré en mi estudio."

Amanda también se levantó y cuando Sarek salió de la habitación, caminó alrededor de la mesa para darle a Jim un gran abrazo- "Creo que alguien se ha ganado un cuenco de helado" -le dijo.

-"¿Spock también puede tener uno?"

-"Sí" -Amanda sonrió a sus dos hijos -"Spock también puede tener uno."

* * *

Era muy tarde, y Jim debía haber estado durmiendo, pero no podía dormirse. La habitación era agradable pero no era su habitación, al menos no la que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar. Los ruidos de la noche del otro lado de la ventana eran diferentes a los que se escuchaban en San Francisco, y no había claro de luna, porque Vulcano no tenía luna, cosa que en los pensamientos de Jim era realmente estúpida. _Deberían construir una luna si no tienen una_. Jim suspiró y rodó encima de la cama, ahuecando su almohada otra vez. No le gustaba mucho esta noche, deseaba haber traído a Scotty a Vulcano, por supuesto, Jim era demasiado viejo para un oso de peluche, esa era la razón por la que Scotty se había quedado en un estante en la habitación de Jim. Pero habría sido agradable tener a Scotty para abrazarlo, sólo por esta noche. Jim estaba nervioso y preocupado, mañana, él y Spock tendrían que ir a ver a la matriarca del clan T'Pau (Jim casi rio la primera vez que escuchó su nombre, sonaba como "¡Ka-pow!" el ruido que hacia Batman cuando golpeaba a alguien). Tenían que decirle a T'Pau que eran t'hy'la y que la princesa T'Pring con las cejas afeitadas no podría casarse con Spock. ¿Qué pasaría si T'Pau le creía a T'Pring? ¿Qué si ella hacia que Spock tuviera que casarse cuando no quería? Ahora que Jim había conocido a T'Pring, sabía que ella nunca lo querría aunque él fuese el t'hy'la de Spock. Jim apretó la mandíbula firmemente. Si intentaban hacer que Spock se casara, él y Jim se escaparían, quizás podían resultar útiles en la Enterprise; le habían agradado al Comandante Pike, ambos le gustaban y pensaba que eran realmente inteligentes, y la princesa T'Pring no podría encontrar a Spock allí….

-"T'hy'la" -la voz era un susurro, pero Jim lo escuchó, y se movió para ver a Spock de pie al lado de su cama -"Estás pensando en voz alta" -Spock susurró-"Estás preocupado."

-"Sí" -Jim dijo suavemente- "¿Qué pasará si T'Pau dice que debes casarte?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza- "Eso no sucederá" –le aseguró a su t'hy'la, y se estremeció ligeramente, aun cuando pensaba que la habitación estaba caliente.

-"Ven aquí"- Jim se movió sobre la cama inmediatamente, ya no dormían en la misma cama a menudo, pero no había una razón por la cual no deberían hacerlo. Spock se subió a la cama y Jim colocó las sabanas cuidadosamente sobre él, tal como siempre hacia. Jim se recostó nuevamente, ya sintiéndose mejor.

-"No debes preocuparte tanto por mí" -Spock murmuró- "La preocupación es mala para los seres humanos, les da hipertensión."

Jim se rio- "Tu mamá dice que soy hiperactivo" -contestó -"¿Es la misma cosa?"

-"No"- dijo Spock - "Significa tener la tensión arterial alta."

-"Bien, no tengo eso"- Jim le aseguró -"Si lo tuviera, el Dr. Piper ya lo habría encontrado" -se acurrucó un poco más, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Spock tal como quería hacer-"Sólo no quiero ir a ver a T'Pau"- le explico- "Va a ser igual a cuando tengo que ir a la oficina del director, y siempre estoy en problemas cuando voy a la oficina del director."

Spock puso su mejilla contra la cabeza de Jim -"No será como eso" -le prometió a su t'hy'la- "Sin embargo, no importa lo que suceda, no amenaces a T'Pau con afeitar sus cejas."

Jim rio nuevamente -"Oh ¿yo puedo mandarla a que vaya a lavarse los oídos?"

-"No, eso tampoco"- Spock estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Okay, no lo haré" -Jim bostezó -"Buenas noches, Spock. Te amo."

-"También te amo, t'hy'la"- Spock susurró y estuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando a Jim respirar, tomando su calor y la calidez de la mente inconsciente de Jim.

* * *

-"Pero…" -Jim suspiró, sintiéndose bastante infeliz, había estado seguro de haber escondido la túnica verde y el conjunto de pantalones de seda con el bordado que picaba en un lugar donde Amanda nunca lo encontraría. Pero al parecer no lo había escondido lo bastante bien, porque hizo el viaje a Vulcano en el equipaje de Amanda, y ahora ella insistía en que lo usara.

-"Jim"-La voz de Amanda era calmada pero firme -"No puedes llevar tus pantalones cortos de color caqui y tu camiseta con la imagen de Einstein para encontrarte con la matriarca del clan T'Pau"- ella echó un vistazo a Spock, que estaba vestido cuidadosamente en su mejor conjunto de satén plateado, su cabello despiadadamente aplacado y sus pequeñas botas negras pulidas.

-"Pero… es que pica…."- Jim casi nunca lloriqueaba, pero ahora se veía dolorosamente cerca de ese punto. Spock se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta Jim.

-"Puedo hacer que deje de picar, t'hy'la"- le ofreció tranquilo.

-"¿Puedes?" -Jim no parecía sorprendido tampoco; por lo que a él se refería, Spock podría hacer casi cualquier cosa.

-"Sí, ven"- Spock estiró su brazo y colocó cuidadosamente su mano derecha en la parte derecha de la cara de Jim en el punto de conexión mental, Amanda lo observó maravillada. Sabía que Spock, como la mayoría de los jóvenes Vulcanos, había estado recibiendo algunas instrucciones básicas en las disciplinas mentales de parte de su padre, sólo que no sabía que ya era tan experto, _crecen tan rápido_, pensó, _pero me pregunto si realmente puede_…

La expresión de Jim se suavizó y abrió los ojos, dando a Spock una sonrisa maravillada- "Gracias, t'hy'la. Eso está mucho mejor."

_Bien_, fue el pensamiento de Amanda. _Si T'Pau quiere alguna prueba de que son realmente t'hy'la…_

-"Spock, James, ¿están listos para salir?" -Sarek se colocó en la entrada vestido con el traje formal del clan.

-"Sí, padre"- Spock contestó tranquilamente, pero Jim le dio Amanda una mirada aterrada, ella lo abrazó suavemente, procurando no arrugar el áspero conjunto.

-"Estarás bien, amor" -le dijo suavemente- "Los veré a ti y a Spock cuando vuelvan."

-"De acuerdo" -Jim dijo valientemente y dio a su madre adoptiva una sonrisa-"Lo primero que haré será cambiarme estos pantalones por los cortos color caqui y mi camiseta de Einstein."

* * *

-"Hijo de mi hijo" -T'Pau saludó mientras Sarek entraba a la habitación, con Spock y Jim caminando detrás de él, Sarek se arqueó y después levantó su mano en el ta'al.

-"Matriarca T'Pau, paz y larga vida."

-"Larga vida y prosperidad, Sarek de la casa de Surak" -ella contestó, saludándolo. Sarek se colocó a un lado.

-"Madre del clan, como me has pedido, he traído a mi hijo Spock, y a James, su t'hy'la"- Jim miraban a la señora mayor con los oídos realmente puntiagudos, incluso más grandes y más puntiagudos que la mayoría de los Vulcanos. Ella no se veía exactamente muy mala, pero tampoco muy divertida. Bajo la mirada cuando sus ojos coincidieron, asustado de que ella pudiera leer repentinamente su mente. Jim sabía que algunos Vulcanos podían leer mentes (Spock podía leer la suya la mayor parte del tiempo), pero se suponía que no podían hacerlo sin permiso. Por supuesto, las matriarcas del clan, sea lo que sea que fueran, quizás no tenían que pedir permiso. Repentinamente, Jim lamento su pensamiento sobre los _oídos de murciélago de T'Pau_.

-"Spock"- dijo ella volviendo a sentarse, Jim notó inmediatamente que tenía un acento un tanto divertido, quizás no hablaba en estándar muy a menudo-"Spock"-T'Pau continuó -"Se me ha dicho que has roto tu compromiso y que has rechazado tú enlace, con T'Pring."

Spock asintió -"Eso es exacto, matriarca del clan"- contestó- "Soy t'hy'la de James Kirk, y él es mi t'hy'la. Por esa razón, mi enlace con T'Pring no puede realizarse."

-"¿Tu llamas a este extranjero t'hy'la?"

_¡Oye!_ Jim pensó indignadamente _¿Quién eres tú para llamarme extranjero?_ Él comenzaba a ver a esta T'Pau como alguien muy poco agradable. El pensamiento de Jim fue que _quizás ella necesitaba una afeitada de cejas, ¿cómo se vería sin cejas?_

Spock, sin embargo, permaneció en calma -"Yo lo llamo de esa manera, anciana. Él es todo para mí. No tomaré a otro."

-"James" -Jim saltó mientras T'Pau se dio vuelta para enfocarse en él, que se obligó a levantar la mirada.

-"¿Sí señora?" -pregunto, no iba a llamarla madre del clan, ella probablemente no apreciaría que un extranjero la llamara eso.

-"¿James, llamas a Spock t'hy'la?"

Jim asintió, pero T'Pau al parecer esperaba que él hablara-"Sí señora"- Jim deseaba que su voz no sonara así de pequeña, pero T'Pau le daba miedo.

-"¿Cómo sabes que Spock es tu t'hy'la?" -T'Pau insistió- "¿Acaso sólo lo llamas así porque él utiliza ese término para hablar de ti?"

Desde alguna parte, Jim encontró el valor para hablar y tomó una inspiración para decir lo correcto -"No, señora" -contestó firmemente -"Lo llamo t'hy'la porque… porque… bien, desde el momento en que conocí a Spock, es como si él viviera dentro de mí" -Jim se ruborizó cuando dijo eso en voz alta, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que eso sonaba. T'Pau, sin embargo, no lo veía como si pensará que era tonto. En su lugar ella parecía pensativa.

-"James, ¿puedes describirme esta sensación más completamente?" -Su voz era casi buena ahora.

Jim asintió -"Sí, señora. Verá, cuando era realmente pequeño, como de cinco años, que es cuando conocí a Spock, él me gusto inmediatamente; me gustó mucho, y entonces fui a vivir con él y sus padres y durante mucho tiempo pensé que había un pequeño Spock muy minúsculo que vivía dentro de mí, sabe ¿cómo esa pequeña voz que la gente dice es la voz de su conciencia?" -Jim dio a T'Pau una sonrisa encantadora- "No siempre escuchaba esa voz señora, sino que siempre escuchaba a Spock"- Jim se ruborizó otra vez -"Ahora sé que eso es tonto; Spock no vive dentro de mí, pero creo que es lo que significa ser t'hy'la. Pienso que es como tener un pequeño pedazo de algún otro dentro de ti, que siempre estará contigo"- se detuvo repentinamente preguntándose si había dicho demasiado o si había dicho algo incorrecto. Parecía correcto, pero T'Pau quizá podría pensar que estaba loco. Ella miro a los dos, y entonces se puso de pie. De pronto y sorprendentemente, ella hizo una reverencia hacia Jim y Spock.

-"Puedo ver que existe un verdadero enlace t'hy'la" -dijo- "No puede permitirse que nada interfiera con eso" -se giró hacia Sarek -"Informare a los ancianos de nuestra casa y de la casa de S'Laren, que el compromiso entre Spock y T'Pring debe ser disuelto. Ella debe buscar en otra parte un compañero de enlace, sin que eso signifique una deshonra para ella o para Spock"-levantó su mano en el saludo divertido que Jim todavía intentaba aprender, ese que parecía un gato que separaba los dedos del pie.

-"Paz y larga vida, Sarek, Spock y James, de la casa de Surak."

Sarek la saludó -"Larga vida y prosperidad, T'Pau."

Jim viendo a Spock arquearse hizo lo mismo, entonces se dieron vuelta y T'Pau se quedó sola.

Jim esperó hasta que estuvieron dentro del coche de aire- "Entonces, ¿esto significa que no tienen que pelear más con T'Pring y su papá?"

Sarek asintió mientras encendía el coche, Jim suspiró con alivio mientras el aire acondicionado golpeaba su piel caliente.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que significa"- Sarek contestó, echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor para encontrar su mirada con la de Jim -"Quisiera agradecerte James, por cuidar a mi hijo de ellos"- dijo en un tono extrañamente formal, incluso para Sarek- "Tus palabras ante nuestra madre del clan trajeron mucho honor a Spock y a nuestra casa."

-"Um" -Jim realmente no sabía que decir-"De nada"- dijo en último momento- "pero solamente dije la verdad."

-"Ah" -Sarek contestó -"Pero la verdad es la cosa más honorable de todas" -regreso su atención de nuevo a la conducción. En el asiento trasero, la mano de Spock encontró y apretó la de Jim.

-"Gracias, T'hy'la" -dijo en voz baja -"Gracias por salvarme de T'Pring."

Jim rio- "Bien, mejor hacer eso que afeitar sus cejas"- se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado- "Espero que no tengamos que hacer esto otra vez"- dijo a Spock en voz baja-"La madre de tu clan me asusta."

-"Sí" -Spock estuvo de acuerdo, antes de inclinarse y susurrar en el oído de Jim-"Y tú está en lo correcto t'hy'la, ella tiene los oídos como un murciélago."

La risa de Jim llenó el vehículo mientras Sarek llevó a su hijo y al t'hy'la de Spock de vuelta a casa.


	9. Cap 9: Decisiones que tomar

**Nota de la autora:**

Modifiqué la confrontación de la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias (AVC) de la película 2009 y la moví algunos años adelante, mientras estén en Vulcano Spock puede conseguir esta experiencia también…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Nueve: Decisiones que tomar**

-"¿Q hace?"- ya habían pasado tres días desde la reunión con T'Pau, y Jim se sentó al lado de Spock en su cama. Spock miró a su t'hy'la con diversión siempre silenciosa en sus facciones. Jim sabía hablar estándar con perfecta exactitud; sin embargo, él disfrutaba de las maneras cortas de decir palabras, así como del uso del argot. Spock no podría hacer eso también, así que le gustaba secretamente oír a Jim destrozar el idioma- "Amanda dijo que no tendríamos actividades académicas, dijo que ambos necesitábamos un descanso" -La madre de Spock se los había ordenado, para disgusto del profesor particular de Spock, pero lo había hecho, Jim y Spock debían tomar un descanso de sus estudios mientras estaban en Vulcano, pero lo que Spock tenía en su padd parecía sospechosamente un problema de cálculo -"T'hy'la, ¿estás haciéndole trampa a tus vacaciones?" -Jim medio se burló y regañó a su amigo.

-"No, no exactamente" -Spock contestó, no obstante se ruborizó débilmente- "Mi padre ha decidido que mientras estemos aquí en Vulcano, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para ocuparnos de diversos asuntos familiares, tal es el caso de mi educación superior"

-"Oh" -dijo Jim decepcionado, según el sonido plano de su tono a los sensibles oídos de Spock- "No vamos a regresar a casa inmediatamente."

-"No" -Spock contestó tan suavemente como pudo- "Mi padre prevé que pasaremos entre diecinueve y veinticuatro días más en Vulcano, dependiendo de cuando esté disponible la siguiente nave de pasajeros a la tierra" -miró a su t'hy'la-"¿No deseas quedarte?" -pregunto cuidadosamente.

-"Sabes que quiero quedarme contigo" -dijo Jim de forma precipitada -"Pero… bien, hace mucho calor aquí, y creo que no le gustó mucho a los Vulcanos" -Spock guardo silencio; él también había observado las miradas fijas y los susurros poco disimulados que los habían acompañado el día en que Amanda los había llevado a hacer turismo en Shi'Khar. Lógicamente, Spock sabía que ver a un ser humano era un acontecimiento bastante raro, y no todos los Vulcanos habían viajado tanto como su padre, acostumbrado a ver otras razas. Y por supuesto, aunque los Vulcanos no adoraran a las celebridades de la misma manera que los seres humanos lo hacían, al parecer era de conocimiento general que Lady Amanda, esposa al embajador Vulcano, era una personalidad raramente vista. Spock, sin embargo, sabía que ese no era el problema. S'Laren era un miembro prominente del alto consejo, y las noticias de que la casa de Surak había roto el compromiso con la hija de S'Laren así como la razón de esa acción había sido obviamente difundida a lo largo y ancho del planeta. El estremecimiento resultante era perceptible, incluso en un planeta tan caliente.

-"Lamento que no estés disfrutando de tu visita t'hy'la"- Spock contestó culpable.

-"Oh, está bien" -Jim lo tranquilizo rápidamente- "Estoy seguro que sólo tengo que ponerme cómodo ¿sabes? Intentar conocer más gente y encontrar un poco de ropa más fresca"- desesperado por cambiar de tema, miró el padd de Spock una vez más -"Así que, ¿por qué estás haciendo problemas de cálculo?"

Spock bajó la mirada hacia su padd- "Hay… una tradición en mi familia" -dijo calmado- "Como parte de su educación postsecundaria, cada varón en mi casa asiste a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Mientras que académicamente no estaré preparado hasta dentro de otros tres o cuatro años, hay un examen que todos los candidatos deben tomar anticipadamente, uno debe pasar esa prueba para ser considerado más adelante como estudiante en una de sus clases, y hay un examen de ingreso programado dentro de los próximos nueve días. Ya que estamos aquí, mi padre piensa que está sería una oportunidad lógica para que tome el examen. Por lo tanto, estoy revisando algunos ejercicios de cálculo."

-"Oh" -Jim se sintió repentinamente enfermo, lo cual no tenía ninguna conexión con el calor- "entonces… ¿tú vendrás a la universidad aquí?"

-"Cierto día, quizás" -dijo Spock -"Se considera un gran honor ser aceptado en la Academia de Ciencias; solamente aceptan al diez por ciento de los candidatos. Además, como mencioné, cada varón de mi casa ha asistido por centenares de años."

Jim asintió- "Ya entiendo, es como la gente rica cuyos hijos van a Harvard, sólo que aquí, la gente es más inteligente" -de alguna parte, encontró una sonrisa -"Sé que lo harás genial, t'hy'la"- se levantó de la cama -"Iré a jugar con uno de mis videojuegos y te dejaré estudiar, ¿ok? sé que lograrás obtener 100% en todo."

-"Inverosímil"- Spock contestó solemnemente, incluso cuando su corazón se calentó por las palabras de Jim- "Ningún candidato ha alcanzado nunca una puntuación perfecta en las pruebas separadas por tema."

-"Bueno, tú puedes ser el primero"- Jim replicó con firmeza, y le dio a Spock un abrazo rápido -"Te veré más tarde" -con eso, Jim se fue y Spock reacio volvió a su padd.

* * *

Era muy tarde. Spock y Jim ya estaban acostados en la cama (Amanda había tenido que quitarle y esconderle el padd a Spock), para después dedicarse algunos minutos a sí misma, para caminar por su jardín disfrutando de la brisa fresca del desierto. Hace tiempo Sarek había complacido a su esposa en su inclinación por pasear a medianoche, y las caminerias del jardín estaban iluminadas con minúsculas luces solares, también estaban protegidas por una cerca acústica para disuadir a los depredadores. Amanda lo estaba disfrutando hasta que escuchó un sollozo sofocado.

-"¿Jim?" -se detuvo y escuchó, sabiendo que solamente había una persona en la casa que podría estar llorando -"Jim, ¿dónde estás amor?"

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego una exhalación -"Estoy aquí"- la voz de Jim venía, pequeña y triste, desde el lado derecho de Amanda, donde estaba ubicado un mecedor de mimbre. Cuando miro más de cerca, apenas pudo observar la pequeña cara blanca, coronada con rizos dorados.

-"Jim, ¿Qué está mal?" -Amanda camino hasta el mueble mecedor y se sentó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jim, sabía que él era infeliz aquí; no le gustaba el clima (por supuesto a ella tampoco, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo, además ella no necesitaba salir a jugar), y Amanda sabía que Jim entendía el hastío público que sentían los Vulcanos por este ser humano, quien al parecer había formado un enlace t'hy'la con el heredero a la casa de Surak.

-"Lo siento"- susurró Jim - "Se supone que debería estar en la cama, lo sé."

-"Está bien"- ella lo abrazó- "perder unos pocos minutos de sueño no te dañará, pero ¿Qué está mal?"

-"Yo… Spock me dijo que va a intentar ir a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias"- Jim admitió.

Amanda suspiró -"Ya lo sé, querido" -francamente, ella tampoco quería que Spock fuera a la AVC, de hecho había tenido con Sarek una de sus raras discusiones en cuanto al tema. Mientras que la AVC tenía una reputación incomparable entre la comunidad científica, el lugar era peor que el Vaticano en cuanto a la jerarquía, con su actitud pedante de 'quién realmente pertenece aquí'. Ella pensaba que Spock no sería feliz allí. Sarek pensaba que la felicidad de Spock era secundaria al honor de asistir a la AVC, pero Amanda no creía que la felicidad de Spock fuese secundaria a cualquier cosa.

-"Yo sé que es importante"-dijo Jim- "y sé que es un gran honor, pero yo… yo no quisiera que él se vaya y me deje"- esas dos palabras fueron dichas en una voz tan baja que Amanda apenas pudo escuchar a Jim, pero lo oyó.

-"Amor, puedes quedarte con Spock en Vulcano cuando venga aquí" -le aseguró- "de verdad, podrías quedarte aquí en nuestra casa durante los tres años que él asista a clases."

Jim se sorbió la nariz -"Gracias Amanda, eso es realmente agradable"- le dijo tristemente- "Pero… pero quizás Spock no me querrá merodeando a su alrededor, no cuando él este junto a todos esos Vulcanos sumamente inteligentes de la Academia."

-"Oh, Jim"- Amanda dijo con cariño, abrazándolo más fuerte, agradeciendo silenciosamente que ellos ya serían mayores cuando llegara ese momento -"Amor, sabes lo mucho que Spock te quiere. Él nunca conseguirá cansarse de ti, y tú eres sumamente inteligente."

-"Sólo que no soy tan inteligente como él" -Jim susurró triste.

-"Oh, yo no creo eso" –le contestó suavemente, besando la cima de su cabeza-"Tienes tu propia inteligencia. Además, no soy tan inteligente como Sarek, y él todavía me quiere, no se ha cansado de que este merodeando a su alrededor."

-"pero tú eres… maravillosa"- Jim dijo en voz baja, ella rio suavemente y lo abrazó otra vez.

-"Tú también lo eres, amor"- le dijo cariñosamente -"Ahora, no debes preocuparte por Spock y la Academia. Las cosas se resolverán, te lo prometo" -se levantó-"Sabes, todo este calor ha hecho que realmente me provoque un poco de helado, quizá con sirope de caramelo caliente. ¿Qué piensas de eso Jim?"

-"Yeah" -Jim limpió sus ojos con una mano y se levantó también, sabía que Amanda intentaba distraerlo, pero el helado con sirope de caramelo caliente era una muy buena y apetecible distracción.

* * *

Durante los próximos días Spock pasaba casi cada hora desde que despertaba, revisando todo lo que había aprendido, mientras Jim hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarlo, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar parte de su tiempo con Spock para que estuviera solo, y una tarde, mientras Sarek se encontraba en las cámaras del alto consejo y Amanda visitaban a una de las tías abuelas de Sarek, Jim decidió que le conseguiría a Spock un incentivo. A dos calles del chalet de Sarek había una tienda de dulces, donde vendían bolas de sa'ava, un caramelo duro con algo similar al jugo de limón, pero cerca de cincuenta veces más ácido. Jim había intentado comer uno una vez y lo escupió a través de la habitación, pero a Spock le gustaban. Sarek le había dado permiso a Jim, así que teniendo un montón de monedas en su bolsillo, decidió ir a comprar una pequeña bolsa de caramelos para que Spock los comiera mientras revisaba la tabla con todos los elementos químicos otra vez. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda, que encontró fácilmente (Jim tenía un sentido de la orientación asombroso, desde que había tenido que hacer todo el camino por su cuenta a través de San Francisco). El viejo vendedor que se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la tienda no hablaba estándar, sin embargo gracias a Spock, Jim hablaba Vulcano fluidamente, así podría comprar los caramelos. Se guardó la pequeña bolsa dentro de su túnica, agradeciendo al vendedor (quién estaba francamente sorprendido con que el joven komihn tuviera esos modales tan refinados, sin mencionar tal facilidad en su lengua). Jim salió de la tienda y caminó por la calle, apresurándose para llegar a su hogar, lejos del calor, y de nuevo con Spock y su sorpresa. Regresó a la tranquila calle residencial de Sarek, cuando sucedió.

-"¡Tú!" -Jim se detuvo y dio la vuelta, en la acera había un chico, quizás tres o cuatro años más viejo que Jim, más cercano a la edad de Spock, aunque más alto y robusto, viendo a Jim con el ceño fruncido.

-"Um, hola" -Jim decidió en primer lugar intentar ser amistoso, aunque este niño no se veía como si quisiera ser amistoso. Sólo por si acaso Jim dio unos pasos más, reduciendo en algo la distancia hacia la casa de Sarek- "Nosotros no nos hemos conocido antes ¿o sí?" -le preguntó.

El chico se movió más cerca- "Sé quién eres, escoria" -le dijo con desprecio -"Soy Talok, hijo de S'Laren. Mi hermana es a quien han deshonraron con tus acciones y las de ese ponfo guv'mirann, que se atreve a contaminar a mi gente con su cariño heredado por las putas humanas…."

Eso fue suficiente. Era bastante malo lo que este niño acababa de acusar a Spock de hacer cosas desagradables con los sehlats, pero Jim sabía muy bien que Talok también acababa de llamar a Amanda puta, que era de lejos lo peor que podían haberle dicho a Jim alguna vez.

-"Retira eso" -dijo Jim en voz baja, dando dos pasos hacia adelante, sabía que este niño grande vulcano probablemente le patearía el trasero, pero no le importó- "Retira eso que has dicho o golpearé tu cara con la acera hasta que quede plana como una crepe, y entonces…"

-"¿Oh, realmente? ¿Tú y quién más, humano?"- Talok lanzo un escupitajo a la tierra delante de Jim -"Voy a hacer que lamas eso, lo tragues y que me lo agradezcas, y entonces…"

-"Y entonces" –pronuncio una voz -"tú harás frente a un comité disciplinario."

Jim levantó la mirada para ver como Talok dio media vuelta. De alguna parte, Sarek se había materializado y ahora estaba de pie detrás del chico Vulcano.

-"Acusaste a la que es mi esposa de ser una s'cavat" -dijo Sarek tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, luego echó un vistazo a Jim -"También acusaste a mi hijo adoptivo de lo mismo, y no mancharé mi boca repitiendo lo que llamaste a mi otro hijo" –dio un paso más cerca, su mirada cual taladro perforando a Talok.- "Si fueras un adulto, podría desafiarte legalmente por difamación y si eligiera invocar la antigua penalización podría hacer que tu lengua fuese removida. Pero como no lo eres, no me molestaré. Volverás a casa y le dirás a tu padre lo que has dicho aquí, le informarás que espero un desagravio formal hecho a mi casa por tus insultos. Si tales compensaciones no son ofrecidas, puedes decirle que llevaremos esto ante el alto consejo, y puedo prometerte Talok, que si eso ocurre, tu casa será arrastrada a través del polvo. Ahora vete"- esperó hasta que Talok se hubiese alejado de ellos por la calle, para dirigir su vista a Jim.

-"James"- dijo sereno- "¿De verdad planeabas utilizar la fuerza física con Talok?"

-"Sí, señor"- respondió Jim con la mandíbula apretada, esto era mucho peor que T'Pring.

-"Estoy agradecido de haber podido evitarte una fractura"- Sarek contestó, moviéndose hacia delante y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jim -"Y de nuevo, has hecho honor a mi casa, ven, Amanda se preguntará dónde estamos."

-"Sí, señor"- caminaron por la calle en silencio por un momento, y entonces Jim miró a Sarek, aunque era difícil no pudo evitar preguntar -"Sarek, ¿pelearse es ilógico, cierto?"

-"Así es" -Sarek bajo la mirada para ver a su hijo adoptivo, pensando que ya no tan pequeño como había sido alguna vez- "Sin embargo, a veces, cuando insultan a tu familia James, la lógica desaparece."

* * *

Sarek, Amanda, y Jim, todos vestidos formalmente se encontraban en la galería sobre el Pasillo del Conocimiento en la AVC, una galería de visitantes que estaba llena de otras familias que habían venido a conocer los resultados del examen de ingreso. Los resultados eran anunciados públicamente, la facultad no podría considerar ninguna lógica en esconder la vergüenza de los que no habían trabajado con la suficiente seriedad en su propósito. Los 57 individuos que habían tomado la prueba se colocaban en filas delante de los tres decanos quienes anunciarían los resultados. Desde donde se encontraba, Jim podría ver el perfil de Spock, y le envió su muda confianza a su t'hy'la, esperando que Spock pudiera oírlo.

-"S'chn T'gai Spock, de la casa de Surak" -anuncio el presidente de la academia- "Pase al frente."

Sarek y Amanda intercambiaron un vistazo rápido. Sabían que el candidato con la puntuación total más alta en los exámenes era siempre el primero en ser llamado.

Vestido en su traje tradicional del clan, Spock caminó al frente hasta colocarse apenas por debajo de la tarima, levantando su mano en el ta'al.

-"Paz y larga vida, distinguidos ancianos" -dijo tranquilamente.

T'Les, el decano de la escuela de física, asintió -"S'chn T'gai Spock, has terminado las pruebas para el ingreso a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Tus puntuaciones son: Informática: 99%, química: 98%, cálculo 98%, y física100%."

_¡Oh, así se hace, t'hy'la!_ Jim había querido animarlo, pero se contentó con ese grito mental. Un murmullo recorrió la galería de los espectadores. S'chn T'gai Spock había logrado ser el primer candidato en obtener el 100% en una prueba.

Spock arqueó su cabeza en reconocimiento, cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

-"Tales puntuaciones son meritorias sólo de una recompensa."- Éste era Soltark, el decano de matemáticas -"por consiguiente un lugar se reservará para ti en la clase que comenzará el primer día de Et'khior, en el año R'tas"

Spock se arqueó otra vez silenciosamente y dio un paso atrás para retirarse.

-"Debes ser elogiado, Spock" -reconoció el presidente de la Academia- "Considerando tu… desventaja, tu logro es aún más notable" -Una vez más se produjo un murmullo débil, y Jim, que estaba al lado de Amanda, la sintió estremecerse levemente.

Spock se detuvo abruptamente. Incluso desde esta distancia, Jim podría ver la sangre escurrirse de su rostro.

-"Si pudiera aclararlo, anciano"- el tono de Spock era perfectamente tranquilo, educado, e inquisitivo, pero no engañaba a Jim. Spock… estaba…. enojado.

El presidente pareció débilmente sorprendido -"Me refiero, por supuesto, a la desventaja de tu sangre humana"- Una ceja se elevó -"Sin mencionar tu… entorno humano."

Jim comenzaba a preguntarse si _todo el mundo en Vulcano eran idiotas a los que necesitaba afeitarles las cejas_.

La cabeza de Spock se mantuvo en alto mientras miraba al panel -"ya veo"- contestó, inclinando su cabeza al presidente -"Dadas estas circunstancias, debo declinar la admisión a la Academia."

El murmullo ahora era más bien un rugido.

El presidente se levantó, fijando sus ojos inflexibles en este jovencito impertinente- "Spock, ningún Vulcano ha rechazado nunca el ofrecimiento de un lugar en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias" -dijo frío.

La voz de Spock fue igualmente helada- "Entonces mi denegación no puede importar a este distinguido cuerpo"- dijo mientras una esquina de su boca se movió levemente- "Como no soy un Vulcano completo, mi declinación a este honor deja su expediente inmaculado" -se arqueó otra vez y se dio vuelta, dando deliberadamente la espalda al panel.

-"Spock" -T'Les se puso de pie- "¿No tienes nada más que decirnos?"

Spock se dio la vuelta para encararlos- "Sí, anciano" -Su cabeza estaba todavía en alto cuando levantó su mano en el ta'al.- "Larga vida y prosperidad. Mi camino se encuentra en otro lugar."

Con eso, Spock dio la vuelta otra vez y caminó entre las filas de candidatos hasta salir por la puerta, mirando siempre al frente.

\- "James" -Jim miro hacia arriba mientras Sarek tocaba su brazo.

-"Creo que nosotros debemos irnos" -dijo el padre de Spock, mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su hijo -"No hay ninguna razón para quedarnos aquí."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Shi'Khar: **fue una importante ciudad en Vulcano. Esta ciudad fue construida en un desierto, en el borde de la fragua de Vulcano. Spock, nació en ShiKahr en la fecha estelar 2230.06 (Aparece en una escena eliminada, que pueden ver en youtube).

ShiKahr se demostró en el fondo en la versión remasterizada de "Tiempo Amok".

El informe de los escritores y la producción para Star Trek, establecieron que la Embajada de la Tierra Unida estaba en Shi'Kahr y en dibujos del ilustrador principal de Star Trek, John Aleros, se supone que tanto la embajada y el Alto Mando Vulcano se encuentran en la misma ciudad.

**Sa'ava: **similar al jugo de limón. La misma autora lo emplea en otras de sus historias, como una bebida fría, en este caso viene en forma de caramelo.

**Komihn: **Humano, Terrestre

**Ponfo guv'mirann: **Sé que están interesados en saber concretamente el significado de esta grosería, jajaja. Pero es una frase muy inapropiada que no debería decirse en público, o al menos esa es la definición que encuentro, sin embargo la frase **"Ponfo mirann"** significaría "¡vete al Infierno!" Así que si alguien sabe está invitado a darnos una mejor explicación jaja.

**S'Cavat: **Puta o esclava sexual.

**Ta'al: **Es el gesto vulcano tradicional para saludar a otro. Al parecer es el nombre que comúnmente se le da por los fans, aunque no se sabría la fuente exacta de la palabra.

**Et'Khior: **Es el noveno mes del año, para nosotros septiembre.

**R'Tas: **especifica año.


	10. Cap 10: Efectos y consecuencias

**Nota de la autora: **

Hora de dejar Vulcano, ya que no es un lugar en el cual hayan sido bienvenidos.

Para aquellos que se lo están preguntando, Spock actualmente tiene 13 años y Jim 11.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Diez: Efectos y Consecuencias**

No fue un regreso a casa feliz, viajaron en silencio desde la AVC; también comieron la cena en completo silencio. En un punto, Jim encontró la mano de Spock debajo la mesa y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo, aun cuando pensaba que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Por último, Sarek miró a sus dos hijos, ninguno de los cuales había comido mucho, y se levantó de la mesa.

-"James, Spock" –les dijo solemnemente -"creo que necesitamos hablar."

Amanda miro el comportamiento severo de su marido- "Sarek…"

-"Esposa, te prometo que me abstendré de golpearlos con una lirpa*"- Sarek contestó solemnemente, pero Jim vio una esquina de su boca contraerse, apenas levemente.

-"Está bien" -dijo Amanda, quien dio a sus dos hijos una sonrisa tranquilizadora -"Guardare el postre hasta que regresen."

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el estudio de Sarek, este se volvió hacia Jim -"James, necesito que me digas honestamente, ¿Animaste a Spock a rechazar su ingreso a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias?"

-"No, señor" -La voz de Jim era firme, mientras miraba a su t'hy'la -"Spock me dijo lo importante que era, y cómo es que todo el mundo en su familia estudió allí. Quería que él lo hiciera realmente bien en las pruebas, le dije que sería la primera persona en conseguir 100% en una prueba y él lo fue" -Jim bajo la vista hasta sus zapatos, sabía que no tenía que decirle todo a Sarek, pero quería ser honesto-"yo... yo... no estaba muy feliz de que él viniera a estudiar en una escuela aquí"- dijo en voz baja -"pero si Spock quería hacerlo, eso era todo lo que me importaba."

Sarek cabeceó "-Gracias, James, por tu honestidad"- dijo tranquilamente- "Puedes retirarte, deseo hablar con Spock en privado."

-"Sí, señor" -Jim dio a Spock un vistazo comprensivo y después salió de la habitación. Sarek se sentó detrás de su escritorio e indicó a su obstinado hijo una silla. Sarek miró a Spock, quien le devolvía la mirada tranquilamente.

-"Has insultado profundamente a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias"- dijo Sarek al final.

-"Menos profundamente de lo que ellos me insultaron" -contestó Spock.

-"¿Acaso todo esto responde a cierta clase de rebelión?" –le preguntó- "¿Te proponías desde un principio rechazar la entrada a la Academia?"

Spock levanto una ceja -"No habría tenido lógica invertir gran parte de mi tiempo y esfuerzo en esa serie de pruebas si me proponía darle la espalda a la Academia"- contestó -"Simplemente habría podido obtener calificaciones más bajas en las pruebas y alcanzar el mismo resultado. No, padre, me propuse completamente aceptar un lugar en la AVC hasta que calumniaron todo lo que considero estimado para mí."

Sarek miró a su hijo en silencio por un momento -"Spock" -le dijo al final-"a menudo me pregunto si he tomado las decisiones correctas en tu educación. Cuando recibí a James en nuestro hogar, lo hice porque creí que era incorrecto para ti y tu t'hy'la que estuviesen separados, sin mencionar que la calidad de vida en el hogar de James era descuidada, por no decir peligrosa. Ahora, sin embargo, me pregunto si su emotividad no te está afectando de una manera negativa."

-"Padre"- Spock contestó tranquilamente- "Yo soy quién soy, Jim es una parte de mí, al igual que mi madre y al igual que tú. Todos estos elementos y más componen mi ser. No negaré a uno por otro. No puedo asistir a la AVC, no en estas circunstancias. Encontrare otro camino."

Sarek suspiró, algo que no hacía a menudo- "Temo que ahora no haya otra opción" -dijo-"Tu rechazo fue público pero por otra parte, fuiste insultado, porque estás en lo correcto hijo mío, te insultaron. Muy bien. Para todo siempre hay una primera vez. No habrá representante de la casa Surak que asista a la AVC en esta generación. Debo admitir mí decepción, pero eso no es una condición fatal. Puedes irte, hijo mío."

Spock se levantó y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero se volvió nuevamente.

\- "Lamento tu decepción, padre" -dijo tranquilamente- "pero no fue mi decisión."

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Spock se arrodilló en la alfombra de su habitación, mirando la noche tranquila y oscura por la ventana. Los últimos días habían sido muy difíciles. Spock había puesto todo de sí en los exámenes de la AVC, queriendo traer honor a su casa y a su apellido. Había estado tan orgulloso cuando lo habían llamado al frente y habían anunciado las puntuaciones de sus exámenes. Spock sabía que el orgullo era una emoción, pero él lo había sentido por su familia y no para sí mismo. Sabía que eso podía ocurrir, incluso durante muchos años, habían criticado a Sarek por casarse con un ser humano y criar a un niño mitad vulcano. Los resultados de la prueba de Spock habían demostrado que era igual a cualquier Vulcano 'puro', eso significaba que su padre había tomado la decisión correcta cuando se casó con Amanda. Pero por otra parte, que le hubieran dicho que había tenido éxito a pesar de su 'desventaja' —la mandíbula de Spock se tensó fuertemente- intentó deliberadamente relajarse y respirar, sabiendo que las emociones negativas eran aún más dañinas que las emociones positivas, pero le había dolido como si el presidente de la Academia le hubiera propinado golpes una y otra vez. Por llamar a su madre y a su t'hy'la, los seres más preciosos del mundo para Spock, 'desventajas'….

-"¿Spock?" -escuchó el sonido de pies descalzos en la alfombra, y entonces Jim se arrodillo a su lado -"Hey, está bien. No te sientas mal"- Los brazos de Jim se envolvieron alrededor de Spock, el ser humano lo abrazó fuertemente por los costados, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Spock, golpear en un punto bajo en su costado contra la muñeca de Jim. Mientras iban creciendo, Jim había comenzado a tocar a Spock menos a menudo; entendía que los Vulcanos era gente muy reservada, y no del todo sentimentales. Pero de vez en cuando, Spock necesitaba un abrazo.

\- "Jim" -Spock no dijo nada más y Jim solamente lo retuvo.

-"Lo siento" -susurró al final- "lo siento, lamentó no gustarle a tu gente. Lo siento mucho, arruine tu vida."

-"Jim" -Spock lo movió, viendo la cara de Jim en la luz oscura de las estrellas- "No arruinaste cualquier cosa, t'hy'la" -dijo suavemente -"Eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier escuela. No podría quedarme aquí y asistir a la Academia sabiendo que eras infeliz, y ciertamente no podría dar mi lealtad a ninguna institución que crea que eres una desventaja."

-"Pero hice que Sarek estuviera enojado contigo" -dijo Jim -"y eso fue culpa mía."

-"No lo estaba" -Spock contestó firmemente, le dio a Jim una sonrisa, que solo mostraba a su querido ser humano, esa que solamente se veía en los ojos de Spock -"Puedo hacer que mi padre se enoje sin tu ayuda, t'hy'la. Sarek también acepto mi posición."

-"¿Pero qué harás ahora?" -pregunto Jim.

-"Volveré a la tierra contigo" -contestó Spock, podía sentir su mente y emociones en control de nuevo, siempre era así desde que le permitió a Jim estar en el centro de su vida -"Y en pocos años, decidiremos junto lo que deseamos hacer" -Spock dio a Jim esa sonrisa escondida otra vez-"No necesitas preocuparte por mí" -le dijo -"Si pude obtener 100% en un examen de ingreso a la AVC, ciertamente podré encontrar una universidad a la cual asistir."

Jim suspiró -"Sí, supongo que seré la persona que irá a la universidad de payasos o algo así"

-"Dudo eso"- Spock contestó encariñado- "Posees una inteligencia excepcional, y lo harás bien, dondequiera que elijas ir."

-"A la Flota Estelar"- dijo Jim soñador.

Spock escondió su sonrisa -"A la Flota Estelar" -afirmó.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Vulcano, la casa de Sarek recibió a una visitante inesperada, T'Pau.

-"Anciana, tu presencia honra nuestro hogar" -dijo Amanda recibiendo a T'Pau en la sala de estar, y ofreciéndole la silla más cómoda -"¿Podría ofrecerle algún tipo de refrigerio?"

T'Pau inclinó la cabeza -"Te lo agradezco, sin embargo, no estoy interesada en eso en este momento" -contestó- "Siéntate por favor."

Amanda tomó una silla -"Me temo que Sarek no se encuentra" –le dijo- "Puedo enviar a alguien a buscarlo si lo desea."

-"No hay necesidad"- T'Pau contestó mirando a la esposa de su nieto-"Estoy afligida por los acontecimientos de los últimos días"- dijo tranquilamente- "La lógica de muchos ha estado suspendida en lo que se refiere a ti y a tu hijo."

Los labios de Amanda se apretaron, pero ella simplemente respondió -"nada de eso es su culpa, anciana."

-"No" –reconoció T'Pau- "No obstante, el insulto ha ocurrido. La lógica, que es uno de los principios de nuestra filosofía, no se ha honrado en lo que se refiere a ti, a tu hijo, o al t'hy'la de tu hijo."

-"Anciana, soy una persona adulta, puedo aguantar los tratos injustos"- Amanda reconoció -"Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de lamentar que apuntaran a Jim y a Spock."

-"De hecho" -T'Pau contestó -"En parte, por eso estoy aquí. Deseo hablar con ellos, si me lo permiten."

-"Por supuesto."- Amanda se levantó -"Los llamaré."

-"Anciana."- Spock se arqueó.

-"Señora" -Jim siguió su ejemplo y se colocó a su lado en frente de T'Pau, que miraba al hijo de su nieto y al t'hy'la de este. Spock estaba nervioso, ella no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, desafortunadamente T'Pau sabía que tenía ese efecto sobre los jovencitos. Sin embargo, Spock lo manejaba muy bien. Lo más interesante era que el chico humano lo manejaba casi tan bien como su contraparte Vulcano.

-"James, Spock"- dijo ella -"He pedido verlos porque deseo ofrecerles mi bendición antes de que ustedes regresen a la tierra."

Jim cabeceó simplemente educado, pero los ojos de Spock se ensancharon, él entendía lo raro que era esto. T'Pau les indicó.

-"Les pediré a ambos que se arrodillen"- dijo tranquila y los chicos así lo hicieron, Jim le dio un rápido vistazo a Spock. T'Pau levantó sus manos y las extendió hacia ambos chicos-"Les pediré permiso para tocar sus pensamientos"- dijo solemne.

-"Sea su voluntad, anciana"- Spock contestó en el mismo tono solemne. Jim tragó audiblemente, pero asintió. Las manos de T'Pau, súper ligeras pero fuertes y seguras, se ubicaron en los puntos de conexión mental. Sintió ambas mentes, tan diferentes pero fundamentalmente tan similares, en contacto con la suya y contuvo la respiración. Si no supiera que estos dos eran t'hy'la, este contacto ciertamente se lo habría confirmado. Sus mentes, sus corazones y sus mismas almas crecían como una, uniéndose lentamente, listas para la plenitud del enlace t'hy'la cuando sus cuerpos y sus mentes estuvieran maduros.

-"Spock, James, les ofrezco mi bendición" -T'Pau les informó-"su camino puede ser confuso, pero la claridad vendrá. Sus corazones pueden estar inseguros, pero la certeza vendrá. Sus vidas pueden ser jóvenes, pero están destinadas a estar juntas. Confíen el uno en el otro, porque ése es el vínculo que nunca les fallará" - se retiró suavemente de sus mentes y las miradas se dirigieron a su mano en el ta'al.

-"Yo los bendigo, larga vida y prosperidad."

Entonces ella se fue.

* * *

-"Spock."

-"¿Sí, Jim?"- Compartían un pequeño camarote en la nave de pasajeros Discovery. Jim lamentaba no haber podido montar de nuevo una nave estelar para regresar a la tierra, pero aunque se sentía culpable, lo emocionaba dejar Vulcano. Sin embargo, podría decir que Amanda también estaba complacida de irse, así que no se sentía tan mal. Spock rodó sobre su litera y miro a Jim, que ocupaba la litera baja en la pared opuesta -"¿Sí, Jim?"- repitió -"¿Qué ocurre t'hy'la?"

-"¿Cómo es que la matriarca de tu Clan quiso bendecirnos?"- preguntó Jim -"¿Ella piensa que nosotros vamos a estar en problemas?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza- "No creo que sea por eso"- contestó suavemente- "No puedo hablar por la matriarca de mi Clan, pero creo que ella simplemente quiso indicar que aprueba nuestro enlace."

-"Bien"-dijo Jim soñoliento, acurrucándose en su litera-"me alegra que nosotros le gustemos a alguien en Vulcano."

Spock se reclino también, mirando a su t'hy'la- "También estoy satisfecho-" contestó suavemente -"pero incluso si el universo entero lo desaprueba Jim, no te abandonaría."

-"Ni siquiera por la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias" -dijo Jim suavemente.

-"No" -Spock estuvo de acuerdo -"Ni siquiera por eso" -_o por cualquier otra cosa, _se juró silenciosamente. _Pase lo que pase, permaneceré contigo, no importa que ocurra Jim, Ni lo que cueste, no importan las repercusiones, yo te haré mío algún día, cuando estés listo. Seremos uno._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Lirpa: **Es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo vulcana que consta de un tubo de metal con una cuchilla en forma de abanico en una punta y un garrote en el otro lado. Es utilizado por los combatientes durante el desafío de apareamiento tradicional durante el pon farr. (TOS: "El tiempo Amok")


	11. Cap 11: Jim tiene catorce

**Nota de la autora:**

No tengo mucho tiempo libre hoy, pero sé que todo el mundo estaba muy pendiente de los minutos y los segundos…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Once: Jim tiene catorce**

Spock volvió a trabajar en otra ecuación para su clase de física temporal online en el MIT, a los dieciséis años, estaba aproximadamente a 20 horas de terminar este semestre y obtener su primera licenciatura en ciencias, concretamente en física. También planeaba obtener una licenciatura en informática y luego obtener otros títulos superiores en ambos temas.

Spock suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada a su padd, sabía que la ecuación estaba correcta, y que no le estaba prestando mucha atención, dejó el padd a un lado y se levantó de su escritorio, caminando hasta la ventana para mirar fijamente la noche fuera de su habitación. Jim estaba ahí afuera, en alguna parte, y se estaba divirtiendo, Spock podría sentirlo por medio de su vínculo, Jim no estaba en el lugar al cual realmente pertenecía.

Poco después de su regreso de Vulcano, Sarek y Amanda habían decidido que Jim necesitaba más oportunidades para estar con otros niños de su misma edad, y que necesitaba vivir la experiencia de acudir a una escuela, y no sólo aprender en línea o con Amanda, habían encontrado una escuela privada excelente con un programa para chicos dotados y talentosos, así que habían postulado a Jim quién fue aceptado.

_-"Pero yo sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo" -le había dicho a Spock con nostalgia, la noche antes de la fecha programada para el inicio de clases. Spock se sentía exactamente de la misma manera, pero sabía que sus padres estaban en lo correcto, Jim era un ser humano; necesitaba diversas experiencias y más si eran sociales e intelectuales, Spock no podría tenerlo retenido para siempre; no era justo o sano, tanto que Spock le había mentido o por lo menos exagerado._

_-"Estoy contento por ti, t'hy'la," -le había dicho suavemente -"La escuela Anderson es un establecimiento excepcional, y que hayas ganado una beca completa basada en tu examen de ingreso es algo más que impresionante."_

_No tan impresionante como alguien que obtiene 100% en el examen de la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias, fue el pensamiento de Jim, pero ellos nunca hablaban de esa decisión, Jim todavía se sentía levemente culpable, sabía que él era una de las grandes razones por las cuales Spock no había aceptado estudiar allá._

_-"Y no estaremos separados, simplemente estarás allá durante el día" -Spock había continuado- "Cada tarde, puedes contarme sobre tus estudios y sobre tus compañeros de clase, mientras jugamos con I-Chaya y Lucky, también discutiré mis estudios contigo, y así ambos sabremos lo que el otro está aprendiendo"- Spock intentó parecer emocionado -"puedes hablarme de todos los nuevos amigos que harás."_

_Jim lo había mirado extrañamente por un momento y luego le dio a Spock uno de sus raros abrazos- "Ningunos de ellos será como tú" -había murmurado._

Con eso, Jim obedientemente había comenzado sus clases, Sarek y Amanda habían estado en lo correcto con su decisión, Jim había florecido, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Inhalaba cada pedazo de información que le era ofrecida en sus clases y pedía más. Los instructores anticiparon que estaría listo para graduarse de la escuela secundaria a finales de este año. Y ya hacía planes para asistir a Berkley, con un curso doble en ordenadores y ciencias políticas, con una dosis fuerte de otras ciencias añadidas, Spock estaba contento y orgulloso de los logros de Jim por lo menos académicamente. Sin embargo, había una desventaja en que Jim asistiera a la escuela, hacia amigos, cientos de amigos, incluso algunas amigas.

Así era como Jim estaba fuera de la casa esta noche, estaba en un baile en la escuela, una pérdida de tiempo, frívolo y sin ningún valor. Se había ido hace más de tres horas, vestido con unos jeans (que Spock pensaba secretamente que eran indecentemente apretados, pero al parecer eran 'la última moda', pues Jim se los había puesto) y una camisa que hacia juego con sus ojos tan perfectamente que uno podía haber pensado que había sido diseñada sólo para él. Jim había crecido considerablemente el año pasado, debido a su interés en el atletismo y en el béisbol, los cuales practicaba en la escuela y habían añadido músculos a su contextura. Siempre había sido estéticamente satisfactorio a los ojos de Spock pero ahora era ¡hermoso!

Spock suspiró presionando su frente caliente contra el vidrio fresco, con dieciséis años, era todavía más alto que Jim, de ahora seis pies en altura. Su cuerpo había seguido siendo delgado, casi demasiado delgado, como tan frecuentemente su madre se quejaba mientras le servía un plato abundante durante la cena. La pubertad física en los varones vulcanos era un proceso largo, extenso y sutil, así que Spock definitivamente mostraba menos señales de las que se evidenciaban en Jim. Sin embargo, mental y emocionalmente, Spock era un adulto, un adulto con un enlace t'hy'la, el cual tenía que suprimir tanto como le fuese posible. Sabía que Jim merecía una oportunidad de disfrutar de las experiencias que la mayoría de los adolescentes humanos varones tenían, pero a medida que se hacían mayores, era más duro dejar ir libremente a Jim. Aun con toda la cercanía que había entre ellos, Spock no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Jim sentía por él. Sabía que Jim sentía su enlace, pero ¿lo experimentaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía Spock? Incluso ¿Jim lo querría? ¿Y qué si no lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaría si siempre viera a Spock como un amigo o un hermano, pero nunca como un amante? Spock tragó todo el dolor que lo recorría, como cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

-"Hey"-la voz de Jim era suave, pero Spock saltó levemente mientras se dio la vuelta para ver a Jim de pie en la entrada-"Caray, Spock, no quería asustarte" - dijo entrando en la habitación- "Solo quería hacerte saber que ya estaba en casa."

-"Jim" -Spock forzó su respiración y sus pensamientos nuevamente a un punto neutral, echando un vistazo al reloj en su escritorio -"No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto, el baile estaba programado hasta medianoche ¿no es así?"

Jim se encogió de hombros- "Sí, solamente estaba aburrido y Janice Lester me perseguía por todo el auditorio"- le sonrió -"Ella no consigue entender que no estoy interesado."

Spock sintió un pequeño rubor y un sentimiento de cólera al pensar en la compañera de escuela de Jim, que lo había estado persiguiendo por varios meses- "ella no debería tener permitido acosarte."

Jim se encogió de hombros otra vez- "Oh, no es tan malo"- le sonrió -"La mayor parte de mis amigos no pueden imaginar por qué no me gusta, es linda y bastante popular."

-"Ya veo" -Spock se dio media vuelta precipitadamente, intentando controlarse, después de un momento sintió la mano de Jim sobre su hombro.

-"Hey" - dijo Jim otra vez con voz suave-"Está bien, t'hy'la. Ella logrará entender el mensaje e irá a buscar a alguien más a quién perseguir"

-"No tengo la menor duda"- Spock se dio la vuelta nuevamente, viendo los ojos del humano fijos en él, con una extraña expresión visible en sus profundidades.

-"Realmente" –dijo Jim- "habría venido a casa temprano de todos modos, quería hablar contigo" -le echó un vistazo al padd abandonado -"No estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo ¿o sí?"

Spock pensó en la ecuación en la que tuvo que trabajar media docena de veces sin recordar un solo paso -"No"- contestó -"Tomaba un descanso."

-"Bien"-la mano de Jim tomó su codo -"Sentémonos ¿de acuerdo?"- se sentaron en el borde de la cama de Spock, haciéndose frente, Jim pensaba que Spock lo miraba de manera extraña ¿estaría nervioso?, Jim tomó una respiración profunda, bajando la mirada a sus manos- "Yo… no quiero que estés enojado conmigo" -dijo tranquilamente, y se esforzó en mirar directamente a Spock -"No quiero que te sientas herido" –continuó más suavemente.

Spock sentía como si fríos témpanos de hielo se estuvieran enterrando en su estómago, quizás Jim no estaba interesado en Janice Lester porque le atraía algún otro, y quizás estaba a punto de decirle eso a Spock, quien se impuso disciplina a sí mismo, cualquier cosa que Jim estaba a punto de decirle, Spock necesitaba afrontarlo con dignidad.

-"No puedo prometerte que no me molestare Jim"- dijo suavemente, Spock no estaba seguro de que pudiera utilizar el término T'hy'la otra vez -"Pero, intentaré oír lo que tienes que decir con calma."

-"Bien" -Jim le dio una sonrisa brillante, aliviada, y cariñosa, que siempre desgarraba el corazón de Spock- "Verás…"- bajo la mirada a sus manos, que estaban unidas firmemente en su regazo, aferrándose una a la otra, una señal segura de su nerviosismo-"Spock"- Jim otra vez se obligó a mira ese par de maravillosos ojos oscuros que habían sido el centro de su vida desde que tenía cinco años -"Sabes que no soy un telepata, y quizás no conozco tanto sobre tu cultura como debería, pero…"

-"¿Pero?" -Spock incitó suavemente después de una larga pausa.

-"Yo he… estado haciendo un poco de investigación" -la voz de Jim ahora era un suave susurro, chocando contra los nervios de Spock como una nube de humo - "Yo… creo que finalmente entiendo qué es lo que significa t'hy'la."

El corazón de Spock se detuvo literalmente por un instante- "¿lo entiendes?"- susurró no confiando en su voz.

Jim asintió- "Pero yo… necesito saber si ése también es el significado que tiene para ti" -se mordió el labio- "Porque si… si tú no te sientes de la misma manera, lo entenderé, y podemos ser sólo hermanos, pero yo pienso que quizás… bien, por esa razón no quisiste casarte con T'Pring, que quizás…"- se esforzó para detenerse otra vez.

-"¿Sí?" -Spock suspiró y estiró sus manos para tomar las manos de Jim entre las suyas- "¿Sí, t'hy'la? ¿Qué te pareció?"

-"Pensé…" -los ojos de Jim estaban repletos de lágrimas no derramadas, llenos de miedo y anhelo -"Pensé que tal vez esperabas, quizás porque querías casarte…conmigo."

-"Jim. Oh, Jim. Oh, t'hy'la ¡sí!" -por primera vez desde la infancia, Spock rio en voz alta mientras que Jim se lanzó a los brazos de Spock en un abrazo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Spock, riendo y llorando.

-"Te amo"- Jim susurró- "Creo que desde siempre lo he sabido, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo, cómo tratar con ello, pero te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

-"Lo harás" -Spock juro, su cara escondida en el hombro de Jim -"lo vas a hacer, oh, t'hy'la, te he querido durante tanto tiempo" -sintió la mano de Jim acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-"lo siento" -Jim murmuró -"siento que tuvieras que haber esperado tanto tiempo por no haberlo sabido hasta ahora, debía haberme dado cuenta."

Spock se separó para poder ver ese rostro amado, su mano sostuvo suavemente la mejilla de Jim y Spock lo sintió firme ante su contacto -"No"- Spock dijo suavemente-"Necesitabas tener tiempo para crecer, tiempo para descubrir lo que querías, no te quiero antes de que estés listo, pero oh Jim, estoy tan alegre de saber que lo entiendes, que te sientes como yo lo hago."

Jim levanto una mano y cubrió la mano de Spock con la suya - "lo hago"- dijo Jim y viniendo de sus labios era un voto, una promesa y no sólo una declaración -"lo hago, t'hy'la. Sé que todavía no podemos casarnos, o enlazarnos, o lo que sea, pero quería que supieras que tan pronto como sea lo bastante mayor, me comprometeré contigo para siempre."

-"Gracias" -Spock susurró, sintiendo una rara lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla -"Gracias, t'hy'la."

Jim se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que sus labios entraran en contacto con la mejilla de Spock, retirando esa lágrima con un beso.

-"Janice quería que la besara" -murmuró -"le dije que lo olvidara, pero a ti… ¿podría besarte, t'hy'la?" -sintió a Spock cabecear, y los labios de Jim se movieron encontrándose con los de Spock por primera vez, mientras los brazos de Spock lo rodearon para acercar más a Jim, mientras sus bocas se unían lenta y toscamente, entusiasmadas por explorarse, ninguno quería parar, pero en el último momento fue Jim quién se separó suavemente -"Yo… yo deseo…"

-"Al igual que yo"- Spock se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó un beso casto en los labios de Jim- "Se lo que deseas, t'hy'la, al igual que yo, pero estás en lo correcto, somos demasiado jóvenes para dar ese paso."

-"Sí"- Jim dejó caer su cabeza, sobre el hombro de Spock, respirando el familiar y reconfortante aroma de té verde y de incienso de sándalo, ordenando a su tenso cuerpo relajarse. Después de algunos minutos más abrazados, se apartó suavemente de los brazos de Spock-"Así que… ¿estamos comprometidos?"

-"No"- Spock contestó suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Jim una vez más-"Somos uno t'hy'la, y cuando sea el momento correcto se lo proclamaremos al mundo."

-"Oh, sí"- Jim suspiró- "nosotros lo haremos."


	12. Cap 12: Graduación, Familia y Prometidos

**Notas de la autora:**

Cómo muchos de ustedes saben, he estado fuera de servicio, pero he vuelto.

Jim y Spock lo hacen oficial con Sarek y Amanda, y Jim se gradúa de la escuela secundaria.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Doce: Graduación, Familia y Prometidos**

-"Oh, Jim!" -de alguna manera, Amanda logró envolver a Jim y a Spock entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo, los dos habían decidido hacerles saber a Sarek y Amanda su decisión, así que después del desayuno, la mañana siguiente al baile todos se retiraron al estudio de Sarek.

-"Así que ¿está bien que te esté robando a tu bebé?" -Jim sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo de Amanda.

-"Ambos son mis bebés, pero si, está muy bien y lo sabes"- lo abrazó más fuerte, parpadeando para no llorar -"Oh, Jim ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Spock y tú van a casarse!"

-"Bien, solo para que quede bien claro; no llevaré ni un velo blanco, ni una tiara" - dijo firmemente.

-"Copiado" -Amanda sonrió -"pero con esa idea fuera de mi mente, todavía puedo planear la boda ¿cierto?"

-"No tendría a nadie más"- dijo Jim suavemente, ambos sonrieron entendiéndose perfectamente, ellos sabían que aun cuando Winona Kirk había dado a luz a Jim, de todas las maneras que importaban Amanda era su verdadera madre.

-"James" -Jim levanto la miraba al escuchar la voz del padre de Spock- "Yo también estoy satisfecho"- dijo Sarek solemnemente pero con cierta calidez en su mirada -"Sé lo que mi hijo y tu significan el uno para el otro."

-"Síp"- dijo Jim sonriéndole a Spock -"Yo también lo sé."

Sarek vaciló, pero tenía que decirlo -"Sabrás por supuesto, que no pueden formalizar su unión en este momento."

-"Lo sé"- Jim estuvo de acuerdo, y le dirigió a Spock otra sonrisa.- "Tenemos que esperar hasta que yo cumpla los dieciséis, que es en…"

-"Un año, cuatro meses, y veintiséis días contados desde ahora"- acabaron al unísono.

Amanda estalló en carcajadas- "Estoy segura que ustedes dos contarán hasta el último minuto."

-"Por supuesto" -dijo Spock, sonriendo con los ojos a su prometido.

-"Por supuesto"- repitió Jim -"Nosotros nos hemos propuesto no esperar más tiempo del necesario."

* * *

-"James ¿podría hablar contigo?" -Jim levantó la vista de su tarea para ver a Sarek en la entrada de su habitación. Habían pasado tres días desde que anunciarán que planeaban enlazarse tan pronto como Jim fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Amanda y Spock habían salido juntos esta tarde, Amanda le había insistido a Spock que necesitaba ropa nueva, a pesar de las protestas de su hijo sobre lo 'ilógico' de tener más de tres camisas, así que ambos habían ido de compras. Amanda había invitado a Jim, pero él pensaba que sería agradable para ella disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con su hijo y había rechazado cortésmente la invitación. Así que ahora se levantó de su silla.

-"Por supuesto, Sarek"- contestó -"¿quieres pasar?"

Sarek negó -"Quizás podríamos ir al solárium o a otro lugar"- le sugirió.

-"Seguro" -Jim estaba un poco desconcertado, hace mucho tiempo se habían acabado los días en los cuales Sarek lo hacía sentir nervioso. Por supuesto, él todavía respetaba profundamente al padre de Spock. Jim sabía que Sarek era imparcial y nunca caprichoso, además, Jim estaba bastante seguro de no haberse robado ninguna galleta, y de no haberse caído de un árbol recientemente.

El solárium, en la parte trasera de la casa, era una habitación hermosa que hablaba del gusto de Amanda por la jardinería, con una gran variedad de plantas en flor, y muebles cómodos cubiertos de tela rayada en colores alegres. Sarek tomó una silla y Jim se sentó en el pequeño sofá a su lado.

-"Quería hablar contigo en privado" -Sarek comenzó.

-"De acuerdo"- Jim se sintió un poco más nervioso, tal vez Sarek realmente no quería que se casara con Spock. Pero eso era imposible; si Sarek se oponía a algo, lo decía. No les habría dado su aprobación sólo para retirarla cuando Spock estuviera fuera de casa. Sin embargo se veía extrañamente incómodo.

-"James, no deseo invadir tu privacidad; sin embargo, necesito saber" -Sarek tomó una respiración profunda -"Spock y tú... ¿han profundizado su relación?"

Ahora era el turno de Jim de sentirse incómodo. _¡Dios. Estoy a punto de recibir una charla sobre sexo de Sarek!_ -"No, señor" -Jim dijo rápidamente -"Nos hemos besado, pero sólo eso. Yo… no creo que sea el momento correcto. No... no es el momento apropiado para nada más"- Jim sabía que sus oídos estaban al rojo vivo, pero Sarek inmediatamente parecía aliviado.

-"Estoy satisfecho de oírte decir eso" -le dijo, igualmente tranquilo, mirando a Jim a los ojos- "soy consciente que muchos adolescentes humanos se dejan llevar por sus impulsos sexuales"- dijo directamente Sarek- "No estoy de acuerdo y no creo que deba actuar como un policía hasta el momento en que Spock y tú se unan legalmente. No lo haría aunque pudiera; tal idea me resulta repugnante, indica falta de confianza, y yo confío en ustedes dos. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Sigues siendo muy joven, y peor aún, si llevaran su relación más allá…"

-"Spock podría ser arrestado"- Jim termino tímido sonriéndole a Sarek que lucía levemente sorprendido -"Investigué la ley cuidadosamente, Sarek; Quería descubrir cuando podríamos legalizar nuestra situación, y mientras miraba, quise…" -Ahora Jim se ruborizó -"De acuerdo, pensé en ello" -admitió- "Pero tienes razón, Sarek. Si Spock y yo… hiciéramos cualquier cosa"- ahora Jim se ruborizó muchísimo más -"y alguien lo descubriera, podría ser procesado por violación de un menor. La edad para el consentimiento es a los dieciséis años; hasta entonces, estaría poniendo a Spock en riesgo, y nunca le haría eso. Nunca arruinaría su vida de esa manera."

-"Gracias"-le dijo Sarek- "Me alivia saber que entiendes las consecuencias del caso."

-"Oh, lo hago" - dijo Jim con una sonrisa- "y no fingiré que será fácil esperar, no sé cómo será para Spock; él no ha dicho mucho, pero creo que eso se debe a que soy más joven que él y no quiere destruir mi inocencia, por así decirlo. Pero entiendo a que nos estamos enfrentando, y le prometo, que no pondré a Spock en esa situación" -_Sin importar lo duro que esto pueda ser_, pensó.

-"Estoy agradecido"- dijo Sarek otra vez, mientras miraba a Jim curiosamente- "¿ya has informado a tu madre sobre tus planes?" -le pregunto suavemente.

Jim se encogió de hombros, y tenso los labios -"Ella sabe que iré a Berkley; pero ella no sabe sobre Spock y yo" -dijo -"Su preocupación más grande por Berkley era saber si todavía podría vivir contigo, así no tendría que preocuparse por los gastos de una residencia."

-"Comprendo"- Sarek no dijo nada más. Desde la primera vez que Jim había venido a vivir con la familia de Sarek, el contacto de Winona había sido esporádico en el mejor de los casos, y el cheque que ella enviaba para el mantenimiento de Jim había sido, honestamente, insignificante. Sarek lo habría entendido fácilmente si Winona Kirk estuviera en una situación de necesidad financiera, pero ella recibía una pensión de la Flota Estelar por la muerte de George Kirk, y además obtenía un excelente salario como agente de la Flota. Jim nunca había preguntado y nunca le habían dicho sobre la contribución que su madre realizaba para su manutención, Sarek complementaba de manera silenciosa dicha cantidad para asegurarse que Jim tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y no había desperdiciado ni un solo crédito.

Incluso peor que la negligencia financiera, era el hecho que Winona no le prestará ninguna atención a su hijo. En los nueve años y medio desde que Jim llevaba viviendo con ellos, Winona lo había visitado cinco veces, cada vez por menos de un día. Había estado en una misión en el espacio profundo por los últimos dieciocho meses, y era del conocimiento de Sarek, que solamente se había comunicado con Jim tres veces en ese período de tiempo.

-"Tu madre no necesita preocuparse" -le dijo Sarek -"No necesitarás pagar un lugar para vivir."

-"Lo sé. Gracias, papá" -Jim sonrío ante la ceja levantada de Sarek.

-"Un término algo superficial pero esencialmente correcto" -Sarek contestó -"De hecho, eres ciertamente mi hijo, uno que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de reconocer.

* * *

**Cuatro meses después**

-"Parezco un tonto." -Jim movió la borla de su birrete lejos de sus ojos otra vez.

-"Te ves muy apropiado" -Spock contestó cariñosamente, mirando a su t'hy'la, que estaba vestido con la toga y el birrete de graduación.

-"Eso sólo significa que luzco como un tonto"- Jim sonrío -"Oh. Bueno, los otros 489 graduados también se verán como tontos"-dijo alisando la toga azul profundo -"Por lo menos es un buen color."

-"Lo es, mi pavo real"- dijo Spock solemnemente, pero con esa sonrisa escondida que Jim amaba -"y no me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que te estás graduando como el mejor de tu clase; ni me refiero a que has recibido una beca completa para estudiar en la Universidad Berkeley en California, una de las cuatro instituciones de educación superior que aceptaron tus solicitudes de admisión. No, nos centraremos en el hecho que esa toga es complemente tu color."

Jim sonrío y cruzó rápidamente la habitación para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su novio -"Te gusto aunque sea un pavo real y lo sabes" -murmuro en uno de los oído acentuados.

Spock le devolvió el abrazo- "Amo todo sobre ti, y lo sabes"- contestó tiernamente, estuvieron juntos por un momento, simplemente disfrutando de la proximidad del otro. En honor a la palabra dada a Sarek, Jim tenía sus impulsos amarrados con una rienda bien apretada. No era que quisiera saltar sobre Spock; realmente la idea de irse a la cama con cualquier persona, todavía le parecía una situación lejana y un poco intimidatoria. ¿Cómo sabrían que es lo que tenían que hacer? ¿Dónde cabrían exactamente todas las piezas? pero Jim había estado muy interesado en cierta experimentación. Sin embargo, sabía que no era justo para ninguno de ellos, avanzar en el tema para solamente detenerse y gritar "¡soy demasiado joven!" Tanto él como Spock mantenían un contacto casual, y Jim, como muchos adolescentes, había descubierto las maravillas de la masturbación para esas ocasiones en las cuales la tentación parecía filtrarse por sus poros.

-"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de la graduación?" -susurró Jim.

-"Dime."

-"Una semana después de la graduación, cumpliré 15"- Jim contestó suavemente. -"Y 365 días después nosotros…"

-"Lo sé" -Spock le dio un abrazo que habría podido abollar sus costillas si Spock hubiese querido -"Créeme, t'hy'la, he estado mirando el calendario."

-"Entonces ya somos dos"- Jim murmuró, soltándose del abrazo de Spock y caminando por la habitación- "Debo cambiarme y colgar esto en un gancho, si consigo arrugarlo, Amanda me matará."

\- "James" -Sarek dijo esa noche durante la cena -"hable con tu madre hoy."

Jim levanto la vista de su plato -"No me digas, déjame adivinar. Ella no puede venir a la tierra para la graduación."

-"No" -Sarek admitió -"Me pidió que te dijera que está orgullosa de tus logros académicos y que le alegra saber que obtuviste una beca completa."

-"Sí"- Jim apuñaló un guisante -"Eso sólo significa que ella no tendrá que preocuparse por pagar la matrícula."

-"¡Jim!"

-"Amanda, sabes que es verdad"- contestó Jim, bajando la mirada a su plato, después de todo, esta vez no debía importarle que Winona no se preocupara por él, siempre lo había visto como una carga, ¡por Dios! ni siquiera podía molestarse en venir para su graduación, sin embargo aún dolía.

-"T'hy'la"-la preocupación de Spock por Jim se filtró entre sus manos entrelazadas, Jim levanto la vista hasta él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Está bien" -dijo suavemente -"Los tengo a todos ustedes y eso es suficiente."

-"James, la comandante Kirk indicó que sus padres desean asistir a tu graduación"- dijo Sarek a su hijo adoptivo.

-"¿Mis abuelos?" -Jim lo miro fijamente -"¿Los padres de Winona? ¿La bruja de su madre y el imbécil alcohólico con el que ella se casó después de que mi abuelo verdadero muriera? ¿la persona que engendró a Frank? Genial. Jodidamente genial"- Jim escondió la cara entre sus manos.

-"¡James!"-dijo Sarek agudamente.

-"Lo siento"- Jim masculló, levantando la cabeza para ver a Amanda apenado -"Lamento el lenguaje inapropiado. Pero, ¿por qué ellos vendrían? básicamente le dijeron a mi madre que los olvidará por completo después de que ella corriera a Frank de las orejas"- después de que Jim se hubiera mudado con Sarek y su familia, Winona había descubierto que Frank robaba su cuenta bancaria (ella se lo había contado a Sarek) y lo había corrido de su casa- "Ellos nunca se molestaron siquiera en enviarme una tarjeta de Navidad."

-"Aparentemente, se han reconciliado con tu madre"- le explico Sarek-"Ella me dijo que lo sentían, que lamentaban el distanciamiento y el comportamiento de Frank. Le habrían indicado a tu madre que han encontrado a Jesús, sea lo que sea que eso significa."

-"Oh, sip, como si lo guardaron en el ático y acabaran de descubrirlo en una caja extraviada" -Jim resopló para sí.

Los labios de Sarek se movieron levente- "Tal vez, sin embargo, ellos vendrán a San Francisco para la ceremonia de graduación. Sería apropiado invitarlos a la recepción que se realizará aquí en mi hogar."

Jim suspiró- "Sí, supongo."

-"No te preocupes, t'hy'la"- dijo Spock tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Jim entre la suya -"Quizás descubras un nuevo punto en común con estos parientes. Quizás logremos darte un nuevo sentido de familia."

-"Y tal vez comandare una nave estelar antes de cumplir treinta, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación de Jim se había desarrollado sin problemas. Al ser el primero de su clase, le correspondió pronunciar el discurso de apertura, y cuando caminó a través del pasillo y recibió su diploma, sus ojos habían buscado entre los asistentes a la ceremonia a Sarek, Amanda, y muy especialmente a Spock. Spock le había dado esa sonrisa que mostraba solamente en sus ojos, y todas las tardes de preparación valieron la pena, sólo para verlo sentirse orgulloso, y con esa mirada de aprobación.

La recepción en la casa de Sarek, en el complejo de la embajada de Vulcano fue simple pero hermosa, como cada reunión que Amanda organizaba. Jim estaba de pie al lado de la puerta para encontrarse y agradecer a la gente que asistió a la fiesta, desde los miembros del personal de la embajada, compañeros de clase, profesores, y algunas personas de la Flota Estelar que habían conocido a George o que conocían a Winona. Uno de esos agentes era el Capitán Christopher Pike, asignado nuevamente a la nave de Clase Constelación Enterprise, que actualmente estaba en el principal puerto espacial de la órbita terrestre, experimentando una reinstalación antes de partir a su siguiente misión en el espacio profundo.

-"James, es un placer verte de nuevo"- le dijo Chris Pike, ofreciéndole su mano- "Tu padre y yo éramos amigos en la academia, y lamenté mucho cuando oí hablar del accidente de la Kelvin. Entré en contacto con Winona en varias oportunidades, pero creo que ella no estaba lista para tratar con los viejos amigos de George, y puedo entender eso. Pero el embajador Sarek entró en contacto conmigo y me hizo saber que te graduabas, así que decidí acercarme. Espero no te moleste."

-"En absoluto" -le dijo Jim- "Estoy feliz de verlo, señor. Espero… Cuando acabe la Universidad, espero poder ingresar a la Academia."

La facciones en su cara se iluminaron con una sonrisa encantada- "Eso es maravilloso, hijo"- le dijo Pike con gusto- "Si necesitas una carta de recomendación, por favor, no dudes en entrar en contacto conmigo por medio del Comando. Cualquier hijo de George será una adición valiosa para la Flota Estelar" -echó un vistazo hacia atrás-"Parece que hay más personas a las cuales debes saludar" -le dijo -"luego hablaré contigo, si quieres más tarde puedo darte algunas recomendaciones sobre que asignaturas tomar."

-"Gracias, señor" -Jim dijo con otra sonrisa- "Eso me gustaría" -apenas Pike se quitó, dos personas más viejas se acercaron a Jim, una de ellas envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-"¡Jimmy! ¡Oh, Jimmy, mi querido y pequeño bebé!" -la mujer lloró, sofocando a Jim con su perfume con olor a lilas.

Jim se tensó y se separó suavemente -"Hola, abuela" -saludo tranquilamente a Rebecca Carlson- "Fue muy amable de tu parte haber venido."

-"¡Oh, Jimmy, sabes que nunca faltaríamos a un acontecimiento tan importante!" -Jim hizo una mueca de dolor; odiaba que lo llamarán Jimmy. Pero Rebecca no lo notó, y llamó a su marido -"¡Francis! Francis, mira al pequeño Jimmy, todo lo que ha crecido."

-"Señor" -Jim cabeceó en saludo al padre de Frank Carlson, que era una versión más vieja de su hijo, esquelético, de mirada estúpida y ruborizado por el consumo crónico de Alcohol. Francis, preparado por su esposa, intentó usar un tono amistoso.

-"Entonces, chico, has conseguido crecer entre todos estos alienígenas extraños, ¿eh?"

Jim se puso rígido nuevamente -"Señor, sólo está aquí porque es el marido de mi abuela"- le dijo tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo- "Sin embargo, puede guardar su ignorancia para sí mismo."

La cara de Francis Carlson enrojeció -"Ven aquí ahora, mocoso bocón…"

-"Hey chicos, no discutan"- Rebecca se interpuso entre su marido y su nieto nerviosamente -"Jimmy, Francis no quiso decir nada malo con eso. Tienes que entender" -ella rio nerviosa -"nosotros no vemos a muchos extraterrestres en Riverside."

-"Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden" -Jim colocó una sonrisa agradable en su cara -"El embajador Sarek y su familia han sido muy amables conmigo."

-"Oh, estoy segura de eso" –le dijo Rebecca -"Pero debo admitir, Jimmy, que nunca entenderé porqué Winona no te envío a vivir con nosotros. Iowa es un lugar sano para criar a un niño, porque hay una buena Iglesia Bautista a menos de una milla de nuestra granja."

_Oh, y ellos me querrían, especialmente si llevará a Spock conmigo para estudiar la biblia. Me pregunto lo que los Bautistas están llamando a la gente gay hoy en día, ¿maricones, hadas, o maricas? _Pero Jim mantuvo la mirada agradable en su cara.

-"Bien, yo estoy más o menos criado ahora" -le dijo- "Pronto comenzaré a estudiar en la universidad."

-"Oh, sí, vas a ser un chico grande de universidad" -dijo Francis con voz cansina-"Como si eso te enseñará lo que un hombre necesita saber, en lugar de holgazanear con un grupo mariquitas en San Francisco y… sea lo que sea esta gente, deberías estar fuera trabajando en la granja de tu abuela, obteniendo algunos músculos, y consiguiendo un poco de suciedad en tus manos…"

-"¿Cómo usted?"-le pregunto Jim frunciendo los labios -"Para mí, usted no se ve como si cargara demasiadas cosas."

-"Que… tú pequeño arrogante…"- Con los puños apretados y elevando el tono de voz, Francis dio un paso adelante. Varias cabezas se giraron ante el sonido de la voz enojada.

-"Si me disculpan"- era el capitán Chris Pike, quien se colocó cuidadosamente entre Francis y Jim- "Señor"-dijo en voz baja- "Creo que debe retirarse inmediatamente, ya no es bienvenido aquí. Ahora, odiaría hacer que el padre adoptivo de Jim lo eche a la calle"- echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, viendo a Sarek y Spock caminar hacia ellos- "Creo que debe felicitar a Jim e irse ahora"- Chris continuó tranquilamente- "De otra manera, me complacerá ayudar al embajador Sarek a sacarlo de aquí."

-"¿James?" -Sarek había llegado al lado de Jim- "¿Está todo bien?"

-"Sí"-dijo Jim, mirando fijamente a su abuela y su marido -"Estos… conocidos estaban a punto de irse."

-"Vamos, Jimmy"-comenzó Rebecca, con la barbilla temblando-"¿esa es la manera de tratar a tu familia?"

Jim dio un paso hacia ella -"Mi familia" -dijo con voz baja y calmada- "está aquí"- dio nuevamente un paso atrás y coloco una mano en el hombro de Spock -"Mi futuro esposo está aquí" –continuó con una sonrisa lenta que apareció cuando escuchó a Rebecca y a Francis jadear -"Oh, sí, abuela. Voy a traer un poco de sangre nueva a la línea familiar, a propósito, es verde."

-"¡Jimmy, no puedes hablar en serio! Porque eso… eso es antinatural. El señor nunca…"

-"Mi nombre es Jim, no Jimmy, Jim." -la cortó con una mirada -"Toma al imbécil ebrio de tu marido y sus estúpidos prejuicios pueblerinos, tomen un autobús y regresen de nuevo a los campos de maíz. No tenemos nada en común que discutir."

Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en los de Francis Carlson, cuando Pike le señalo la puerta con un movimiento de su cabeza- "¿Vamos?"-preguntó agradable, dándose la vuelta para ver de nuevo a Jim -"Te llamaré en un día o dos, Jim, te invitaré a almorzar."

-"Gracias" -Jim contestó -"Eso me gustaría"- luego miró, sin expresión, como su abuela y su marido fueron escoltados hasta la puerta de salida por el viejo amigo de su padre -"Discúlpenme" -dijo Jim a todo el mundo y a nadie en particular- "Yo… necesito un momento" –abandono el salón y se fue al solárium, que era tranquilo y fresco a esta hora, con el sol en el otro lado del complejo. No le sorprendió que Spock se uniera a él.

* * *

-"T'hy'la, ¿estás bien?" -Spock preguntó suavemente, mirando a Jim, que estaba de espaldas a Spock, mirando fijamente hacia fuera de las ventanas.

-"No"- Jim se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de Spock. Spock no preguntó; simplemente lo sostuvo cerca -"Ese imbécil"- Jim se ahogó- "¿Cómo se atreve? Ese maldito estúpido probablemente reprobó el quinto grado ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarte?"

-"Calma, t'hy'la; está bien"- Spock acarició suavemente la cabeza que yacía en su hombro- "No le prestó atención a su mala voluntad, y tú tampoco debes hacerlo."

-"Pero la manera en que él te miraba… la manera en que ambos te miraron… esos bastardos y miserables pueblerinos."

-"No me importa" -Spock susurró contra la cabeza de Jim- "No me importaría si el mundo entero me odiara, mientras tú me ames"-Spock pensó que había dicho lo correcto, pues Jim levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-"Yo lo hago" -Jim susurró- "y lo voy a hacer siempre."

Spock lo besó suavemente-"Ven"- dijo- "No quieres perderte tu propia fiesta, olvídate de ellos, t'hy'la, ellos no importan y nunca importarán."


	13. Cap 13: Todo se destroza

**Nota de la autora:**

Les prometí a todos una crisis cuando Jim tuviera 15 años, y cumplo mis promesas. Estén preparados para la angustia.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Trece: Todo se destroza**

Jim apresuró el paso para llegar a su casa desde la estación de transporte público. Era miércoles, uno de los dos días de la semana en que realmente asistía a clases en el campus de Berkley. Sus otras cuatro clases las tomaba online. Cursaba 21 créditos académicos, una carga bastante pesada, pero quería graduarse en tres años en lugar de cuatro. Para entonces tenía previsto conseguir una licenciatura, y luego, él y Spock estarían listos para postularse a la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Sarek aún no estaba feliz por ello, sabía que la Flota Estelar llevaba a cabo un servicio valioso, pero como Vulcano, no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que la Flota Estelar no era sólo un servicio de exploración, sino también un servicio militar. Sin embargo, después de largas discusiones con Jim y Spock, Sarek había estado reaciamente de acuerdo en que ambos necesitaban seguir el camino que ellos quisieran tomar.

Lo mejor de todo, sería que para el momento en que se unieran a la Flota Estelar, lo harían como 'una vieja pareja casada'. Jim sonreía mientras recordaba la manera en que Spock rodaba los ojos, cada vez que le tomaba el pelo con esa frase. Jim apenas podía esperar, ya habían fijado la fecha de su boda para el 3 de junio, cuatro meses y dos días contados desde hoy. Jim constantemente le tomaba el pelo a Spock sobre ser 'una vieja pareja casada', y Spock se divertía mucho llamando a Jim su 'novia de junio'. Pero a Jim no le importaba, con mucho gusto sería la novia de junio de Spock. Mierda, llevaría ese velo blanco y una tiara si tenía que hacerlo, no le importaba. Nada importaba excepto Spock.

Algunos de los compañeros de clases de Jim en Berkley no entendían por qué planeaba casarse tan joven. Jim no había intentado explicarles el significado del enlace t'hy'la; no era un tema de su incumbencia. Simplemente les había explicado que él y Spock se habían conocido por muchos años, que estaban enamorados, y que tan pronto como fuera legal para que ellos pudieran hacerlo, se casarían. Planeaban tener una ceremonia de vinculación en la embajada y luego una recepción en el Hotel Huntington. Después de eso, él y Spock irían a Egipto para su luna de miel; Spock quería ver las pirámides, y había prometido ponerle un montón de protector solar a Jim, en todo el cuerpo de Jim.

Por supuesto, ningún miembro de la familia de Jim estaría en la boda. Finalmente le había dicho a su madre, quién había parecido indiferente a todo el asunto, simplemente le había comentado que era una lástima que George Kirk nunca tendría un nieto.

_-"Caray, gracias por esas noticias de última hora"- Jim había dicho a través de la unidad de comunicaciones- "Y yo aquí pensando que podría lograr que Spock se embarazara en nuestra luna de miel."_

_-"Bien, sólo estoy señalando lo obvio, si decides tirar todo por la borda…"- Winona había comenzado, pero Jim la había cortado._

_-"No estoy lanzando nada por la borda"- le había dicho tranquilo- "Spock es la mejor cosa que me ha sucedido en la vida, y no estoy interesado en hacerlo esperar por mí más tiempo del necesario. Nosotros vamos a casarnos, pensé que debía hacértelo saber. No te preocupes; estoy seguro que estarás en alguna parte a nueve cuadrantes de distancia cuando eso suceda, además Sarek y Amanda van a pagarlo todo como usualmente lo hacen"-con eso, había interrumpido la transmisión, y Winona no había vuelto a llamar. Al diablo con ella, Jim ni siquiera se había molestado en entrar en contacto con su abuela; sabía exactamente lo que Rebecca Carlson tendría que decir sobre sus próximas nupcias. No recibiremos ninguna tostadora de pan de parte de ella, Jim pensó con humor negro. No importa, simplemente no le importaba. Pronto, él y Spock estarían unidos para toda la vida, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba._

* * *

En los últimos meses, Spock le había explicado el proceso de unión a Jim, hablándole sobre el vínculo mental que se formaría entre ellos y cómo cada uno podría sentir siempre la presencia del otro, o saber si el otro estaba en peligro o herido. También le había dado a Jim algunas lecciones simples, sobre cómo manejar el contacto mental, explicando que un escudo mental le permitiría a cada uno tener un aislamiento mental cuando ellos lo quisieran.

-"De otra manera" -Spock le había informado de manera solemne- "podré leer tus pensamientos a voluntad."

Jim había reído suavemente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado-"Soy un libro abierto para ti, t'hy'la"- dijo cariñosamente -"Puedes leerme siempre que lo desees."

No obstante, Spock había insistido en enseñarle a Jim lo básico sobre las disciplinas mentales necesarias para una pareja casada, también le hablo a Jim sobre el Pon Farr*. Incluso ahora, sus mejillas se calentaban cuando recordaba a Spock serio, a medida que explicaba a Jim sobre el impulso de apareamiento de los Vulcanos, Spock había usado un tono de voz bajo mientras miraba sus pies. El Vulcano había estado sorprendido cuando Jim se echó a reír.

-"Entonces es por eso que tuvimos que quedarnos con el embajador de Thessolian ¡cuando tenía doce!"- había exclamado, Jim recordaba claramente cuando Amanda lo había ayudado a empacar su bolso, explicándole que ella y Sarek iban en una 'segunda luna de miel' y que él y Spock necesitaban quedarse con el embajador Reikos y su esposa.

-"Yo… No te importa que yo sea…."-

Jim se había reído suavemente y había abrazado a Spock- "T'hy'la, he tenido que mantener mis manos lejos de ti durante muchísimo tiempo"-le dijo cariñosamente-"Me encantará tener una excusa para encerrarme contigo en una habitación y dejar que te portes travieso conmigo."

Spock suspiró con alivio evidente-"Tenía miedo que lo encontraras… intimidante"- admitió suavemente.

-"Mi amor, nada sobre ti me intimida" -Jim había contestado suavemente- "Vamos a construir una vida juntos, y estoy seguro que tendremos que afrontar toda clase de problemas, que ni siquiera hemos pensado aún, pero sea lo que sea que venga, nosotros le haremos frente como un equipo" -había mirado a su novio, aliviado de ver el rubor verde decolorándose de sus mejillas-"Mira" -había dicho suavemente- "Sé que todo esto es un poco extraño para ti. También lo es para mí t'hy'la. Pero te amo, y tú me amas, y creo que cuando finalmente estemos juntos lo resolveremos"- se había inclinado hacia adelante y dado un suave beso a Spock - "Y estoy ansiando cada minuto" -le había susurrado.

Afortunadamente, Spock esperaba no tener su primer Pon Farr hasta algún punto al final de sus años veinte o al principio de sus años treinta. Para entonces, serían una 'vieja pareja casada' y Jim se sentía confiado en que para ese momento él podría ayudar a su compañero con experiencia. Por ahora, solamente tenían que esperar algunos meses más, y entonces él y Spock serían uno para el resto de sus vidas. Jim planeaba vivir hasta los 150, solo por Spock.

* * *

Jim caminó a través de las puertas del complejo que formaban la embajada, cabeceando en dirección al guardia que se encontraba allí cada día, el mismo que había estado allí el día en que un agitado Jim Kirk, de cinco años y tan obstinados como un grupo de mulas, habían aparecido con sus pertenencias guardadas en una bolsa plástica. A veces, incluso ahora, Jim encontraba duro creer hasta dónde había llegado en esos diez años, y todo gracias a las tres personas que componían su universo, su familia y su prometido.

Jim camino al interior, no esperaba encontrarse con cualquier persona a su alrededor. Sarek tenía reuniones y otros compromisos que lo mantenían ocupado; Amanda tenía las responsabilidades de la casa, propias de la esposa de un diplomático, junto con las clases que ella ahora impartía dos días a la semana en una escuela primaria cercana, donde enseñaba el idioma y las costumbres de los Vulcanos a chicos de tercer grado de diversas familias ricas. Spock ahora trabajaba en dos maestrías, una en informática y otra en física, así que a menudo estaba en su habitación estudiando o de vez en cuando, en el laboratorio de física de la Academia de la Flota Estelar, el cual tenía convenio con el MIT.

Hoy, sin embargo, apenas Jim cruzo la entrada Spock apareció en la puerta que conducía al salón familiar.

-"Jim"- dijo solamente una palabra, pero la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que el corazón de Jim se congelara en su pecho.

-"Spock, ¿Qué pasa?" -Jim dejo caer su bolso y se apresuró para llegar al lado de Spock –"¿Qué sucede amor? Te ves terrible."

Spock tomó suavemente la mano de Jim entre las suyas- "ven" -le dijo simplemente- "Hay alguien aquí que necesita hablar contigo."

Desconcertado, Jim permitió que Spock lo llevara a la habitación familiar, en donde Sarek y Amanda los esperaban, junto con un caballero con uniforme negro de la Flota Estelar.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- Jim preguntó, mirando a Amanda, cuyos ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas

-"James"- dijo Sarek suavemente- "éste es el Teniente Coronel Robinson, viene del cuartel General de la Flota Estelar."

El hombre ofreció a Jim su mano -"Sr. Kirk"- dijo tranquilo- "soy capellán de la Flota Estelar, es mi deber informarle que su madre, la Comandante Winona Kirk, murió el día de ayer, mientras servía a bordo del USS Endeavor."

Por un momento, las palabras no tenían ningún significado, Jim oyó los sonidos, pero las palabras volaban a través de la superficie de su cerebro sin dejar ninguna impresión. Entonces él lo descifró.

-"Yo…"- miró a Robinson sin saber qué hacer. Spock tomó su codo y dirigió a Jim suavemente al sofá, y se sentó justo a su lado -"Yo…" -Jim tragó saliva y forzó su voz- "¿Qué sucedió?" -preguntó

-"El Endeavor estaba en la órbita de la Base Estelar Veintitrés"-dijo Robinson -"La Comandante Kirk pilotaba un transbordador entre la nave y la base, transportando provisiones. Hubo un desperfecto con el tren de aterrizaje. La Comandante Kirk hizo un aterrizaje forzoso, pero llevaba a bordo una carga de diversos combustibles y sustancias químicas, que se inflamaron. El transbordador… se destruyó totalmente."

-"Ya veo" -Jim se sentía totalmente insensible, seguramente debía sentir algo, pero él no lo hacía.

Robinson vaciló-"La Comandante Kirk murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, Sr. Kirk"- continuó -"Hay diversos tipos de beneficios para los supervivientes y…"

-"Sí, conozco el procedimiento."

-"Por supuesto"- Robinson se había familiarizado con el expediente de Kirk antes de ir a la casa, por supuesto. Sabía que George Kirk también había muerto en una explosión ardiente a bordo de una nave de la Flota Estelar.

Jim se puso de pie y ofreció su mano al capellán- "Aprecio que viniera"- le dijo tranquilamente- "Asumo que…" -Jim tragó otra vez, sintiendo a Spock ponerse de pie a su lado, su calidez reconfortante como un escudo contra el dolor-"Asumo que no hay ningún cuerpo" -Jim acabó.

-"No" -Robinson contestó suavemente-"Por supuesto, si deseas realizar una ceremonia conmemorativa, estás en tu derecho, me complacería realizar los preparativos para ello."

-"Gracias"- Jim contestó -"Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo"

-"Entiendo"- Robinson echó un vistazo a Sarek -"Embajador, tiene mi información de contacto" -miró nuevamente a Jim -"Mis condolencias, Sr. Kirk. Por favor no dude en entrar en contacto conmigo si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por usted. Puedo encontrar la salida solo"-mientras lo hacía, Jim se sentó precipitadamente, rápidamente Amanda lo abrazó.

-"Lo siento mucho, amor" -le susurró, y se levantó mirando a Sarek, que cabeceó.

-"Me aflijo contigo, James"- dijo tranquilamente -"Por ahora te dejaremos a solas con Spock"- Él y Amanda salieron de la habitación mientras Spock se sentó al lado de Jim en el sofá y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló. No había nada que decir.

-"Yo debería sentir algo"- Jim susurró al final.

Spock presionó un suave beso en la cabeza de Jim mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos- "Lo haces, t'hy'la" -dijo suavemente- "Te conozco, sé todo sobre ti. Los sentimientos están allí. Simplemente necesitas tiempo."

-"Quédate conmigo"- Jim susurró, comenzando a temblar.- "No te vayas."

-"Nunca"- Spock le aseguró, atrayendo más cerca a Jim- "Nunca"

* * *

Al final, Jim decidió que debía realizar la ceremonia conmemorativa. Mucha gente en la Flota Estelar conocía a Winona; algunos habían trabajado con ella y otros por supuesto, conocían a George Kirk y la Kelvin. Jim decidió que la gente pensaría que sería muy extraño y bastante irrespetuoso si no organizaba algún tipo de servicio para Winona. Había entrado en contacto con el capellán Robinson y le había pedido que hiciera una ceremonia simple en la capilla ubicada en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Había una sala al lado de la capilla, donde Jim, acompañado por Sarek, Amanda, y Spock, ofrecieron una modesta recepción, encontrándose con la gente que quería expresar sus condolencias.

-"James" –El Almirante Jorge Nogura sacudió su mano -"Conocí a tus dos padres; eran excelentes agentes"-le dijo-"Siento mucho tu pérdida."

-"Gracias, señor"- Jim colocó una sonrisa educada. Nogura se movió a un lado y otros individuos se detuvieron para hablar con Jim, incluyendo algunos oficiales de la Kelvin. Todos dijeron cosas agradables sobre George y Winona, y Jim sonrío mecánicamente, sacudiendo manos, y siguiendo las pequeñas conversaciones que se hacen en los entierros, preguntándose todo el tiempo porqué parecía como si estuviese hablando de completos desconocidos. Por supuesto, nunca había conocido a su padre, pero mientras estuvo presente en la ceremonia funeraria de su madre, había descubierto que nunca había conocido realmente a Winona, y nunca lo haría, y eso era lo más triste de este día.

-"Jim, ¿Tu abuela llegó?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "No la he visto"-le dijo a Spock. Le había pedido a Amanda que contactará a Rebecca Carlson; Jim no había estado seguro si él podría ser por lo menos educado, no después de la escena que ella y Francis habían hecho el día de su graduación. Amanda le había dicho que Rebecca había estado muy trastornada, pero ella no le había indicado si vendría a la ceremonia conmemorativa. Tampoco había intentado entrar en contacto con Jim directamente, como sea, eso estaba bien para él.

-"Quizás decidió no hacer el viaje" –dijo Jim, encogiéndose de hombros- "Francamente, eso está bien para mí, particularmente no quiero tener que lidiar con ella."

-"Eso es muy… comprensible"- Spock contestó suavemente.

Esa tarde, Jim estaba en su habitación, mirando fijamente el programa que había sido impreso para la ceremonia conmemorativa, leyendo el obituario que el capellán Robinson había escrito para su madre. Jim se encontró leyéndolo una y otra vez, buscando encontrar algo que no supiera. Eso era todo, supuso. Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta.

-"Adelante"- dijo Jim, sabiendo quién era, la puerta se abrió y Spock entro mirándolo directamente.

-"T'hy'la, ¿Preferirías estar solo?"

-"No, pasa"- Spock ingresó y se sentó al lado de Jim, en el borde de la cama.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Spock preguntó suavemente.

-"No sé"- Jim suspiró-"Yo…"-De repente y de forma espontánea se dio cuenta que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Spock no dijo nada, simplemente envolvió a Jim en sus brazos, quien para su propio asombro se encontró llorando en el hombro de Spock, un torbellino de lágrimas que venían de la nada- "Lo siento…" -Jim jadeó al final- "Yo…"

-"Shh"- Spock simplemente lo sostuvo, frotando ligeramente su cabeza- "Está bien, t'h'yla. Entiendo" –Se mantuvieron juntos hasta que la última lágrima de Jim se hubo derramado.

-"Supongo… Supongo que ahora realmente soy huérfano"- Jim dijo lo último en voz baja, la mano de Spock acunó su mejilla, y sus labios retiraron una lágrima persistente con un beso.

-"No" -dijo tiernamente-"Tú tienes una familia Jim, siempre la tendrás."

* * *

Jim había tardado algunos días antes de regresar a sus clases, pero quería volver a la 'normalidad' cuanto antes, así que ahora estaba regresando a casa después de un día en el campus. Se apresuró para llegar a casa, impaciente por ver a Spock y hablar de su día. Pero cuando entro a la casa, se encontró a todo el mundo- Sarek, Amanda, y Spock- esperándolo en el pasillo principal, junto con dos personas que no reconoció.

-"Hey"-dijo Jim, mirando al grupo con cara seria, vio que Amanda estaba tan blanca como una hoja, Sarek que se veía sombrío mientras que Spock parecía simplemente perdido- "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

-"James" -comenzó a decir Sarek, pero el hombre en traje caminó al frente.

-"Sr. Kirk, soy John Larson, abogado, fui contratado por tu abuela, Rebecca Carlson"- dijo seriamente- "Necesito pedirte que prepares un bolso y que vengas conmigo y esta señora." –le indicó a la mujer que también camino al frente.

-"Kelly Lunning, Departamento de Servicios Sociales" –se presentó-"Sr. Kirk, tu abuela presento una denuncia en contra de tu familia adoptiva. Tengo una orden judicial que te retira temporalmente de su cuidado hasta que la investigación haya concluido."

-"¿Investigación? ¿Por qué demonios?" -Jim gritó- "Nunca me han hecho cualquier cosa ¿De qué habla?"-dio un paso más hacia Spock, sólo para encontrarse bloqueado por el abogado.

-"Sr. Kirk, necesita venir con nosotros"- dijo Larson, mientras echó un vistazo a Spock-"Tu abuela ha pedido que investiguemos una posible demanda por… violación de un menor."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Sé que no es muy largo, pero una cosa es leerla y otra traducirla jajaja, el próximo si lo será lo prometo. Ya saben, comenten y nos leemos hasta el próximo domingo. (Lo sé soy malvada)


	14. Cap14: Buenas intenciones y la autopista

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es un capítulo largo, pero supuse que si lo cortaba en dos partes, alguien implosionaria. Jim y Spock hacen frente a las acusaciones

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Uff sí que es un capitulo largo, estuve tentada a cortarlo pero la autora es muy sabia al dejarlo todo en uno, que lo disfruten).

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Catorce: Buenas intenciones y la autopista al infierno**

Jim soltó sus dos maletas y miró la habitación sencilla pero limpia, su nuevo hogar, 'su hogar de colocación temporal', como esa perra de Lunning lo había llamado. La cabeza de Jim todavía daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había podido suceder esto? ¿Cómo habían podido simplemente apartarlo de su hogar, de su familia, de su amor, todo por las palabras de una chiflada de mente cerrada que no había visto a Jim más de dos veces en los últimos 10 años? Había significado un gran esfuerzo para Jim no luchar como un animal, no golpear a la asistente social en la boca, o retorcerle las bolas a ese abogado, y correr hasta su habitación o traspasar la pared del complejo y sólo comenzar a correr. Pero Sarek lo había hecho volver en sí.

_-"James" -había dicho Sarek tranquilamente- "ve con ellos y coopera con estas personas; responde sus preguntas de manera honesta, y no te preocupes" -había dado un paso más, mirando al abogado y la asistente social -"Podría invocar inmunidad diplomática y hacer que todo esto se termine"- Sarek había dicho suavemente- "pero si lo hago de esa manera, una nube de duda colgará sobre Spock y también sobre ti, confía en mí, sabes que no ha ocurrido ninguna fechoría, ve con ellos, sabes que esto se resolverá. Nosotros no te abandonaremos."_

_Jim había hecho tal y como Sarek le pidió. Ni siquiera tuvo permitido decirles adiós en privado. Él y Spock habían intercambiado una mirada larga, y entonces la asistente social y el abogado habían caminado con Jim fuera del complejo, flanqueándolo como si fuese un preso, fue puesto en un coche, y trasladado a este lugar, el hogar del Señor y la señora Ackerson, los padres adoptivos que 'se especializaba en colocaciones de emergencia', como la señora Lunning los había llamado. Se había girado hacia ella, enfrentándola con el rostro frío._

_-"No soy una colocación de emergencia"- le dijo tranquilamente- "No estaba en ningún peligro allí, me sacaron de mi hogar por nada, y no olvidaré eso."_

_-"Vamos, James" -Kelly Lunning había puesto una mano reconfortante en su brazo -"lo que te hicieron no fue tú culpa, no debes esconder la verdad y el dolor; necesitas que…"_

_Logro zafarse de su mano-"No sé si eres sorda, estúpida, o simplemente demasiado obstinada para escucharme, pero nadie en la casa de Sarek me hizo nunca cualquier cosa inadecuada"-la fulmino con la mirada-"lastimaste a mi familia por nada, me apartaste de las únicas personas que me han querido en la vida por nada. Lárgate de aquí, has hecho tu trabajo, ve a archivar el papeleo, o a darte palmaditas en la espalda, y déjame solo" -se había apartado caminado lejos de ella, dejándola en la sala de estar de su nuevo hogar, con la mirada fija en él._

* * *

Le había mostrado su habitación el señor 'llámame Tom' Ackerson, una fanfarronada, el tipo cordial le recordó a Jim al entrenador de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. 'Llámame Tom' le había mostrado su habitación y el baño en el pasillo de abajo, le dijo que las luces las apagaban a las 11 P.M., y le recordó que estaba bajo orden judicial, y que no podía entrar en contacto con cualquier persona en la casa de Sarek. Entonces el hombre lo había dejado solo, advertido quizás por la línea blanca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Jim, que su nuevo 'hijo adoptivo' no estaba de humor para socializar.

Jim desempacó algo de ropa y artículos de tocador, no iba a guardarlo todo; todavía no podría creer que estaría aquí por mucho tiempo. En el fondo de su bolso más pequeño encontró un artículo innecesario que había tomado consigo, un holo de él y Spock en su graduación, de pie muy juntos, Jim vestido con la toga y el tonto birrete, los ojos oscuros de Spock brillaban con orgullo mientras miraba a su t'hy'la.

Jim se sentó al borde de la cama, repentinamente todas sus fuerzas se habían ido, mientras miraba hacia abajo a la foto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Oh, t'hy'la"- susurró- "lo siento, lo siento mucho" -podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Spock en privado, sin mencionar lo enojado que probablemente estaba, y Jim no podía culparlo. ¡Acusaban a Spock de un delito sexual! debido a la abuela de Jim, ¡una campesina sureña, con la cabeza de un alfiler! Jim tenía miedo, no del cargo, porque sabía que era falso, pero sí de lo que tal sospecha podía hacer en el futuro de Spock y en su relación. ¿Spock podría perdonarlo por lo que había hecho su abuela? Si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Jim no sabía que tan bien habría reaccionado.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, de forma precipitada Jim guardo la imagen de nuevo en su bolso y lo empujó con el pie debajo de la cama- "Adelante"- dijo quitándose las marcas de las lágrimas.

La puerta fue abierta y Mary Ackerson, una mujer de mediana edad, se asomó a la habitación.

-"¿James?"- preguntó suavemente- "Ya cenamos, pero no quiero enviarte a la cama hambriento ¿Puedo traerte algún bocadillo, o quizá un cuenco de sopa, o algunas galletas con queso?"

Jim apenas la miró, su estómago era un nudo de pena y furia; no estaba seguro si tendría hambre otra vez. Pero mirando directamente esos ojos marrones que lo observaban tristemente, Jim no podría permitirse ser grosero.

-"No, gracias, señora Ackerson" -le dijo tranquilamente- "No tengo hambre"

Ella cabeceó reacia -"Bueno, está bien"-le dijo- "Te diré qué generalmente no animamos a nuestros chicos a que ataquen el refrigerador, pero dejaré un plato con queso y frutas, por si te da hambre durante la noche, no tiene que esperar hasta mañana para comer algo. ¿Está bien?"- Ella le sonrío agradablemente.

-"Gracias"-dijo Jim intentando sonreír de vuelta -"Aprecio eso"

-"¿Cuál es la escuela secundaria a la que asistes, Jim? Tom te llevará por la mañana si está demasiado lejos para ir caminando."

Jim la miró-"No voy a la escuela secundaria" -contestó, con una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca -"La señora Lunning al parecer no les contó todo, soy estudiante de Berkley, y tomo la estación de transporte número dos, en San Phillips."

-"Oh"-ella lucia sorprendida- "Yo… no entiendo. Kelly, la señora Lunning, dijo que sólo tenías 15."

-"Y los tengo"- dijo Jim - "Usted está entendiendo mal mi situación y no es la única. Si quiere puede comprobarlo con los asistentes sociales que trabajan para la Gestapo; Estoy seguro que le confirmarán que estoy inscrito en Berkley." -Jim suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente de cientos de años -"Mire, aprecio la charla a la hora de dormir, pero simplemente ¿podría irme a la cama? Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día."

-"Todo está bien"- dijo tranquilamente, mirando al guapo joven que estaba ocupando la habitación de invitados y que lucía perdido-"Si… si hay cualquier cosa que necesites, James, por favor háznoslo saber a mí o a mi marido."

Su cara se endureció- "Todo lo que necesito" -dijo tranquilo- "es ir a casa"

* * *

La mañana siguiente, John Larson y Kelly Lunning aparecieron una vez más en la casa, incluso antes de que Jim se hubiese ido.

-"Sr. Kirk"-le dijo, blandiendo un papel- "tengo la orden de un juez de la corte de familia, necesito transportarlo donde un médico para realizarle un examen."

-"¿Un examen para qué?" –preguntó Jim.

Larson se veía levemente incómodo -"Para comprobar si existe evidencia de actividad sexual."

-"Oh, por amor a Cristo"-Jim estalló, fulminando a Larson con la mirada- "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Spock nunca me puso una mano encima?"

-"Eso no es lo que dice el testimonio de tu abuela"- Larson le contestó.

-"Mi abuela es una fanática homofóbica"- Jim contestó helado-"Ella probablemente piensa que los vulcanos también me han lavado el cerebro con vudú mental."

-"James, necesito hacer mi trabajo"- le dijo Larson.

-"No"- dijo Jim obstinado- "hace dos meses tuve mi examen físico; puedes comprobarlo con mi médico de cabecera. Yo no voy a pararme desnudo delante de algún desconocido sólo porque tú lo digas."

-"James, esto es una orden judicial…"- Larson no pudo decir nada más.

-"Discúlpenme"- La voz vino desde la entrada, la señora Ackerson se encontraba allí con un nuevo visitante, un varón vulcano de tal vez 40 años de edad, aunque para Jim era difícil de predecir, ya que la mayor parte de los Vulcanos adultos se veían mucho más jóvenes de lo que realmente eran.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- Larson se tensó.

El Vulcano dio tres pasos dentro de la habitación- "Permítanme que me presente"-les dijo tranquilamente- "Soy Sadek cha Talv'Lin, abogado y defensor de menores de edad. Como usted sabe muy bien, señora Lunning" -su mirada fría se dirigió a la asistente social- "como menor de edad, James tiene derecho a tener una representación legal independiente del departamento de servicios sociales. Me han designado ese papel, y ustedes no tendrán ningún contacto con el menor a menos que esté presente para resguardar sus intereses. James"-se giró hacia Jim -"aun cuando eres menor de edad, no eres un niño en intelecto o comprensión ¿Aceptas mi representación, o preferirías otro abogado?"

Jim sintió una punzada inmediata de alivio, así como una sensación inmediata de confianza. Buscando la calma en esos profundos ojos azules, le contestó- "estaré encantado de aceptar sus servicios, señor."

-"Excelente"-el hombre busco en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó una tarjeta, que le dio a Jim- "Mi información de contacto. Si necesitas hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, no vaciles en llamarme, sea la hora que sea"- Sadek se giró de nuevo para ver a Larson y a Lunning.-"Ahora"- continuó- "en cuanto a su petición, estoy de acuerdo en que la corte tiene el derecho de someter a mi cliente a un examen para comprobar si hay alguna evidencia de actividad sexual, y si fue forzado o consensual. Sin embargo"- frunció el ceño levemente- "No existe ninguna razón para traumatizar a James forzándolo a experimentar un examen tan íntimo en manos de un desconocido"- Una ceja se levantó mientras se dirigió a la asistente social- "Puesto que supuestamente es una experta en abusos sexuales en niños, pensaría que, de todas las personas sería la más sensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de James"- Sadek sacó un mini-padd de su bolsillo y lo consultó -"El Dr. Piper, el médico de James según su expediente, ha acordado verlo a las 11 de mañana"- le dijo, luego se giró nuevamente hacía Jim-"¿Quieres cooperar con ese examen siendo este hecho por tu propio médico?"- le preguntó suavemente- "El señor Larson tiene un orden judicial válida."

Jim asintió- "Entiendo, y sí, cooperaré" –Jim apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba a Larson -"Él no encontrará cualquier cosa; yo no he sido abusado."

-"No dudo eso" -Sadek contestó calmadamente.

-"Por supuesto que pensarías eso"-dijo Larson, Kelly Lunning asintió de acuerdo y comenzó a hablar también pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de Sadek se giraron hacia ellos de nuevo.

-"Les recomendaré a ambos que pisen suavemente"- les dijo con ésa calma total que Jim, que había estado con Vulcanos lo suficiente, reconocía como la última etapa de control antes de desatar un volcán enfurecido- "Si están insinuando que estoy intentando esconder pruebas o influenciar la investigación debido a mi especie de origen, tendrán que ofrecer una evidencia más sólida en la corte, o ambos se encontrarán haciendo frente a cargos"- miró a Jim una vez más -"Y si intentan forzar o intimidar una declaración de mi cliente, también los veré antes un juez por eso"- asintió con la cabeza a Jim -"Entraré en contacto contigo a diario para preguntar sobre tu bienestar, James"-le dijo- "y si me necesitas por cualquier motivo en cualquier momento, llámame por favor."

Jim dejo a un lado la tarjeta y levantó su mano al Vulcano, ofreciéndote el ta'al.

-"Lo haré"- dijo tranquilo- "Gracias."

* * *

Jim se tiró sobre su cama, había faltado a sus clases, y había tenido que someterse a un examen físico completo, incluyendo, dios lo ayude, dar muestras de sus excrementos, y un examen rectal con hisopos, pero el Dr. Piper lo había concluido y con cara amable y preocupada, había acariciado el brazo de Jim.

_-"No te preocupes, hijo"- le había dicho tranquilamente- "Puedo decir ante la corte con verdad absoluta que no hay evidencias de que hayas estado haciendo cualquier cosa que no deberías hacer con 15 años, y no hay ni una minúscula prueba que pueda sugerir que alguien haya estado haciendo cualquier cosa contigo, ninguna. Nosotros conseguiremos aclarar toda esta confusión, puedes contar con ello."_

Los acontecimientos del día lo habían agotado y le habían dado a Jim una débil sensación de náuseas. Estaba alegre por que hubiera sido el Dr. Piper, pero seguía siendo una experiencia embarazosa y Spock…

-"¡Oh, Dios!"- Jim se sentó en la cama, probablemente habían hecho que Spock experimentara la misma clase de exámenes. Oh, Jesús, no. Jim sintió náusea inmediatamente al pensar en Spock, tan orgulloso y tan perfecto en todas sus formas, desnudo y forzado a agacharse mientras que algún médico colocaba los dedos encima de su trasero y…

Jim se levantó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo, alcanzando el cuarto de baño apenas con tiempo para expulsar el contenido de su estómago. Se arrodilló en el suelo de baldosas frías durante mucho tiempo, probando el sabor de la bilis en la parte trasera de su garganta, estremeciéndose de nuevo ante el pensamiento de lo que su propia sangre estaba sometiendo a Spock y a su familia. Jim dejo salir sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo, bajo el retrete, y se enjuago la boca con el chorro de agua del fregadero. Se miró en el espejo, viendo sus ojos fríos y viejos devolviéndole la mirada.

_Ella va a pagar esto. No sé cómo, pero veré a esa vieja perra en el infierno por lo que nos está haciendo, t'hy'la. _

* * *

Jim rechazó cenar otra vez y se fue a la cama. Estuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo, mirando fijamente el techo en la oscuridad, con una sensación fría y muerta recorriendo su medula. No habría manera en el mundo hiciera que Spock lo perdonara por esto, Sarek no lo perdonaría por haber arrastrado a su familia por el fango de esa manera. No importaba cual fuese el resultado de la audiencia judicial, Jim había perdido su hogar y su familia para siempre; lo sabía.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Jim fue a clases, hizo su tarea y evitó a sus 'padres adoptivos' tanto como le fue posible. No quería hacer amistad con los Ackersons, no quería ver a ninguna persona, lo único que quería era a Spock, y él nunca lo tendría otra vez.

Finalmente una tarde, aproximadamente dos semanas después de que hubiese llegado, Mary Ackerson golpeó la puerta de su habitación- "Está abierto" –dijo Jim con tono plano, desde la cama, sin despegar la vista de su padd.

-"James" -entró a la habitación- "Tu abogado, el amable señor Sadek, está aquí, está en la sala de estar."

-"Gracias, estaré abajo en un segundo" -Jim fue al cuarto de baño y salpicó un poco de agua en su cara, se aplacó un poco el cabello, y se dirigió abajo. Según lo prometido, Sadek lo esperaba.

-"James"- miró al joven humano, viendo las señales que indicaban insomnio y tensión -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien" -Jim contestó decaído.

-"Ya veo"- Sadek se abstuvo de decir algo más-"Ven. Sentémonos"-Tomaron asiento en dos sillas, y el Vulcano miro a Jim -"Tu audiencia judicial se ha programado para dentro de diez días contados a partir de hoy"-le dijo tranquilamente- "Tus abuelos han llegado a la ciudad; están dando una declaración jurada sobre su demanda, dicen haberte visto participar en una actividad sexual con Spock."

-"Bueno, si ellos juran que vieron algo, entonces ellos son unos mentirosos de mierda"- dijo Jim con súbita vehemencia.

-"En efecto"- Una ceja se levantó- "Espero probar eso, aunque quizás no en los mismos términos. James, en circunstancias normales, yo dispondría de tu testimonio y de la relación que existe con el acusado. Sin embargo, tengo otro plan, si tú lo consientes."

-"¿Cuál?"- Jim pregunto.

-"En los últimos diez años, las cortes de familia han decidido que el testimonio mental está permitido"- Sadek le explicó tranquilamente- "Tal testimonio anula los demás tipos de testimonios. Spock ya ha acordado someterse a una unión mental con un curador bajo orden judicial. Si haces lo mismo, el curador puede entonces atestiguar cuales fueron sus hallazgos, y despejarán las dudas sobre Spock inmediatamente, en lugar de obligar a un juez a sopesar declaraciones contradictorias ¿Quieres hacer eso también?" -Secretamente, Sadek estaba preocupado, de verdad no creía que el hijo del embajador Sarek se hubiese aprovechado inadecuadamente de su amigo humano, pero conociendo el lívido de los varones adolescentes humanos, Sadek se preguntaba si quizás había ocurrido cierto tipo de experimentación, siendo que un curador estaría moralmente obligado atestiguar, gracias a la edad de Jim, cualquier tipo de contacto sexual sería visto negativamente, incluso si no llegaba al nivel de una violación a un menor. Y también estaba la idea de que un curador de la mente Vulcano leyera sus pensamientos, eso podía intimidar a un joven varón humano.

Pero Jim no vaciló-"Sí"-dijo firmemente -"Arréglalo. No tengo nada que perder, nada."

* * *

En una habitación barata de hotel cerca del aeropuerto, Rebecca Carlson miraba a su marido, con duda en sus ojos.

-"Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto" –dijo ella -"¿Qué… qué si la corte no puede encontrar ninguna prueba?"

Francis Carlson resopló –"¡Ah! Un apuesto maricón, de polla caliente como Jimmy debe haber estado en casa jugando con su pequeño amigo Vulcano"-le dijo -"He leído todos sobre los Vulcanos, son unos pervertidos"- El hecho de que las 'lecturas' de Francis Carlson estaban basadas en historias sensacionalistas, y revistas para hombres no perturbados, donde los alienígenas eran todos unos monstruos, y él creía en todo lo que leía (era de esa clase de imbéciles que pensaban que las cartas enviadas a la revista Penhouse* (historias eróticas) eran reales) frunció el ceño mientras veía a su esposa -"Solo tienes que pegarte a tu historia"- dijo- "decirle al juez cómo es que los viste en ese solario, cómo ese chico Vulcano chupaba la polla de Jimmy. Es la palabra de una señora respetada y de una abuela contra dos chicos locos por las hormonas."

-"Pero yo… no los vi hacer eso"- Rebecca protestó -"Sabes que no lo hice, sólo los vi abrazarse el uno al otro, y… ow!"-ella gritó, en el momento en que Francis cruzó la habitación en dos pasos, asiéndola de la parte superior de los brazos, apretándola rudamente con sus gruesos dedos.

-"No confundas las cosas"-le dijo en un gruñido bajo- "debemos conseguir alejar a Jimmy de esos monstruos y llevarlo de nuevo a Iowa, donde podremos sacarle el diablo a golpes antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- _tendremos que conseguir su custodia,_ pensó severo. Su granja estaba hipotecada; y casi estaban al punto de perderlo todo. Pero James T. Kirk, tenía una jugosa cuenta bancaria que lo esperaba, como heredero de Winona, así como 7.000 créditos al mes de ahora en adelante hasta que cumpliera 21, cortesía de la Flota Estelar, por tener a ambos padres muertos mientras prestaban servicio activo. Como sus tutores, podrían utilizar ese dinero para el 'mantenimiento' de Jim, y era malditamente seguro que ellos no lo estarían desperdiciando en cursos universitarios para un mocoso-"Ahora solo recuerda tu parte y hazla"- le dijo entre dientes, sacudiendo a Rebecca levemente- "Es nuestra única esperanza de hacer las cosas bien."

* * *

Jim se vistió cuidadosamente la mañana de la audiencia judicial. Sabía que sin importar cual fuese el resultado, está probablemente sería la última vez que vería a Spock. Sadek le había asegurado que había hablado con Spock y con sus padres, y que ellos estaban impacientes por tener a Jim de vuelta, pero Jim sabía que estaban siendo educados, seguramente no querían que Sadek pensara que había algún problema en casa. Todos tenían que desempeñar su papel hasta que esto hubiera terminado.

Sadek había advertido a Jim que sus abuelos habían pedido su custodia hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Jim ya había decidido en su mente que eso no iba a suceder. Si la corte le concediera su custodia a esos pendejos, él correría, y si lo agarraban, rajaría sus muñecas antes de pasar una sola noche debajo de su mismo techo. Eran la razón por la que lo había perdido todo. Eran la razón por la cual Spock nunca lo querrían otra vez.

Sadek había recogido a Jim para trasladarlo en su coche de aire y lo había llevado al despacho del Juez, donde las pruebas serían oídas antes de que el juez decidiera si procedía la demanda en contra de Spock. Jim sabía que Spock era inocente, y estaba seguro que el curador de la mente, una mujer mayor llamada T'Ael, también lo sabía. Ella había unido su mente a Jim suave pero firmemente y había leído todas sus memorias. Si este juez era justo, rápidamente se daría cuenta que Rebecca Carlson era una mentirosa. ¿Pero qué si el Juez no era justo? ¿Qué si no creía en las pruebas mentales de los Vulcanos?, echando un vistazo a la cara serena de Sadek mientras entraron en el edificio, Jim se sintió mejor. Este tipo parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía.

* * *

Entraron en la sala de reuniones del juez, una habitación espaciosa. Ese pendejo de Larson ya estaba allí, junto con la asistente social Kelly Lunning, T'Ael, y los abuelos de Jim. Tan pronto como Jim entro en la sala, Rebecca Carlson se puso de pie.

-"¡Oh, Jimmy! Querido, déjame…" –Ella se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, pero Jim dio un paso atrás, y Sadek se ubicó entre ambos.

-"Madame, mi cliente no desea comunicarse con usted en este momento"-le dijo duramente- "por favor retorne a su asiento."

Ella se quedó allí en su estridente vestido de flores de color púrpura, con sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de su cadera- "No puedes decirme que no puedo abrazar a mi propio nieto, tú…"

-"Realmente, señora Carlson, él puede, por lo menos por ahora" -John Larson se acercó y puso una mano en uno de sus brazos, dando a Sadek una mirada- "Nosotros solventaremos eso en la audiencia de custodia"- dijo en voz baja.

-"No realices ecuaciones matemáticas en tus aves domésticas antes de que sean gestadas"-contestó Sadek, y Jim rio disimuladamente luego de reconocer el significado de esa frase. Rebecca lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"¿Piensas que esto es divertido, jovencito?"

-"No" -Jim le dio una mirada tan fría que ella retrocedió un paso de forma involuntaria -"No hay nada divertido sobre esto, abuela. Has calumniado al mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, y has arruinado mi vida en el proceso. No hay nada divertido en ti."

-"Ven, James, tomemos asiento"-Sadek dirigió a Jim hasta una silla, cuando se sentó, su abogado tomo el asiento a su lado, ignorando las miradas de Rebecca y Francis. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Sarek, Amanda, y Spock entraron a la sala, acompañados por una mujer que Jim supuso era la abogada de Spock. Amanda le sonrió, y Sarek lo saludo con la cabeza mientras tomaban sus asientos. Jim le dio a Spock la mirada que deseaba, sorprendido de ver en los ojos de Spock una mirada calmada sobre él, la misma mirada tranquila con la cual veía a Jim a menudo. Probablemente no quería darles ningún arma a esos bastardos.

La puerta de la parte trasera de la habitación fue abierta, y una mujer de mediana edad ingreso a la sala, vestida con un traje oscuro. Ella paseo su miraba por la habitación y cabeceó.

-"Buenos días"- dijo con una voz fuerte, pero suave-"Soy la juez Reeves. Vamos a encargarnos de esto ¿Estamos de acuerdo?" -se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa mirando a todo el mundo a su alrededor -"Examinamos la causa de James T. Kirk, varón humano, menor de edad, con respecto a posibles abusos sexuales de su hermano adoptivo, Spock chaSarek" -ella leyó en su padd y miro alrededor otra vez- "¿Están todas las partes aquí?"

Sadek se levantó- "Soy Sadek cha Talv'Lin, James Kirk, mi cliente, está aquí"- dijo, señalando a Jim.

La mujer Vulcana se puso de pie-"Soy T'Vela cha Savvon, abogada de Spock, aquí presente con sus padres, el embajador Sarek y Lady Amanda."

-"Kelly Lunning, Departamento de Servicios Sociales."

-"John Larson, actuando en nombre de Francis y Rebecca Carlson, aquí presentes, abuelos del menor de edad".

La Juez Reeves bajo la mirada a su padd -"Sugiero que se esfuerce en ser más exacto, abogado" -dijo suavemente -"Francis Carlson no es el abuelo de James Kirk. Él es el marido de su abuela, no es la misma cosa ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

-"Por supuesto, su señoría"- Larson cabeceó a Rebecca- "Mi cliente está lista para atestiguar en cuanto a…"

Reeves levantó una mano- "Permítame ahorrarle a usted y a todos nosotros una larga sesión de drama"-contestó tranquilamente, golpeando ligeramente el padd. –"La Señora Carlson ya ha realizado su declaración y atestiguó que habría visto a los dos jóvenes juntos manteniendo contacto sexual oral"- Los astutos ojos miraron a Rebecca -"¿Es eso lo qué ha atestiguando, señora?"- Reeves preguntó suavemente.

Rebecca se retorció visiblemente -"Bueno, su señoría, yo pensé que es lo que… quiero decir, se veía como eso…"

Reeves levantó una mano en su ayuda- "déjeme detenerla antes de que se perjudique a usted misma y tenga que perder espacio valioso en la cárcel"- Ella se volvió a la curadora de la mente- "Curador T'Ael, has atestiguado que examinaste mentalmente a James y a Spock, y que ningunos de ellos tienen tal experiencia en sus memorias."

T'Ael se levantó -"Eso es correcto, su señoría"- dijo en un tono profundo, casi como una campana.- "Ninguno de los individuos han participado en tal contacto, de hecho ninguno de ellos ha participado en cualquier contacto que se pudiera interpretar como sexual o inadecuado para individuos de sus edades respectivas."

-"¡Hey, espera un segundo!"- Francis se había puesto de pie- "No puedes llamar mentirosa a mi esposa solo porque cierto fenómeno lo dice…"

-"Sr. Larson"- la juez Reeves lo interrumpió- "Quizás debería haberle aclarado a sus clientes como funciona el sistema legal en los tiempos modernos" -le echó un vistazo a los Carlson- "Ya no estamos en el siglo dieciséis; no vamos a acusar a alguien y a lanzarlo en una charca para ver si se hunde. Las pruebas mentales han sido admisibles en las cortes de familia desde hace más de una década, y son admisibles en mi corte" -luego miro su padd otra vez- "Además, el Dr. Piper ha suministrado los resultados de los exámenes médicos realizados a James y Spock; no hay pruebas de actividad sexual. A falta de pruebas físicas o mentales del abuso y observando que la supuesta víctima, a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas lejos del supuesto agresor, no ha emitido ninguna queja de esa clase, estoy desestimando la denuncia contra Spock cha Sarek con las disculpas de la corte." -le echó un vistazo a los Carlson otra vez -"Si Spock cha Sarek o sus padres deciden realizar una demanda por difamación en contra de ustedes, créanme, yo la tomaría muy seriamente" –su mirada recorrió toda la mesa, repentinamente silenciosa -"Ahora, en cuanto a la segunda mitad de este caso, la petición de los Carlson de tener la custodia de James debido a la muerte de su madre, creo que el menor en cuestión es lo suficientemente mayor para poder opinar sobre ello. ¿James?"

-Jim la miró- "¿Sí, su señoría?"

-"¿Deseas ir y vivir con tu abuela y su marido?" –preguntó Reeves amablemente.

-"No, su señoría"-dijo Jim en voz baja -"Estoy inscrito en la universidad aquí en California. Se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y volver a Iowa no es parte de ello."

-"Cierto, pero ¿no deseas conocer a tu familia?"- preguntó Reeves.

Jim levantó los ojos hacia ella- "Señoría, yo ya tenía una familia"- dijo tranquilamente, y miró a Rebecca y a Francis echando chispas- "Ellos lograron arruinar eso, yo no los perdonaré ni olvidaré esto nunca. Su señoría, piensan que soy un monstruo porque no fui criado en un hogar humano. Bien, puedo decirles, que me criaron en el mejor hogar de esta ciudad, y aunque estoy seguro que ellos no me querrán de vuelta, yo…"- Jim se interrumpió y bajo la mirada a la mesa, intentando no permitirse a sí mismo llorar. Entonces él oyó la voz de Sarek.

-"Su señoría"- dijo tranquilamente el padre de Spock-"Creo que James ha malinterpretado esta situación, somos conscientes de que estos alegatos y sospechas eran injustas y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Si esta corte nos lo permite, mi esposa y yo estaríamos orgullosos de servir como tutores de James hasta que sea mayor de edad."

-"Hey, espera un momento. No puedes dar a mi carne y sangre a un manojo de alienígenas…"

-"¡Eso es suficiente!"- Reeves estaba de pie-"Abogado, controle a su cliente, y usted señora Carlson, una descortesía más, u otro arrebato estúpido como ese, y la detendré por desacato. Ahora"- Ella se volvió a sentar y miro a Jim -"Raramente he visto un caso que este más claro"- dijo tranquilamente- "James, estoy concediendo tu tutela al embajador Sarek y a su esposa hasta tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, y estoy anulando inmediatamente la orden de alejamiento temporal emitida por el Departamento de Servicios Sociales. Buena suerte, James." -se levantó, al igual que todo el mundo en la habitación, y entonces la juez salió de la misma manera en que había entrado.

-"¡Jim!" –inmediatamente Amanda estaba a su lado, abrazándolo firmemente.

-"Esto no ha terminado" –Escupió Francis Carlson. Sadek lo miró.

-"¿Eso es una amenaza?"- le preguntó suavemente.

-"No es ninguna amenaza, nosotros estamos en lo correcto, y si tengo que…" -Sadek lo cortó.

-"Gracias; eso es muy conveniente" –Sadek miró a Larson-"Obtendré una orden de restricción contra el señor y la señora Carlson,"-le dijo -"Desde ahora deberán permanecer a 1.000 metros de distancia de James y de toda su familia adoptiva. Si en cualquier momento sucede algo desfavorable, le diré a las autoridades hacia donde deben dirigir su investigación ¿Estamos claros, abogado?"

-"Lo estamos"- Larson contestó severo, antes de agarrar a Francis por un brazo-"vamos, ya hemos terminado aquí"-apresuro a sus clientes para que salieran de la habitación.

Mientras Rebecca los siguió sollozando -"Jimmy, Jimmy…"-detrás de ellos.

-"James" –Jim le aclaró, antes de encontrar a Kelly Lunning tomándolo del codo.

-"Yo estoy… lo siento"- dijo apenada- "Yo… tu abuela parecía tan segura, y… mis intenciones eran simplemente vigilar tus intereses."

Él terminó por mirarla-"Sí, bien, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las buenas intenciones y cierta carretera"- dijo tranquilamente, luego se inclinó hacia adelante levemente- "¿Por qué no vas allí?"- le sugirió muy suavemente. Se dio la vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta, sintiendo, más que viendo la salida de Lunning de la habitación. Así que miro a Sadek -"Gracias"-dijo calmado -"Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí."

-"El placer fue mío, James. Eres un buen joven, un hombre de honor" -Sadek cabeceó a su colega, a Sarek y a su familia.

-"Vámonos, Jim" -Amanda lo abrazó otra vez- "Vamos a llevarte a casa."

* * *

Spock estaba preocupado. Jim había estado muy silencioso durante todo el camino a casa, manteniéndose callado. En un punto, Spock estuvo tentado a tomar su mano entre las suyas, pero él todavía vacilaba en cuanto a tener lo que Jim llamaba DPA (Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto), y sentía que Jim estaba emocionalmente cansado. Así que lo dejó solo, intentando tocar suavemente la mente de Jim con confianza y amor, pero sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

Jim volvió a su habitación, que estaba tal y como la había dejado. Ya Sarek había enviado a un mensajero para recoger las pertenencias de Jim en casa de los Ackersons. Jim sabía que debía sentirse emocionado, había regresado al lugar donde pertenecía, Sarek y Amanda ahora serían sus tutores. Pero todo en lo que Jim podía pensar era en Spock y en lo qué Jim sin querer le había hecho pasar, sin embargo su familia había sido la responsable.

-"¿Jim?" -La voz era muy suave, pero Jim lo escucho, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Spock en la entrada, con los ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

-"Hey" -La voz de Jim era plana, no quería hacer nada más que lanzarse en los brazos de Spock y nunca dejarlo ir, pero….

Él no tuvo que hacerlo. En tres grandes pasos, Spock atravesó la habitación y atrapo a Jim en un abrazo -"Oh, t'hy'la"- Spock respiró en el pelo de Jim -"Te extrañe tanto, estaba tan preocupado por ti. No podía sentirte. No sabía cómo te trataba esa gente, y sabía que estarías trastornado e infeliz. Yo…"

-"¿Infeliz?" -Jim se liberó del abrazo- "¿Cómo… cómo puedes incluso mirarme?"- dijo con voz ahogada -"¿Cómo puedes no odiarme?"-se dejó caer en el asiento bajo la ventana, envolviendo sus brazos sobre sí mismo, sintiendo el mismo dolor en su interior que había sentido cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que Spock había tenido que pasar, y todo por su culpa.

-"¿Odiarte?"- Spock pregunto desconcertado- "Jim, t'hy'la, por favor. No entiendo"- se movió lenta y cuidadosamente a través de la habitación, casi temeroso de hacer que Jim retrocediera asustado, también se sentó sobre el asiento de la ventana y puso una mano en el hombro de Jim -"Querido, por favor" –susurró Spock- "Explícame esto; ayúdame a entender. Es como mi padre dijo. Sabíamos que nada de esto era tu culpa. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad."

-"No entiendes"- La voz de Jim era un sollozo ahogado- "Tuviste que dejar… tuviste que ser examinado como un criminal, por un médico y un curador mental. Te arrastraron a la corte y… y fuiste acusado de violarme, como si fueras cierta clase de salvaje, todo porque mi abuela es una pueblerina homofóbica…"

-"Oh, Jim"- Spock jaló a su amor nuevamente hacia sus brazos, ignorando las tentativas de Jim de separarse- "Escúchame… no, escúchame"- le repitió firmemente, sintiendo a Jim atiesarse entre sus brazos- "Nada de eso importa. Mírame, Jim, por favor."

Reacio, Jim lo hizo, esos enormes ojos oscuros estaban llenos de amor y de dolor, pero ni siquiera había una leve señal de cólera o culpa.

-"T'hy'la"-dijo Spock suavemente, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Jim y frotándola suavemente -"Te has bloqueado a mí porque temiste mi cólera, pero no había necesidad, me aflijo por el dolor que te causaron tus parientes, pero lo qué tuve que aguantar no fue más que un pinchazo. Habría atestiguado nuestro amor ante el consejo de la federación entero, habría aparecido desnudo ante el tribunal si tuviera que hacerlo para probar que nunca te haría dañado. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte devuelta conmigo, pagado cualquier precio. Aquí, querido; siénteme"- Spock frotó sus labios en la frente de Jim-"Ábrete a mí, t'hy'la; ve la verdad de mis palabras."

En lo más profundo de su interior, Jim abrió esa puerta, una que daba a ese lugar donde él había guardado a ese pequeño Spock durante todos estos años, en las últimas semanas había tenido miedo de mirar en su interior, asustado por lo que vería y sentiría. Ahora, bajo la suave insistencia de Spock, la abrió otra vez. Como una inundación de la luz del sol, se sintió limpiado por el amor de Spock sobre su alma, confirmando las palabras de Spock. No había cólera, ningún rencor, sólo alivio y amor, amor puro, la clase de amor que alguien como Rebecca Carlson nunca podría entender, porque ella no tenía la capacidad de sentirlo.

-"¿Ves?" –Spock le susurró-"No hay razón para sentir miedo o dolor. Somos uno, t'hy'la. Siempre seremos uno."

Jim puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, envolviendo sus brazos en la calidez de la persona amada, cerrando sus ojos mientras el alivio lo recorría por completo, haciéndolo sentir débil y casi mareado.

-"Te amo"-susurró -"y lo siento"-sintió los labios de Spock contra su mejilla.

-"Te amo"-murmuró Spock- "y no tienes que sentir ningún pesar. Estás en casa, Jim, ambos estamos donde debemos estar. Eso es todo lo que importa, ahora y para siempre."


	15. Cap 15: Casi diferido

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim está nervioso. La boda (y la luna de miel) en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Quince: Casi diferido**

-"Madre."

Amanda lo miro por encima de sus listas, la de huéspedes, la de proveedores, la lista de floristas, la de los músicos de lira vulcana y la de gente que alquilaba palomas para soltar al vuelo. Sarek había observado (con perfecta resignación, pues había estado casado durante bastante tiempo para saber qué batallas escoger) que la ceremonia de vinculación de Spock y James comenzaba a asemejarse a un tratado matrimonial entre dos altas casas Klingons. Amanda le había sacado la lengua a su cónyuge y había vuelto a reflexionar sobre los méritos del pastel de limón contra el pastel de zanahoria. A pesar de haber sido responsable de múltiples fiestas y recepciones, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida como lo hacía planificando el día perfecto para sus chicos.

-"Pasa, amor"-se levantó de su escritorio con una sonrisa, mientras Spock ingresó a su estudio y para su sorpresa cerró la puerta.

-"¿Podría hablar contigo?"- Spock pregunto seriamente.

-"Por supuesto, querido. Ven, vamos a sentarnos"- Amanda se sentó sobre el pequeño sofá que tenía en una esquina, Spock tomó asiento a su lado. Ella miró a su hijo, a menos de un mes de su ceremonia de vinculación. Spock siempre era solemne, por supuesto, ni siquiera Jim podía leer sus emociones ocultas tan fácilmente como Amanda, pero ella sabía que estaba preocupado.

-"¿Qué ocurre Spock?"- preguntó suavemente.

-"Es Jim" -contestó- "se ve preocupado, pero no me ha dicho que es lo que lo está molestando. Puedo sentir su inquietud, pero no conozco la causa."

-"Ya lo sé"- Amanda había notado que desde el momento en que Jim había vuelto con ellos, no había sido el mismo. Sabía que había estado profundamente trastornado por las acusaciones en contra de Spock, y que había tenido miedo a que lo culparan por lo ocurrido. Pero todos lo habían tranquilizado de manera individual y en conjunto, insistiendo en que la mala voluntad de su abuela y su marido no habían sido su culpa. A pesar de eso, cierta parte del chico, algo que había sido tan transparente y feliz, a falta de una mejor palabra, ahora estaba nublado –"¿Piensas que él… ha cambiado de opinión sobre vincularse contigo?"- Amanda le preguntó tan suavemente como pudo. A pesar de eso, vio de inmediato el destello de dolor en los ojos de Spock.

-"Yo… No lo sé" -admitió-"Se ha cerrado conmigo, y temo presionarlo, porque temo perderlo. Sé que él todavía me quiere, pero puedo sentir algún tipo de conflicto, cierta clase de indecisión. Madre, no sé qué hacer."

Ella asintió -"¿Quieres que hable con él, amor?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza- "No"- dijo en voz baja- "Sin embargo, si pudieras persuadirlo para que sea honesto conmigo, estaría muy agradecido. No deseo forzarlo, madre, pero es que yo… he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo. Y debe ser una época de alegría para nosotros dos. Si Jim no se siente de esa manera, entonces necesito saberlo."

Amanda se levantó y abrazó a su hijo- "Hablaré con él"- le dijo suavemente-"Y conseguiré que hable contigo."

* * *

Amanda no había estado casada con un diplomático por más de veinte años sin aprender algunos trucos. Esperó un par de días, hasta que Sarek y Spock estuvieran fuera, Jim estaba en su habitación, en donde actualmente parecía pasar todo su tiempo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que golpeó en el marco.

-"Hey, hola" -dijo alegre -"Justamente el asistente que estaba buscando."

Jim levanto la mirada de su padd con una sonrisa- "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"-le preguntó.

-"Tengo seis muestras finales de pastel con coberturas de pastelería, y necesito decidir sobre la combinación de sabores"- le dijo- "No puedo comer todo yo sola o no cabré en mi vestido para la ceremonia. ¿Está bien si bajemos a la cocina y me ayudas a decidir?"

Vio un destello de dolor en los ojos de Jim, justo antes de que él colocara una sonrisa en su cara y dejara su padd a un lado -"Claro"- dijo poniéndose de pie-"Podría tomarme un descanso en mis estudios."

-"Bien"- dijo Amanda en la cocina, colocándose al otro lado de la isla frente a Jim, las rebanadas de pastel servidas entre ellos, con un vaso de leche para cada uno-"Tenemos Chiffon de limón con cobertura helada de limón; fresas con glaseado de crema batida teñido de rosado, pienso que se asemeja un poco a una tarjeta para el día de San Valentín, pero puede ser que esté bien con crema batida sin color. Tenemos también pastel de zanahoria con cobertura de queso crema; pastel de champán con glaseado de vainilla, bizcocho con glaseado de naranja, y pastel de frutas cubierto con mazapán, es el mismo que la Reina Victoria Segunda tuvo en su boda el año pasado"-le dio a Jim un tenedor -"Comamos" -Amanda tomo una muestra del pastel de limón, mientras que Jim tomó una minúscula mordida del pastel de fresas, y lo apartó.

-"Demasiado dulce"- dijo- "y tienes razón, el glaseado rosado es un error".

-"Tienes razón" -Amanda asintió, y deslizó el pedazo de pastel de limón hacia él- "Creo que ésta es una fruta bastante buena, y los Vulcanos aman lo cítrico, como vamos a tener a muchos invitados Vulcanos, creo que este o quizás el bizcocho con el glaseado de naranja son los adecuados. Aunque, este es un poco más elegante."

Jim tomó un mordisco decaído-"Sí, este está bien" -dijo con el mismo entusiasmo de alguien que escoge su tallo preferido de brócoli. Amanda apartó el bizcocho.

-"Jim" -le dijo suavemente- "no te ves cómo alguien que se va a casar con el amor de su vida en 26 días. Estoy preocupada, amor, y Spock también. Si algo está mal, necesitas hablar con él."

-"Estoy bien"-pero Jim no la vio a los ojos, Amanda se estiró y suavemente puso su mano sobre la suya.

-"Jim, mírame"- dijo suavemente, esperando hasta que Jim levanto la vista-"Sabes lo mucho que Spock te ama"-agrego igualmente suave -"Él te ama lo suficiente para dejarte libre, si eso es lo que quieres. Si estás teniendo dudas; si no quieres casarte necesitas decírselo ahora, debes ser honesto. Sabes que los compañeros Vulcanos son para toda la vida, y en el caso de Spock y tú, eso es mucho tiempo, encanto. Por favor, habla con él. Sea lo que sea que este mal, sea lo que sea que te está pesando de esta manera, háblalo con él. No lo dejes llegar al altar y preguntarse si realmente crees en los votos que estás pronunciando."

Jim estuvo silencioso durante mucho tiempo antes de asentir. Arrastro su silla y se levantó, caminando alrededor de la isla para abrazar a Amanda silenciosamente. Entonces salió de la cocina, deteniéndose en la puerta, y girándose hacia ella.

-"Por favor, pide el pastel con cobertura de limón"-le dijo -"Habrá una boda en 26 días."

* * *

Spock ingresó a su habitación y pidió las luces a un 20%. Echó un vistazo a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Jim y pensó en ir a ver a su t'hy'la, pero había llegado tarde, era pasada la medianoche, y Jim probablemente estaba dormido. Spock deseó ir donde Jim, para tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo hasta saber que lo tenía tan trastornado. Pero como le había dicho a su madre, no quería arriesgarse a que Jim se alejara de él. Con un suspiro débil, Spock se sentó en su escritorio y comprobó sus mensajes, como hacia cada noche antes de irse a la cama.

-"Hey."

El sonido de la voz suave hizo a Spock darse la vuelta rápidamente en su silla. Jim estaba en la entrada entre sus habitaciones, vestido con un antiguo pantalón de pijama gris y una camiseta azul. Parecía cansado, pero de alguna manera, determinado.

-"Spock, nosotros ¿podemos hablar?"

Spock se puso de pie lentamente, manteniendo su expresión abierta y calmada, sintiendo como una bola de hielo se formaba en su estómago -"Por supuesto, ashaya*, sabes que siempre estoy listo para hablar contigo"- dijo suavemente, para su sorpresa, Jim camino a través de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama de Spock, acariciando el lugar a su lado.

-"Ven aquí, ¿quieres?"- pidió Jim, Spock se acercó y se sentó al lado de él. Por un momento estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Spock esperaba Jim intentaba decidir cómo comenzar. Al final se giró hacia Spock para verlo, observando realmente a la persona que había querido durante tanto tiempo, viendo las diferencias entre este guapo joven refinado, y el niño flaco y solemne al que hace tanto tiempo le había llevado fruta en una fiesta de la Flota Estelar. Pero todavía podía ver profundamente a ese niño en el interior de Spock, y ese niño se veía dolorosamente solo y asustado. Jim estiró una mano y tomó la mano de Spock entre la suya, uniendo sus dedos -"Amanda dice que estás preocupado por mí"-dijo Jim tranquilamente- "Te debo una disculpa, t'hy'la, y una explicación."

Spock sacudió la cabeza mientras los dedos de Jim apretaban los suyos-"No me debes nada, mi amor"- dijo tranquilamente-"Sin embargo, mi madre tiene mucha razón. Estoy preocupado. No has sido tú mismo. Tu corazón y tu mente se han cerrado a mí, y has estado guardando tu angustia y dolor en secreto"-bajo la mirada a sus manos enlazadas- "desde que regresaste a mi hace un mes" -continuó suavemente-"está casi es la primera vez que me has permitido tocarte. Por favor, t'hy'la, comparte tus pensamientos conmigo, dime qué es lo que agobia tu corazón."

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron mientras miraba a Spock, y por primera vez en semanas, sintió que Jim estaba aquí, verdaderamente aquí con él -"¿podrías abrazarme?"- Jim pidió muy suavemente.

-"Por supuesto"- Spock tiró suavemente de Jim, deteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo la cara de este presionado su cuello-"Dime" -Spock murmuró, frotando ligeramente el cabello brillante de quien tanto amaba.

-"Lo siento"- Jim susurró-"Lamento haber estado tan distante, lo siento, soy tan inmaduro, tan infantil…"

-"Jim" -Spock puso su mejilla contra el cabello de Jim -"T'hy'la, eres todo menos infantil."

-"Pero tú siempre estás esperando por mí"-dijo Jim, con dolor evidente en su voz- "Esperándome hasta que entendiera lo que tenemos, esperándome mientras crecía, y ahora, cuando la espera casi ha terminado, tengo… miedo. Oh, ¡no de ti!"- lloró, sintiendo a Spock tensarse entre sus brazos- "Oh, Spock, amor, créeme. No tengo miedo de ti" -levantó la cabeza, mirando ansiosamente la cara de Spock -"Oh, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo realmente, te he dejado sufrir y no encuentro ninguna palabra que parezca ser la correcta; Lo siento, lo siento mucho…"- enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, sintiendo el calor y la fuerza emanar de los brazos de Spock.

-"Ashaya" -dijo Spock suavemente -"no llores de esta manera, vamos a trabajar en esto. Dime ¿tienes miedo de… de la parte física de nuestra relación? ¿Es sobre eso que se trata esto?"

Jim suspiró -"Soy peor que una novia virgen"- dijo tranquilamente- "Te deseo, Spock; oh, no puedes saber cuánto, y quiero hacerlo todo perfecto para ti, pero por otra parte intento imaginarme, y…"- La cara de Jim repentinamente se tornó roja -"Yo he… he estado haciendo un poco de investigación en línea" -dijo en voz baja-"Pero es así como… todo se ve muy raro, y además, todos son seres humanos, y la mayor parte de ellos son realmente rudos con él otro, y parece algo tan malditamente torpe y para nada agradable, y entonces, cuando el Dr. Piper y ese curador me examinaron e hicieron todas estas preguntas sobre si habías frotado tu pene en mis manos, o si puse mi boca en ti, o si nunca habíamos intentado… oh, estoy haciendo un lío de esto, lo siento."

-"Ashaya" –Para su total asombro, Jim oyó una nota de risa en la voz de Spock- "Jim, mírame"- Jim levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Spock, los ojos repletos de amor, alivio y humor-"Jim"- Spock murmuró-"¿No pensaste que yo podría tener la misma incertidumbre?¿Las mismas preguntas? sabes muy bien que no tengo más experiencia que tú, de hecho tengo menos, porque nunca he experimentado con intentar darme placer a mí mismo" -Jim enrojeció muchísimo más, siempre le había preocupado que los oídos agudos del Vulcano pudieran haber oído algo en el cuarto de baño en algún momento. Spock realmente se rio suave y muy brevemente, pero Jim lo oyó y lo abrazo de nuevo-"No te preocupes; es una actividad natural para un varón humano o eso es lo que mi padre me dijo cuándo fui a preguntarle al principio, le pregunté si te hacías daño"

Por un segundo, Jim lo miro boquiabierto y entonces estalló en una carcajada, dejándose caer de costado sobre la cama de Spock y enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-"¡Oh… mi… dios!"- jadeó -"Le preguntaste a Sarek si me hacía daño al hacerme una paja" -rio otra vez, sintió a Spock tirar de él, hasta envolverlo en sus brazos. Jim rio hasta que se ahogó.

-"Bien, solamente tenías catorce, y nunca me había encontrado con ese fenómeno humano"- Spock dijo grave, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-"Oh, dios" -Jim se limpió las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos con la camiseta de Spock- Creo que nunca podré mirar a Sarek a los ojos otra vez. Supongo que nuestra noche de bodas no puede ser más embarazosa que eso"- se desplomó en los brazos de Spock, sintiéndose mejor que en las últimas semanas.

-"T'hy'la"- Spock dijo por último- "¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?"

-"Porque como dije, has estado esperado por mi durante tanto tiempo"- contestó Jim suavemente- "Y quiero tanto satisfacerte que me temo que, tal vez, lo he dejado salir de proporción. Y entonces, desde ese lío con mi abuela, he tenido miedo incluso de intentar tocarte, tan preocupado por que algún asistente social venga de nuevo a casa e intente arrastrarme a otro examen rectal."

-"Puedo ver la forma en que eso te inhibiría" -Spock estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Sí" -dijo Jim -"Lo siento, t'hy'la. Debí haber sido más honesto. Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. No puedo ser tímido o estúpido sobre cosas como esas."

-"No, pero entiendo tus miedos"- Spock contestó suavemente- "Jim, yo también tengo miedo. Eres joven y no quiero apresurarme o apresurarte a ti para que hagamos algo para lo cual no estemos preparados, te he deseado tanto durante tanto tiempo que me es difícil esperar. Pero esperaré si lo deseas. No te tocaré a menos que lo desees de verdad, no sólo para hacerme feliz, sino porque tú también lo quieras."

Jim sacudió la cabeza -"Sabía que dirías eso, pero no. No te voy hacer esperar otros seis meses, u otros tres años hasta que yo finalmente este tan caliente para tomarte o que tú lo hagas"- miró a su prometido -"Te amo" - dijo suavemente- "Y te deseo, y en 26 días, cuando nosotros podamos unirnos sin el temor de ir a la cárcel por ello, yo quisiera que me hicieras el amor. Solo no quiero que cuentes con fuegos artificiales, ashaya, porque probablemente gritare o me reiré hasta que me sienta enfermo."

Spock lo atrajo nuevamente dentro de sus brazos -"No harás nada de eso"- tranquilizó a Jim, besándolo en la cabeza-"Cuando sea el momento, ashaya, aprenderemos juntos."

Amanda y Sarek nunca supieron cuál había sido el problema pero sabían que había sido solucionado. En los días que faltaban para la ceremonia, Jim se sentía de nuevo feliz y confiado, y Spock tenía una mirada de alegría en sus ojos, que reservaba para cuando veía a su prometido. Las confirmaciones de asistencia llegaron, los regalos de boda se recibieron, y el pastel de limón fue ordenado.

-"Jim" -Amanda le dijo triste una tarde -"no invité a tu abuela. Si todavía quieres hacerlo, aún estoy a tiempo."

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "No"- contestó mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa -"Mi familia estará en la ceremonia. No necesito a nadie más."

* * *

Spock despertó la mañana de su boda para encontrarse a su prometido acostado a su lado, con un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Spock, y su cabeza en el hombro de este. Con una sonrisa interna, Spock atrajo a Jim más cerca. No habían compartido una cama en varios años, pero por un momento estaban como si ambos fueran niños otra vez, inocentes y felices, cada uno sosteniéndose con el calor del otro a su lado. Entonces los ojos de Jim se abrieron y la niñez había terminado para siempre, ya que Spock tembló bajo la fuerza de esa mirada ardiente.

-"Buenos días, t'hy'la" -Jim murmuró- "Feliz día de boda"

-"Creo que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" –Spock le tomó el pelo suavemente.

-"Probablemente me traiga mala suerte haberme arrastrado hasta la cama de la novia, pero lo hice" –Jim le tomó el pelo de vuelta.

\- "Olvídalo; No soy una novia de junio."

-"Bien, tirare a la basura la tiara y el velo que había guardado secretamente en mi gaveta"- Jim se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso muy completo a su futuro cónyuge.

Spock suspiró- "Muy bien. Dos novios y ninguna novia."

-"No"- Jim lo corrigió suavemente, mientras apartaba lentamente el cabello de los ojos de Spock- "Dos compañeros de enlace para siempre."

Spock apretó a su futuro compañero entre sus brazos -"Para siempre"- susurró.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Ashaya: **Amado, querido. Expresa un sentimiento de afecto profundo hacia una persona.


	16. Cap 16: El día de una boda casi perfecta

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que es apropiado que Jim y Spock consiguieran casarse el día de K/S. Y ya que me han acusado de usar demasiados clichés, intenté permanecer lejos de ellos, pero probablemente falle. Oh, Bueno.

**Nota de la Traductora: **En lo personal quería subir este capítulo ayer, por San Valentín, pero no tuve tiempo, lo siento. Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, retrasado. Y gracias a todos por comentar, recuerden que la historia no me pertenece y que pueden encontrar la original en google, solo tienen que colocar en el buscador ksarchive cmm y ahí pueden acceder a las maravillosas series de esta autora.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Dieciséis: El día de una boda casi perfecta**

-"Oh" -Spock dijo suavemente. Estaba frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín ubicado en la parte trasera de la casa, y Jim podría oír la decepción débil en su tono de voz. Jim se levantó de la cama y camino a través de la habitación hasta detenerse a su lado para mirar fuera de la ventana también.

-"¿Qué ocurre, ashaya?"

-"Está lloviendo" -contestó Spock.

Jim se rio-"Oh, Spock, eres peor que un gato siamés." -tomó la mano de Spock y la apretó- "T'hy'la, apenas está amaneciendo, y siempre es así en San Francisco" -le aseguró a su prometido.- "No comenzaremos la ceremonia matrimonial hasta la 1 p.m. y para entonces, el sol probablemente estará brillante"- caminó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Spock-"E incluso si está lloviendo"- dijo suavemente- "¿de verdad te importaría?"

-"No"- contestó suavemente- "Por supuesto que no lo hará"-se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de Jim en un abrazo, Jim olisqueo suavemente el cuello de Spock.

-"Solo tendremos que acudir a la ceremonia"- murmuró tentadoramente-"luego a la recepción, y luego de eso tú y yo podremos ir a la suite presidencial en el hotel Huntington. No sé tú, pero yo no puedo esperar" -Jim puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spock con un suspiro contento, mirando fuera de la ventana y viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal.

Spock deslizó una mano encima de la espina dorsal de Jim y ahuecó suavemente su cabeza, girándolo para que hiciera frente a su mirada- "¿de verdad quieres esto, ashaya?" -preguntó suavemente.

-"Por supuesto que quiero"- Jim lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa llena de alegría- "Mis miedos se han terminado, amor. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, y sé que me quieres también. Y ahora, finalmente, estará bien, nadie puede decirnos que no. Vamos a querernos, y sé que todo saldrá bien, incluso si las cosas son un poco torpes al principio"- Jim dio a su amor una mirada cargada de promesas, levanto una mano alcanzando con sus dedos el borde del oído de Spock y tocándolo suavemente, Jim había descubierto recientemente que era algo que hacía que Spock perdiera la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que sus labios recorrieran la misma trayectoria -"Como mínimo" -murmuró en ése oído acentuado, que estaba cubierto por un sonrojo verde- "voy a enseñarte cómo debes masturbarte. Es un crimen que no sepas."

-"No lo necesitaré, ashaya"- Spock le aseguró-"No contigo en mi cama."

-"Eso es bastante justo" -Jim tomó la cara de Spock entre sus manos y lo besó, sintiendo cada uno el placer del otro, Spock que tenía abrazado al ser humano, sintió el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, hasta que Jim dio un paso atrás, con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el súbito deseo.

-"Tal vez debemos saltarnos la boda e irnos directo a la luna de miel"- susurró.

Los dedos de Spock apartaron suavemente hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que siempre caía obstinado sobre la frente de Jim.

-"Esa es una oferta extraordinariamente tentadora, t'hy'la. Sin embargo, si no aparecemos para nuestra ceremonia de vinculación, mi madre implosionará."

Jim estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse a Amanda como gota de protoplasma en la alfombra- "Bien, no podemos hacerle eso. ¡Vamos! vamos a encontrar algo para desayunar."-se detuvo al sentir la mano de Spock en su hombro. Jim dio la vuelta para ver al Vulcano, que lo acerco otra vez y lo besó con tanta profundidad que los dejo a ambos sin aliento.

-"Algo para recordar"- Spock murmuró- "hasta esta noche."

-"No lo olvidaré, ashaya"- Jim prometió - "te esperaré hasta el minuto siguiente en que se haya ido el chico de las maletas del hotel."

-"Yo mismos llevaré el equipaje"- Spock le prometió.

* * *

Incluso con 200 invitados y los detalles sin fin que debía chequear tres veces más, Amanda había encontrado de alguna manera tiempo para cocinar los rollos de canela preferidos de Jim y de Spock para el desayuno. El aroma los saludó mientras entraban a la cocina.

-"Amanda, no debías molestarte" -Jim cruzó la cocina para abrazarla-"Habríamos podido conseguir nuestra comida de los replicadores."

-"Absurdo" -contestó, abrazándolo de vuelta- "¿Cómo podría enviar a mis chicos preferidos a bajar* al altar con un desayuno replicado?"

-"bajar al altar" -Jim repitió, haciendo muecas como un idiota-"Guau. Vamos a bajar al altar."

-"Realmente"- Spock observó, moviéndose con gracia entre Jim y el mostrador, a fin de tomar el rollo de canela más grande y con abundante glaseado- "El piso del salón donde se estará realizando la ceremonia tiene una inclinación ascendente de poco más de 1 grado, así que nosotros subiremos al altar, no bajaremos."

-"Gracias por tú aclaración, bastardo poco romántico" -Jim anunció, tomando dos rollos de canela para compensar el hecho de que Spock había conseguido el más grande- "la boda se cancela."

Amanda rio- "Oh, por favor, Jim, no" –le dijo -"No tengo tiempo para llamar a doscientas personas, además el depósito del catering no es reembolsable."

-"Sí, por favor, no fuerces a mis padres a pagar 200 platos de berenjenas a la parmesana para que nadie se los coma" -Spock pidió con humor a su novio.

Jim fingió considerarlo por un momento-"Bien" - suspiró -"pero solamente lo hago por lo mucho que te amo Amanda" -se sentó en un banco de la isla de la cocina, un momento más tarde Spock se unió a él, pasándole a Jim su rollo de canela gigante y tomando el plato con los dos más pequeños.

-"Me agrada que por lo menos quieras a mi madre, t'hy'la" –murmuró, bajo la encimera de la isla la mano de Jim se encontró con la suya.

-"Quiero a todo el mundo en tu familia"- Jim contestó suavemente, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Spock.

-"Me agrada oírte hablar de tu amor por mí"- Sarek anunció, colocándose en la entrada, para luego cruzar la habitación y se servirse un rollo de canela -"Gracias, esposa" -se sentó frente a Jim y Spock. -"Buenos días y buena fortuna a ustedes dos en este día especial" -añadió.

-"Gracias" -Jim sonrío-"pero has llegado muy tarde para salvar el día, ya se ha arruinado para Spock. Está lloviendo"-le explicó a Amanda, que rio otra vez.

-"Encontraré algunos paraguas y sombreros para la lluvia" -prometió -"Es algo bueno que irán a Egipto para su luna de miel"- Ella consiguió un rollo de canela y un café y se sentó al lado de Sarek, mirando a través de la isla a Jim -"Has empacado tu protector solar, ¿no es así amor?"- preguntó severa.

-"No te preocupes, madre"- le dijo Spock- "Te prometo, que él tendrá aplicaciones regulares de protector solar."

-"Por todas partes"- Jim murmuró, estallando en carcajadas cuando vio las puntas de los oídos de Spock teñirse de verde -"Sí, t'hy'la, ya lo sé, no delante de tus padres."

-"¿Hijo?" –dijo Sarek con severidad fingida- "¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas hacer? Te estás metiendo en un curso de vida de vergüenzas a mano de tu cónyuge humano. Nosotros no podremos ayudarte; está ligado a su ADN."

Amanda le dio una mirada que derretiría el hielo- "Sólo por eso, esposo mío" - murmuró dulcemente -"tú bailarás en la recepción de esta tarde" -Sarek levantó una ceja a Spock.

-"¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo?"

Spock asintió, su mano encontrándose con la de Jim otra vez- "lo hago, padre"- respondió solemnemente, para luego girarse a mirar a su prometido, los ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, y la cara estaba cubierta de glaseado- "Sin embargo" -Spock añadió suavemente- "lo vale"

* * *

Jim se miró en el espejo una vez más. Después de mucha consideración, había decidido llevar un clásico smoking negro a su boda o vinculación. Tenía un chaleco con detalles plateados y una corbata de lazo de seda plateada; La túnica formal de Spock también era negra y plata, así que ellos no coincidirían en ropa, pero si en los colores. Jim echó un vistazo hacia la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones. Spock también se estaba vistiendo, habían planeado encontrarse en la sala de estar antes de ir al salón principal en el interior de la embajada donde se realizaban las recepciones. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era tonto tener a uno de ellos esperando en el altar, por así decirlo, la llegada del otro. Bajarían al altar (subirían al altar, Jim se corrigió con una sonrisa) juntos, comenzando su unión como planeaban continuarla, siempre juntos.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta- "adelante" -Jim dijo en voz alta- "Estoy decente" - supuso que Amanda venía a revisar si su corbata estaba derecha. La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Jim, Sarek estaba de pie en el umbral.

-"James" -le dijo- "¿puedo entrar?"

-"Seguro, puedes pasar. Ya estoy listo."

-"Te ves muy apropiado"-dijo Sarek.

-"Gracias; No quisiera decepcionar a Spock"-dijo Jim, medio en broma.

-"Nunca podrías" -Sarek contestó -"James, hay poca lógica para que te diga algo que ya debes saber; sin embargo, siendo que he estado enlazado con un ser humano durante largo tiempo, sé que no siempre son lógicos" -Los ojos oscuros y tranquilos tenían cierto brillo débil en sus profundidades-"Por lo tanto"- Sarek continuó tranquilamente -"antes de la ceremonia deseaba decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, y lo agradecido que estoy por tu amor y cuidados hacia mi hijo, y lo feliz que estoy de que ustedes dos finalmente puedan unirse."

Jim parpadeo con fuerza, nunca había conocido a su propio padre, por supuesto, pero desde que tenía cinco años, este individuo amoroso y de fuertes principios, había sido todo lo que él habría podido esperar de tener un padre-"Gracias"- Jim dijo suavemente e intentó encontrar una sonrisa- "La felicidad es una emoción, ya lo sabes."

-"Soy consciente"- Sarek contestó -"Y hoy, es más que apropiada."

* * *

-"Oh mi dios"- Jim miró a través de la grieta que se formaba entre las puertas dobles que daban a la parte trasera del salón- "Pienso que todo Vulcano está ahí fuera, más el cuerpo diplomático, más la mitad de la Flota Estelar. Mira, ahí está el Almirante Nogura, y oh, guau, Chris Pike consiguió venir, y cielos Spock, todos están aquí para vernos."

Los labios de Spock se movieron levemente -"Ilógico"- observó- "Solamente la población de Vulcano es de más de seis mil millones; y la capacidad máxima de este salón es de 325 individuos si su contextura es la de un cuerpo humano promedio."

-"Oh, cállate y déjame tener un ataque".

-"No"- Spock contestó, tomando la mano de Jim entra las suyas-"los ataques no están permitidos, t'hy'la, no hoy."

Jim le dio una sonrisa-"Bien"- dijo -"En ese caso, malditos los Vulcanos y su tranquilidad ¿Estás listo, ashaya?"

-"Desde la noche en que te encontré"- Spock contestó sinceramente.

Jim le dio un beso rápido -"En ese caso, dejemos que comience el espectáculo"- Como si fuese una señal, los 14 músicos de lira Vulcana comenzaron a tocar la melodía 'Jesús alegría de los hombres'**mientras que Jim y Spock atravesaron juntos las puertas abiertas, caminando por el medio del salón, mientras los invitados se pusieron de pie y se giraron para verlos bajar hasta el altar up… subir al altar juntos. En el extremo del pasillo, según la tradición Vulcana, Sarek y Amanda estaban de pie a los lados de T'Pau, que había llegado a la tierra el día anterior solamente para oficiar la boda. Jim y Spock se detuvieron frente a ella, y la audiencia se sentó nuevamente en sus lugares.

T'Pau no perdió mucho tiempo antes de comenzar- "Spock y James" –inició, su voz se elevó para que así todos pudieran oír- "Ustedes han anunciado ante mí su situación como t'hy'la. Ustedes han proclamado su intención de ser enlazados. ¿Es la voluntad de ambos proceder a hacerlo ahora?"'

-"Lo es, anciana"- Spock contestó.

-"Estoy dispuesto"- Jim dijo claramente.

-"Les pediré a ambos que digan sus votos. ¿Spock?"

Spock se dio la vuelta hacia Jim-"Eres mi t'hy'la"- dijo, su voz suave se escuchaba fácilmente a través del concurrido salón- "Eres la otra mitad de mí, el centro de mi mundo. Yo me prometo a ti, James, para siempre mientras nosotros exhalemos nuestra última respiración y más allá, si eso es posible" -levantó su mano y amplió sus dedos, los cuales Jim tocó con los suyos, sintiendo chispas entre ellos-"Dividido de mí y nunca divididos"***-Spock dijo suave pero claramente-"Nunca tocado y siempre acariciado. Te reclamo como mi compañero."

Jim tomó una respiración profunda- "Spock"- dijo -"Eres el mundo entero para mí. No hay nada que no haría para hacerte feliz, nada que no haría para hacerte sentir seguro. Sea lo que sea que haga en mi vida, sea cual sea mi logro, lo obtendré porque te tengo a mi lado, mi fuerte refugio contra las penas y el dolor, mi mejor amigo y el mejor compañero. Alegre me prometo a ti, ahora y por siempre."- también levantó su mano, y los dedos de Spock acariciaron los suyos. -"Dividido de mí, y nunca dividido. Nunca tocado y siempre acariciado. Te reclamo también como mi compañero, con todo lo que soy" -Por un momento, cada uno miró los ojos del otro. Ahora no había nadie en el salón, nadie más que ellos dos.

T'Pau habló otra vez- "Como era en el principio, como lo es hoy, y como será por siempre, Spock y James se han prometido como compañeros, y todos los aquí presentes lo han atestiguado. Esta hecho, que sus vidas juntos sean armoniosas."

Y fue hecho. Once años después de que ellos se hubieran enlazado sobre un plato de fruta, Jim y Spock eran uno para siempre.

* * *

-"Gracias a dios que ha terminado" -Jim jadeó con alivio, sentado en la parte trasera de la limosina con Spock, quien parecía desconcertado.

-"No ha terminado"- señaló- "Todavía tenemos que asistir a la recepción."

-"Sí, pero ésa será divertida"- Jim sonrió, dando a su nuevo cónyuge otro beso, el noveno desde que se habían casado; Jim llevaba la cuenta.- "Puedo comer pastel, escuchar chistes terribles y bailar. No tengo que hacer discursos solemnes delante de la matriarca del clan y de medio Vulcano"- se acurrucó al lado de su nuevo compañero, sin importarle si agregaba una o dos arrugas a la chaqueta de su smoking- "¿Yo tendré mi primer baile contigo?" –preguntó.

Spock se veía resignado- "Si mi padre puede aguantar la humillación pública, entonces yo también puedo"- contestó, envolviendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Jim- "Además" -susurró-"no puedo negarte nada en este día, t'hy'la. Gracias. Gracias por quererme."

-"Pienso que esa es mi línea"- contestó Jim besando a Spock otra vez, miró hacia fuera por la ventana- "ahí está el hotel"- dijo- "con un grupo de curiosos."

Spock parecía resignado de nuevo. La noticia de la vinculación había generado un interés inusual entre el público y la prensa, gracias a la juventud de Jim, y a la posición del padre de Spock, y al hecho que el bebé del héroe de la Kelvin ya iba a casarse.

-"Detesto a los curiosos"- Spock observo.

Jim le dio un beso final en la punta de su oído -"Sólo debes pensar en la noche de bodas"- le aconsejó y sonrió-"Y en tus pasos de baile."

-"Como desees, ashaya" -el coche se detuvo en la entrada, y el conductor salió dando la vuelta apresuradamente, para abrir la puerta a Jim y Spock quienes salieron, teniendo ojos solamente el uno para el otro.

Razón por la cual no vieron a Francis Carlson hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El antiguo proyectil de plomo atravesó el cuerpo de Jim con la fuerza de una ráfaga de phaser. Él golpeó la acera, y sólo fue vagamente consiente del grito mental de Spock antes de que todo se tornara negro.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

*la frase es caminar bajo el pasillo, aunque en español carece de sentido y sería más lógico dejarlo sólo en "Caminar al altar", o al menos para mí, decidí dejarlo más o menos igual a fin de darle sentido al chiste sobre la inclinación del pasillo que sigue a esa frase.

**la canción es "Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring" de Bach la cual suele ser usada para caminar por el pasillo nupcial, la pueden escuchar en youtube.

***El voto matrimonial pronunciado por la pareja es el siguiente "Parted from me and never parted" "Never and always touching and touched. I claim thee as my mate". La traducción que coloque creo que le viene bien, pero se escuchan sugerencias.

Seré mala y me adelantare un poco, en el siguiente capítulo aparece un personaje importante de Star Trek ¿Quién creen que sea?


	17. Cap 17: Una noche de boda retrasada

**Notas de la autora:**

Porque varias personas iban A IMPLOSIONAR si no colocaba este capítulo a primera hora de hoy…

**Nota de la Traductora: **Aunque no es a primera hora, creo que deben querer saber que sigue, así que veamos quien se une a la historia. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Una noche de bodas retrasada **

Jim estaba durmiendo, boca abajo en la fresca arena blanca, la luz caliente del sol bañaba su cuerpo, Spock estaba a su lado, con una mano entre la suya, mientras que la otra mano le frotaba ligeramente la cabeza. Jim sonrió entre sueños relajado. Era realmente agradable estar aquí, en Egipto, pero una pequeña parte de Jim se preguntaba por qué Spock permanecía tan cerca, ¿por qué no estaba fuera explorando las pirámides como Jim sabía que deseaba hacer? Y el sol era demasiado caliente; Jim ahora podía sentir el sudor recorrerle la espalda. Sabía que Amanda estaría trastornada si regresaba con una quemadura, así que luchó para despertarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? ¿No estaban en su luna de miel? ¿No tenía mucho tiempo libre para descansar? ¿Y por qué su espalda dolía tanto?

Los ojos de Jim se agitaron un poco, mientras intentaba abrirlos sintió los dedos de Spock frotar ligeramente su mejilla- "Descansa, t'hy'la" -Spock le susurró- "Todo está bien, ahora descansa."

Pero él no quería descansar, estaban en su luna de miel, y ellos debían divertirse, Jim intentó moverse, darse la vuelta, pero no podía.

-"Mi espalda arde"- susurró -"Spock, sácame del sol"

-"No te preocupes, ashaya; me encargare de eso"- Jim vio a Spock girar la cabeza, y escucho una conversación en voz baja que incluía la palabra 'dolor' entonces escucho unos pasos suaves del otro lado, y un silbido.

-"tranquilo, hijo"- le dijo una voz desconocida, con un débil y de alguna manera agradable acento -"espera, quédate quieto y descansas. El dolor va a pasar pronto."

La voz tenía razón; el ardor en la espalda de Jim se fue y regreso de nuevo al sueño en el cual Spock permanecía a su lado, ignorando las pirámides.

* * *

Jim se despertó con un grito de asombro, moviéndose de un tirón en la cama antes de que pudiera prevenirse y entonces aguanto la respiración cuando la lesión se hizo presente.

¡Francis! Ahora lo recordaba, un vistazo rápido de Francis Carlson, con cierta clase de cilindro peculiar en su mano, apuntando a Jim y a Spock, espera un segundo, el amor de Jim por la historia había sido muy práctico, era un arma, una especie de escopeta. Entonces el resto de la historia llego nuevamente a la mente de Jim. ¡Ese cabrón me disparó!

Jim levantó prudentemente su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una cama de hospital, recostado sobre su estómago, giró su cabeza y ahí estaba Spock, acurrucado en una silla que se veía incómoda, todavía vestido con la túnica plata y negra de su boda, que estaba arrugada más allá de todo lo que era posible salvar. La cabeza de Spock descansaba contra la parte trasera de la silla, estaba dormido, con la cara pálida.

-"¿Spock?" -Jim apenas consiguió mencionar el nombre de su compañero con voz ronca, pero eso no importó; inmediatamente los ojos ónix estuvieron abiertos y fijos en Jim.

-"T'hy'la" -antes de que Jim pudiera pestañear, Spock estaba a su lado- "Estás despierto."

-"¿Estás bien?"- Jim busco a tientas la mano de Spock- "Francis ¿él no te disparo?"

-"Estoy ileso, ashaya"-dijo Spock tiernamente- "ahora que sé que estarás bien otra vez."

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Él me disparo, me dio? ¿Dónde me golpeo?"- Jim intentó levantarse otra vez y fue recompensado con otra punzada de dolor.

-"No hagas eso" -Spock se deslizo sobre la cama y logro tirar suavemente de Jim hacia arriba hasta que estuvo medio recostado en el pecho de Spock, con su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero mientras que los brazos de Spock lo rodearon ligeramente, tanto para apoyo de Jim como para mantener la presión lejos de la lesión- "Él te disparo" -Spock continuó –"la bala, creo que fue lo que el médico la llamó, entró en la parte superior de tu espalda. Falló tu espina dorsal, pero hizo cierto daño a tu aorta. El médico tuvo que admitirte para cirugía de emergencia; el proyectil todavía estaba alojado en tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora está fuera, y el médico me asegura que te recuperarás."

-"Oh, dios"- Jim gimió, recordando -"La recepción, toda esa gente. Oh, Spock, tus padres; gastaron tanto dinero y…"

-"Calla"-Spock murmuró-"No te preocupes, t'hy'la. No fue tu culpa, y mis padres se han ocupado de todos los problemas, incluyendo los invitados a la recepción"- Ahora la voz de Spock incorporó una nota débil del humor -"En cuanto al costo, 200 individuos de bajos ingresos consiguieron cenar berenjenas a la parmesana. No se perdió nada, mi Jim, y nada importa, solamente tu salud. Por favor, no te preocupes."

-"Pero se suponía que nosotros iríamos a Egipto; Se suponía que te llevaría a ver las pirámides"- Jim murmuró, se sentía enfermo y vacío; la combinación del dolor, los medicamentos, un estómago vacío y la angustia hacían que todo le doliera. Sintió a Spock doblarse y besar su sien, el amor de Spock fieltrándose suavemente a través de su alma como un bálsamo curativo.

-"Veremos las pirámides t'hy'la" -susurró Spock –"Todavía estarán allí y las veremos. Sólo descansa, ashaya. Todo estará bien."

-"Para bien o para mal"- Jim murmuró - "pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Lo siento mucho, amor."

-"Shhh"-Spock acunó a Jim, intentando minimizar su dolor, animándolo a deslizarse de nuevo al sueño- "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, t'hy'la. Siempre estaré aquí."

* * *

Cuando Jim despertó, Spock todavía lo sostenía, pero él había caído dormido de nuevo. La espalda de Jim palpitaba pero no gravemente, así que se mantuvo quieto, no queriendo molestar a su compañero. _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado aquí,_ recordaba despertar por lo menos dos veces, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente cada vez. Movió su cabeza levemente, planeando ponerse cómodo y volver dormir.

-"¿Jim?" -la voz suave hizo a Jim girar la cabeza. Amanda estaba de pie en la cabecera, con una sonrisa en su cara y cansancio en sus ojos. Jim colocó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-"Hola"-dijo muy suavemente, no queriendo despertar a Spock- "Estoy bien."

Ella estiró una mano y alisó su cabello -"Eso es lo que dice el Dr. McCoy" -contestó suavemente- "pero me alegra oírlo viniendo de ti."

Jim sintió el momento en que los ojos de Spock se abrieron-"Jim, ¿estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien, amor; bájame de nuevo a la cama, ¿puedes? Necesitas ir a buscar algo de comer; apuesto que no has tenido una comida en…" -se dio vuelta para mirar a Amanda.

-"46 horas"- la madre de Spock le informó.

-"Spock, ponme abajo ahora, y ve a conseguir algo de comer" -Jim ordenó tan suavemente como pudo- "Amanda se quedará conmigo."

-"Realmente, el médico quiere examinarte Jim" –ella le explicó.

-"Mejor todavía; puedes ir con Spock y forzarlo a comer algo"- Jim logro encontrarse con la mirada de Spock-"Estaré bien, t'hy'la; Estaré aquí, justamente donde me vas a dejar ¿de acuerdo?" -lo animo.

Spock asintió y reacio dejó a Jim suavemente en el colchón, recostándolo nuevamente, mientras otra persona ingresó a la habitación. Jim movió la cabeza para ver quién era el recién llegado.

-"¿Está despierto?"-la voz con acento sureño que Jim había oído antes, caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la cama y dentro del ángulo de visión de Jim. Era un hombre joven, quizá diez años mayor que él, con una cara algo angulosa, de grandes ojos y ojeras debajo de ellos. Le sonrió brevemente a Jim.

-"Hola, hijo"-le dijo -"Soy el Dr. Leonard McCoy. Estaba en la unidad de emergencias cuando te trajeron, y puesto que soy el único en el personal que había visto una herida de bala, me pidieron que permaneciera contigo."

-"Hola"- dijo Jim, luego miró a Spock y Amanda-"¿Ashaya por favor, irías a conseguir algo comer? De hecho, ve a casa, toma una ducha y consigue algo más cómodo que ese traje."

-"Te traje un cambio de la ropa, amor" –le dijo Amanda a Spock. Ella cabeceó hacia un bolso a los pies de la cama-"Porque no vas a ducharte en el cuarto de baño de Jim, y luego te encuentras conmigo en la cafetería ¿sí?"

Spock miró a Jim -"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?"

-"T'hy'la, ve por favor, deja que Amanda se encargue de cuidar de ti"- Jim contestó-"No hagas que me sienta incluso más culpable ¿de acuerdo?"-levantó la mano y tocó los dedos de Spock con los suyos.

-"Muy bien. No demoraré mucho tiempo"- Spock dio la vuelta y agarró el bolso, para luego desaparecer a través de una puerta. Amanda miró a Jim y le sonrió.

-"Veré que coma, amor"-le dijo- "Te veremos en un rato" –Ella se dio vuelta y se fue dejando a Jim solo con McCoy.

-"Bien" –dijo el médico- "Veamos qué tan dura está tu piel ahora, solo quédate acostado y relájate" –Jim así lo hizo mientras sentía al médico retirar por un lado cierto tipo de vendaje. Su espalda todavía dolía un poco, pero no tanto como lo había hecho antes -"Hmmm. Um, hmmm."

-"Entonces doc, ¿nunca podré tocar el piano otra vez?" -Jim intentó bromear.

-"Lo dudo; tienes dedos rechonchos" –fue la respuesta rápida. Jim oyó un instrumento zumbando sobre su espalda -"Pero el hoyo que ese caballero puso en ti está mucho mejor. Eres afortunado, hijo. Otro par de centímetros y te habrías desangrado antes de que el duende de tu marido te trajera a la sala de emergencias. Lo siento; probablemente no lo llamas duende."

-"No, no lo hago"- Jim estaba dividido entre la risa y la molestia.

-"No me importaría; Yo sólo soy un médico rural, que actualmente está haciendo pasantías en la ciudad. Aquí. Veamos si podemos aliviar el dolor de tu espalda"- Las manos delgadas se movieron con engañoso cuidado alrededor de Jim hasta hacer que se apoyara en una pila de almohadas. McCoy lo miró cuidadosamente -"Así que, eres el adolescente que consiguió casarse con un Vulcano" -sonrió cuando Jim hizo una mueca- "Sí, miro demasiados episodios de TMZ*. Supongo que el caballero que te disparo con un rifle de cacería se oponía a esta unión y no quería quedarse callado"

-"Ese imbécil no es un caballero"- contestó Jim- "y ya que obviamente ves demasiados programas, ¿sabes si lo arrestaron?"

McCoy resopló -"Tu nuevo suegro lo aplastó, y sí, después logró que fuese arrestado. Luego escuché que ellos lo detuvieron sin fianza, esperando para ver si te morías o no. No te ves tan enfermo ahora" -añadió rápidamente -"Vas a estar bien, hijo, muy bien."

Jim suspiró con alivio -"¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?"

-"Te revisare por la mañana, y si tu piel regenerada se está adhiriendo correctamente, entonces podrás ser dado de alta"- contestó McCoy -"¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Sí, ya sabes, estoy realmente hambriento."

-"Bueno. Iré a decirle a las enfermeras que te traigan un poco de avena"-McCoy acarició el hombro de Jim- "Eres un joven afortunado" -dijo tranquilamente -"y ese duende Vulcano tuyo te quiere hasta la muerte. Supongo que ya sabías eso, pero no puede dañarte oírlo."

-"Sí"- Jim sonrió- "Lo sé."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, McCoy pasó por la habitación otra vez para comprobar a Jim y para firmar el papeleo de salida, junto con el Dr. Piper, el médico de Jim en los registros.

-"Descansa por un par de días y no intentes levantar cualquier cosa a excepción de un tenedor o quizá el control remoto" -McCoy aconsejó.

-"Okey, gracias"- Jim estiró una mano y McCoy la sacudió, así que Jim le dijo de nuevo -"Gracias"

-"Todo fue parte del servicio. Oh, y enhorabuena por tu matrimonio"-_o sea lo que sea que los Vulcanos hacen_ añadió internamente- "Espero que ambos sean muy felices."

Spock, parado al lado de Jim, inclinó su cabeza levemente.

-"Gracias, doctor."

Una vez que los médicos estaban fuera de la habitación, Spock ayudó a Jim a vestirse con una camisa floja y unos pantalones de ejercicios, arrodillándose para deslizar las zapatillas sobre los pies del humano.

-"Spock, yo puedo…"- pero su compañero lo cortó.

-"La piel regenerada en tu espalda todavía está blanda, t'hy'la" -Spock le informó- "¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti hasta que te cures totalmente?"

Jim suspiró -"Supongo que vas a ser así de mandón siempre."

Spock se enderezó y ayudó a Jim a levantarse de la cama, atrayéndolo en un breve abrazo- "Sólo cuando casi te pierdo" -le dijo suavemente.

-"Touché"- dijo Jim, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Spock por apenas un instante- "Voy a compensarte por esto, ashaya, te lo prometo."

-"Solamente debes recuperarte completamente"- Spock le replico- "Entonces cuando estés bien, nosotros nos preocuparemos sobre quién le debe que a quién."

-"Supongo que esto significa que no habrá ninguna luna de miel."

Una ceja se levantó- "Por el contrario"- Spock dijo a su compañero- "Una luna de miel es la oportunidad perfecta para que cuide de ti."

Para Jim fue una gran sorpresa, que ellos ni siquiera fueran a casa -"Le dije a mis padres que les agradecía en nombre tuyo"- Spock informó ante las protestas de Jim- "Están de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitas tiempo lejos y que ambos necesitamos tiempo juntos. Ellos lo entienden, y tú los verás otra vez cuando volvamos. Empaque tu equipaje y está en la maleta, tu pasaporte está en mi maletín, y tenemos una reservación para esta noche en Venecia."

-"¿Venecia?"-preguntó Jim, sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un lujoso coche de aire que Spock había alquilado, antes de enderezarse en el asiento- "¿Vamos a Venecia?"

-"Sí, así que siéntate cómodamente, t'hy'la" -Spock ordenó -"Vamos a pasar cuatro días allí antes de irnos a Egipto. No quiero que te sobrecalientes demasiado pronto, ni quiero que escales las pirámides hasta que tu espalda se cure totalmente."

-"Y sabías lo mucho que quería ir a Venecia"- Jim añadió suavemente- "Gracias, ashaya. No tenías que hacer esto"

-"Las pirámides esperarán una semana más" -Spock contestó.

* * *

De alguna manera, a Jim no le sorprendió que Spock hubiese logrado encontrar un pequeño palazzo, para que ellos pudieran alojarse en vez de un hotel. Ese Edificio era una gema exquisita, a la derecha del canal, con una cocina y un comedor en el primer nivel, un salón hermoso y una biblioteca grande en el segundo piso, y dos dormitorios elegantes con un baño en el tercero. Afortunadamente, el dueño lo había modernizado lo suficiente para instalar un ascensor. Para el momento en que atardeció, ellos se habían instalado, y estaban mirando el cielo a través de las enormes ventanas que abarcaban una pared del salón.

-"Es hermoso" -Jim suspiró.

-"Mañana saldremos y veremos los canales"- prometió Spock, estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá cuando Jim se giró hacia Spock.

-"No sé tú" -murmuró -"pero estoy… cansado" –coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y lo beso suavemente- "¿No estas… cansado, ashaya?"- Los dedos de Jim se arrastraron bajo la curva del oído de Spock, el humano sonrió cuando sintió a su compañero temblar.

-"Jim, te hirieron, y…"

-"No planeaba utilizar mi espalda"-murmuró Jim, quien se desenredo del cuerpo de Spock y se levantó, estirando una mano en su dirección -"Ese miserable bastardo consiguió arruinar nuestra boda"-le dijo- "Él no va a arruinar nuestra luna de miel. Quiero comenzar a fabricar buenos recuerdos contigo como mi compañero, t'hy'la, no unos que impliquen vendajes y camas de hospital."

Lentamente, Spock asintió, también se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Jim entre las suyas- "Cuidare de ti, mi Jim" -dijo suavemente.

"Vamos"- Jim caminó hacia el ascensor- "Vamos a estar cuidándonos mutuamente."

Spock salió del baño para encontrar a Jim en la cama, vistiendo solamente un pantalón de pijama de seda. El Vulcano llevaba un pequeño tarro en su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"El Dr. McCoy me dio este ungüento antes de que salieras del hospital" –le explicó -"Me dijo que debo aplicarlo cada noche. Aliviará cualquier dolor residual y evitará que te quede una cicatriz."

-"Está bien, pero mi espalda ha estado bastante bien hoy" -Jim levanto las sabanas y rodó para colocarse sobre su estómago- "Frótala bien, ashaya," – dijo cuándo Spock se colocó a su lado. El Vulcano tomó algo del ungüento y comenzó lentamente a darle masajes en las marcas débiles que el regenerador de piel había dejado.

-"Nunca he odiado a cualquier persona" -Spock dijo suavemente- "Yo solamente odio a Francis Carlson."

Jim sacudió la cabeza-"No hables de él, ashaya, no aquí" -contestó-"Te entiendo, pero no lo dejes entrar aquí. Déjalo en la celda donde pertenece."

-"Tienes razón" -Spock contestó, doblándose para besar el cuello de Jim. Su compañero rodó sobre su espalda, levantando la mirada para ver a Spock a los ojos.

-"Ven aquí" -Jim pidió suavemente y Spock se dejó caer dentro de sus brazos. Se mantuvieron así por un rato, sólo disfrutando la sensación, y entonces Spock habló.

-"¿Debo apagar la luz?"

Jim sacudió la cabeza-"No, a menos que quieras t'hy'la. Me gusta mirarte."

Con eso Spock se inclinó y encontró con sus labios los de Jim, al principio besándolo lenta y suavemente, probando el dulzor de la miel de su postre y de la menta de la pasta dentífrica de Jim. Sintió las manos de Jim deslizarse por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, moviéndose lentamente y de forma calmante de arriba a abajo en la espalda de Spock mientras exploraban las bocas del otro, sus labios y sus lenguas moviéndose suavemente, cada uno aprendiendo la forma del otro, Jim se estaba relajando en los brazos de Spock mientras que finalmente entendió lo que sucedía; estaban solos; estaban casados, y nunca vendría nadie a separarlos otra vez. La piel de Spock era tan caliente bajo los dedos de Jim, que la sentía estremeciéndose en pequeños temblores, Jim esperaba estos significarán excitación. Rompió el largo beso luego de bastante tiempo para susurrar- "¿Puedo… tocarte?"

-"Dondequiera que desees, ashaya"- Spock murmuró- "mientras pueda tocarte también."

-"Por supuesto. Dime si algo no te gusta, y yo haré lo mismo" -Con eso, Jim dejó su mano resbalar alrededor del torso de Spock, explorando los músculos duros, surcando su vientre, circundando suavemente el ombligo de Spock con un dedo, sintiendo a Spock temblar otra vez. Levantó suavemente la mano, hacia arriba, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con el vello en el pecho de Spock, que había crecido durante la pubertad y que Jim nunca le había visto. Entonces un dedo se encontró frotado ligeramente a través de una tetilla, y Spock jadeo.

-"¡Oh, Jim!" -arqueó su torso para incrementar el contacto y Jim, satisfecho por su éxito, acarició ese pedazo minúsculo otra vez, su otra mano buscando a su compañero.

-"¿Te gusta eso?" –le susurró, pero la respuesta era obvia. Jim podría sentir a Spock endurecerse contra su cadera, una sensación un poco atemorizante pero exquisita. También podría sentir como él mismo lograba ponerse duro, esos pantalones flojos de pijama parecían repentinamente muy apretados. Interrumpió sus caricias lo suficiente para jadear- "creo que tenemos demasiadas capas de ropa, amor"- y entonces se quitó los pantalones mientras sus manos consiguieron deshacerse de la camisa de Spock, mientras su compañero se encogió de hombros, igualmente ansioso.

-"Yo… ¿puedo?"- Las manos de Jim vacilaron en la cintura de los pantalones de Spock, pero Spock no dudó en absoluto, cabeceando con impaciencia y ayudando a Jim a descubrir su carne. Se abrazaron otra vez; Jim no era lo suficientemente valiente como para simplemente mirar fijamente a Spock, pero la sensación era casi mejor que ver, y Jim gimió cuando se movieron juntos, todavía besándose, todavía explorándose, y sus penes duros se encontraron cara a cara.

-"Oh, dios, t'hy'la, haz eso otra vez" -Jim gimió, y Spock cumplió, tomo a Jim en un abrazo y suavemente se sentó en la cama, dejando a Jim recostado encima de él, las manos de Spock lo detuvieron mientras Jim encontraba el equilibrio y luego su ritmo. Lentamente, Jim comenzó a oscilar, frotando su erección contra la de Spock a medida que él continuaba ahogándose en la sensación de sus manos en las manos de Spock, de Spock en él, sus labios ahora buscaban puntos blandos en la mandíbula o en el cuello, cada uno descubriendo dónde chupar o lamer para provocar un grito de asombro o un ruego. Jim se movió sobre Spock y sintió a su compañero empujarse de vuelta, mientras crecían más y más hasta que sucedió lo inevitable y ambos se vinieron, uno después del otro, cada uno sintiendo débilmente el clímax de su pareja en su propia alma. Jim se derrumbó encima de su compañero, respirando agitadamente, sacudiéndose en una combinación de nervios y de espasmos post orgásmicos. Sintió los brazos de Spock envolverse alrededor de él, el aliento caliente de Spock en su cuello mientras su compañero bajaba de su propia cima. Por fin yacían exhaustos, la cabeza de Jim en el pecho de Spock.

-"Te amo" -Spock susurró. Jim levantó su cabeza y le dio a su compañero una sonrisa brillante.

-"Debía haberlo dicho primero" –dijo Jim, antes de moverse cuidadosamente para separarse de su compañero, se levantó, inclinándose para besar a Spock una vez más –"Quédate aquí"-le susurró- "Vuelvo enseguida"- En momentos, regresó con un paño caliente y húmedo junto con una toalla mullida. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a limpiar suavemente la evidencia de sus actividades presentes en su compañero.

-"Puedo… hacer eso"- Spock se sentía repentinamente desconcertado por la intimidad de esta acción. Pero Jim sonrió y termino de limpiarlo con la toalla.

-"Has estado cuidando de mí por varios días"- murmuró-"Déjame devolverte el favor"-terminó de limpiar a su amor y después desapareció, para volver pronto con dos copas. Se las dio a Spock y se arrastró en la cama a su lado, tomando una y sorbiendo el zumo de fruta helado que contenía. Sintió el brazo de Spock envolverlo y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, muy satisfecho.

-"Entonces esto es un encuentro sexual" -Spock dijo suavemente.

Jim se rio -"Bien, es una variación" -dijo- "Mi investigación indica que hay un montón de otras cosas"-Se giró para observar a su compañero, repentinamente ansioso- "¿a ti… te gusto?"- le preguntó, pero tan pronto como vio la mirada en los ojos de Spock se sintió tonto.

-"T'hy'la, fue mucho más de lo que soñé"- Spock respondió con ternura- "Nunca supe que podría haber tanto... placer"- finalizó, Jim se rio de nuevo y vació su copa, colocándola a un lado, mientras que Spock hizo lo mismo con la suya. Jim se acurrucó en la cama sumamente cómoda, colocando el edredón sobre Spock sintiéndose en casa entre los brazos de su compañero.

-"¿Así que estás listo para hacerlo otra vez?" -murmuró, sintiendo los labios de Spock levemente contra su frente mientras él comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el mundo de los sueños.

-"Tan a menudo como desees, ashaya"- Spock prometió suavemente- "Nunca me cansare de tocarte."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*TZM son las siglas de Thirty Mile Zone, es una cadena que se encarga de noticias (chismes) de farándula.

Bueno, el primer encuentro sexual de los chicos, no es nada muy intenso, pues se supone que ambos están prácticamente saliendo de la adolescencia, y no han tenido ninguna experiencia, ya veremos si la cosa cambia más adelante.

Felicidades a todos los que adivinaron que Bones aparecería en este capítulo. Gracias a todos por comentar, recuerden seguir dejando su opinión, sé que he sido mala al no responder pero al parecer mis días carecen de horas. Siempre los tengo presentes.


	18. Cap 18: Descubrimientos y exploraciones

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim y Spock se relajan en Venecia y Egipto.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Descubrimientos y exploraciones **

-"Está lloviendo" -Jim murmuró- "Puedo oírlo en el tejado"- Este era su último amanecer, y no habían dormido mucho, a pesar de las preocupaciones de Spock sobre la necesidad de descanso de Jim. Por supuesto Jim no había estado de acuerdo; había demasiado que explorar, y demasiadas caricias que intercambiar. Habían dormitado y después despertado al contacto del otro, una y otra vez en la noche. Jim se preguntaba por qué se había preocupado por esto. Estar en los brazos de Spock era la cosa más natural del universo, rodó encima del vulcano y presionó otro beso soñoliento en el cuello caliente, sintiendo los dedos de Spock frotarse ligeramente en su espalda de arriba a abajo.

-"Realmente debes dormir, t'hy'la"- Spock susurró- "De verdad estaré aquí cuando despiertes, te lo prometo."

-"Y no vamos a hacer turismo hasta que deje de llover"-Jim bromeó adormilado, se le acercó más y cerró los ojos- "Buenas noches, T'hy'la"- susurró- "Te amo."

-"Como yo a ti"- Spock murmuró, pero Jim ya estaba dormido. Spock colocó un nuevo beso en la frente de su t'hy'la y después se dejó arropar también por el sueño.

-"Entonces"- Jim dijo luego de un desayuno tardío -"¿qué quieres hacer fuera?" –Pregunto sonriendo a su compañero- "Supongo que un paseo en góndola. A propósito, realmente necesitamos enseñarte a nadar."

* * *

Spock parecía resignado mientras tomaba el último pedazo de piña de su plato-"Si de verdad deseas pagar 200 créditos por un paseo en un bote de remos, entonces así lo haremos, t'hy'la."

Jim se ahogó con una carcajada- "No voy a estar casado con alguien sin un solo hueso romántico en su cuerpo."

Spock simplemente se inclinó sobre la mesa, mientras que lenta y deliberadamente, toco con dos dedos la parte trasera de la mano de Jim, sonriendo por dentro al sentir el estremecimiento de placer a través de sus dos dedos.

-"¿Realmente?" -preguntó suavemente mientras la mano de Jim capturó la suya-"¿Ningún impulso romántico en absoluto?"

-"Me retracto"- Jim llevo la mano de Spock a sus labios- "Sabes, podríamos solamente volver a acostarnos."

-"Podríamos; sin embargo, me culparás si nos vamos de Venecia y todos lo que has visto es el interior de este palazzo."

-"Bueno, yo no te culparía mucho, t'hy'la." -No obstante, Jim se puso de pie- "Vamos, amor; vamos a hacer turismo."

Spock se levantó también- "Lo que supongo significa que deseas ir a alimentar a esos bichos emplumados en la plaza San Marcos"- suspiro.

Jim sonrío- "Se llaman palomas, t'hy'la, y sí, vamos a ir a alimentarlas."

* * *

Comenzaron a caminar sin tener realmente un destino concreto. Jim decía que la belleza de Venecia, era que no necesitabas tener un destino, por todas partes había hermosos edificios viejos, jardines, estatuas, y por supuesto los canales, que gracias a los esfuerzos anticontaminación de finales del siglo XXI era cristalina ahora. El sol apenas había salido cuando ellos habían abandonado el palazzo, y ahora relucía en las calles empedradas, en las fachadas de mármol y en el granito de los palacios y de las iglesias. Quizás era porque estaba enamorado, pensó Jim, pero él nunca había visto cualquier lugar más hermoso que está ciudad durante el día.

Cumpliendo su amenaza, Jim se aseguró de encontrar la Plaza San Marcos, donde pagó puntualmente un precio inflado por una bolsa repleta de migas de pan y procedió a alimentar a cada paloma que pudo encontrar, las cuales eran abundantes, mientras que Spock se sentó en un banco y miró divertido a su nuevo cónyuge, que estaba feliz de tener a una multitud de esos bichos emplumados.

-"Okey" –Jim se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Spock, ruborizado y riendo- "Ahora somos oficialmente turistas venecianos."

-"Me tranquiliza que hayamos pasado la prueba de iniciación"- Spock contestó solemnemente aliviado.

-"Sí, y tú no tuviste que jugar con esas bonitas aves" -Jim le dio una sonrisa- "Así que, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

-"Bueno…." -Spock vaciló, y Jim se rio.

-"Está bien, t'hy'la"-le dijo levantándose del banco- "Sé que estás deseando ir al museo arqueológico. Vamos a alimentar tu parte friki."

Para el momento en que Spock hubiera saciado su lado friki (por ese día; él ciertamente volvería a aparecer mañana), y salieran del museo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-"No sé tú ashaya, pero yo tengo hambre"- le dijo Jim.

-"Podría tomar sustento también"- Spock reconoció.

-"En tu caso eso se traduce en que estas a punto de morir de hambre"- dijo Jim, quien sacó su mini-padd y lo consulto –"Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos al bar Harry's."

Como lo había estado por casi 400 años, el bar Harry's estaba repleto, lleno de turistas y de locales. La anfitriona encontró una pequeña mesa en una esquina para Jim y Spock, el humano la siguió mirando los alrededores del lugar con placer.

-"Guau"- dijo asombrado -"Sólo piensa, t'hy'la; podemos beber donde Hemingway de verdad bebió."

-"O para ser más precisos, estar en el mismo lugar donde él cayó inconsciente después de una noche de copas".-Spock contestó.

-"De acuerdo, aguafiestas"-Jim se rio, mientras miraba el menú- "Sé que ordenare una hamburguesa."- con eso se ganó una ceja levantada de su compañero.

-"Te traigo 9.743 kilómetros desde San Francisco a Venecia, ¿y tú deseas pedir una hamburguesa?"

-"Sus hamburguesas son épicas, y me cepillaré los dientes tres veces antes de ir a la cama"- Jim prometió -"Y mira tienen un bocadillo de hongos portobellos, gazpacho, pastas, y ensalada, tú no morirán de hambre." –En ese momento, su camarero, un joven quizá cinco años más viejo que Spock, se acercó.

-"Buenas tardes, caballeros"- les dijo- "Bienvenidos a Harry's. ¿Les gustaría alguna cosa para comenzar?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza pero Jim habló inmediatamente- "Sí, quisiéramos un plato pequeño de antipasto, y yo quisiera un Bellini"- echó un vistazo a Spock- "Y trae a mi compañero, el juerguista, un agua mineral con limón."

-"Muy bien, señor" – El camarero se retiró, y Spock miró a Jim con curiosidad.

-"Conozco lo que es el antipasto, pero ¿Qué es un Bellini?"

-"Es la bebida más famosa de Harry's"- Jim contestó -"son melocotones blancos y champán."

Spock lo miró fijamente, en shock- "¡Jim! No eres lo bastante viejo beber alcohol."

-"Spock, la edad legal en Europa es cerca de los diez"*- Jim contestó firmemente- "y tomaré solamente uno"-Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando el camarero entregó sus bebidas y el aperitivo, entonces ordenaron, Jim pidió su hamburguesa y Spock eligió una pasta primavera. Jim sorbió su bebida.

-"Bastante bueno"–le devolvió la mirada a Spock, que lo veía no muy complacido.-"T'hy'la, si soy lo bastante viejo para ir a la universidad, y lo bastante viejo para poder estar casado con un Vulcano mandón, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener un trago."

-"No me gusta eso"-dijo Spock en voz baja.

-"No tiene que gustarte, pero tienes que aceptar que aun cuando te amo con locura o lo mucho que siempre valoraré tu consejo, yo no lo tomaré siempre" –Bajo la mesa, Jim encontró la mano de Spock y le dio un apretón suave.-"Cuando lleguemos a Egipto"- murmuró- "te prometo que no fumaré pipa."

Una esquina en la boca de Spock se movió -"Supongo que tendré que estar agradecido por esas pequeñas bendiciones."

Jim le dio una sonrisa- "Cállate y come tus pimientos asados."

Después de cenar, salieron de Harry's y comenzaron a vagar otra vez, finalmente terminaron cerca del lugar donde alquilaban góndolas. Jim levantó la vista y echó un vistazo al cielo.

-"Hay Luna Llena"- dijo con una sonrisa -"Creo que nosotros estamos legalmente obligados a tomar un paseo en góndola, ashaya."

-"Muy bien"- Spock dijo con un suspiro de resignación- "Por favor no me dejes caer en el canal; eso es todo lo que te pido."

-"Me zambulliré detrás de ti si eso sucede"- Jim le prometió, caminaron a lo largo de la fila de góndolas y eligieron una. Spock pagó el paseo, y Jim saltó ágilmente dentro de la embarcación, dándose la vuelta le ofreció una mano a Spock.

-"Adelántate, ashaya"- Jim dijo pacientemente- "Nunca te dejaré caer"

Spock se permitió ser guiado, y se sentaron cómodamente en los tradicionales cojines, Jim sentado con Spock, detrás del gondolero vestido con una camiseta a rayas, era un hombre nervudo, de mediana edad, quien empujado con su remo comenzó a navegar bajo el Gran Canal, pasando expertamente entre el resto de las otras naves llenas de turistas. Spock tomó el apoya brazos de su asiento con fuerza hasta que sintió los brazos de Jim envolverse a su alrededor y tirar de él contra el cuerpo del humano.

-"Relájate"- Jim murmuró en su oído -"Sólo recuesta la parte trasera de tu cabeza en mi hombro y mira la luna."

-"Jim, estamos en público"- Spock susurró.

-"Oh, sí, y nadie ha visto nunca a una pareja abrazarse en una góndola antes"- Jim levanto la voz- "Hey, Giuseppe o Carlos o cualquiera que sea tu nombre."

-"Paolo, signore"- el hombre contestó, todavía remando hacia adelante, solamente echó un vistazo atrás para ver a Jim y Spock con una sonrisa.

-"¿Tú nunca habías visto a una pareja abrazarse en tu góndola?"

Pablo se rio- "Signore, eso es lo que todos hacen" -contestó- "son sposini, recién casados ¿sí?"

-Jim se rio a su vez. -"Sí; ¿se nota huh?"

-"No tanto en ti, signore" -Paolo contestó- "lo has disimulado"-luego miró a Spock- "Pero los ojos del Signore Vulcano, ah, ellos brillan como la luna cuando te mira."

Spock estaba alegre porque la noche fácilmente escondió la forma en que se ruborizó, pero Jim, que tenía su mejilla presionada en contra de Spock, sintió como se fieltraba su calor y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-"¿lo ves?"-murmuró, plantando un beso rápido en el oído de Spock-"No estás engañando a cualquier persona, ashaya, y a nadie le importa si lo intentas."

Paolo cabeceó- "Si, signore; no hay necesidad de preocuparse"- le dijo amablemente. -"En Venecia entendemos a los amantes, y somos muy discretos"-rio suavemente y dio vuelta de nuevo para dirigir la góndola a lo largo del canal, mientras Spock se relajaba en los brazos de Jim.

-"Por favor, nunca le digas a mi padre que te complací con una exhibición pública de afecto en el Gran Canal"- Spock murmuró.

-"Mis labios están sellados"- Jim le aseguró. Ambos se relajaron mirando el cielo, profundamente contentos.

* * *

-"¡Mira!"-Jim señaló la ventana del transporte aéreo- "Puedes verlas en el horizonte, ashaya."

Spock se inclinó encima en su asiento y miro- "Sí" -estuvo solemnemente de acuerdo -"Las pirámides están exactamente donde la publicidad decía que estarían."

-"Oh sí, actúa como si tú no estuvieras emocionado"- Jim contestó con una sonrisa- "Bien, t'hy'la. Si quieres jugar al viajero hastiado, yo también lo haré."-se sentó cómodamente en su asiento, doblando sus manos sobre su regazo.

-"Espero que disfrutes de Egipto"- dijo Spock, poniendo cuidadosamente su padd en su bolso de viaje.

-"Pienso que nunca disfrutaré de cualquier cosa como lo hice en Venecia" -Jim contesto suavemente. Los ojos de Spock le sonrieron. Sus días allí habían sido maravillosos, y Jim parecía mucho más sano y descansado. Su espalda también estaba casi curada, pero Spock todavía aplicaba el ungüento cada noche, sólo porque le daba una razón más para tocar a su t'hy'la- "Estoy seguro de que Egipto, también me gustará"- Jim continuó- "Me gustará cualquier lugar donde pueda estar contigo, ashaya."

-"¿Eso significa que habrá más exhibiciones públicas de afecto?" –pregunto Spock, aunque en apariencia lucía resignado, internamente se encontraba encantado, el destello de humor en los ojos de Jim le dijo a Spock que no estaba engañando a su compañero.

-"Intentaré comportarme, pero creo que tendré que besarte al menos una vez delante de la esfinge."

-"Estoy seguro de que ha atestiguado cosas peores"- contestó Spock.

* * *

Pasaron una semana en Egipto, y Spock consiguió ir casi a cada ruina en el país, o por lo menos Jim sospechaba que había muy pocos lugares a los cuales él no había ido. En honor a la promesa que le hicieran a Amanda, Spock había untado a Jim con bloqueador solar, y solamente se había visto afectado por un simple golpe de calor. Esa noche en el hotel, mientras Spock colocaba otro paño mojado en la frente de Jim para refrescarlo, se mostraba arrepentido.

-"T'hy'la, lo siento mucho"- repitió por al menos por décima vez- "No debía haber insistido en quedarnos a ver las ruinas de ese templo. Debimos haber regresado al hotel cuando vi que hacia demasiado calor."

-"Ashaya, basta"- Jim entrecerró los ojos, intentando minimizar el terrible dolor de cabeza y encontrar la mano de Spock para tomarla entre las suyas- "Tomé la decisión de acompañarte; no eres responsable por mí."

-"Lo soy"- Spock insistió.

-"No lo eres"-dijo Jim firmemente, mientras luchaba por sentarse en la cama- "Ven aquí, amor"- le pidió atrayendo a Spock hacia sus brazos-"Sé que soy más joven que tú" -dijo Jim tranquilamente- "y sé que nunca querrás que este lastimado, enfermo o en problemas, pero es igual a cuando éramos niños y me caí del árbol, incluso en ese entonces intentaste tomar la responsabilidad de eso. Spock, tienes que dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, de vez en cuando, incluso las más tontas."

Spock suspiró- "Supongo que tienes razón"- admitió presionando sus labios contra la mejilla caliente- "Sin embargo, es natural que no quiera verte sufrir nunca."

-"Bien, este sufrimiento es mi maldita culpa, así que deja de culparte por ello."

Spock se levantó y consiguió más hielo para envolverlo en un paño. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que Jim decía la verdad. Pero una parte más grande en el corazón de Spock le decía que le correspondía hacer un mejor trabajo para cuidar a su cónyuge, no pudo evitar pensar "_Te protegeré, t'hy'la, incluso contra ti mismo."_

* * *

-"¡Amanda!"- Jim dejó caer sus bolsos en el pasillo delantero y abrazó a su madre adoptiva.

-"Jim, te ves maravilloso"- le dijo, apartándolo un poco para verlo antes de volver a abrazarlo -"Por lo que veo, solo una quemadura de menor importancia por el sol"- ella le tomó el pelo, mientras sus ojos de madre se concentraron en la débil peladura en la nariz de Jim.

-"Nadie puede volver del desierto sin una pequeña quemadura de sol para probarlo" -Jim contestó- "Y no culpes a Spock; él prácticamente corrió a mi alrededor con un paraguas sobre mi cabeza."

Amanda también abrazó a su hijo, mientras le preguntaba-"¿Tuviste un buen viaje amor?"

-"Fue un viaje altamente informativo y de enriquecimiento cultural"- le informó Spock a su madre, Jim rodó los ojos.

-"Sí, nos divertimos"- le dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia Sarek que acababa de llegar de su estudio -"Gracias, Sarek"- dijo tranquilamente-"Gracias por pagar el viaje, tuvimos un viaje maravilloso."

Sarek cabeceó -"No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo mío"-le respondió, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Jim. -"Confío en que lograrás encontrar algunas cosas divertidas entre las actividades educativas y culturales"

Jim sonrió -"Más vale que lo creas"-tomó su bolso más pequeño -"Vamos a la sala de estar" -les dijo- "les traje recuerdos."

-"Oh, Jim; Son hermosos"- Jim había escogido un collar de oro y pendientes de cornalina para Amanda, comprados en El Cairo.

-"Coincido"- Sarek admiraba el trabajado pisapapeles de cristal de murano que Jim le había traído desde Venecia- "Esta es una pieza funcional y de arte finamente trabajada."

-"Me alegra mucho que les gustarán; Spock quería que ambos tuvieran algo"- dijo Jim, mientras Spock, sentado al lado de su compañero, estaba silenciosamente agradecido. Él nunca habría pensado en traerles regalos, pero Jim había tomado esa responsabilidad y ahora le daba el crédito a Spock -"Y mientras tenga la oportunidad, quisiera decirles cómo me siento sobre la recepción nupcial"- Jim continuó- "Ya sé que Spock dijo que no les importa y que lo comprendían, pero sé que ambos invirtieron mucho esfuerzo y dinero, y Francis Carlson lo arruinó. Lo siento."

Sarek sacudió la cabeza- "Spock está en lo correcto; ese acontecimiento estaba fuera de tu control"- le dijo firmemente- "Sólo lamento que hayas sido herido."

-"No he preguntado, porque no quería estropear nuestra luna de miel" –dijo Jim - "¿Francis todavía está en la cárcel?"

-"Sí"-dijo Sarek- "Entiendo que su abogado lo ha declarado no culpable en virtud a una enfermedad o un defecto mental."

El labio de Jim se curvo en una sonrisa-"Todo él es defectuoso."

-"Jim, hay algo más que debes saber"-dijo Amanda inquieta- "Hemos recibido por lo menos una docena de llamadas de tu abuela."

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

-"Ella está pidiendo permiso para poder verte"-le dijo Amanda -"es por su granja Jim. Ella está a punto de quedarse sin hogar."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

*Realmente la edad legal para beber en Europa no son los 10 años, ni en esta época ni en 200 años en el futuro, así que supongo que esto se refiere a que Jim…veamos, tiene 16 años, y seguro se ve de al menos 18, así que una copa de alcohol no lo va a matar, y por supuesto, tenemos a Spock, tan apegado a las normas (aun después de haber vivido con Jim por tantos años) que no entiende su interés en quebrantar las leyes estandarizadas, pero bueno, es lo que amamos de la pareja y habrá mucho más en un futuro. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	19. Cap 19: No puedes elegir a tu familia

**Notas de la autora:**

Un capítulo en la vida de Jim se cierra, y Spock apenas comienza a darse cuenta de en qué se ha metido.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Como todos deben saber el 27 de febrero de 2015, falleció Leonard Nimoy, quien diera vida al Señor Spock, al estandarizado corte de cabello y al famoso saludo vulcano .Pensaba hacer mención a ello en el capítulo anterior, pero por la prisa lo olvide, no obstante, quería decir algo en su honor, ya que sin Leonard Nimoy, probablemente no habríamos podido leernos en este momento.

Así que, en su honor sólo me gustaría decir que la muerte es como el espacio, la última frontera; larga vida y prosperidad a su legado señor Spock.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Diecinueve: No puedes elegir a tu familia **

**(y alguien debería arreglar eso) **

-"Oh, joder"- Jim se dejó caer en el sofá- "lamento el lenguaje."

La boca de Sarek se movió levemente- "En este caso, creo que la palabra no ha sido aplicada inapropiadamente."

-"T'hy'la" -Spock se sentó al lado de su compañero- "No tienes que verla, no tienes bajo ningún concepto la obligación de ayudarle."

Jim suspiró- "Ya lo sé, pero no es tan simple."

-"No veo porqué es complicado"-contestó Spock, con un tono de voz más áspero que el usado regularmente para hablar con Jim.

-"James"- dijo Sarek- "si deseas mi opinión, yo te aconsejaría hablar con Sadek antes de hacer algo más. Como sabes, él está manejando tu herencia, así que debes hablar con él y entender completamente tu situación financiera, además él puede comprobar las circunstancias exactas de Rebecca Carlson, lo que a su vez te permitirá tomar una decisión más lógica."

-"Gracias"-dijo Jim, agradecido por el razonamiento lúcido de Sarek -"Lo llamaré a primera hora de la mañana."

* * *

Ese día hubo una sorpresa más, pero mucho más agradable. Mientras que Jim y Spock se habían ido, Sarek y Amanda habían remodelado sus habitaciones y las habían convertido en una nueva suite.

-"Oh, mi... Es maravilloso"- Jim respiró, mirando a su alrededor y dejando caer sus bolsos en la entrada de lo que antes había sido su habitación. Él y Spock examinaron con impaciencia el nuevo espacio. En lugar de tener dos dormitorios, dos zonas de estudio, una vieja sala de juegos y el baño, ahora tenían un dormitorio grande (con una cama muy grande en el centro, Jim observó ruborizado), un baño más grande, dos estudios totalmente restaurados, y una habitación multiusos para holgazanear o entretenerse- "No puedo creer que tus padres hicieran todo esto"- dijo Jim al final -"¿No se meterán en problemas con la embajada?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza –"Se le permite a cada inquilino remodelar sus aposentos para adaptarse a sus propias necesidades"- le aseguró a Jim.

-"Sin embargo, no debían haberse tomado la molestia y haber gastado tanto dinero"- Jim contestó- "Creo que debería hacer algo por ellos para agradecerles esto."

-"Parece que eres muy rápido para conceder regalos indiscriminadamente"- le dijo Spock y esa nota de desaprobación volvió a su voz, Jim que se había tirado boca abajo sobre el cómodo colchón de gel, se incorporó para poder sentarse en ella.

-"¿Te importaría decirme que mosca te ha picado el culo?"

-"No seas ordinario" -Spock se sentó en una silla lateral- "Simplemente no puedo entender por qué te planteas siquiera escuchar lo que tenga que decir esa mujer."

-"Esa mujer, como la llamas en ese tono de voz maleducado, es mi abuela"- le replicó Jim- "Ella no me agrada, pero eso no significa que quiera que muera de hambre en la calle."

-"No seas melodramático."

-"Oh, ¿primero soy ordinario y ahora soy melodramático? Jesús, Spock, ¿Qué está mal contigo?" -Jim raramente se enfadaba con su t'hy'la, pero ahora estaba molesto.

-"Francis Carlson intentó matarte" -Spock comenzó.

-"Sí, y lo dejaría morir de hambre alegremente, pero mi abuela no es Francis."

-"No"- Spock respondió- "Ella solamente es una homofóbica y enemiga de cualquier ser no humano, ¡y es a ella a quién quieres darle tu dinero!"

-"Joder"- Jim suspiró sin ánimos para discutir, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta alcanzar a Spock, arrodillándose al lado de su silla e inclinando su cabeza contra la rodilla de su esposo-"Amor, ¿no crees que sé quién es ella?- le pregunto suavemente.-"¿Acaso crees que solo porque no quiero que ella muera de hambre, eso significa que apruebo sus estúpidas creencias? Aún no he decidido si le daré a ella cualquier cosa, no sé qué tan endeudada este, y ni siquiera sé cuánto dinero tengo. Sé que hay una pensión de la Starfleet por la muerte de mi madre, y que también había una por mi papá, ella también lo sabe y por eso me está buscando ahora, pero si tengo 50.000 créditos en el banco, no le estaré dando a Rebecca Carlson 49.000 de ellos."

-"Nunca se lo que harás, t'hy'la" -Jim sintió la suave mano de Spock frotar ligeramente su cabello y supo que el vulcano también se había calmado.

-"Mira, déjame hablar con Sadek y saber exactamente qué le sucede. Entonces hablaré contigo, y si de verdad no quieres que la ayude"- Jim tomó una respiración profunda- "no lo haré, pero no voy a fingir que se siente bien, porque no es así, no lo hace. Y te guste o no, t'hy'la, soy humano. Hago algunas cosas sólo porque no me gusta sentirme culpable o mezquino."

-"Lo sé"- Spock contestó suavemente.- "No tengo ningún derecho a imponerte nada" -En secreto, sin embargo, se preguntó sobre Jim, el ser humano parecía ser cada vez más obstinado, a falta de un mejor término. El niño que había seguido siempre a Spock sin duda se convertía en un hombre. Y si él quería tener una relación armoniosa con ese hombre, tendría que aprender a aceptar ese hecho.

Jim se puso de pie y estiró una mano en dirección a Spock -"Ven aquí"- pidió suavemente. Spock caminó hasta darle un abrazo, sintiendo la fuerza del cuerpo de Jim cerca del suyo -"Te amo, lo sabes"- Jim murmuró- "Y no soy un homofóbico, ni un enemigo de los no humanos, incluso si mi familia lo es."

-"Lo sé"- Spock acaricio el cuello de Jim-"Y lo siento, t'hy'la. No debía hacer esto más difícil para ti de lo que ya es."

-"Vamos"- Jim le dio un abrazo final- "Vamos a ver que hay para la cena."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jim salió para reunirse con Sadek, iban a hablar de sus finanzas y a discutir el tema de los Carlson. Spock se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero Jim había rechazado la oferta.

-"Si no te importa Spock, me reuniré a solas con él" -le había dicho, y Spock lo había dejado ir, no queriendo provocar otra discusión. Sin embargo, después de que Jim saliera de la casa, Spock se dirigió al estudio de Sarek.

-"Buenos días, hijo" -Sarek saludo detrás de su escritorio.

-"Buenos días, padre ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?"

-"Por supuesto"- Sarek esperó hasta que Spock cerró la puerta del estudio y tomó asiento- "Así que, ¿qué problema tienes con tu nuevo cónyuge?"

Si el control de Spock no hubiera sido tan firme, en ese momento su mandíbula habría caído hasta el piso- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sarek inclinó su cabeza, el equivalente Vulcano a un encogimiento de hombros- "Observé cierta… tensión ayer, en la mesa mientras cenábamos"-contestó- "También veo que Jim no te pidió que lo acompañaras a su cita con Sadek."

Spock asintió -"…Discrepamos sobre su consideración hacía Rebecca Carlson"

-"¿Y?"- Sarek no había sido engañado.

-"Jim parece… él parece diferente"- Spock admitió.

-"¿De qué manera?"- preguntó Sarek.

-"Él… él ya no hace lo que le sugiero como la mejor línea de conducta lógica"- Spock dijo deprisa.

Sarek se sintió divertido- "Mi hijo, apenas estas descubriendo un fenómeno conocido como el compañero de enlace humano"- dijo amablemente- "Dime, ¿de qué manera Jim ha desobedecido tus decisiones siempre lógicas?"

-"Él toma decisiones imprudentes"- Spock contestó- "Por ejemplo, mientras estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, él… consumió una bebida alcohólica."

-"¿Solamente una?"- Sarek estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

-"Pero no había ninguna razón para que consumiera una"- Spock contestó- "Él no es lo bastante mayor para beber esa cosa, y no había lógica para nublar su mente con tales sustancias químicas."

-"Spock, Jim no infringió ninguna ley si él consumió el artículo en Europa"- observó Sarek- "Además, a menos que él no tenga ninguna tolerancia, sospecho que una sola bebida no lo redujo a la incoherencia."

-"No"- Spock admitió reacio- "Parecía no tener ningún efecto sobre sus funciones cognoscitivas."

-"Hijo, para toda su madurez, que es mucho más allá de sus años, James sigue siendo muy joven para los estándares humanos"- Sarek contestó- "Para ser franco, habría preferido que suspendieran su vinculación por algunos años más; sin embargo, cuando vi que ambos lo deseabas, me mantuve en silencio."

-"¿Deseabas que nosotros esperáramos?" -Spock estuvo asombrado -"Nunca diste la menor indicación de ello."

-"Y si lo hubiese hecho ¿me habrías escuchado?" -Sarek preguntó suavemente, y casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo-"Sospecho que James no es el único en esta relación con una voluntad definida hijo mío."

-"Quizás no"- Spock podía sentir el rubor quemando débilmente su rostro.

-"Así es"- Sarek contestó- "Vacilé porque sabía que James crecerá y cambiará mucho en los próximos años, quizás más de lo que tú lo harás. Él se hará un hombre en todos los sentidos, y algunos de esos cambios pueden sorprenderte y de hecho, apénate."

Spock sintió un dedo frío tocar su corazón. -"Eso significa… ¿Qué dejará de quererme?"

Sarek sacudió la cabeza -"Spock, eres su t'hy'la. James te querrá siempre; No dudo eso, también siempre valorará tu opinión. Sin embargo, él puede no tomarla todo el tiempo, incluso si es lógico, incluso si producirá un mejor resultado"- Sarek miró a su hijo- "Hablo de mi propia experiencia con un compañero de enlace humano Spock. Tu madre, aun cuando ella con frecuencia está de acuerdo con mi opinión, es perfectamente capaz de ´no seguir mis pasos´ creo que es el término, en cualquier momento. He tenido que aceptar ese hecho si deseo mantener una relación armoniosa con ella. Sospecho que lo mismo pasará en tu relación con James."

-"¿Y simplemente debo aceptar eso?"

Sarek sacudió la cabeza otra vez- "No es una cuestión de aceptación hijo; es una cuestión de construir una relación de iguales. Tú y James han estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, como niños. Pero ahora, ambos deben desarrollar una comprensión adulta del otro, y eso requiere mucho trabajo."

-"¿Así que, simplemente tengo que dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca?

-"Ciertamente no" -Los ojos de Sarek se arrugados levemente en las esquinas-"simplemente, te aconsejo que elijas correctamente tus batallas, creo que es la frase humana. Hay momentos en los que tendrás que lidiar con los conflictos existentes entre tú y tu compañero de enlace. Otras veces sólo tendrás que sentarse cómodamente y simplemente dejarlo consumir bebidas alcohólicas y poco nutritivas."

-"Ya veo" -Spock se quedó en silencio por un momento- "¿y si siento que es incorrecto que ayude a Rebecca Carlson financieramente?"

-"Si sientes que es incorrecto por las razones correctas, entonces tendrás que discutirlo"- Sarek contestó - "Sin embargo, si estás dejando que tus sentimientos hacia Francis Carlson afecten tu opinión, puede que debas reexaminar esas sensaciones, Rebecca Carlson no es su marido. Su súplica a James se debe juzgar en sus propios méritos."

-"No hay méritos"- La boca de Spock se tensó en una línea delgada.

Sarek suspiró- "Hijo mío, entre los seres humanos la unión sanguínea es muy fuerte, incluso cuando lo niegan"- dijo suavemente -"Además, Rebecca Carlson es una mujer mayor que ha perdido a su hija y a su marido en el lapso de algunos meses y ahora puede perder su hogar también. Incluso si te opones a ello, debes ver el patetismo inherente a su situación. Y aunque no te guste del todo, el dinero de James es suyo, y puede elegir como disponer del mismo. No veo ningún curso lógico en tener una confrontación por algo que no puedes controlar. Espera hasta que James regrese y conversen sobre esta situación en privado con la mente abierta. Puedes encontrar que su decisión final es más razonable de lo que tú actualmente crees."

-"Muy bien. No tomaré más minutos de tu tiempo"- Spock se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo.

-"Spock."

-"¿Sí?" -Spock dio vuelta para hacer frente a Sarek otra vez.

-"Puedes encontrar que al tratar con un compañero de enlace humano, las distracciones físicas… pueden solucionar muchos conflictos"- dijo Sarek tranquilamente.

Spock levantó una ceja. -"Tomaré eso en consideración. Gracias"-se retiró intentando convencerse que su padre no acababa de decirle que distrajera a Jim con sexo. Aunque, pensándolo bien….

* * *

-"Necesito hablar contigo"- Jim le dijo esa noche, Spock levanto la vista de su estudios; los había ignorado vergonzosamente mientras estaban en Venecia y Egipto.

-"¿Sí, t'hy'la?"

-"Ven, vamos a nuestro salón"- sugirió Jim guiándolo, hasta que ambos se sentaron juntos sobre el nuevo sofá. Con un suspiro, Jim inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañero.

-"¿Estás enojado conmigo, no es así?" -preguntó suavemente.

Spock deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Jim.- "No"- contestó- "Simplemente he estado… desconcertado con tus acciones. Sin embargo, me han informado que estás creciendo, y que con toda probabilidad, te harás aún más obstinado y totalmente imposible en algunos años."

Jim se echó a reír- "Tu padre nunca me llamaría totalmente imposible" -se rio.

Los labios de Spock se movieron -"Pude haber parafraseado"

-"Uh huh. Idiota"-dijo Jim cariñosamente- "Ashaya, no estoy intentando excluirte; solamente quería encontrarme con Sadek en privado porque entre otros temas hablamos de ti."

-"¿De mí?"-Spock se sorprendió.

-"Sí"- Jim se retorció por un momento y sacó una base de datos de su bolsillo, y se la paso a Spock.

-"Ésta es una copia de mi testamento"- dijo tranquilamente- "Sadek lo redacto hoy para mí. Resulta, t'hy'la, que soy bastante adinerado. La tacaña de mi madre no era barata; simplemente era una mujer avara. Ella guardó casi todo el dinero que le pagaban, así como todos los años de pensión que le asignaron tras la muerte de mi papá. Me dejó poco más de un millón de créditos, y te lo he dejado todo a ti, y a tus padres si por alguna terrible razón ambos conseguimos morir al mismo tiempo" -se acurrucó más cerca- "Espero que no suceda, pero tengo que admitir, que morir contigo no sería la peor manera de morir, t'hy'la" - añadió suavemente.

-"Concurro"- Spock presionó un beso en el cabello de Jim. -"Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo en la esperanza de que eso no suceda, al menos no por los próximos 150 años."

-"Suena bien para mí."

-"Pero, t'hy'la, no necesitabas dejarme todos tus fondos."

-"¿A quién más podría dejárselos?" -Jim preguntó- "Sé qué harías algo bueno con ellos."

-"¿Y… Rebecca Carlson?" -Spock odiaba sacar a colación el tema, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

-"Bien, ésa es otra historia"- Jim contestó, levanto las piernas del suelo para colocarse en el regazo de Spock-"Resulta que la granja que ella está a punto de perder ni siquiera es suya, es mía."

-"¿Tuya?"

Jim asintió-"Mi abuelo se lo dejo a mi madre; Y yo soy el único heredero de mi madre. Así que, ¿qué piensas, ashaya?" -Jim estiro una manos hasta el cabello de Spock- "¿Quieres ir a Iowa a criar cerdos?"-rio otra vez ante la mirada en la cara de Spock- "Supongo que eso es un no"

-"Iría dondequiera contigo, mi Jim, excepto a una granja de cerdos"- Spock contestó -"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con la propiedad?"

-"Es muy simple"- Jim contestó- "le dije a Sadek que entrará en contacto con el banco y pagará la totalidad del préstamo. También le pedí que le dijera a Rebecca Carlson que ella puede vivir ahí por el resto de su vida, solamente estará encargada del cuidado y del mantenimiento de la propiedad. Además Francis Carlson nunca deberá poner un pie en la propiedad, ni la basura humana de su hijo Frank, o tendré que patear su culo a la zanja más cercana. Le dije a Sadek que dejará eso muy claro."

-"Tu solución lógica me asombra, ashaya."

-"Eso es un gran elogio viniendo de ti"- Jim abrazó a Spock otra vez, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero-"¿Estoy perdonado?" -preguntó suavemente.

-"No hay nada que perdonar"- Spock contestó tranquilo-"De hecho, te debo una disculpa, t'hy'la. No debía haber sido tan severo como lo fui, después de todo era una decisión que debías tomar por tu cuenta."

-"Disculpas aceptadas" -Jim contestó, quedándose juntos durante unos minutos-"Spock"-dijo Jim por último- "Tú realmente… ¿te molesta que esté creciendo?"- sintió el abrazo de Spock intensificarse.

-"No"- Spock murmuró teniendo su mejilla contra el pelo de Jim- "Tuve el privilegio de conocerte como un niño y en tu juventud. Ahora que estoy comenzando a encontrar al hombre, soy afortunado, t'hy'la, afortunado más allá de las palabras."

* * *

Acompañado por Sarek, Amanda, y Spock, Jim entro a la sala del tribunal para escuchar la condena de Francis Carlson. La excusa de la locura no había prosperado; varios expertos de la corte atestiguaron que no había nada mal con Carlson excepto un odio incurable hacia todos. Ahora Carlson se encontraba de pie al lado de su abogado asignado por la corte, mirando amenazante al juez que parecía muy impasible ante esa mirada.

-"Francis Carlson"- el juez inició -"Ha sido encontrado culpable de intento de asesinato, asalto con un arma mortal, posesión de un arma de fuego prohibida, amenaza en una reunión pública, y crímenes de odio contra especies extraterrestres y uniones del mismo sexo. Se te han ofrecido diversas opciones de rehabilitación que has rechazado."

-"No necesito que me laven el cerebro con sus artimañas"-Carlson lo interrumpió - "Conozco a los monstruos cuando los veo, y no hay nada en la ley de dios que me impida matar a los monstruos."

El juez simplemente lo miró -"Enhorabuena; acaba de añadir un cargo de desprecio a la lista. Francis Carlson, por los diversos cargos se te condena a un máximo de 48 años, sin la posibilidad de libertad condicional. Se te transportará a la colonia penal lunar, y allí permanecerás durante toda tu sentencia" -cabeceó al oficial de la corte -"Saca a este individuo de mi vista. Se levanta la sesión"-Se puso de pie mientras Francis fue arrastrado, mientras luchaba, a través de la puerta a la zona de celdas.

-"Bien"-dijo Jim, levantándose -"Se ha terminado."

-"Así es"- Sarek estuvo de acuerdo -"Francis Carlson está donde debe estar. ¿Nos vamos?"

Jim asintió conforme, y el grupo comenzó a salir de la sala de tribunal. No obstante Jim se detuvo brevemente y tocó el brazo de Spock.

-"Espérame fuera ¿de acuerdo?"- le murmuró, Spock siguió la mirada de Jim antes de asentir.

Jim se trasladó a la primera fila de la sección de espectadores, donde Rebecca Carlson se encontraba llorando en un pañuelo.

-"Abuela."

Ella levanto la mirada- "No me llames así"- sollozó- "Tú has provocado todo esto. He perdido a mi marido, y todo por tú culpa."

Jim se puso rígido- "No" –dijo tristemente- "Francis se forjo su propio destino, y yo voy a forjarme el mío. Vuelve a Iowa, vive en la granja, y no olvides cada mañana cuando te levantes, que la única razón por la cual tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza es porque soy un mejor hombre que tu marido." -se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la sala del tribunal, viendo a su familia, su familia real esperándolo fuera. Al cruzar el pasillo les dio a todos una sonrisa rápida -"Vamos"- dijo Jim - "Yo invitó el almuerzo."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, he estado ocupada y no he podido sentarme a responderlos, sin embargo me alegra la semana saber que les ha parecido, y me anima a continuar traduciendo, ya que no he podido adelantar capítulos entre una cosa y otra, y bueno, es sentarme a traducir o sentarme a responderles y estoy segura que elegirán la primera opción jajaja. Feliz Semana.


	20. Cap 20: Tengo dieciocho (y me gusta)

**Notas de la autora:**

Dos años después, en el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Jim, es hora de una celebración.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Sé que muchos de ustedes también celebraran por el contenido de este capítulo.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Veinte: Tengo dieciocho (y me gusta)**

Apenas Spock abrió la puerta de su habitación, fue sorprendido por las ondas de sonido que lo golpearon. Estaba nuevamente agradecido por el hecho de que estas paredes fueran insonorizadas. La última obsesión de Jim era el rock-and-roll del siglo XX(a veces parecía que sus aficiones e intereses cambiaban durante la semana, pero Sarek le había señalado sabiamente que Jim era A.- Un adolescente humano normal, descubriendo el mundo ante él, y B.- increíblemente creativo y bastante talentoso, así que se aburría fácilmente, lo cual era una combinación garantizada para crear esa pérdida de interés repentina), aparentemente, era un requerimiento de este tipo de ´arte´ ser reproducido a unos decibeles de tal magnitud que pudieran destrozar los oídos. Spock estaba francamente preocupado por la eventual pérdida de audición de Jim; afortunadamente, el chico tenía suficientes fondos para conseguir lo último en implantes micro-cocleares.

Así que Spock cerró la puerta detrás de él de forma precipitada, podría ver a Jim, vestido solamente con un par de horribles calzoncillos de Bart Simpson que tanto amaba, colocado delante del espejo y gritando (Spock amaba el sonido de la voz de su t'hy'la, pero se negaba a llamar a esto cantar) con un cepillo para el pelo en su mano, acompañando a un cantante nombrado Alice* que no obstante al nombre, era varón:

_"__I'm eighteen, and I don't know what I want,_

_(Tengo dieciocho, y no sé lo que quiero)_

_Eighteen,_

_(dieciocho)_

_I gotta get away,_

_(Tengo que escaparme)_

_I gotta get out of this place,_

_(tengo que salir de este lugar)_

_I'll go running in outer space,_

_(iré corriendo al espacio exterior)_

_Oh, yeah…."**_

Spock se detuvo a observar a su amor, sonriendo internamente. En los últimos dos años habían ocurrido muchos cambios en Jim. Estaba más alto que nunca (aún era levemente más bajo que Spock, pero no tanto para que Jim se preocupara), y su cuerpo había adquirido la estructura muscular de un hombre crecido, esculpida, dorada y firme, tanto que Spock con frecuencia tenía que luchar contra la tentación de llevar a Jim de nuevo a Vulcano y encerrarlo en una cueva, tal como los guerreros de la pre-reforma habían hecho una vez con aquellos que les daban placer. Spock nunca entendería porqué Jim insistía que el cuerpo larguirucho, el cabello oscuro y los ojos de Spock eran hermosos; la verdadera belleza estaba en cada línea en el rostro de Jim. Después de dos años de matrimonio, Spock estaba más profundamente enamorado que nunca, y sabía que Jim sentía lo mismo; nada podría separarlos nunca, más que la muerte; sin embargo, mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, sintió el mismo escalofrío que había venido experimentado a menudo durante los últimos días, no obstante, prefirió ignorarlo, hoy no sería ese día.

Con un grito final del _"I'm eighteen, and I like it, love it, like it, love it" _Jim dio un giro como una estrella de rock, viendo en su salto a Spock que se encontraba inclinado en el marco de la puerta. Con una sonrisa, gritó- "¡ordenador! Apaga la música."- El bendito silencio se estableció en la habitación y Jim lanzó el cepillo para el cabello sobre su cama antes de correr para saltar encima de su compañero, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Spock y besándolo a fondo.

-"Buenos días, t'hy'la."

-"Buenos días, querido."- Spock lo besó de vuelta- "Feliz cumpleaños."

* * *

-"Oh, guau" –Jim dejo caer su maleta descuidadamente y miró alrededor de la suite nupcial el hotel de Huntington, su hogar por las próximas dos noches. Sarek y Amanda habían decidido que el mejor regalo que podían darle a Jim para su décimo octavo cumpleaños, era la noche de bodas que él y Spock se había perdido por culpa Francis Carlson, quien ahora se encontraba descomponiéndose en una celda en la Luna. -"Dios, Spock, mira esta habitación"- Jim se movió sobre la alfombra persa que estaba extendida en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, apartado las pesadas cortinas con brocado que impedían la entrada de la luz del crepúsculo a través de la ventana, la luz dorada inundó la habitación y baño a Jim con su resplandor- "Oh, tienes que ver esta vista, t'hy'la."

-"La estoy disfrutando ahora"- Spock dijo suavemente. Jim se dio vuelta y le dio a su compañero una sonrisa.

-"No me refería a eso, pero gracias por el cumplido"-cubrió la ventana nuevamente con la cortina, haciendo que Spock le diera una mirada rara. Jim simplemente se rio.

-"No voy a dejar esta suite durante al menos las próximas 12 horas, y usted señor tampoco irá a ningún lado, además durante una buena parte de ese tiempo el uso de la ropa va a ser opcional" -siendo seguido por Spock, se dirigió al dormitorio para sentarse a los pies de la cama, cubierta con un enorme edredón de seda, golpeado con el pie sus zapatos hasta sacarlos. Con algunos movimientos rápidos y eficientes, se encontraba despojado de su ropa, caminando orgullosamente desnudo hacia el armario, abriéndolo para ponerse una de las famosas batas de baño mullidas del Huntington. La piel dorada desapareció en una nube de algodón blanco, y Jim dio a Spock otra sonrisa -"Así que"-le dijo suavemente- "¿Simplemente te vas a quedar ahí de pie, o vas a asegurarte que tenga un feliz cumpleaños?" -desapareció en el cuarto de baño, y un momento más tarde, un grito feliz sonó desde ahí-"Hey, Spock. ¡Tienen una tina caliente!"

Spock nunca se había desnudado tan rápido en su vida. Para el momento en que entró al cuarto de baño, la bata había sido desechada, y Jim ya estaba sumergido hasta la barbilla en el agua caliente, que desprendía vapor, mientras el líquido burbujeaba. Levantó la vista hacia Spock, con minúsculas gotitas cayendo por su rostro y su cabello.

-"Vamos, entra aquí, ashaya; el agua está muy buena."

Rompiendo toda disciplina Vulcana, Spock se sacó el albornoz, dejándolo caer, y se introdujo en la tina de agua caliente, inmediatamente sintió como cada músculo se relajaba a medida que el calor lo envolvía. Miró a Jim interrogante.

-"¿No está muy caliente para ti, t'hy'la?"

-"Estoy bien, Spock; ése es el punto de entrar a una tina de agua caliente, lograr estar caliente. Sin embargo, estoy demasiado lejos de ti"- Jim se deslizó hasta quedar a la par de Spock, sentándose en el regazo de su compañero, en ese punto Spock sintió su erección despertar, mientras que su pene era atrapado por la mano de Jim, quien la dejo resbalar dulcemente a lo largo de su longitud como viejos amigos que se encontraban después de una larga separación-"Oh, bueno" -Jim susurró- "No estás demasiado cansado"

-"Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para ti"- Spock le aseguró y Jim se dobló para encontrar la boca de su compañero, compartiendo un beso largo y profundo.

-"Debes estar cansado"- murmuro contra la mejilla de Spock- "Trabajaste muy duro durante toda la semana Doctor Spock"- recientemente Jim había terminado su maestría en informática, mientras que Spock acababa de culminar su doctorado doble en matemática y física aplicadas; Jim deslizó sus dedos por los brazos de su compañero, buscando y frotando de manera ausente los nudos de tensión en el cuello y los hombros de Spock- "Estoy pensando en lo mucho que necesitas ser mimado"- le dijo suavemente.

-"Pero es tu cumpleaños"- Spock protesto débilmente, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y apoyaba su cabeza contra el borde de la tina, sintiendo cada nervio relajarse. Jim lo besó otra vez, dejando a su boca moverse suavemente desde los labios de Spock, hacia su mandíbula y subiendo por un costado hasta su oído izquierdo, ese que Jim afirmaba de manera obstinada era el más sensible de los dos. A pesar del calor del agua, Spock tembló al momento en que esos labios diabólicamente entrenados mordisquearon suavemente el cartílago de su oreja, finalmente alcanzando la punta del oído de Spock cubriéndolo con el calor húmedo de la boca de Jim, al igual que el remolinó de agua que los envolvía, Jim deslizo su lengua alrededor, chupando muy levemente -"T'hy'la, Yo….Oohhh!"-Spock se arqueó ansiosamente hacia arriba mientras que Jim lo atormentaba, con un chasquido audible, la boca de Jim se separó del oído de Spock mientras que él se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran de manera descuidada por el torso de Spock, apenas rozando las tetillas de este, y frotando ambos órganos que ahora palpitaban al golpe de cada corazón.

-"Supongo que sólo tendré que encontrar algo que hacer… para asegurarme que ambos estemos siendo debidamente mimados"- Jim susurró, encontrando de nuevo la erección de Spock, sintiéndolo completamente rígido contra su mano, mientras los dedos de Spock se envolvieron en la dureza de Jim.

-"Oh, sí"- Jim jadeó- "Creo que hemos encontrado… el punto en común."

* * *

Saciados (por el momento), secos y vestidos nuevamente con los mullidos albornoces, pidieron la cena al servicio de habitaciones, Spock había estado francamente sorprendido de que Jim no quisiera bajar al famoso restaurante del hotel, desaprovechando la oportunidad.

-"Podemos conseguir que nos traigan una gran cantidad comida, además ya te había dicho que no estoy interesado en abandonar la habitación, y menos para tener a la mitad del restaurante viéndonos fijamente como una pareja de famosos"- le dio una mirada arrogante a Spock, que estuvo de acuerdo con esa declaración, desde antes de su boda y luego del desafortunado incidente con Francis Carlson, ambos se habían hecho bien conocidos en la Ciudad. Por supuesto, todavía había muy pocas parejas compuestas por un Vulcano y un humano, y mucho menos una donde estuvieran involucrados el hijo del embajador de Vulcano y el hijo de un héroe de la Flota Estelar. Jim y Spock habían aprendido gradualmente a ignorar las miradas fijas y los susurros ocasionales, incluso a las extrañas adolescentes que querían les firmaran un autógrafo. Aunque nunca se acostumbrarían a ello.

Jim activo la pantalla que mostraba el menú del servicio de habitaciones. -"Pasta primavera, panecillos calientes, y una ensalada verde para ti, ¿cierto?"

-"Me conoces bien, ashaya."

-"De acuerdo"- Jim llamó a recepción y ordenó, añadiendo una sopa de tomates con mariscos y una langosta rellena para sí mismo, con un soufflé de frambuesas para Spock y uno de chocolate para él. En un momento, o eso les pareció, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Spock se dirigió al dormitorio, extrañamente incómodo con la idea de que el camarero del servicio de habitaciones lo viera con el albornoz, pero Jim rio y fue a abrir la puerta.

-"Hola" -dijo alegremente –"Adelante, pasa"- Hubo una pequeña conversación entre murmullos y un leve tintineo de platos, antes de que la puerta se cerrara otra vez –"Ya puedes salir, mi florecilla vulcana asustada"- Jim llamo alegremente- "todo está despejado"- Spock salió de la habitación para ver a Jim ya sentado en la mesa redonda, que había sido arreglada con un mantel de lino y velas. Jim levanto la mirada para ver a Spock, que aguantó la respiración al observarla manera en la cual la suave luz ponía en evidencia los mejores rasgos de Jim-Vamos, ven acá"- Jim dijo con esa sonrisa lenta que Spock adoraba- "Vas a necesitar todas tus energías, ashaya."

Engañado por el aroma de la comida (y la promesa oculta en la sonrisa de Jim), Spock se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Después de la cena, Jim encendió el fuego de la chimenea, auténtica y pasada de moda, que se encontraba en la sala de estar de la suite, él y Spock se acurrucaron juntos en la gruesa alfombra frente al fuego, envueltos en el edredón que Jim había sacado de la cama, a pesar de las débiles protestas de Spock.

-"Para el precio que tus padres probablemente están pagando por esta suite, el hotel puede mandar el edredón a lavar a la tintorería"- le dijo firmemente.

Jim puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, mirando distraídamente las llamas, mientras sus dedos vagaban por el pecho de Spock, acariciando y tirando suavemente del vello, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se encendían muy lentamente otra vez.

-"No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años"- dijo suavemente, girando su cabeza y besando el cuello de Spock en un costado- "Estoy más enamorado de ti que el día en que nos casamos."

-"Éstos han sido los dos años más felices de mi vida"- Spock contestó tranquilo, su mano frotando ligeramente el pelo de Jim.- "Bendigo el día que caminaste a través de esa habitación, llevando ese plato con rebanadas de manzanas."

-"Pienso que nos habríamos encontrado tarde o temprano, ashaya," -Jim murmuro.

-"Quizás, pero estoy agradecido que me dieran la oportunidad de conocerte cuando éramos tan jóvenes; No quiero pasar un solo día sin ti."

Jim se movió hasta sentarse sobre su compañero con una sonrisa picará-"¿Con que te dieron la oportunidad, huh? Vulcano mandón"- besó a Spock otra vez-"Ashaya, puesto que éste es mi cumpleaños, tengo una petición"- murmuró.

-"Todo menos una motocicleta" -Spock contestó rápidamente.

-"Bueno"- Jim ronroneó, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Spock.- "Quisiera que me hicieras el amor."

Los ojos de Spock sonrieron a su compañero- "¿Otra vez? Estaré feliz de hacerlo t'hy'la, pero eso no es un regalo muy original."

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "No"- dijo tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos reflejaban seriedad -"Quisiera que de verdad me hicieras el amor. Quisiera que me penetraras, t'hy'la."

Spock sintió una punzada ¿de miedo o de alarma? no estaba seguro, ya habían tenido esta discusión, probablemente una docena de veces desde que se habían casado. Mientras que Spock disfrutaba usar sus manos y su boca para darle placer a su compañero, hasta ahora había rechazado participar en la cópula.

-"Jim, yo…"

-"Ya lo sé; pensabas que era demasiado joven"- Jim contestó suavemente- "No querías dañarme o deformarme para el resto de mi vida. Pero ashaya, tengo dieciocho años, y es legal en los cincuenta estados, en Vulcano, y en la mayoría de las colonias de la federación. Hemos estado juntos por dos años y no me dañarás; nunca me harías daño. Y… yo lo anhelo querido, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quisiera que estuviéramos más cerca de lo que hemos estado nunca"- alcanzó la mano blanca de Spock debajo del edredón, dejando que sus dedos se envolvieran alrededor de los otros.- "¿No quieres eso también?"- le preguntó en voz baja.

Spock suspiro profundamente, quedándose sin aire al pensar en cómo se sentiría hundirse en las profundidades cálidas del cuerpo de Jim, sintiendo a su compañero rodearlo por completo. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-"Bueno"- La sonrisa de Jim estaba llena de promesas- "Vamos" –los desenredó a ambos de la colcha y se levantó, extendiéndole una mano a Spock, que se puso de pie y se quedó en su lugar con los ojos fijos en los de Jim.

-"¿T'hy'la, estás seguro?"- Spock preguntó, en respuesta, Jim levantó la mano de Spock a su cabeza.

-"Mira si quieres ver, ashaya," -contestó- "No encontrarás nada más que impaciencia por tu contacto."

-"Entonces… sí" – susurró Spock - "Sí, t'hy'la, como desees."

Se acostaron juntos en la enorme cama, alumbrados sólo por la suave luz de la lámpara ubicada en la mesa de noche. Tal como hacían a menudo, se besaron y se acariciaron suavemente, las largas horas de práctica les habían dado a ambos el conocimiento de los lugares donde al otro le gustaba ser tocado; las tetillas de Jim eran extraordinariamente sensibles, mientras que Jim había encontrado que no sólo chupar los oídos de Spock lo encendía, también lo hacía lamer y chupar lentamente sus dedos. Jim tenía la mano derecha de Spock atrapada, con los dedos índice y medio en su boca, mientras Spock gemía en voz alta, al sentir la lengua de Jim resbalar entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar separarlos de manera involuntaria, estirando así la boca de Jim, la sensación en sus dedos competía con la de más abajo, donde la mano de Jim se encontraba sobre su pene erguido, el cual se encontraba ya goteando un líquido cristalino, que según la experiencia de Jim era tan grueso y dulce como la miel. Jim movió su boca a lo largo de los dedos de Spock otra vez, rascando muy levemente con sus dientes las puntas de esos sensibles dedos antes de quitarlos de sus labios y presionar un beso suave en la palma de Spock, antes de tomar nuevamente la mano y dirigirla hacia abajo, en donde sus erecciones se encontraban impacientes.

-"Frótanos ligeramente" -Jim susurró, guiando la mano de Spock y manteniendo sus propios dedos curvados sobre ellos, ahora ambos estaban húmedos y calientes, Jim sabía que ninguno de ellos durarían mucho tiempo. Aplicó un poco de presión en la mano de Spock, mientras se inclinaba separando sus piernas, y dirigiendo a Spock a ésa pequeña abertura apretada, frotando ligeramente los dedos húmedos contra ese punto hasta que su compañero tomara el mismo ritmo.

-"Sí" -Jim jadeó -"Justo allí…. Oohhh"-en poco tiempo se encontró retorciéndose mientras la punta de ese dedo violentaba la entrada de su cuerpo y resbalaba cada vez más adentro. Spock gimió suavemente, sintiendo el calor apretar ese dedo, proyectando la imagen de cómo se sentiría estar así de envuelto en su propio eje.

-"Aquí" -Jim susurró, alcanzando de debajo de la almohada el pequeño frasco que había colocado allí previamente- "Dame tu mano."

Spock quitó sus dedos, haciéndolos a ambos jadear ante el sentimiento de pérdida. Jim asió su mano y abrió el frasco, vertiendo una buena cantidad de aceite dorado sobre los dedos de Spock.

-"Ahora"- Jim murmuró- "Tócame otra vez, solo allí… oh, ¡Sí!"- Los dedos de Spock lo encontraron una vez más, persuadiendo cuidadosamente al cuerpo de Jim de abrirse para él. Primero dejo que un dedo engrasado se deslizara dentro, para después introducir otro, y entonces los frotó ligeramente, en un punto que hizo a Jim retorcerse sobre la cama, sus dedos apretando fuertemente los hombros de Spock.

-"¡Oh, dios!" -medio sollozó, al sentir el calor del placer sobrepasarlo -¡"Sí, allí! Spock, por favor, por favor, ¡otra vez!"

Los dedos de Spock desaparecieron, pero Jim no estuvo vacío por mucho tiempo, enseguida la longitud lisa y dura de su erección se deslizó dentro de él, haciendo a Jim retorcerse otra vez, queriendo conducir a Spock a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, jadeando cuando ese eje erguido golpeó ese punto otra vez, oyendo el gemido de Spock, cuando las piernas de Jim se cerraron alrededor de él, podía sentir el pene de Jim entre ellos, resbalando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en los músculos del vientre de Spock, mientras el Vulcano encontraba su ritmo y se movía suavemente adentro y afuera, conduciéndolos a ambos a lo más alto, hasta que las manos de Jim atraparan su cuello y se dejará ir con un grito, la dureza de Spock fue liberada en olas al sentir el clímax de su amor.

-"Okey"- Jim murmuró, una vez que su respiración se había normalizado nuevamente -"Nosotros vamos a estar haciendo esto muy a menudo."

-"¿No te lastime, t'hy'la?"

-"Sabes que no"- Jim levantó la cabeza y soñoliento le dio a Spock una sonrisa arrogante -"No grito tu nombre de esa manera porque este adolorido"-deslizo sus dedos a través del cabello de Spock, dándole un masaje relajante en el cuero cabelludo- "Supongo que debo preguntarte, aunque lo sé ¿te gustó?"- vio la respuesta en los ojos de Spock y se rio -"Te ves totalmente corrompido, ashaya, y me encanta"- Jim se acurrucó entre los brazos de su compañero, listo para dormir.

-"¿T'hy'la?"

-"¿Sí, Spock?"

-"Podemos… a veces, intercambiar lugares, podemos hacerlo ¿no?" -La voz de Spock sonaba esperanzada.

Jim sonrío contra el hombro caliente de Spock-"Apostaría que nosotros podemos hacerlo"- murmuró-"Dame una hora, y yo… hare que también grites."

Spock solo podría esperar que el Huntington tuviera un sistema de insonorización excelente.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Bueno, sé que much estaban esperando este punto de la historia, donde por fin hay acción entre los personajes, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado, vaya que me dio trabajo (y calor) esté capítulo jajaja.

El cantante es *Alice Cooper, y la canción es "I'm Eighteen" (obviamente), en lo personal no me gusta traducir las canciones porque cada quien le da el sentido a las palabras como más le guste, y hace difícil tener una interpretación estándar, así que, se escuchan sugerencias en cuanto a la traducción. Creo que la otra parte de la canción es más entendible.


	21. Cap 21: Amor Protector

**Notas de la autora:**

Tenía que haber algún conflicto…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Veintiuno: Amor Protector**

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -La voz de Jim era un murmullo perezoso. Habían pasado las últimas 34 horas en la suite del hotel, y virtualmente todo ese tiempo habían estado en la cama (cuando no estaban en la tina caliente, o en el sofá grande, o en la enorme ducha de hidromasaje con seis cabezales). Spock había decidido que era un acontecimiento afortunado que este hotel tuviera servicio de habitaciones, o ahora él estaría muerto de hambre. También estaba profundamente alegre de que Jim tuviera la previsión de traer un bote grande de lubricante, o ambos estarían irritados.

-"Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa; y lo sabes."- Spock sonrió sobre la cabeza rubia que abrazaba.

-"De acuerdo; Me he preguntado sobre esto durante mucho tiempo, ¿por qué tu pene tiene dos extremos?" -La mano de Jim se ubicó en el punto en cuestión, mientras que un dedo frotó ligeramente el punto delicado de unión, Spock no pudo evitar temblar.

-"Es….es una función evolutiva, yo creo." -Era terriblemente duro para Spock pensar en una teoría científica mientras los talentosos dedos de Jim lo atormentaban.

Jim rio con satisfacción. -"Oh, vamos" -deslizó un dedo entre las dos puntas y frotó muy levemente, sintiendo a Spock excitarse ante su contacto.- "No puedes decirme que esto solo mantiene la arena fuera de tu culo."

-"Oohhh…." -la mano de Jim se envolvió alrededor de él por completo y comenzó a frotarlo ligeramente, Spock decidió posponer la discusión y sólo mostrar a su t'hy'la cómo… podían ser útiles esas puntas.

-"Guau" -Jim tomo una nueva inhalación -"Creo que estoy comenzando a ver la sabiduría en la evolución del miembro Vulcano."

Spock se rio disimuladamente -"Me alegra que lo apruebes."-se dobló para besar a su compañero de nuevo -"En verdad, nuestros científicos han teorizado eso, porque la mayoría de las mujeres de Vulcano son... difíciles de complacer…"

-"¿Son Frígidas?"- Jim pregunto.

-"Para ponerlo en un término suave, si"- Spock contestó -"En cualquier caso, algunos biólogos de Vulcano creen que las puntas dobles se desarrollaron para ayudar a satisfacer a nuestros compañeros."

-"Bien, funcionan" -Jim rodó encima de Spock y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez -"¿No te alegra no estar casado con una tía frígida de Vulcano?"

-"No tienes ni idea, t'hy'la"- Spock murmuro antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de su amor una vez más.

* * *

-"Esto ha sido maravilloso"- Jim opinó luego de comer su último waffle y sonrió a través de la mesa a su cónyuge, acababan de desayunar en su suite antes de tener que empacar e ir a casa.

-"Estoy de acuerdo; nuestros padres estaban en lo correcto al arreglar este festejo" -Spock bebió su té, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado y en paz.

Jim rodo los ojos. -"¿Ese es un término de lujo para un maratón de sexo?" –y rio más fuerte al ver los oídos de Spock teñirse de verde.- "Dios, eres tan lindo cuando estas avergonzado."

-"Me alegra que pienses eso, t'hy'la, puesto que eres la persona que siempre me desconcierta."

-"De nada,"-dijo Jim, estirando su mano a través de la mesa. Spock la tomó, sintiendo esa conexión caliente entre ellos. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento o dos, solamente tomados de las manos y sonriendo el uno al otro, Jim con sus labios, y Spock con su mirada. Entonces Jim apretó la mano de Spock suavemente, antes de ponerse de pie detrás de su silla-"Odio ver que esto se termina, t'hy'la. Podría pasar toda mi vida encerrado aquí contigo, pero tenemos que regresar, hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar antes de ingresar a la academia a finales del verano."- Habían aceptado a Jim y a Spock en la academia de la Flota Estelar, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, dado las fervientes cartas de recomendación que habían conseguido de Chris Pike y del Almirante Nogura, sin mencionar sus excepcionales puntajes en las pruebas académicas. Habrían podido esperar hasta el término del semestre para comenzar, pero Jim quería apresurar las cosas. Estaba determinado a culminar la academia en tres años, y no en los cuatro usuales. Spock perdió el color tan rápidamente que Jim lo miro asustado.-"¿Spock? ¿Qué pasa?"

Él no había planeado tener esta discusión todavía, pero quizás este era un buen momento y un lugar más neutral que sus habitaciones en casa. Spock se levantó de la mesa.

-"T'hy'la ven, siéntate conmigo por un momento"-le pidió a Jim, que desconcertado solamente cooperó, siguiendo a Spock al sofá y sentándose al lado de él.

-"¿Cuál es el problema, amor?"- Jim pregunto otra vez- "Parece que has visto un fantasma."

Spock tomó una respiración profunda -"Deseo… hablar sobre la academia, Jim."

-"Por supuesto." -respondió Jim todavía desconcertado -"Mira, yo entiendo que el requisito que obliga a todos los cadetes de primer año a vivir en el campus no te emociona; yo tampoco estoy loco por ello, la habitación de una residencia parecerá bastante pequeña comparada a nuestra suite, pero podemos ir a casa cada fin de semana, y por lo menos nos asignaron la misma habitación, como somos compañeros de enlace no pueden separar nuestras habitaciones."

-"Ese no es el tema que deseaba discutir" -dijo Spock inquieto, así que tomó otra respiración profunda; esto iba a ser difícil- "Yo… no deseo que asistamos a la Academia de la Flota Estelar"

Por un momento, Jim miró fijamente a Spock como si hablara en Vulcano, detuvo ese pensamiento, Jim lo habría entendido si le hubiera hablando en Vulcano. Entonces se puso de pie de un saltó, viendo a su pareja completamente incrédulo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿No quieres que asistiéramos a la academia?" -él pregunto por último. -"Lo hemos estado planeando por los últimos cinco malditos años, ¡yo lo he estado planeando desde que tenía cuatro!"

-"Ya sé eso"- Spock mantuvo un tono de voz tranquilo y razonable -"Yo debía haberte dicho algo mucho antes, ahora me siento culpable al respecto."

Jim se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, agrupando sus ideas- "T'hy'la, ¿De dónde provienen esas dudas?"- le preguntó más suavemente -"Sé que los Vulcanos son pacifistas, y sé que Sarek no estaba muy convencido porque los agentes de la Starfleet tienen que defenderse a veces y a sus compañeros de a bordo, pero pensé que los términos eran aceptables. Y tú serias un oficial científico maravilloso; sabes eso."

-"No es eso" -Spock contestó suavemente, mirando a Jim, con amor y miedo visibles en sus ojos, solo perceptibles para alguien que supiera leerlos- "Es… Jim, yo he estado teniendo premoniciones, a falta de un mejor término, visiones de cosas que todavía no han sucedido. En todas estas imágenes tú… mueres, estas sangrando hasta la muerte, por un arma primitiva enterrada en tu pecho. Si te unes a la Flota Estelar… morirás."

-"Oh, ¡por amor a Cristo!"- Asqueado, Jim consiguió ponerse de pie otra vez, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. -"Spock eres un ser lógico, no un fenómeno que a veces dobla cucharillas con la mente. No voy a cambiar mi maldita trayectoria de vida sólo porque tuviste una pesadilla."

-"No era una pesadilla" -Spock ahora estaba de pie también, con los labios firmemente cerrados, y sus puños apretados en sus costados- "Los Vulcanos tienen poderes mentales, Jim; eso es un hecho. Las premoniciones no son desconocidas entre nosotros, y deben ser tomadas seriamente. No te permitiré que comprometas…"

-"¡No me permitirás!" -Jim se detuvo completamente y le lanzó a Spock una mirada enojada -"Pensé que habíamos trabajado en eso" -Su voz era monótona pero decidida y mucho más seca -"Soy tu compañero de enlace, no tu mascota. Te amo, Spock, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero tú no conseguirás tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. Si tú no quieres asistir a la academia, está bien. No voy a arrastrarte de tus oídos puntiagudos hasta allá. Pero yo estaré en ese maldito lugar cuando las clases comiencen en tres semanas. Ahora, debemos empacar nuestras cosas. La salida es en una hora."

-"Jim…." -sin embargo Spock ya le hablaba a una habitación vacía.

* * *

Sarek no tardo mucho tiempo en observar que algo andaba mal entre Jim y Spock. A pesar de que Jim había agradecido excesivamente a Sarek y Amanda por el fin de semana en el Huntington, él y Spock eran taciturnos y tensos, y por si fuera poco, evitaban mirarse. Obviamente, algo había ido muy mal durante su ausencia. Sarek por un momento pensó en enfrentarlos directamente, pero en el curso de sus años como padre, raramente había encontrado eso necesario. Spock y Jim confiaban en él y al parecer valoraban su consejo. En algún momento ellos vendrían a él.

Dos noches después, el tema regreso de nuevo a su mente. Llegó tarde, después de las 11 P.M., pero Sarek todavía trabajaría en su estudio, poniendo los toques finales a un discurso que estaba programado para ser pronunciado ante el consejo de la federación en una semana. Él levantó la mirada ante el sonido del golpe en su puerta.

-"Adelante" -La puerta se balanceó hasta abrirse para revelar a su hijo.

-"Padre" -saludo Spock- "¿podría hablar contigo?"

-"Por supuesto" -Sarek puso a un lado sus documentos y esperó hasta que Spock hubiera cerrado la puerta, y tomado asiento. Sarek miro a su hijo. -"¿Qué problema tienes con James?"- le pregunto suavemente.

Spock se sonrojo y bajó la vista- "¿Es tan evidente?"

-"Para aquellos que los queremos" -Sarek contestó amablemente. -"es evidente que ustedes dos están en cierta clase de conflicto."

Spock cabeceó- "Lo estamos, y no sé cómo resolverlo."

-"¿Qué cosa esta mal? Parecían tan contentos el uno con el otro"

-"Lo estamos… nosotros lo estábamos" -dijo Spock en voz baja -"Jim está enojado conmigo porque… le prohibí asistir a la Academia o bueno yo al menos lo intenté, pero él no respondió positivamente."

Sarek frunció el ceño, desconcertado -"No entiendo. Pensé que eso ya había sido acordado."

-"Lo era" -Spock tomó una respiración profunda y le contó a su padre sobre las premoniciones.

-"Ya veo" -Sarek miro a su hijo, con pesar en su mirada- "Esa es una carga muy difícil de llevar."

-"Llevaré esa carga por un motivo" -contestó Spock- "solamente, no puedo permitirle a Jim arriesgar su vida de ese modo."

Sarek suspiró débilmente -"Hijo mío, desde el día que trajimos a Jim a nuestras vidas, yo he deseado mil veces, sabiendo lo ilógico que puede ser desear, que él fuera un tipo diferente de individuo. Sin embargo, él es como es. Usualmente algunos varones humanos, y otras veces algunas hembras también, tienen un deseo insaciable de explorar, de correr riesgos, y hacer frente al peligro. No puede evitarse algo que ésta programado a su ADN. James no sería el hombre que quieres tan profundamente si él fuera de otra manera. Y desafortunadamente, solo porque tú le digas que no puede hacer algo, eso no te garantiza que él no lo hará. Hijo, no sé qué más decirte, excepto preguntarte, no crees que si Jim va a correr hacia los problema, ¿no sería mejor que estés a su lado?, las premoniciones no son hechos, no hasta que realmente ocurren."

-"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que luche contra ellas?" -Spock estaba incrédulo. Sarek sacudió su cabeza.

-"No puedo decirte que hagas cualquier cosa, eres un adulto y en muchas formas estás más allá de tus años. Y si pudiera imponerte mi voluntad, tú y Jim podrían pasar sus vidas en esta casa con seguridad, bajo la protección de sus padres. Sin embargo, ésa es una ilusión absurda. Como todos los padres, debo permitir que tomes esos riesgos, y vivas tu vida. Me temo que no debes prohibirle a James el mismo privilegio."

Spock inclinó su cabeza- "Gracias, padre"- no obstante se sintió débilmente decepcionado, hasta ese día había estado seguro que Sarek tenía la respuesta a cada problema. Sarek parecía leer la mente de su hijo.

-"No soy infalible mi niño, existe una época en la vida de cada padre en la cual ya no puede contestar más a cada una de las preguntas de sus hijos. Debes encontrar tu propia solución."

* * *

Spock se encontraba aun despierto, solo en su cama. Durante las últimas dos noches, Jim había dormido en el sofá de su habitación. Spock odiaba eso; de hecho odiaba mucho toda esta situación. Pero él no sabía qué hacer.

-"¿Spock? ¿Estás despierto?"- La voz de Jim era apenas audible, incluso para los sensibles oídos Vulcanos, pero él escucho a su amor inmediatamente. Spock se incorporó en la cama, viendo a Jim de pie en el marco de la puerta que daba a su habitación.

-"No estoy durmiendo"- Spock contestó tranquilo- "¿Qué ocurre Jim?"

-"Luces, al 10%" -Jim ordenó, y la computadora de la casa cumplió enseguida. Jim se movió a través de la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, algo tenso con respecto a Spock -"Odio esto"- dijo tranquilamente- "Odio estar lejos de ti; Odio hacerte infeliz."

-"Lo sé."- La voz de Spock era igualmente suave- "Ninguno de nosotros desea dañar al otro, t'hy'la."

-"Pero te estoy dañando"- Jim dijo tristemente, se inclinó y tomó una de las manos de Spock entre las suyas -"Spock, si de verdad lo deseas, yo… no iré a la academia."

-"Jim, yo… no quisiera que abandonaras tu sueño."

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "Eres mi sueño" -contestó suavemente -"Todo lo demás en mi vida está en segundo lugar a ti, t'hy'la. Encontraré otra carrera. Sólo…. Solamente dime que me quieres, dime que me perdonas."

-"T'hy'la." -Spock envolvió a Jim dentro de sus brazos -"Gracias" -susurró- "Oh, Jim, gracias."

Esa noche, ambos durmieron tranquilamente.

* * *

\- "Oh, diantres" -Amanda miraba dentro de la nevera, con Jim sentado en la isla de la cocina, haciéndole compañía mientras ella cocinaba la cena, tal como hacían a menudo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

\- "Pensé que había crema batida para el pastel de especias, pero se ha acabado," -dijo ella -"Oh, supongo que podemos comerlo sin crema."

-"No en esta vida" –dijo Jim deslizándose del banco- "Correré a la tienda del señor Lee y traeré una botella."

-"Oh, Jim, no tienes que hacer eso por mí" -Él le dio una sonrisa.

-"Estoy siendo egoísta; Quiero crema batida."

Jim salió a la calle. La tienda del Señor Lee estaba algunas manzanas calle abajo, el negocio hace mucho tiempo se había adaptado a la vida cerca de la embajada de Vulcano, llevando una selección de especias importadas y de frutas secas del planeta natal de Sarek, así como una gran variedad en comidas humanas. Jim pensó en poder comprar algo especial para el desayuno de Spock mientras conseguía la crema batida. La puerta del local se abrió, dejando escuchar una campana alegre. Jim nunca vio al ladrón, que giró cuando oyó el timbre sonar y hundió el cuchillo de cocina hasta que el mango de goma toco su pecho, antes de huir con el contenido de la caja registradora del señor Lee.

Para el momento en que los médicos consiguieron llegar a la escena, Jim había dejado de respirar.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Sé que les costará esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, que me temo será el último. No, mentira, no crean eso, jajaja no es cierto, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.


	22. Cap 22: Amor Curativo

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, pero me han amenazado con hackeos y alborotos, entonces… (**N.T.: **Es curioso que Nuriko Hamilton me hiciera un comentario similar jajaja)

**Nota de la Traductora: **

Por cierto, lamento haberles dicho que este sería el último capítulo, creo que a muchos no les pareció gracioso, pues los comentarios nunca llegaron…. Lo siento, seguiré la historia hasta el final así que no se preocupen.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintidós: Amor curativo**

La habitación de espera para las familias era pequeña pero cómoda, con sillas acolchadas, un sofá, una pequeña pantalla de vídeo y un replicador. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un pálido y suave color azul, que la mayoría vería relajante.

Por supuesto, los seres humanos no sabían que el azul era el color de luto en los rituales de Vulcano.

Amanda estaba en el sofá con Spock. A pesar de que ahora era diez pulgadas más alto que su madre Spock se encontraba acurrucado entre sus brazos, pareciendo pequeño e indefenso. No lo dejaban estar con Jim, mientras estaba en cirugía.

Sarek se sentó en la silla más próxima, mirando a su esposa e hijo. En otro momento, él podía haber regañado suavemente a Spock por esa exhibición pública de sus emociones, pero éste no era el momento adecuado para una conferencia sobre el decoro entre los Vulcanos. Jim había estado en cirugía por casi dos horas, lo cual era un tiempo enorme para los estándares de la medicina actual. Incluso los trasplantes de corazón tardaban solamente una hora.

Amanda sostuvo a Spock entre sus brazos, con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. Desde el momento en que Jim se había venido a vivir con ellos, se había convertido en todas las maneras posibles en otro hijo para Amanda, menos de sangre por supuesto. Él era tan querido para ella como su propio hijo, y en alguna parte, en lo más profundo de sí misma, Amanda sabía que si perdían a Jim, también perderían a Spock. El enlace t'hy'la era demasiado fuerte, y Spock no tendría la sabiduría ni la separación emocional de un Vulcano anciano que perdiera a su compañero al final de un largo curso de vida juntos. Él se dejaría ir y seguiría a Jim. No habría nada que Amanda o Sarek pudieran decir o hace para persuadir a Spock.

La puerta se abrió y una figura calmada ingreso a la habitación, vestido con el atuendo quirúrgico típico. La mente de Sarek encontró el nombre McCoy, el médico de emergencias que irónicamente también se había encontrado de servicio el día en que Francis Carlson le había disparado a Jim. Ahora la vida de su hijo estaba de nuevo entre sus manos.

Spock levanto la cabeza del hombro de su madre, quién lo liberó de sus brazos, para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-"Jim"- fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue suficiente, McCoy le dio una mirada comprensiva.

-"Él está fuera de cirugía, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos"- contestó suavemente -"¿Podrías sentarte? Necesitamos hablar de su condición."

-"Por supuesto, doctor, por favor"- Sarek se levantó e indicó su propia silla, moviéndose al sofá y sentándose al otro lado de Amanda, mientras que Spock también retomará su asiento.

-"Jim está vivo"

-"Sí, por ahora" -McCoy estiró una mano para prevenir la ráfaga inevitable de preguntas -"No voy a mentirte; He oído siempre que los Vulcanos hablan con hechos, así que voy a darte los hechos sobre la condición de Jim"

Los labios de Spock se apretaron en un espasmo de dolor, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en la cara de McCoy -"¿Cuál es su condición exacta?"

McCoy suspiró -"Cuando los paramédicos consiguieron llegar a la escena, Jim había dejado de respirar" –les explicó -"Su corazón también se había detenido. El cuchillo que el ladrón utilizó entró profundamente en el pecho de Jim. Perforó la aorta, lo que causó una hemorragia interna masiva. Los paramédicos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero tardaron casi cinco minutos en conseguir traerlo de vuelta. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo privado de oxígeno."

Spock cabeceó atento- "Continúe"

-"Abrimos y detuvimos la hemorragia, reparamos la aorta y también cierto daño en el músculo cardíaco"- McCoy explicó -"Pero Jim había perdido mucha sangre y como consecuencia, todo su cuerpo se cerró a nosotros más de una vez, no voy a endulzarlo, lo perdimos tres veces en la mesa de operaciones y lo trajimos de vuelta cada vez. Pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos, sin embargo, está seriamente comprometido."

-"¿Pero él está vivo?" -Amanda pregunto otra vez.

-"Él está conectado a una máquina que mantiene sus constantes vitales" -McCoy contestó suavemente -"Y hay un par de problemas. Uno, no sabemos lo que ha hecho la falta de oxígeno, y no lo sabremos por unos días, o quizás por semanas. En este punto, él es insensible a todos los estímulos"- Él miró seriamente a Spock- "Necesitas prepararte para la posibilidad de que exista cierto daño cerebral."

-"Sea cual sea su condición, yo cuidaré de él" -Spock contestó.

-"Sí, sé que los compañeros de enlace Vulcanos procuran gran fidelidad de por vida" -McCoy no dijo lo que pensaba al respecto, había visto a un montón de parejas devotas que, al mirar fijamente al otro, no habían podido hacer frente al hecho de ver babeando e insensible al compañero que nunca reconocerían otra vez, no pudiendo manejar treinta o cuarenta años de ese destino, terminaban apartando a su cónyuge, internándolo en un centro de asistencia a largo plazo y al final siempre se iban sin ver atrás. Sin embargo, eso estaba fuera de su incumbencia -"Hay un problema más inmediato" -McCoy mantuvo su voz plana -"Jim fue un bebé prematuro, como puedes o no haber sabido. Como consecuencia, mientras que sus pulmones, funcionan bien bajo circunstancias ordinarias, siempre serán su punto débil. Cuanto más tiempo tengamos que mantenerlo conectado a la máquina que mantiene sus constantes vitales, incluyendo el respirador, es muy probable que pierda de forma permanentemente una gran parte de sus funciones pulmonares. Pero obviamente, no podemos retirarle el respirador artificial, porque en este punto, él no puede respirar por sí mismo."

Sarek y Amanda cabecearon con comprensión y tristeza. Pero la mirada de Spock estaba decidida.

-"Respiraré por él"- dijo firmemente y McCoy lo miró fijamente.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Somos compañeros de por vida, somos t'hy'la y estamos casados, a falta de una descripción más exacta..." -Spock contestó -"Somos uno. Mientras esté en contacto mental y físico con Jim, puedo regular sus funciones corporales, incluyendo su respiración."

-"Mira"- le dijo McCoy- "Jim puede estar en este coma por días o incluso por más tiempo. No puedes permanecer en contacto mental y físico con alguien por 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, tendrás que comer, dormir, hacer pis…"

-"No olvido respirar cuando duermo o como, puedo hacerlo, mientras mi cuerpo lo recuerde, la voluntad de Jim también lo hará"- Spock contestó -"En cuanto a las necesidades biológicas, asumo que podrías ponerle a Jim el respirador por un período corto, ¿tal vez 20 minutos cada cinco horas? sin que eso genere un daño significativo a sus pulmones"

McCoy cabeceó reacio -"Sí; supongo que usar el respirador artificial por cortos períodos no debe ocasionar una pérdida adicional en las funciones pulmonares. Pero todavía no estoy seguro."

-"Doctor, Leonard"-dijo Spock suavemente -"Por favor. Debo estar con él. Debo hacer todo lo que pueda para salvarlo, por favor déjeme intentarlo."

McCoy suspiró- "Mira, nosotros tenemos un curador Vulcano en el personal, T'Minda. Hablaré con ella sobre su opinión sobre todo este vudú mental. Si ella piensa que es una opción viable, nosotros lo intentaremos. Pero voy a estar presente y a supervisar todo el proceso muy de cerca desde el comienzo; si algo sale mal, tendremos que ponerle el respirador artificial de vuelta a Jim."

-"Entiendo" -Spock contestó.

* * *

Habían movido a Jim a un pequeño cuarto reservado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, instalándolo dentro con todo el equipo que actualmente lo mantenía vivo, así como una silla para Spock a un lado de la cama. El curador T'Minda también había insistido en colocar una segunda cama al ras de la cama de Jim, así Spock podría acostarse a veces.

-"Entiendo y honro tu dedicación a tu compañero"- ella había dicho a Spock. La curadora era una mujer delgada, de mirada aristocrática, con un turbante gris oscuro envuelto en su cabeza -"Sin embargo" -ella añadió firmemente -"tú no le harás ningún bien si te cansas al punto de la enfermedad. Estaré de acuerdo con este procedimiento solamente si acuerdas dormir un mínimo de tres horas por cada día."

Spock había aceptado con la cabeza- "Estoy de acuerdo con sus términos"- dijo tranquilamente.

Ahora, por fin se le había permitido a Spock ingresar a la habitación con Jim, verían si él podría convencer al cuerpo de Jim para que respirará por su cuenta. Spock se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, viendo a Jim en la cama, tan blanco como las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, se encontraba unido a un montón de máquinas que emitían sonidos breves y agudos, que tarareaban y rechinaban, cerró los ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse. McCoy, entro a la habitación con él, pues supervisaría el momento en que se apagara el respirador para ser sustituido por la fuerza de voluntad de Spock, no pudo evitar mirar al Vulcano, nunca había visto en cualquier cara una pena tan terrible y tal cantidad de amor incondicional. En ese momento, Leonard McCoy puso a un lado, de una vez por todas, esa idea de que lo Vulcanos no sentían.

Spock caminó rápidamente a través de la habitación y se sentó en la silla al lado de Jim, alcanzando la mano del ser humano -"Jim" -él respiró. Entonces dijo algo más, una palabra que McCoy no reconoció. Sonaba quizás como "tu-lilla," pero el médico no podía estar seguro. Spock levantó la mano blanda y blanca como el papel, presionándola contra su propia mejilla, susurrando esa palabra otra vez. Solo entonces, la puerta se abrió y McCoy dio la vuelta para ver a la curadora T'Minda caminar dentro de la habitación hasta detenerse al lado de Spock.

-"Spock"- dijo formalmente -"Estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda, si es que la necesitas para alcanzar la mente de tu compañero de enlace"- Él levantó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Se lo agradezco" - contestó con la misma formalidad -"Sin embargo, James no es simplemente mi compañero de enlace, nosotros tenemos un vínculo t'hy'la"- Mientras que la maldita palabra no significaba gran cosa para McCoy, obviamente había sorprendido a la curadora, cuyos ojos se ensancharon. Ella arqueó su cabeza respetuosamente.

-"Entonces tus fuerzas son mayores que las mías"- ella contestó -"Me tendrás a tu disposición si lo crees necesario" -Ella se fue, y McCoy tomó su lugar cerca del respirador.

-"Bien" – le dijo- "Estaré confiando en ti, porque estoy totalmente perdido aquí. Sólo necesitas decirme cuándo apagar esta máquina."

Spock cabeceó-"Le daré una señal" -le aseguro al médico, luego levanto una mano blanca hacia la cabeza de Jim, sus dedos largos y delicados se colocaron a un lado de la cara del chico. Spock levantó su otra mano, y acercó su cara lo más posible al oído de Jim.

-"Mi mente a tu mente, t'hy'la"- murmuró -"Mis pensamientos a los tuyos"- cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver en el mismo abismo.

Aunque Spock había estado en la mente de Jim muchas veces, al principio, el paisaje le fue totalmente desconocido. Estaba destrozado, arruinado, estéril, seco y desierto, con grietas apareciendo por todas partes dentro de sus pensamientos. Y lo peor de todo, es que Jim no había aparecido para recibirlo. Pero Spock contaba con esto; y eso no lo disuadiría, lentamente comenzó a explorar la mente de su pareja, buscando alguna señal del mismísimo Jim, esperando poder tocar a su t'hy'la en un nivel más profundo. En este mundo donde la mente formaba su propia realidad, Spock 'camino' por la mente de Jim hasta que finalmente encontró a su compañero, recostado sobre su espalda en la tierra estéril, tan pálido como estaba en vida y apenas respirando.

Spock 'se dejó caer' sobres sus rodillas, observando a Jim respirar, puso una mano mental en su pecho, sintiendo las lentas subidas y bajadas. Cuidadosamente y de manera gradual, Spock sincronizo su propia respiración a esa cadencia, invadiendo el cuerpo y la mente de Jim tan delicadamente como una pluma que flotaba camino a la tierra. En el momento en que los sintiera a ambos respirar al unísono, de manera lenta y constante, Spock se retiró cuidadosamente de la mente de Jim, dándole al médico la señal.

-"inténtelo ahora" -le pidió.

McCoy tragó saliva de manera forzada y apago el respirador, esperando que las alarmas de los monitores atados con cables al cuerpo de Jim, se encendieran. Sin embargo, las alarmas nunca llegaron y Jim continuó respirando como uno con Spock.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días, y en honor a su palabra, Spock nunca había dejado a Jim a excepción de los breves períodos en que se permitía atender sus necesidades biológicas. El resto del tiempo, incluso cuando él comía, de manera forzada lo que sea que Amanda obstinadamente le traía a la habitación, Spock siempre permanecía en contacto con Jim, sosteniendo su mano o permaneciendo al lado del ser humano, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Jim en un abrazo cuidadoso mientras que los monitores tarareaban y zumbaban. La respiración de Jim nunca vaciló, pero sus ojos no se habían abierto ni una sola vez.

Amanda y Sarek tomaron turnos para estar cerca de su hijo y de su compañero. Ninguno hablaba mucho, no había muy poco que decir tampoco. El adolescente que había robado la tienda del Señor Lee había sido atrapado, tenía un largo historial de crímenes similares, pero nunca antes había derramado sangre de otra persona. Ahora pasaría largo tiempo encarcelado mientras que Spock permanecía unido a la mente y el cuerpo de Jim.

-"Hijo mío"- Sarek dijo suavemente en la cuarta noche, el médico humano McCoy, y la curadora T'Minda habían hablado con Sarek esa tarde.

-"¿Sí, padre?"- Los ojos de Spock nunca se movieron de la cara de Jim.

-"Los médicos están… preocupados" -Sarek continuó tranquilo -"Creen que Jim debería haber comenzado a regresar a la conciencia en este punto."

-"Lo sé, padre" -La mano de Spock apretó levemente la de Jim -"Sé que en este punto cada hora que él está inconsciente aumenta las probabilidades de que nunca despierte y si lo hace, puede que se encuentre permanente perjudicado"- Ahora los ojos de Spock se dirigieron a Sarek- "Sé que estas consciente sobre lo que haré"- dijo suavemente -"Mientras Jim respire, estaré con él. Nuestros recursos económicos son suficientes para que cuide de él en una clínica privada, y eso haré. Él nunca carecerá de asistencia médica, ni de la compañía y el amor que pueda darle. Y si él muere…" -Spock no se molestó en terminar la frase, no necesitaba hacerlo. Sarek inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento.

-"Esa opción nos traerá gran pena, a tu madre y a mí."

-"También reconozco eso"- la voz de Spock era reservada y constante -"Sin embargo, sin Jim mi vida se termina. ¿De verdad desearías que viviera cuando una parte de mí este muerta?"

Lentamente, Sarek sacudió la cabeza -"No" -le dijo- "Entiendo y honro tu decisión pero ruego a cualquier dios que me escuche y que eso no ocurra."

-"Esperemos" -Spock contestó suavemente- "Esperaré"

* * *

Jim había estado inconsciente por 146 horas y 20 minutos, desde que el cuchillo hubiera cortado su carne. Spock estaba en la cama de hospital con Jim en sus brazos de nuevo, todavía respirando como uno con su t'hy'la. Los ojos de Spock se cerraron finalmente, cayendo dormido y soñando.

-"T'hy'la"

-"¡Jim!" -En su sueño, Spock logró abrazar a Jim, y ver sus ojos azules, tan azules, mirando profundamente a los suyos.

-"Oh, querido, te he extrañado tanto."

-"Te he extrañado, también" -Jim lo besó, deslizando su mano por la curva del cuello de Spock- "Sólo podía oírte, sabía que estabas aquí"- su sonrisa se descoloco -"Pero, ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de morir conmigo?"

-"No tengo ninguna opción, t'hy'la" -Spock murmuro -"No puedo vivir sin ti."

-"Maldición, ashaya, tú sabe que no quiero eso."

-"Lo sé" -Spock sintió como las ganas de llorar se arremolinaban en la parte posterior de su garganta, algo que él no había experimentado en mucho tiempo- "No deseo afligirte querido, pero si me dejas no hay nada que pueda importarme. Por favor, no me pidas que te deje entrar solo en este vacío. Déjame caminar a tu lado."

-"Spock" -Con un suspiro, Jim besó la frente de su compañero -"Tenemos que trabajar en tu sentido de auto preservación y de amor propio. Pero si ahora no me dejas ir, entonces… no me iré" -abrazó a Spock más cerca, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran calmantes por la espalda de su compañero.

-"Adelante"- Jim susurró -"Vamos a enloquecer a algunos médicos."

* * *

Spock se despertó de golpe, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Por un segundo, él no podría respirar. ¿Qué había soñado? ¿acaso Jim lo estaba preparando para dejarlo?

Y entonces el cuerpo en sus brazos se movió. Los ojos azules y cansados brillaron, centrando su atención en la cara de Spock, mientras que los labios de Jim formaban una palabra.

-"T'hy'la" -Spock susurró haciendo eco de la misma.- "Has vuelto a mí."


	23. Cap 23: El primer y mejor destino

**Notas de la autora:**

Es el momento para hacer una referencia ocasional a la Serie Original… Jim consigue ponerse mejor, y Spock toma una decisión.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintitrés: El primer y mejor destino**

Una vez que los monitores revelaron que había vuelto a estar consciente, parecía como si la mitad del personal del hospital estuviera en la habitación de Jim. En cuestión de minutos, los Doctores Piper y McCoy estaban allí, así como dos enfermeras, el Dr. Worthington, especialista en el sistema nervioso, y la curadora T'Minda, que quería realizar varias pruebas a Jim y Spock, para verificar cualquier tensión en su enlace.

Jim se encontraba reclinado contra la almohada del hospital, con los ojos semi cerrados. Parecía algo desorientado, pero como McCoy le había asegurado al compañero ansioso de Jim, quién había rechazado moverse de su lado, solamente tendrían que esperar. El médico se dobló sobre el paciente, revisando sus ojos con una pequeña luz.

-"Jim, ¿sabes dónde estás?"- le pregunto lentamente.

-"Hospital" -Jim susurró.

-"Bien, muy bien."- McCoy palpó la mandíbula de Jim con cuidado -"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" -por un segundo, Jim no contestó, pero por otra parte sus labios formaron las palabras "herida de cuchillo" en ese momento McCoy vio sus ojos fijos en un punto sobre su hombro. El médico giró a tiempo para ver los labios de Spock murmurar la respuesta.

-"Maldición, no puedes hablar por él" -el médico se enderezó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Spock, haciéndolo dar la vuelta -"Danos veinte minutos, y después puedes volver y quedarte despierto toda la noche. Ahora vete. Habla con tus padres. Apenas y han salido de la habitación de esperaba en una semana."

-"Pero…" -Spock protestó, oponiéndose a los intentos de McCoy por moverlo, T'Minda se le acercó y puso una mano suavemente en el codo de Spock.

-"Vamos"- ella le dijo tranquilamente -"No hay lógica en interrumpir el trabajo de los médicos."

Lentamente, Spock cabeceó de acuerdo. Después pasando entre los diversos profesionales tomó la mano de Jim.

-"T'hy'la" -murmuró- "Volveré."

Jim abrió los ojos y dio a Spock una sonrisa cansada -"lo sé" -susurró.

* * *

Era muy tarde, ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Sarek había vuelto de su hogar tras tomar un baño, cambiarse de ropa y tener una sesión de meditación. Ahora intentaba persuadir a Amanda de ir a casa, aunque sólo fuera por algunas horas. Ella no había salido del hospital desde que habían herido a Jim, vagando por la sala de enfermeras y llevando cualquier ropa que el personal de la embajada le enviara. Cuando ella no estaba en la habitación de espera, ella estaba en la habitación de Jim, intentando convencer a Spock de comer algo o simplemente tomando un lugar a su lado, mientras su hijo continuaba en su vigilia permanente. Ella descansaba algunas horas cada noche en una cama de la habitación de espera, pero ella dormía muy poco, levantándose con frecuencia para comprobar a sus chicos. Sarek temía por su salud si ésta situación continuaba día tras día, aun así él no podría ordenarle de manera arbitraria que se fuese a casa. Con una triste sonrisa interna, él recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Spock sobre la terquedad de los compañeros de enlace humanos. Sarek se dio cuenta que en ese momento sólo había dicho la verdad, nada que él dijera en este momento haría que Amanda abandonará su lugar. Pero todavía lo intentaría.

-"Esposa mía" -dijo tranquilamente -"Necesitas descansar, necesitas salir de aquí, así sea por poco tiempo, yo me quedaré aquí y si hay algún cambio, entraré en contacto contigo inmediatamente. Puedes llegar en quince minutos desde casa."

Amanda sacudió su cabeza- "No"- ella contestó firmemente -"Si Jim… si se aleja de nosotros, yo necesito estar aquí, puede que solamente haya un momento muy breve… para decir adiós, a él o a Spock"- Los ojos cansados se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella se negó a dejarlas caer- "No me arriesgaré a estar lejos si eso sucede, Sarek; No puedo."

-"Amanda…" -el siguiente razonamiento de Sarek en la discusión nunca dejó sus labios. La puerta se abrió, y ambos se dieron vuelta inmediatamente. Spock se encontraba allí, tan blanco y tan drenado que por un momento, el corazón de Sarek se encogió con una sensación vergonzosa de miedo. Pero por otra parte, Spock miraba a su madre directamente a los ojos.

-"Jim está despierto"- le dijo, sus labios temblaban ante el esfuerzo de mantener el control- "Él ha prometido… no dejarme."

-"¡Oh, Spock!" -En dos grandes pasos, Amanda atravesó la habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de su hij.- "¡Oh, amor!" -Ella se aferró a su hijo, riendo y llorando en la típica forma humana.

Sarek decidió que no había motivo para mantener el decoro esa noche. Él también cruzó la habitación y puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposa e hijo, aliviado silenciosamente porque esa noche él no iba a perder a dos hijos.

* * *

En el plazo no mayor de los veinte minutos prometidos, el Dr. McCoy vino a la habitación de espera- "Bien" -le dijo a Spock -"Hemos comprobado el estado de Jim, y es un hecho que él está saliendo del coma. Ahora, va a estar un poco desorientado por las próximas 24 o 48 horas, no te preocupes si parece estar insensible o confundido a veces. Es solo que su función cognoscitiva aún no se despierta completamente."

-Pero, sólo…¿puedo estar con él?"- Spock preguntó yendo directamente al punto.

McCoy resopló -"No intentaría detenerte; Jim ya ha preguntado por ti tres veces. Sólo quédate con él, ten calma y mantenlo tranquilo, y llama a una enfermera si…" -pero McCoy le hablaba al aire; Spock ya se había ido, el médico sacudió su cabeza-"Nunca he visto tal dedicación en ambas partes" -dijo, más para sí mismo que para Sarek o Amanda- "Cualquier otra cosa a la que Jim tenga que hacer frente, seguro la superará mientras que tenga a su maldito tu-lilla."

-"T'hy'la"- Sarek corrigió suave y automáticamente.

-"Doctor, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué otra cosa tendrá que hacer frente Jim?"- Amanda, al igual que su hijo, solía centrarse en la información más vital.

El médico colocó una expresión sombría -"Mire, no quiero opacar este día tan feliz, pero Jim todavía tiene que hace frente a una batalla cuesta arriba. Vamos a tener que esperar un día o dos, pero él va a necesitar pasar una montaña de exámenes físicos y neurológicos. Todavía no sabemos cuánto daño puede tener. La buena noticia es que nosotros creemos que él va a vivir. La mala noticia es que todavía no sabemos qué forma tomará su vida."

Sarek sacudió su cabeza -"Se lo agradezco, doctor, pero eso no les importará a Jim o a Spock"- dijo con convicción- "Mientras que puedan ser conscientes de la cercanía del otro, estoy seguro que triunfarán sobre cualquier desafío."

_Ya veremos_. –sin embargo el médico no vio ninguna razón para expresar ese pensamiento en voz alta -_El tiempo lo dirá_.

Jim despertó confuso de su sueño, había estado unido a una máquina antigua llamada respirador artificial, que había estado haciendo su trabajo al respirar por él. Pero este respirador artificial tenía los oídos puntiagudos. Con un grito de asombro, Jim miro alrededor de la habitación oscura, que estaba vacía a excepción de la maquinaria de constantes vitales -_Una habitación de hospital_\- pensó. -_Acaso fue ese jodido Francis de nuevo… No, él está en cárcel, ¿no es así?_\- Jim intentó pensar, pero todo lo que podía recordar era un pastel de especias con crema batida y a Spock estando cerca de él, siempre cerca de él, tomando cada respiración con Jim.

_Me duele el pecho-_ intentó poner su mano en ese lugar, pero ambas manos estaban pesadas e inertes, como si pertenecieran a una marioneta con las cuerdas desgastadas. Jim giro su cabeza (por lo menos le respondía), y vio a Spock, recostado a su lado en otra cama de hospital, su rostro inexpresivo, y sus facciones relajadas-_Espera. ¿Spock está herido? ¿Es por eso porqué estoy aquí?_\- Jim sintió miedo por un momento _-¿Qué tan graves son las heridas?_\- intentó decir el nombre de Spock, pero su boca estaba tan seca que parecía desconectada también. Pero justo en el momento en que intentará luchar para hablar, los ojos de Spock se abrieron

-"Ashaya" -se incorporó inmediatamente, poniendo su mano sobre Jim-"tranquilo todo está bien"- Spock murmuró -"Estás en un hospital; un ladrón te hirió con un cuchillo. Has estado muy enfermo, t'hy'la, pero ahora te estás recuperando. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber"- La boca de Jim se movió y Spock cabeceó al entenderlo -"Tienes sed"- se levantó de la cama y fue al pequeño replicador ubicado en la esquina. En un momento, volvió con un vaso de agua fresca con una pajita. Deslizó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Jim -"Voy a levantarte, t'hy'la, solamente un poco, no intentes moverte; déjame hacer el trabajo"- levantó suavemente a Jim y sostuvo la pajita cerca de sus labios. Jim consiguió apenas mojar su boca, y entonces se dejó caer contra el brazo fuerte de su compañero. Spock dejó el vaso a un lado y bajó suavemente a Jim a la almohada una vez más.

-"Spock"- Jim intentó decir, pero su voz era apenas audible -"¿estás herido?"- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio a Spock sonreír con sus labios y con su mirada. El Vulcano tomó una de las manos blandas de Jim entre las suyas, acunándola contra su mejilla.

-"de ninguna manera ashaya" -susurró Spock -"No estoy herido, no ahora. Duerme querido. Hablaremos otra vez."

El sueño parecía una muy buena idea. Jim cerró los ojos, sintiendo a Spock acostarse justo a su lado, sintiendo como un brazo prudente tiraba cuidadosamente de él para tenerlo más cerca, mientras el mundo desaparecía.

* * *

Spock despertó temprano la mañana siguiente justo cuando T'Minda entró en la habitación. Levantó su cabeza del hombro de Jim, ruborizándose débilmente mientras que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la curadora. Ella, sin embargo, parecía no encontrar nada inadecuado en el contacto.

-"quisiera me perdonarás por la interrupción" -le dijo suavemente -"Deseaba ver si alguno de ustedes necesitaban cualquier clase de ayuda."

-"No lo creo necesario, curadora" -Spock contestó educadamente -"Jim me reconoció y parecía entender que él está en un hospital y que se encuentra herido. Él no ha despertado nuevamente, y ahora solamente duerme; él ya no se encuentra en coma" -Spock acarició un mechón de cabello de la frente de Jim, moviéndolo suavemente hacia atrás, lejos de sus ojos- "Puedo detectar sus pensamientos."

-"Excelente" -ella contestó- "Informaré a los médicos que él todavía duerme. Creo que el descanso es más importante en este momento que una pila de exámenes." -Ella cabeceó y se retiró, mientras que Spock se recostó una vez más al lado de Jim, poniendo otra vez su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, dejando que el murmullo suave del subconsciente de Jim lo calmará, hasta llevarlo de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

-"¿Spock?" -Jim despertó mirando a su alrededor. Spock no estaba allí, pero Jim estaba seguro que había estado con él hasta hace poco. La cabeza de Jim estaba ahora un poco más clara, ya no se sentía tan desorientado. Tenía tanta sed como el infierno, y además, tenía hambre; miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había algún timbre que pudiera utilizar para llamar a una enfermera. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la puerta que conectaba con el baño se abrió, y Spock emergió por ella.

-"Jim" -Spock se trasladó rápidamente a la cabecera y tomó la mano de Jim entre las suyas.

-"Hey" -Jim le dio una sonrisa -"Me preguntaba adonde se había ido mi enfermero alto y de orejas puntiagudas" -Spock notó inmediatamente que su voz era más fuerte, y que parecía más enterado de su entorno.

-"Estoy aquí, ashaya" -Spock le aseguro suavemente- "siempre estaré cerca de ti."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

-"151 horas y 19 minutos" -Spock contestó- "pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"- añadió rápidamente, viendo la mirada sorprendida de Jim- "Todo estarán bien ahora, t'hy'la. Has vuelto a mí."

Jim levanto una mano temblorosa y la puso contra la mejilla de Spock- "Te ves terrible" -le dijo suavemente -"Supongo que has estado aquí cada minuto."

-"No había ningún otro lugar en el que yo pudiera estar."

-"No, supongo que no. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Así que..." -dijo Jim, determinado a mantener el ambiente distendido- "¿qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un baño y una pizza?"

* * *

Durante la mitad de la tarde, Jim había tenido que aguantar las atenciones de lo que parecía ser la mitad del personal médico. Lo habían tocado y pinchado tantas veces que ya resultaba difícil llegar a ser educado sobre ello, y entonces lo habían llevado a una máquina para explorarlo con toda clase de pruebas (-"probablemente quieren ver si todavía tengo un cerebro"- le había dicho en broma a Spock). Ahora uno de los enfermeros lo llevo nuevamente dentro de su habitación, en donde para su alegría estaban Sarek y Amanda esperándolo.

-"Por fin alguien que no quiere tomar mi presión arterial" –bromeó, Amanda se apresuró a abrazarlo, mientras que Jim le dio un abrazo débil-"hey, hey, nada de eso"- la regañó suavemente, viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos -"Voy a estar bien, Amanda. Lo prometo."

-"Maldito sea este niño, si él no está diciendo la verdad"- El Dr. McCoy ingreso a la habitación a tiempo para oír las palabras de Jim. Él cabeceó al grupo a modo de saludo-"Ya han regresado la mayor parte de los resultados de tus pruebas, Jim," le dijo- "Parece que sólo vas a necesitar un poco de terapia física suave, sólo para darle a tus músculos el mensaje de que ellos necesitan trabajar en su capacidad plena otra vez. Además no parece haber ninguna pérdida significativa de las funciones cerebrales, y las intervenciones quirúrgicas a tu corazón han sanado perfectamente."

-"Bien" -Jim contestó satisfecho -"¿Puedo ir a casa ahora?"

McCoy se rio entre dientes -"¿Vas a la velocidad más rápida, no es así, niño? Debes darte un par de días y si para ese entonces, tu progreso continúa, te daré de alta."

* * *

No fue ninguna sorpresa para los que conocían a Jim, que logrará ser dado de alta del hospital 27 horas más tarde. Después de la apasionada campaña de Jim, en la que cada hora llamaba a McCoy para preguntarle si él podía irse ya, el médico le dio a Spock una larga lista de instrucciones y dejo a Jim a su cuidado.

-"No te envidio"- le dijo McCoy -"Ese niño sería suficiente para convertirme en un alcohólico"-no obstante miraba a Jim encariñado-"Intenta imaginar una manera de eludir a la gente con armas ¿de acuerdo niño?" -le pidió -"No quiero tener que remendarte otra vez."

-"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" -contestó Jim con su sonrisa más encantadora- "Quizás me haré bibliotecario."

McCoy levantó una ceja- "Pensé que estabas interesado en convertirte en un pez gordo de la Starfleet."

-"No"- Jim contestó alegre -"Demasiado peligro" -Él se perdió el impacto súbito de Spock -"Voy a quedarme en la tierra para vivir una vida larga, pacífica y agradable."

El médico sólo resopló- "Niño, creeré eso cuando lo vea."

* * *

-"Dios, es bueno estar en casa" -Jim se estiró al máximo en el sofá de la sala de estar. Ya había rechazado la sugerencia preocupada de Spock sobre poder moverse a la cama cuando quisiera-"No" -Jim había contestado firmemente- "Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que el tipo que entrega las pizzas llegué, entonces tu podrás llevarme cargado hasta la cama, t'hy'la" -le habían asignado a Jim una silla de ruedas, pero había rechazado utilizarla, caminando a casa sobre sus propios pies, Spock sólo lo había cargado cuando sus pies vacilaron- "Ahora, deja de hacer eso"- lo regañó al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Spock, al momento de sentarse junto a él en el sofá -"Los médicos dijeron que estaría un poco tembloroso por unos días; por eso tengo que ir al centro de terapia física para hacer rehabilitación dos veces por semana. Voy a estar bien, ashaya. Estoy más preocupado por ti. Amanda, ¿no lo alimentaste mientras estuve inconsciente? Él parece una ardilla atrapada bajo la lluvia."

-"Créeme, Jim, yo lo intenté" -Amanda dio a sus dos hijos una mirada cariñosa-"Él es tan obstinado como tú, sólo comió cuando lo alimenté a la fuerza."

-"Bien, pienso que necesitamos waffles para el desayuno"-le pidió Jim.

-"Se los serviré cada día de esta semana" -les prometió.

Después de una cena totalmente desequilibrada, donde comieron pizza y helado, Jim le había permitido a Spock que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie para caminar por sí mismo hasta su habitación, preparándose para ir a la cama sólo con una pequeña ayuda de su compañero. Finalmente cuando estaba entre las sabanas, Jim admitió, aunque sólo para sí mismo, que estaba agotado. Spock coloco la manta sobre su compañero y se dobló para besarlo.

-"Buenas noches, t'hy'la" –se despidió suavemente.

-"¿Y tú a donde piensas que vas?"- Jim pregunto con tono divertido pero en serio.

-"Pensé que quizás estarías más cómodo si…"

-"Oh, no, eso no"- Jim contestó firmemente- "Vea cepillarte los dientes y vuelve aquí."

Spock obedeció y volvió pronto, acostándose en la cama al lado de Jim, que se movió hasta estar acurrucado al lado de su compañero, con un brazo debajo del cuello de Spock, y el otro sobre el torso de su pareja. Jim recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Spock con un suspiro contento.

-"Supongo que tener sexo ahora está fuera de discusión"- opinó, riendo débilmente cuando sintió a Spock tensarse, claramente dividido entre la excitación y la practicidad.

-"T'hy'la, todavía estas debilitado, y…"

-"Sí, sí. Me comportaré" -Jim besó suavemente el cuello de Spock- "Pero tan pronto como esté de nuevo al cien por ciento, sujete bien sus medias señor. Voy a estremecer tu mundo."

-"Siempre lo haces"- Spock presiono un beso en el cabello de Jim, relajándose al sentirlo entre sus brazos.

-"Lo siento mucho, t'hy'la"- dijo Jim suavemente -"Tenías razón cuando tuviste esas visiones, de ahora en adelante te prometo que permaneceré lejos de asaltantes y de homofóbicos. Quizás me hare informático; nadie les dispara a los informáticos."

Spock tomó una respiración profunda -"Ashaya" -contestó suavemente -"yo lo malinterprete."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Jim levanto su cabeza para mirar a Spock- "Tenías razón; tu premonición estaba en lo correcto."

-"Lo sé, pero no tenía nada que ver con la Flota Estelar"- dijo Spock- "Intenté protegerte, pero todo lo que hice fue sofocarte. No tenía ningún derecho a pedirte que abandonaras tu sueño, y no tengo ningún deseo en obligarte a vivir en un cubículo como si fuera una burbuja, a menos que eso sea lo que de verdad deseas."

-"Spock" -La voz de Jim era un susurro- "¿Estás hablándome en serio?"

-"Lo hago" -Spock lo besó otra vez- "Creo que entrar al servicio de la Flota Estelar es tu primer y mejor destino, t'hy'la. Cualquier otra cosa es negar quién eres y lo que deseas hacer, mi lugar es estar a tu lado, protegiéndote de la mejor manera que pueda, pero sabiendo también que no puedo luchar contra el universo. Jim, si todavía deseas asistir a la academia, estaré a tu lado en cada paso de tu viaje, sea cual sea el rumbo que tu vida tome."

-"Oh, ashaya" -Jim lo abrazó- "Gracias"- dijo recostándose nuevamente- "Nos perdimos la sesión de verano, pero está bien. Podemos comenzar en otoño."

-"Así lo haremos"- Spock prometió- "Ahora debes dormir, t'hy'la. Debes curarte totalmente antes de poder convertirnos en cadetes."

-"Sí" -Jim sonrió soñoliento -"Voy a deslumbrarlos" - bostezó y cayó dormido en los brazos de Spock.

-"No lo dudo, ashaya" -Spock susurró a su compañero durmiente- "Los deslumbrarás a todos."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Bien, Jim se recuperó afortunadamente rápido… Ya viene la parte de la academia, que es a mi juicio la mejor parte de la historia, no es que hasta ahora no sea buena, pero créanme mejora. Feliz fin de semana a todos.


	24. Cap 24: Cadetes de Primer Año

**Notas de la autora:**

La musa ha vuelto, borracha, desaliñada, malhumorada, con pulgas, y con un tatuaje tribal en su espalda baja. Ella no está siendo demasiado cooperativa, pero estoy haciendo su trabajo.

Jim y Spock van de cabeza a la academia.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Siiii… les repito, a partir de este punto es mi parte favorita, pues los años de la academia presentan toda clase de retos, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veinticuatro: Cadetes de primer año**

Jim se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, con las manos en la cadera, en su mejor interpretación de Bette Davis.

-"Esto es un basurero."

Detrás de él, Spock sonrió internamente mientras pasaba a través de la puerta, con los brazos llenos de cajas altas, que dejó cuidadosamente en el piso.

-"Es un dormitorio de la academia de la Flota Estelar, t'hy'la"- contestó suavemente- "y cumple en todas las formas con los códigos técnicos de edificaciones."

-"Sí, pero es aburrido" -Jim suspiró, mirando la habitación cuadrada, las paredes color crema con estantes incorporados, dos escritorios y una ventana grande- "No sé, quizás podamos pintar las paredes en púrpura."

-"No podemos" -Spock contestó firmemente- "y lo sabes muy bien, las regulaciones indican que solamente podemos realizar cambios estructurales o decorativos que no sean permanentes en la habitación."

-"Oh, sí, sí. Está bien"- Jim cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se tiró directamente a los brazos de Spock, besándolo -"Por lo menos nosotros conseguimos una cama de verdad"-murmuró mientras deslizaba una mano suavemente por el cuello de Spock. Jim había insistido en que las dos camas individuales que se encontraban en la habitación fuesen cambiadas por una cama matrimonial baja, la cual ya había sido instalada. Spock no había estado muy seguro sobre hacer tan público su estado civil, pero Jim había insistido.

_-"No pienso esconder lo que somos el uno del otro" -le había dicho -"No tenemos que caminar por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, pero el alto mando sabe que estamos vinculados, y cualquier persona que se encuentre con nosotros y no lo sepa, lo averiguara malditamente rápido, especialmente si intentan algo contigo, ashaya."_

_-"No creo que seas tú quien deba preocuparse por eso, t'hy'la" -Spock intentó hablar de manera relajada, pero profundamente sintió una punzada. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían experimentado juntos, Jim había pasado los últimos años, seguro detrás de las paredes de la embajada, concentrado en sus estudios y en Spock. Era posible que una vez en la academia, rodeado por otros cadetes que compartían su amor por la exploración espacial, Jim pudiera… sentirse tentado._

_-"Detén eso"- Jim lo había regañado suavemente- "Se lo que estás pensando, y es absurdo. No querré a cualquier persona que no seas tú; Nunca lo voy a hacer, y ésa es una de las razones por las cuales vamos a conseguir esa cama matrimonial. Voy a estar en ella, siempre a tu lado, que es donde yo siempre debo estar."_

De esa manera habían hecho la solicitud para obtener la cama matrimonial que ahora tenían. No se veía ni de cerca tan cómoda como la que ambos habían compartido en casa, pero mientras Jim pudiera acurrucarse al lado de Spock, él se adaptaría.

-"Así que ¿bautizaremos nuestros nuevos aposentos, t'hy'la?" -Jim susurró contra los labios de Spock, sus dedos arrastrándose perezosamente por la garganta del Vulcano, subiendo hasta su oído, con sus uñas apenas rozando la piel blanda, sabiendo que esas atenciones volvían loco a Spock. Sonrío contra el cuello de su compañero mientras lo sentía estremecerse.

-"T'hy'la"- Spock consiguió mantener los pantalones en su lugar -"nosotros… necesitamos desempacar. Las clases comienzan mañana."

-"Bien"- Jim susurró, lamiendo lentamente los lugares que sus dedos habían recorrido - "pero nos iremos a la cama temprano, realmente temprano" –Se apartó de Spock para mirar la habitación -"Mejor saquemos nuestros padds y todo el material de estudio"- dijo, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y avanzaba hasta la pila de cajas, observando que cada una había sido etiquetada cuidadosamente con la caligrafía refinada de Spock. -"No sé qué habría hecho sin tus habilidades de organización, amor" –admitió Jim.

-"Probablemente tendrías que pasar demasiadas horas clasificando el contenido de las cajas"- Spock respondió.

-"Era una pregunta retórica, presumido"- Jim sonrió mientras comenzó a desempacar.

Spock observo como Jim colocaba algunas de sus posesiones, estirándose para colocar algunas de ellas en lo alto de un estante, los músculos de su espalda trabajando en armonía, debajo de esa sutil piel dorada. Luego de pasar todo el verano en terapia física para recuperarse del ataque del cuchillo y del posterior estado de coma, la musculatura de Jim era más impresionante que nunca, los hombros amplios y bíceps redondeado, a juego con los músculos pectorales y los trapecios bien definidos, todo descendiendo en forma de V hasta la línea de la cintura, con las caderas delgadas, y los muslos firmes. Spock contuvo la respiración como hacia a menudo cuando miraba a Jim, especialmente después de casi haberlo perdido. Jim se dio la vuelta para abrir otra caja y vio los ojos de Spock fijos en él.

-"Estás mirándome fijamente otra vez" –él intento bromear sobre el tema, Spock se levantó de su asiento y caminó a través de la habitación, hasta atrapar a Jim una vez más entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en el cabello brillante.

-"Te amo" –susurró- "No te lo digo con suficiente frecuencia"-lo mantuvo abrazado firmemente, sintiendo repentinamente esa sensación de inseguridad que lo había inquietado durante semanas.

Jim le devolvió el abrazo- "Lo dices todo el tiempo" -le aseguro a su compañero- "cada día, en cientos de maneras diferentes, t'hy'la. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?"- Jim se estiró lo suficiente para colocar sus labios suavemente en la sien de Spock sintiendo, como siempre, la conexión entre ellos. Podía sentir algunas emociones, era una mezcla de amor y ansiedad provenientes de Spock. Pero esta era la primera vez que habían vivido fuera del complejo residencial que constituía la embajada. Ahora, estaban en un dormitorio, rodeado por otros 200 cadetes. Jim sabía que Spock tendría que bloquear los pensamientos y las emociones del resto. Y aunque sabía lo brillante que podía ser Spock con todas esas disciplinas mentales, también sabía que era realmente sensible a las actitudes de los demás. La cara de Spock no mostraba sus emociones, pero igualmente las sentía. No por primera vez, Jim había deseado poder quedarse en casa, pero en el fondo entendía porque la administración de la academia insistía en que todos los cadetes pasaran su primer año en el campus. Algún día, si ellos no eran expulsados, él y Spock estaría viviendo a bordo de una starship. Por eso, ambos necesitaban aprender a convivir cerca de extraños. Jim decidió en ese momento, hacer todo lo posible, para que esta fuese una experiencia positiva para Spock.

-"Sé que todo esto es nuevo y un poco intimidante"- Jim continuó suavemente -"Yo he querido hacer esto durante años, pero ahora que estamos aquí, me siento tan nervioso como en el infierno. Cuando ya tengamos aquí una semana, la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil sabrá que el hijo del héroe George Kirk se ha alistado, y supongo que algunos de ellos querrán reventarme las bolas."

-"No lo permitiré"- Spock le aseguró serio- "Son demasiado importantes para mí."

Jim ahogo una carcajada- "Me alegra oírlo, ashaya" -contestó cariñosamente- "pero tendrás que dejarme luchar mis propias batallas" –y besó a su compañero otra vez -"Podemos hacer esto juntos, t'hy'la" –continuo suavemente- "pero si llega a ser demasiado duro para ti o si te sientes desgraciado aquí, necesitas ser honesto conmigo ¿de acuerdo? No intentes esconderlo. No quiero que seas infeliz sólo para que yo pueda unirme a la Flota Estelar. Si esto no es agradable para ambos, entonces no iremos ¿de acuerdo, amor?"

-"De acuerdo"- Spock contestó, relajándose muy levemente entre los brazos de Jim -"Lo juzgaremos de manera justa. Tienes razón Jim, mi Jim; Tendré que… hacer algunos cambios, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlos, mientras estés conmigo."

-"No hay ninguna otra parte en la cual yo quisiera estar; y lo sabes" -Jim le dio un apretón final y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared- "Son casi las 1800 horas, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería y ver si tienen algo de esa maravillosa comida institucional de la cual hemos oído hablar?"- Chris Pike le había contado varias historias sobre los replicadores de comida de la academia.

-"Esa sería una línea de conducta lógica, particularmente si deseas… acostarte temprano." -La mirada de Spock era cálida y llena de promesas, Jim la sintió atravesar su cuerpo.

-"Maldición, no hagas que me caliente ahora, amor"- camino hasta el armario y agarro una camisa limpia- "No tenemos que llevar nuestros uniformes ¿o sí?"

-"No hasta mañana, cuando las clases comiencen oficialmente."

-"Bien" -le dio a Spock una mirada de burla- "Mi culo se ve muy bien en estos vaqueros, y me gustaría que causaran el efecto completo mientras caminamos por el campus."

Spock lo dio a Jim esa mirada que adoraba- "Puedo prometerte, que yo prestaré mucha atención, ashaya."

* * *

La cafetería no estaba particularmente llena; de momento no todo el mundo se encontraba en el campus, y Jim sospechaba que algunos de los cadetes de las clases superiores, probablemente se encontraban en su bar preferido, bebiendo antes de tener que volver a someterse a la disciplina de la academia. Sin embargo, ahora había probablemente 300 estudiantes comiendo su cena. Jim y Spock se formaron para escanear sus vales de comida, después agarraron cada uno una bandeja y se dirigieron a los replicadores. Jim eligió una hamburguesa Mc con queso, una ensalada verde, y algo que un optimista había descrito como trozos de manzana, que al materializarse parecía más bien una manzana atropellada por un camión. Spock escogió una sopa-crema de brócoli, unos tac'ka de Vulcano, que eran una especie de bollos rellenos de vegetales, y un pudín de tapioca. Ambos tomaron su comida y se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa en una esquina. La mesa vecina más cercana estaba probablemente a 20 pies distancia, ocupada por media docena cadetes, todos varones humanos, de la clase superior, cada uno con la raya roja en la manga de su chaqueta, lo cual indicaba que pertenecían al tercer año. Habían reído y hablado cuando Jim y Spock pasaron a su lado, pero al momento en que se sentaron, los cadetes mayores los observaron, dando codazos a sus vecinos y cuchicheando. Jim se concentró en su comida, dispuesto a ignorar los murmullos, al igual que Spock.

-"Bien, Chris tenía razón" -dijo Jim alegremente, luego de explorar lo que en teoría sería una hamburguesa de queso- "Esto se ve y sabe cómo algo que repararía una grieta en el casco de una nave."

Los ojos de Spock brillaron, por un momento abrió su boca para responderle de la misma manera, pero por otra parte levanto la mirada y se detuvo. Jim giró la cabeza, para ver a uno de los cadetes mayores acercarse. El tipo era grande, rubio y de aspecto fornido, con una sonrisa no muy agradable en su rostro, quien se detuvo junto a la mesa y saludo con la cabeza a Jim.

-"Sabes, no tienes que comer con él"-le dijo, antes de señalar también con su cabeza la otra mesa, donde sus camaradas lo miraban ávidamente- "Eres bienvenido a unirte a la raza humana."

Spock se tensó pero no dijo nada. Jim tomó una respiración deliberadamente lenta, y después miro al tipo de arriba a abajo, esperando el momento en que la sonrisa presumida del otro comenzara a descolocarse.

-"¡Caramba! gracias" -Jim contestó agradable- "Pero honestamente, para comenzar, la comida no es buena, y comer con un puñado de pendejos de seguro terminará por arruinar mi apetito"-pudo escuchar el grito de asombro casi inaudible de Spock, pero estaba demasiado ocupado concentrando su atención en el cadete de pie frente a él, quien fulmino a Jim con la mirada.

-"¿Sabes quién soy?"

Jim se encogió de hombros- "Bien, obviamente, eres un fanfarrón xenófobo y con complejo de superioridad, pero como no llevas una etiqueta con tu nombre…"

El tipo dio un paso adelante, apretando los puños- "Soy Robert Finnegan, presidente de las residencias de Tercer año, estoy en una clase superior, plebe. Ponte de pie."

Jim se inclinó contra el respaldo de su silla -"Oh, no, no lo creo" –le dijo tranquilamente –"Las clases no comienzan hasta mañana, e incluso cuando lo hagan, yo no pienso saltar sólo porque lo ordenes, Bob"- Él cabeceó hacia la otra mesa -"Ahora que me has conocido, y te has dado cuenta que no puedes ni reclutarme, ni tiranizarme, te sugiero que vuelvas con tus amigos a tu mesa, y permanezcas fuera de mi camino"- La mirada agradable de Jim desapareció, y Finnegan retrocedió un paso de manera involuntaria -"Espero que estemos claros Bobby-boy" –le dijo Jim suavemente -"yo no tengo ningún problema con los cadetes no humanos, y si tú los tienes, supongo que te irás de aquí tarde o temprano. De hecho, si intentas hacernos a mi compañero o a mi cualquier clase de mierda, hablaré con mi patrocinador en la Flota Estelar, el Capitán Christopher Pike, y él hablará de ti con el comité académico. No les gustan los fanáticos en la Starfleet, Bobby. Si tuvieras la mitad de un cerebro, ya habrías aprendido eso."

-"Necesitas cuidar tus pasos" –le siseó Finnegan.

-"Y tú necesidad cuidar los tuyos" -Jim le contestó -"Ahora, lárgate."

Finnegan apretó los labios -"De acuerdo; si quieres etiquetarte como un amante de los extraterrestres, hazlo. No conseguirás llegar muy lejos."

-"Llegaré más lejos que asociándome contigo"-le informó Jim -"El nombre es Kirk, por cierto, James T. Kirk. Ah…"- sonrió al ver la comprensión en los ojos de Finnegan -"Sí, ese James Kirk. Puedo ser un plebeyo, Bobby, pero soy un plebeyo con influencias. Ve a buscar a otras personas que joder."

Finnegan les lanzo una mirada furiosa a él y a Spock, para después girar sobre sus talones y darle una señal a sus compañeros con la cabeza, quienes se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron fuera de la cafetería al trote. Jim se giró de vuelta a su plato y tomó otra mordida pensativa.

-"No"- dijo alegre- "Todavía malísimo."

-"Jim, Yo…"

-"Hey"- Jim levanto la mirada al escuchar esta nueva voz. A su lado estaba otro cadete, está vez un joven varón asiático, que estiro su manos a Jim -"oí lo qué le dijiste a ese imbécil, y quería agradecerte, soy Hikaru Sulu, y soy un cadete de segundo año."

Jim se levantó y sacudió la mano extendida – "encantado de conocerte, Hikaru ¿lo pronuncie correctamente?"

-"Si"-respondió él otro tipo con una sonrisa rápida- "sólo que la mayoría de la gente me llama Sulu"-señalo la tercera silla-"¿Puedo sentarme un minuto?"

-"Seguro" -Jim se volvió a sentar en su asiento y Sulu tomó el otro- "Soy Jim, como tú sin duda escuchaste, y él es Spock. Los dos somos de primer año."

-"Hey"-dijo Sulu en dirección a Spock.- "Lamento mucho lo que dijo ese gilipollas. necesita ser expulsado de aquí, odia a todos lo que no luzcan como blancos europeos."

Jim le dio un vistazo astuto- "Supongo que hablas por experiencia propia."

Sulu cabeceó -"Sí, he tenido una buena cantidad de peleas con él, está bastante encariñado con llamarme amarillo, es un jodido imbécil"

-"Cadete" -Spock pregunto tranquilamente - "si sus perjuicios son tan obvios, ¿por qué aún no lo ha expulsado? Jim tiene razón. La Flota Estelar no apoya las actitudes xenófobas o racistas."

Sulu suspiró- "Lo han llamado delante del comité disciplinario cuatro o cinco veces, pero no eres el único con influencias Jim. Su padrino es el almirante Thompson, y él ha conseguido ejercer presión sobre la academia, consiguiendo que Finnegan solo tenga que ir a clases adicionales de asesoramiento y entrenamiento de sensibilidad"- Sulu resopló-"El único entrenamiento de sensibilidad que necesita es una bota en su culo sensible."

Jim se rio -"Suena como una buena idea."

-"Mira, yo no pretendo entrometerme; sólo pensé que debías saberlo, Finnegan es un matón, y si puede intentará hacerte sentir desgraciado"

-"Gracias, pero él no va a hacerme sentir desgraciado"- le dijo Jim -"y si lo intenta contigo, me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber, odio a los matones de mierda."

-"Gracias"- respondió Sulu con una sonrisa rápida- "Así que… ¿Cuáles clases estarán tomando este semestre?"

Antes de finalizar la comida, Jim y Sulu estaban a medio camino de convertirse en amigos.

-"Hey, soy presidente del club de esgrima"- les dijo Sulu mientras caminaban juntos para salir de la cafetería- "Ambos deberían unirse."

Spock levantó una ceja, y Jim se rio- "No creo que logres atraer a Spock, pero a mí me encantaría"

-"Genial" -contestó Sulu -"enviare toda la información a tu padd"- ya habían intercambiado la información de contacto- "Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos. Buenas noches." -Él chico caminó en otra dirección, mientras que Jim y Spock comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

-"¿Estás bien, ashaya?" -Jim pregunto en voz baja.

Spock asintió- "Simplemente estoy preocupado por ti"- respondió- "No estoy seguro que haya sido buena idea haber desafiando al Cadete Finnegan"

Jim negó con la cabeza- "En esa área yo soy el experto t'hy'la"- le contestó-"Los abusadores no retroceden a menos que alguien los haga retroceder. Él no va a meterse nuevamente conmigo o contigo. Sé que hacer en esta clase de situaciones y tú no, te prometo que no me veré involucrado en una pelea durante mi primera semana en el campus, pero realmente quería que supiera lo que le dije. Él no va a jodernos a nosotros o haré de su vida un infierno, en el cual ni siquiera podrá protegerlo el Almirante Thompson"- decidió cambiar de tema- "vamos, tenemos que ir a estrenar nuestra nueva cama"

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Spock se dedicó a meditar en una esquina de la habitación que había dispuesto a tal fin, mientras Jim se encargaba de arreglar los uniformes que ambos usarían al día siguiente, para luego prepararse para ir a la cama; en el momento en que Spock había acabado, Jim ya se encontraba metido en ella. Spock se unió prontamente a él, deslizándose debajo de la ligera colcha de seda, descubriendo, para su deleite, la piel caliente y sedosa de Jim apretarse contra él.

-"¿Sin pijama, ashaya?" -Spock deslizó su mano por la espalda de Jim, ahuecando una nalga firme, mientras que los dedos de Jim trabajaban rápidamente en los botones del pijama de Spock.

-"No la necesito"- Jim murmuró -"Tengo a mi amado para mantenerme caliente"- suspiró en el momento en que Spock lo atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo, las manos de Jim se dirigieron rápidamente al nudo de los pantalones de Spock, aflojándolo para así poder deslizar una mano dentro, que envolvió alrededor de la erección de Spock, ya dura e impaciente.

-"Mío, mío" -Jim susurró -"¿Has estado así toda la tarde?"-quedándose sin aliento cuando los labios de Spock encontraron su garganta, mordiendo suavemente su mandíbula, justo debajo de su oreja.

-"No" -la voz de Spock ya sonaba ronca de pasión- "Tú me haces esto, t'hy'la. Sólo con verte, con sentir tu piel, el aroma de tu cuerpo, todo influye en mí como una droga. Nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti".

-"Bien" -Los labios de Jim encontraron los suyos, Spock tembló al sentir la lengua de su compañero, buscando entrar a su boca, el permiso fue concedido con mucho gusto, mientras que las manos de Jim comenzaban a frotar tan ligeramente como una pluma las tetillas de Spock. Subió una de sus piernas sobre las caderas de Spock, para quedar ambos en una posición semi-sentada.

Jim rompió el beso y gimió al sentir su propia erección hincharse y resbalar contra la de Spock, cuyas manos caliente tenían como propósito ahuecar sus nalgas y atraerlo aún más cerca. Se besaron y acariciaron mientras Jim se balanceaba sobre el regazo de Spock, los susurros quebrados y los gritos suaves se sumaron a la excitación de cada uno. Jim se sentía en el clímax, dejando que el calor se filtrar a través de él, mientras enterraba el rostro en el hombro de Spock antes de correrse, los chorros de líquido calientes, bañaban la erección de su compañero, desencadenando el orgasmo de Spock. Jim se desplomó en los brazos del vulcano, sintiendo los últimos temblores sacudirlos a ambos. Spock lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando su oído contra el pecho liso de Jim, escuchando el tranquilizador y fuerte latido del corazón del ser humano, tan calmante como el sonido de las olas del mar. Jim se separó suavemente para alcanzarla mesilla de noche, donde agarro un par de toallas húmedas que siempre tenían a mano. Limpió suavemente a Spock con el paño, hasta desaparecer las pruebas de su pasión, colocando un beso en el órgano drenado al terminar. Entonces Spock limpió suavemente a Jim también, lanzando los trapos usados en la papelera más cercana, antes de recostarse nuevamente, deteniendo a Jim siempre cerca, y acomodándose para dormir, colocando su brazo sobre el pecho de Spock, mientras que este descansaba su mejilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Jim.

-"buenas noches, cadete Spock"-Jim bostezó, antes de murmurar –"Te amo."

-"Buenas noches, cadete Kirk"- Spock contestó -"Te adoro, mi t'hy'la."

Jim comenzó a quedarse dormido entre los brazos protectores de Spock. Su último pensamiento estuvo dirigido a lo estúpido que era Finnegan, si él supiera lo que era conveniente para sí mismo, estaría buscando a su propio Vulcano para amar.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Ah… yo también quiero mi propio vulcano para amar, jajajaja.

En el próximo capítulo, uno de los chicos tiene problemas para adaptarse a la academia. ¿Qué creen que pase? Actualización el domingo.

Quiero disculparme por haber retrasado la publicación pero mi fin de semana fue un caos lleno de cosas negativas, y no tuve cabeza para nada, si todo va bien, el domingo tienen el siguiente capítulo. Un Beso, y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	25. Cap 25: Los problemas crecen

**Notas de la autora:**

Alguien tiene problemas al intentar adaptarse a la academia…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veinticinco: Los problemas crecen**

Jim entró a su habitación y suspiro, dejó caer su mochila junto a la puerta. Sabía que Spock la movería cuando regresara, no gustándole que la habitación se viera desordenada, pero en este momento a Jim no le importa un carajo, flexionó sus dedos entumecidos y se tambaleó hasta llegar a la cama, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre ella sin quitarse los zapatos, algo más que a Spock tampoco le gustaría, peor para él. Gracias a Dios mañana era viernes y Jim no tendría ninguna clase los viernes, nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida. Peor aún, él nunca se había sentido tan desalentado.

Ya habían estado en la Academia de la Flota Estelar por seis semanas, y él estaba sintiéndose francamente desgraciado. No se debía a que las clases fuesen particularmente difíciles, Jim nunca había tenido miedo a los estudios, y académicamente se encontraba a millas de distancia, por delante de la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clase. Pero, odiaba su vida aquí, la falta de privacidad, las regulaciones tontas e insustanciales que regían prácticamente todo, a excepción de la manera en que se cepillaban los dientes, la animadversión mal disimulada que encontraba en todas partes, o por lo menos a él le parecía de esa manera.

El cadete Finnegan y sus amigos, tenían una memoria larga, y parecían decididos a hacer todo lo posible para joderle la vida a Jim, de formas tan sutiles que no había nada que Jim pudiera hacer al respecto. Podía ser un pie invisible que le salía al paso mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de gente, o alguien que revisaba y 'olvidaba' devolverle a Jim el material de estudio necesario, existiendo obviamente una campaña de gaslight* en contra Jim, para someterlo.

Peor aún, parecía que por lo menos un par de sus instructores también participaban en ello, aunque de manera mucho más sutil, siempre estaba presente la creencia de que el hijo de George Kirk estaba aquí debido a su apellido, y no por sus propios méritos. En algunos casos, las contribuciones de Jim en las discusiones de clase eran ignoradas, pero cuando otro cadete hacía la misma observación cinco minutos más tarde, él o ella era un genio de mierda por decir lo que Jim acababa de decir. Jim estaba seguro que algunos de sus trabajos eran clasificados más bajos, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, que hacían un trabajo similar al suyo tenían altas puntuaciones. Jim no estaba acostumbrado a que sus instructores lo despreciaran y esto le dolía. Sin embargo, todo era realizado de una manera tan sutil que Jim no habría podido llevar su queja al Comité Académico. Además, si conseguía obtener una reputación de llorón, lograría hundir su carrera en la Academia rápidamente.

Lo peor de todo, era esa sensación de aislamiento social, Jim no era realmente parte de vida de los estudiantes del campus. Todos los demás parecían formar grupos de estudio, grupos de deportes, grupos para ver películas, para beber, para almorzar, o como los llamaran. Pero Jim parecía estar siempre fuera, mirándolos. A excepción de Sulu y de uno o dos cadetes más, la gente parecía pasar derecho sin ver a Jim. Él no quería salir y dejar a Spock por su cuenta; además todos parecían saber que se encontraba emparejado con Spock, y por esa razón parecían asumir que él no quería divertirse de ninguna manera. Diablos, incluso oyó por casualidad a dos chicas de su clase de astrofísica, hablar de ello al otro lado del aula, asumiendo obviamente que se encontraban fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

_-"¿Por qué no invitamos a Jim Kirk?"-escucho que decía una de las chicas -"es lindo, y apuesto que es un gran bailarín."_

_La otra chica giró los ojos- "No molestes, Janice; su Vulcano seguramente lo tendrá con la correa corta."_

Jim suspiró, no era que él quisiera pasar todo el día de fiesta y ciertamente no era que quisiera dejar de estar con Spock, pero su compañero siempre estaba tan ocupado, envuelto en sus clases y emocionado con todas esas oportunidades adicionales que tenía para trabajar en los laboratorios, dispuestos para los estudiantes del área de ciencias. Diablos, él había hecho más amigos que Jim, entre los frikis amantes de la ciencia y los estudiantes que estaban fascinados por la oportunidad de codearse con un aristócrata Vulcano. Y Jim no estaba acostumbrado a ser impopular, ciertamente no envidiaba a Spock; estaba alegre por que su compañero había logrado encajar, pero Jim deseaba poder disfrutar de la academia, y tener al menos la mitad de la diversión que estaba teniendo Spock.

Jim había pensado en compartir algo de esto con Spock, pero todo le parecía tan insignificante. Jim sabía que Spock no podría comprender la necesidad de Jim por tener a un grupo de personas con quien ir a bailar o a beber cerveza. Nunca comprendería que aun cuando Jim le sería fiel hasta la muerte, todavía sería divertido para él ir a una fiesta y bailar con una chica bonita. Jim nunca le dijo a Spock sobre lo qué Finnegan y sus camaradas le hacían; no quería que Spock se sintiera responsable y sobre todo, no quería que Spock le pellizcara el nervio a Finnegan hasta dejarlo en coma. Si Jim intentaba discutir esta situación con sus instructores, Spock probablemente terminaría pensando que estaba paranoico o que se sentía destrozado por perder sus anteriores éxitos académicos. Además, Jim no quería arrastrar a Spock dentro de esto, no cuando había encajado tan bien. Jim ahogó esa sensación de infelicidad y apartó todos esos sentimientos incomodos. Después de vivir tantos años con Spock, había aprendido a esconder sus problemas cuando lo necesitaba, y ahora, sentía que no tenía otra opción.

El comunicador de Jim sonó, así que se arrastró fuera de la cama para contestar. La cara de Spock apareció en la pantalla.

-"Hey"- Jim contesto decaído- "¿Ya vienes de camino al dormitorio?

-"Lo siento, t'hy'la,"- le dijo Spock -"El Doctor X'Wangas ha invitado a otros tres estudiantes y a mí al observatorio. Hay un poco de actividad solar significativa, y el Dr. X'Wangas piensa que esta sería una buena oportunidad para obsérvalo a través de un telescopio más potente…"

-"Ya, lo entiendo" -Jim le contestó -"De acuerdo, te veré cuando te vea" –estaba a punto de apagar el vínculo, pero se detuvo justo antes de que Spock hablara otra vez.

-"Jim" -los ojos oscuros estaban preocupados -"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a nuestro hogar ahora?"

_Esto no es un hogar_, Jim pensó amargamente. _Es una celda vacía de mierda_. Pero él sacudió su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa - "No, ve a mirar las estrellas, ashaya"- le dijo de forma tranquilizadora-"Tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer."

-"Muy bien; te veré más tarde"- Spock contestó- "Anticipo mi llegada alrededor de las 2330 horas."

-"Ok, nos veremos entonces"- Jim toco el botón para apagar el comunicador antes de que Spock pudiera responder, y la máscara callera de su rostro. Se quedó quieto hasta el momento en que la habitación quedo a oscuras, sin ver nada en particular, sintiendo como si las paredes se desplomaban sobre él.

A la mierda, Jim apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie, caminó hasta su closet y rebuscó dentro hasta encontrar un par de jeans y una camisa de franela, el conjunto más neutral y difícilmente identificable. Tomo las llaves y una tarjeta con créditos que se guardó en el bolsillo, antes de coger un cubo de notas y grabar un mensaje de una sola palabra, dejándolo sobre la cama donde Spock lo encontraría cuando finalmente regresara de su festival friki. Entonces Jim se dirigió hacia la puerta, sabía que a una milla del campus había una zona en la cual nadie pedía identificaciones, y los cadetes de la flota estelar eran personas anónimas. Sólo por esta noche Jim quería estar en el anonimato también. Él estaba jodidamente cansado de ser el cadete Kirk, el hijo de George Kirk, el compañero de enlace del cadete Spock, y el chivo expiatorio de todos.

* * *

Spock se sentó en su escritorio, girando una y otra vez el cubo de mensajes entre sus manos. Había regresado a las 2334, sólo para encontrar la habitación vacía y oscura. No había encontrado a Jim en la habitación, y había descubierto prontamente el cubo de mensajes, sin embargo, al reproducirlo sólo contenía la palabra 'Salí', Spock frunció el ceño, ese era un mensaje muy irritante y obvio, podía ver que Jim había salido. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

Spock había estado secretamente preocupado por Jim durante al menos dos semanas. Jim no parecía feliz, a pesar de encontrarse en la academia de la Flota Estelar, el lugar en el cual había deseado estar durante tanto tiempo. Al principio, cuando habían llegado a la academia, Spock había temido secretamente no poder adaptarse a este ambiente, pero había sido una grata sorpresa descubrir que él encajaba en este lugar. La rutina era exacta; las clases eran interesantes y Spock había hecho varios conocidos aceptables entre los otros cadetes. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba siendo aceptado de verdad, en este lugar donde no sólo había seres humanos, sino también cadetes de muchas culturas, y sobretodo donde los logros intelectuales eran altamente valorados. Pero si Jim no era feliz, nada de eso importaba.

Spock deseaba saber dónde estaba Jim en este momento. A pesar de los mitos, su enlace no era tan potente como para actuar como un faro, guiándolo hasta su destino. Spock podía saber si Jim estaba herido o peor, pero no podía conocer la ubicación de Jim. Por un momento, Spock contempló la posibilidad de alertar a las autoridades, pero supuso que esa sería una línea de conducta absurda, una que seguramente avergonzaría a Jim. A pesar de todo, su t'hy'la había encontrado la manera de recorrer San Francisco con apenas cinco años. Confiaba en que ahora con dieciocho, pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. Spock deseaba repentina e intensamente que Jim estuviera aquí ahora mismo, quería desesperadamente poner sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y abrazarlo muy fuerte, intentando calmar lo que sea que lo estuviese molestando.

Todavía preocupado, Spock se preparó para ir a la cama, aun cuando no tenía ninguna intención de dormir.

* * *

Eran las 0126, cuando finalmente la cerradura de la puerta encendió la luz verde. La puerta se abrió, y Jim se tambaleo, no había otra palabra para describirlo, mientras entraba a la habitación. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria, para luego inclinarse contra ella, riéndose tontamente.

-"¡Bang!"- murmuró- "Golpea el tambor, golpea la puerta"

-"Jim" -Spock se levantó de la silla y pidió las luces al 30% -"¿Dónde estabas?"

-"¡Salí!" -Jim contestó- "Salí de casa, sin duda" –caminó tambaleante por la habitación, dejándose caer en su silla, y sonriéndole a Spock.

-"Estás intoxicado"- Spock miró a su compañero.

-"Nope, mi culo esta borracho, o bebí de mi culo, o por lo menos mi culo es mi culo; Joder, no lo sé"- Jim miró a Spock- "¿Por qué te importa? Tú fuiste a ver esas erupciones solares con tus amigos frikis y todos esos profesores que piensan que el sol sale de tu culo y no de mi culo, porque mi culo esta borracho"- la voz de Jim iba en aumento, y Spock caminó hacia él.

-"No seas tan ruidoso"- lo instó- "Jim, no tienes la edad, y si el personal de la Academia descubre que tú... "

-"Oh, nosotros no queremos que eso ocurra"- Jim dijo con falsa alarma- "No, no, no, no el perfecto cadete humano, ¡ese que no puede hacer una maldita cosa bien!" –Se puso de pie- "No te preocupes, Spock. Si echan mi culo de la academia, seguramente ellos querrán mantener a su mascota vulcana. Y yo, ¡yo podré inscribirme en la marina mercante de mierda!"- empujo a su compañero tratando de mantenerlo alejado de su caminó, Spock lo agarró por instinto, pero Jim se sacudió hasta liberarse.

-"Déjame en paz; ve a mirar tus estrellas de mierda, ve…"- Jim se interrumpió, reteniendo las náuseas, salió corriendo al baño para dejarse caer de rodillas al lado del inodoro, sus arcadas no se detuvieron hasta expulsar el líquido verde de la bilis. Al terminar se derrumbó en el piso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, sollozando secamente-"sólo...sólo vete….vete y déjame solo, como siempre haces…"

Spock se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Jim, estirando una mano para frotar ligeramente su cabello- "No"- le dijo tranquilamente, Spock comenzaba a sospechar que últimamente había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de Jim.-"Vamos, t'hy'la" -Spock tiró suavemente de Jim para levantarlo, colocando sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso ser humano- "Vamos. Déjame llevarte a la cama."

* * *

Jim despertó, sintiendo el dolor palpitar a través de su cabeza, con una vaga sensación de que algo estaba mal, pero no podía recordar que era. Se removió en la cama e intentó comenzar a levantarse, pensando desesperadamente en conseguir una aspirina, de pronto sintió un paño húmedo ser colocado sobre su frente, por una presencia sentada al borde de la cama, quien le presiono en la parte superior del brazo una hypo.

-"Quédate quieto" -la voz de Spock le dijo tranquilamente -"Estas indispuesto t'hy'la."

Jim se recostó, intentando mantener alejado el súbito deseo de ponerse a llorar. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ahora estaban claros en su mente, ¡Dios, él había sido un completo y jodido imbécil! – Buscó a tientas la toalla mojada de su cabeza, necesitando repentinamente ver a Spock, pero una mano lo detuvo y alisó el paño otra vez. Entonces Jim sintió que la cama se hundía, mientras que Spock se recostó sobre ella, tirando suavemente de Jim, hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Spock.

-"Tú… tú tienes clases" -Jim murmuró, recordando que era viernes. Pronto sintió el brazo de Spock apretarlo por los hombros.

-"No te preocupes por mis clases"- Spock contestó suavemente- "No hay clases que sean más importantes que tú, t'hy'la" -Jim sintió como era cubierto por las mantas -"Quisiera que descansaras un rato, hasta que tus síntomas desaparezcan"- dijo la voz de Spock- "Entonces cuando te sientas listo para esta conversación, nosotros hablaremos."

-"Lo siento"- Jim susurró desgraciadamente, sintiendo sus ojos picar por las lágrimas, no le había dicho nada más, pero podía sentir la manos de Spock entrelazarse con la suya, y de pronto sintió los dedos de Spock moverse sobre su palma, en un beso íntimo.

-"Calla"- Spock murmuró tiernamente- "No te castigues así, ashaya, todo está bien, y una vez que te sientas mejor, nosotros haremos frente a estos problemas. Ahora duerme, querido."

-"¿Te quedaras?"- Jim sintió una oleada de amor y protección a través de sus manos unidas.

-"No iré a ninguna parte"- Spock le prometió, acunándolo entre sus brazos, y con esa promesa proveniente de Spock, Jim se quedó dormido.

* * *

Jim despertó cuando el sol de media tarde se filtraba a través de su ventana, se sentía mucho mejor que antes, aunque todavía estaba cansado y tenía una sed terrible, rodó sobre la cama para ver a Spock, sentado al lado de la cama, leyendo algo en su padd.

-"Hey"- lo saludo Jim, justo cuando Spock levantó la vista, para mirarlo suavemente.

-"Hey a ti también"- su compañero respondió suavemente, colocó a un lado su padd, antes de levantar su mano, para apartar ligeramente el cabello que cubría los ojos de Jim- "Te ves mejor, ashaya."

-"Me siento mejor"- Jim se quitó las sabanas y se puso de pie -"Necesito una ducha"- echó un vistazo al reloj ubicado en una de las paredes de la habitación-"Debo apresurarme; se supone que hemos quedado con tus padres en una hora."

Spock sacudió la cabeza. -"No iremos a casa este fin de semana"- contestó tranquilamente- "Nosotros 'tendremos una escapada´ creo que los humanos lo llaman así" –con la cabeza le indico la esquina de la habitación, donde Jim pudo ver dos maletas empacadas -"Ve a toma tu ducha t'hy'la" -Spock continuó- "Cuando estés listo, podremos irnos."

Repentinamente, no había nada que Jim quisiera más que salir de la ciudad por un día o dos. ¿Cómo lo había sabido Spock? le dio a su compañero una sonrisa rápida, y agradecida.

-"Estaré listo en quince minutos"- le prometió.

* * *

Cargaron el coche de aire de Spock, y salieron de San Francisco, deteniéndose en un pequeño restaurant marítimo, donde compraron la cena. Una vez alimentados, volvieron al coche y condujeron por poco más de una hora, hasta detenerse finalmente frente a una pequeña cabaña en la playa. Jim salió del coche, estirándose, respirando el aire fresco y salado.

-"Oh, wow" -dijo mirando a su alrededor- "Esto es hermoso, Spock."

-"Pertenece a un amigo de la familia, pero él no va a utilizarla este fin de semana."- Spock salió del coche.

-"Espera, déjame ayudarte con los bolsos."

La cabaña era simple, pero todo era elegante y cómodo, incluso había una chimenea pasada de moda, a la cual Jim se había acercado para encender el fuego inmediatamente, sabiendo que las noches eran demasiado frías para el gusto de Spock. Se hundieron en el sofá mullido y miraron las llamas mientras los troncos comenzaban a consumirse lentamente. Jim se dio vuelta para ver a Spock, bebiendo de la imagen de su Vulcano, bajo esa luz cálida y variante del fuego.

-"Te debo una disculpa"- dijo tranquilo, levantando una mano blanca de Spock, y entrelazándola con la suya- "Actué como un completo pendejo anoche, y lo siento t'hy'la. Sé que sólo intentabas ayudarme"

-"Eres infeliz" -Spock contestó suavemente, atrayendo a Jim suavemente entre sus brazos. -"¿Puedes decirme por qué ashaya?"

Jim suspiró, inclinándose contra un costado de Spock-"Lo intentaré"-lentamente y buscando las palabras adecuadas, Jim le contó a Spock sobre Finnegan, sobre sus instructores, y sobre su soledad.

-"Oh, t'hy'la" - el corazón de Spock se estrujó ante el relato de Jim -"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"No quería lloriquear, y mucho menos arrastrarte conmigo"- Jim contestó- "Lo estás haciendo tan bien en la academia, y sé lo mucho que te preocupaba no encajar, y de verdad estoy alegre que encontraras tu lugar aquí amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, es solo que…" –la garganta de Jim se obstruyo otra vez, al pensar en todos esos pequeños insultos y el desprecio que había estado aguantando por semanas.

-"Jim, no hay nada en la academia que sea más importante para mí, si tú eres infeliz"- La mano de Spock frotó de arriba a bajo el brazo de Jim en una caricia calmante-"Y tú no estás lloriqueando; hay un patrón definido en lo que me has descrito. No sé porque tus instructores se están comportando esta manera, pero no tienen ningún derecho. En cuanto a Finnegan y a sus amigos, esta intimidación debe parar ahora"- presionó un beso en el pelo de Jim.-"Honro tu interés en luchar solo querido, pero no necesitas hacerlo. Encontraremos una solución a este problema juntos, no permitiré que te traten de esta manera, ashaya; No puedo permitirlo, más cuando sé que serías incapaz de permanecer impasibles mientras algo así me estuviese pasando."

-"Tienes razón"-Jim suspiró- "Yo no lo haría."

-"En cuanto a tu aislamiento social Jim, nunca te impediría que participaras en la vida social del campus" –dijo Spock suavemente- "Yo nunca quise descuidarte de esta manera."

-"Spock, no lo hiciste"- Jim protestó.

-"Pienso que si lo hice"- Spock lo contradijo suavemente- "Tengo que admitirlo, mi ego, por así decirlo, se agrandó por las atenciones de los demás. Raramente he tenido eso en mi vida, sin embargo, ésa no es ninguna excusa para no prestar más atención a tus necesidades. Nuevamente solucionaremos esté problema juntos. Creo que debes unirte a uno o dos clubs en el campus, tal vez si eres visto participando en esas actividades, la gente se dará cuenta que estas abierto a la interacción social. Intentaré no mirar a la gente que te admira querido"- Spock abrazó a Jim mucho más cerca- "si deseas ir a bailar con cadetes femeninas t'hy'la, ciertamente puedes hacer eso"- ahora había una sonrisa en la voz de Spock- "Creo que la expresión utilizada en estos casos es 'simplemente reserva el último baile para mí´"

-"Sabes que lo haré" -Jim susurró- "Gracias, t'hy'la."

-"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias; sólo lamento haber estado tan ajeno a tu dolor, los dos hemos estamos muy ocupados con las clases, y los fines de semana, pasamos tiempo con mis padres. Creo que debemos cambiar nuestra rutina un poco, Ashaya. En vez de ir a casa cada fin de semana, tal vez deberíamos tomar un fin de semana o dos al mes, para pasar tiempo juntos y estar los dos solos, sin clases, sin padres, o actividad solar que nos distraiga."

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"

-"Por supuesto; nuestros fondos son amplios, y mis padres lo entenderán."

Jim se levantó solo lo suficiente para colocarse a horcadas sobre el regazo de su compañero, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock -"Tú"- le dijo entre una secuencia rápida de besos, sobre la cara de Spock –"eres demasiado bueno para mí."

Spock deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Jim hasta que llegó a sus nalgas, apretándolas y presionando a Jim más cerca de él, sintiendo la excitación de su pareja casi como si fuese la suya- "Entonces, ¿tal vez"- murmuró- "puedas pensar en una manera conveniente de recompensar mi amabilidad?"

La cara de Jim se ilumino con una sonrisa lenta -"Puedo pensar en varias cosas"- le prometió, y durante las próximas horas, le mostro a Spock, todas y cada una de ellas.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **

*tuve que dejar el termino gaslight, pues no tenía ni idea de que era, y quiero compartir este nuevo conocimiento con ustedes, y respetar la idea de la autora, según Wikipedia Gasligth o Gaslighting, "es una forma de abuso psicológico que consiste en presentar falsa información para hacer dudar a la víctima de su memoria, percepción y/o cordura. Esto puede ir desde simples negaciones por parte del abusador de que determinados eventos hayan ocurrido hasta la escenificación de situaciones extrañas para desorientar a la víctima".

Como vieron este es más un capítulo de transición, pero en el próximo veremos algo de la influencia de Jim en la vida de Spock.


	26. Cap 26: Nadie arrincona a mi bebé

**Notas de la autora:**

Los vulcanos son realmente buenos saldando cuentas…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintiséis: Nadie arrincona a mi bebé **

-"Soy un Imbécil absoluto" -Jim murmuró, ambos se encontraban en la manta que habían estirado en el piso frente a la chimenea, gloriosamente desnudo (ante la insistencia de su compañero), mientras que Spock frotaba su espalda, con su aceite de almendras preferido.

-"No estoy de acuerdo con esa declaración" -Las manos de Spock se movieron calmantes sobre la espalda de Jim, dando masajes para apartar esas semanas de tensión acumulada. Sus dedos rozaron las débiles cicatrices que marcaban la piel de Jim desde el día en que Francis Carlson le había disparado. Spock pensó de nuevo en lo afortunado que era al poder tener a este hombre aun en su vida, prometiéndose silenciosamente no ignorar nunca más las necesidades de Jim.

-"Debía habértelo dicho antes" -Jim suspiró mientras sentía esos dedos calientes destensar sus músculos- "No debía haber intentado esconderte que estaba sintiéndome desgraciado".

-"Sí, debías habérmelo dicho" -Spock deslizó la mano por el centro de la espalda de Jim, hasta ese pequeño hoyuelo que unía la base de su columna vertebral y la parte alta de sus glúteos, luego pasó los dedos hacia el cuello, frotando suavemente en la base del cráneo de Jim -"Sin embargo, entiendo por qué no lo hiciste, si nuestras posiciones hubiesen estado invertidas, yo también 'habría sufrido en silencio' y habría intentado por todos los medios no dejarte saber que tan infeliz me sentía. Sin embargo, eso no va continuar".

-"No"- Jim le prometió- "De ahora en adelante, ashaya, seré honesto contigo, y no intentaré ocultarte nada."

-"¿Y no más viajes a esos establecimientos que venden bebidas alcohólicas ilícitas?"- La voz de Spock era tranquila, pero Jim se sintió avergonzado.

-"Lo sé"-respondió en voz baja -"También tienes razón sobre eso. Podían haberme dado una patada en el culo y haberme expulsado de la academia. Así que te lo prometo, t'hy'la, no más borracheras."

Spock se inclinó y besó la parte trasera del cuello de Jim -"No deseo darte una conferencia, pero tampoco quiero que seas expulsado del sueño de toda tu vida, a causa de un ataque de frustración temporal."

Jim cabeceó conforme- "No sé qué haría sin ti."

-"Nunca tendrás que saberlo" –le prometió Spock- "Ahora, podemos continuar discutiendo este tema desagradable, o podemos utilizar las 19 horas y 4 minutos que nos quedan libres hasta tener que conducir de vuelta a la Ciudad."

Jim fingió estarlo considerando por un momento, para después darse la vuelta- "ven acá" –murmuró mientras sus dedos atraparon el cinturón de la bata de Spock, desatándola, y quitándosela a su compañero, moviéndolo hasta dejarlo recostado entre la manta y sus brazos -"veamos si podemos utilizar nuestro tiempo en algo mucho más productivo."

-"No tengo ninguna duda de eso"- Spock susurró antes que los labios de Jim encontraran los suyos.

* * *

Spock era un gran creyente del poder de la investigación para solucionar cualquier problema. Así que una vez regresaron al campus de la Academia, comenzó a investigar el problema que Jim estaba teniendo con los dos profesores que estaban calificándolo con bajas puntuaciones. Conversando con su propio profesor favorito, el doctor X'Wangas, Spock pudo descubrir porque estos instructores parecían tan adversos con respecto a Jim.

-"He oído los mismos rumores"- admitió el Dr. X'Wangas durante un almuerzo en un costoso restaurante de mariscos fuera del campus. Spock había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que la mayoría de las especies inteligentes eran más 'habladoras' si se encontraban satisfechas tras una buena comida. No había lógica en ello pero era un hecho, y Spock siempre utilizaba los hechos para su beneficio.

-"Alguien, y no, no sé quién exactamente, al parecer ha ido extendiendo historias entre los miembros de la facultad, en los cuales aseguran que el cadete Kirk fue admitido solamente por quién fue su padre"- X'Wangas se sirvió un poco más de calamares, y Spock mantuvo su ojos calculadamente fijos en su ensalada- "No debería ser tan abierto contigo Spock, pero valoro tu discreción"- continuó el Dr. X'Wangas -"Pienso que estos rumores están teniendo un efecto negativo, por ejemplo, el Dr. Drakorton, el profesor de estrategia militar de James, tuvo… una vida difícil… antes de ingresar a la academia. Por esa razón, de todo el cuerpo docente es más probable que sea... un poco prejuicioso con los cadetes que parecen haber llegado hasta aquí por algo más que sus propios méritos" -X'Wangas vio a su estudiante preferido- "Desearía poder decirte que todos somos perfectos cadete Spock, pero no puedo. Las emociones tales como gustos y aversiones todavía nos influencian."

-"Puedo asegurarle que las preocupaciones del profesor de Jim son injustificadas"- Spock contestó- "Sus puntuaciones totales en los exámenes de ingreso fueron más altas que las mías, un hecho que el Dr. Drakorton podría comprobar fácilmente si se tomara el tiempo para corroborarlo".

-"Efectivamente"- el Dr. X'Wangas respondió pensativamente- "Bueno, si una campaña de rumores causo este daño, no veo ninguna razón por la que otra no deba ser utilizada para rectificar esta situación" -cortó la cola de su langosta, para sumergir una rebanada en la mantequilla derretida -"Voy a hacer lo que pueda para corregir sutilmente estas impresiones erróneas de tu compañero entre mis colegas."

Spock sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerlo- "Estoy muy agradecido por su comprensión"- le agradeció en voz baja.

-"Como yo por este magnífico almuerzo"- le contestó X'Wangas -"Tu compañero es muy afortunado, te preocupas mucho por él."

-"Yo soy el afortunado"-contestó Spock- "Jim merece una evaluación justa."

-"Estamos de acuerdo"- El Dr. X'Wangas acabó su langosta y aparto su plato, apoyando sus manos en la mesa frente a él –"También tengo una sugerencia, si estás dispuesto a escucharla."

-"Daré la bienvenida a cualquier sugerencia que ayude a resolver esta situación"

-"Entonces yo sugeriría que el Señor Kirk intente obtener el próximo premio Foster."

Spock arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por esa idea. El premio Foster, nombrado en honor al primer almirante de la Starfleet, era dado anualmente al cadete que ofreciera la presentación escrita y oral más excepcional sobre liderazgo militar. El ganador era, casi siempre, un cadete de tercer o cuarto año.

-"Esa es ciertamente… una idea desafiante"- reconoció Spock.

El Dr. X'Wangas sonrió levemente -"Incluso, si sólo llegara a estar entre los cinco mejores, con seguridad lograría disolver los rumores sobre estar aquí gracias a George Kirk"- El profesor echó un vistazo a su reloj- "Mis disculpas, pero tengo una clase en 42 minutos."

-"Por supuesto" -Spock le dio su aprobación para retirarse- "Gracias otra vez por tu consejo y ayuda" -Spock vaciló- "Debo admitir yo… estoy sorprendido por su buena disposición en involucrarse, señor."

El Dr. X'Wangas sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa -"Yo también fui un cadete de primer año, nunca había estado en la tierra y para serte franco, me sentía solo y desgraciado, nostálgico por Zanthra seis, mientras la mayor parte de los cadetes se encontraban inmersos en sus propios grupos. Entonces me encontré con un cadete, un compañero, George Kirk. Él se hizo mi amigo y me ayudo a ajustar mi vida aquí, así que tenía una deuda que nunca pude pagarle, sin embargo, ahora puedo."

* * *

Finnegan y su grupo eran un problema minúsculo en comparación al que habían sido unos profesores recalcitrantes. Spock pasó los próximos días moviéndose por los alrededores del campus, más de lo que comúnmente hacía, observando cuidadosamente a Robert Finnegan y a sus colaboradores lo más cerca posible. Quería familiarizarse con su rutina y ubicación más probable en un momento dado. También quería que se dieran cuenta que los estaba mirando a ellos.

-"Me siento como si tuviera un dragón"- Jim estaba acurrucado en la cama, con su mano acariciando ligeramente el torso de Spock, y con su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero- "Te lo agradezco, Ashaya, pero no te puedes pasar los próximos tres años detrás de las ramas de los arbustos al acecho, listo para saltar".

-"Realmente, podría" -Spock presionó un beso en el cabello de Jim -"Sin embargo, no durará mucho tiempo, este tipo de situaciones suelen alcanzar el clímax tarde o temprano"

-"No debería esconderme tras de ti" -Jim se reprochó- "Sólo debería ir a darle una golpiza a Finnegan y terminar con esto"

-"Podrías, salvo que una pelea a puños es castigada con la expulsión, y ya lo hemos discutido, no quieres que tu carrera termine aquí, justo antes de comenzar."

-"Puede ser que merezca la pena, si consigo que el culo de Finnegan también sea expulsado"-murmuró Jim.

-"Veamos si podemos encontrar una forma de hacer eso sin que tu culo tenga que pagar el mismo precio"- Los ojos de Spock sonrieron a su compañero.

-"Bien, mi amante genio"- Jim se acurrucó más cerca, dejando que su mano se dirigiera casualmente a la parte inferior de Spock –"Ya que estamos hablando de las situaciones donde se alcanza el clímax repentinamente…"

Spock jadeó mientras esos dedos fríos, e inteligentes se enredaron a sí mismos alrededor de su carne –"La discusión… queda pospuesta"-consiguió decir, poco antes de que Jim se riera suavemente y le diera la vuelta.

* * *

-"Ese hijo de puta de nuevo está mirándonos fijamente" -Robert Finnegan levantó la mirada de su almuerzo para encontrar que la perra vulcana de Jim Kirk estaba sentado solo en una mesa, ubicada al otro lado del pasillo, con la bandeja intacta frente a él y sus ojos negros fijos en Finnegan.

El cadete Dague, uno de los mejores amigos de Finnegan, levantó la vista para echar un vistazo- "Ignóralo"-le aconsejó- "No vas a comenzar cualquier mierda con Spock, sabes quién es su padre"

El labio de Finnegan se curvo en una sonrisa- "Me importa una mierda si su padre es el emperador de la galaxia de mierda" –le dijo con desprecio-"Estoy cansado de que este respirándome en la nuca, esa mierda me está acechando todo el tiempo.

Dondequiera que voy, él está a tres pies de distancia mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera hacerme un agujero."

-"Bob, sólo ignóralo"- le repitió Dague.

Finnegan arrastró su silla y se levantó- "Al diablo con eso" –escupió antes de caminar hacia la mesa de Spock, el Vulcano estaba simplemente sentado allí, con la vista todavía fija en Finnegan como si fuera una especie particularmente interesante de bacteria -"¿Tienes algún problema?" -Finnegan se colocó delante de la mesa de Spock, con el ceño fruncido. Spock observó que la frente del humano estaba perlada de sudor, abriendo y cerrando fuertemente las manos, indicadores excelentes de su estado mental y emocional.

Spock levantó una ceja antes de responderle- "No estoy consciente de tener cualquier tipo de dificultad"

-"Bueno, tú la tendrás si no sales de mi camino"- Finnegan estaba enloquecido - "No me engañas cadete. Intentas intimidarme para proteger a ese marica que te estas cogiendo."

Spock tomó una respiración profunda, obligándose a mantener la calma, incluso mientras se imaginaba a si mismo empleando el pellizco al nervio de este ser humano despreciable, para luego pisar su rostro fuertemente.

-"No estoy intentando intimidarte"-le respondió tranquilo -"Simplemente… estoy asombrado con la semejanza."

Finnegan frunció el ceño, desequilibrado por el cambio de tema -"¿Semejanza?"

Spock cabeceó- "Entre tu hermana y tú, ¿Katherine es su nombre, no es así? Ella trabaja en uno de esos establecimientos de bebidas justo a las afueras del campus, digamos que ¿ofreciendo sus servicios como contratista privada?" -Spock se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando el tono de voz- "Debo admitir, que las similitudes en sus rasgos faciales me dio mucho que pensar, especialmente hace dos noches cuando ella me hacía una felación, por un momento, casi podía imaginarte en una posición similar…"

Spock no pudo continuar, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera, con un rugido, Finnegan se lanzó al otro lado de la mesa, agarrando a Spock por el cuello y lanzándole un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la mandíbula, y luego en el ojo.

Se necesitaron cuatro guardias de seguridad del campus para quitárselo de encima. Los testigos declararían más tarde que el cadete Spock nunca levanto una mano en defensa propia. Fue un caso abierto y cerrado, especialmente cuando el Cadete Finnegan realizó salvajes acusaciones en contra del cadete Spock, alegando que le había pagado a su hermana por favores sexuales. La administración sabía muy bien que los vulcanos eran monógamos y que el Cadete Spock estaba vinculado.

24 horas después del ataque, Finnegan fue expulsado de la academia.

* * *

-"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"- Jim tenía la cabeza de Spock en su regazo, mientras le colocaba una bolsa de hielo en el asombroso morado que tenía su pareja en el ojo- "¿Le dijiste a Finnegan que su hermana te dio una mamada?" -Jim se ahogó de la risa, incluso mientras alisaba suavemente la compresa fría en el rostro de Spock

-"Mi estrategia fue la más eficaz"- Spock sonaba casi presumido.

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso, el rector sabía malditamente bien que Finnegan tenía que estar mintiendo "

-"Pero él no mintió t'hy'la, él repitió exactamente lo que le dije, el rector y el comité disciplinario simplemente no creyeron que un vulcano realizaría una declaración tan vulgar"

-"Obviamente nunca te han oído cuando tienes sexo conmigo"- Jim murmuró, doblándose para dejar caer un beso en la punta de la nariz de Spock y otro en la contusión turquesa y violeta de su mandíbula.

-"Por lo que podemos estar eternamente agradecidos" –las puntas de las orejas de Spock se pusieron verdes, Jim se rio y lo besó otra vez.

-"Tu secreto está seguro conmigo, mi valiente dragón. Sólo lamento que hayas tenido que dejarte golpear cuando perfectamente podías haber limpiado el piso con Finnegan."

-"Cierto, pero como agresor, él es quién ha sido expulsado"- Spock se incorporó cuidadosamente, apoyándose en Jim -"No tengo ninguna duda de que sus amigos te dejarán en paz a partir de este momento t'hy'la."

-"Sí, estoy seguro de eso" -Jim levantó suavemente la compresa helada del ojo de Spock examinándolo- "La hinchazón bajo un poco, esta noche debes descansar y relajarte"- le anunció, antes de atraer a su compañero en un abrazo -"En el futuro, trata que no te lastimen por defenderme" -Jim murmuró-"Te amo demasiado para verte lastimado, ashaya."

-"Es un pequeño precio a pagar"- Spock contestó.

Jim se levantó y ayudo a su compañero a recostarse contra las almohadas–"quédate aquí amor, iré a pedirnos una pizza."

-"¿Con setas, pimientos, piña y aceitunas verdes?" -Spock se animó notablemente.

-"Cualquier cosa para mi héroe" –Jim rio, mientras se acercaba al comunicador, sin embargo, también pidió una pizza pequeña con queso, así él tendría algo que comer, aun cuando amaba a Spock, la piña y las aceitunas verdes eran unas pequeñas cosas muy difíciles de soportar.

* * *

El auditorio principal de la academia estaba abarrotado, era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones del trimestre de otoño, el Rector estaba a punto de conceder el Premio Foster. Los cinco finalistas se encontraban sentados en el escenario cuando el Rector Sokolov subió al podio, la habitación quedo en absoluto silencio cuando comenzó a hablar.

-"Es un placer y un privilegio para mí, anunciar al ganador 2250 del Premio Foster"-anunció el Rector- "El beneficiario del premio es… el cadete James T. Kirk."

El cuerpo estudiantil aplaudió al único cadete de primer año, en ganar por primera vez el Premio, Jim caminó al frente y sacudió la mano del rector, mirando hacia el público con una sonrisa rápida para el cadete Vulcano que le sonreía con la mirada, mientras el cadete Hikaru Sulu sentado junto a Spock, chillaba y aplaudía

No existieron más rumores entre el profesorado con respecto a la admisión de Jim Kirk en la Academia. A partir de ese momento, el ganador del Premio Foster era un estudiante bienvenido en cada clase.


	27. Cap 27: Feliz Navidad, Alférez Kirk

**Notas de la autora:**

En una Biografía de la Serie Original que he leído Jim se convirtió en Alférez cuando aún estaba en la academia, este será un elemento importante en la trama dentro de uno o dos capítulos.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintisiete: Feliz Navidad, Alférez Kirk **

-"¡Ya he terminado!" -Jim estaba bailando por toda la habitación -"Tome mí último examen de física, obtuve mi última A. Ahora estoy listo para Navidad."

Spock levantó la vista de su maleta -"¿Estás seguro que es una A, t'hy'la?"- le preguntó con un suave tono de burla en su voz- "Si no recuerdo mal, tú promedio al momento de entrar en este examen final era sólo del 91,4 por ciento, por lo cual sólo podrías obtener un 'A-' en lugar de una 'A'."

-"Oh, hombre de poca fe"- Jim se lanzó sobre la cama rebotando sobre ella, a poca distancia de la maleta de Spock, sonriéndole a su pareja- "Dominé totalmente el examen final, como deberías saber ya que me ayudaste a estudiar."

-"Bien, entonces" -Spock fingió considerar el asunto- "Parece que un porcentaje de esa 'A' me pertenece legítimamente."

-"Y no te lo discuto ashaya, pero tú has eximido la clase de física, así que no necesitas la mitad de esa 'A'."

-"Aun así, debo conseguir cierta recompensa" -Spock arqueó una ceja y Jim sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock, atrayéndolo consigo hacia la cama, mientras uno de sus pies empujo hábilmente la maleta fuera del camino.

-"Tienes toda la razón amor"- Jim respiró en el oído de Spock, con voz baja y sensual -"Mereces… una recompensa" –atrayendo a Spock mucho más cerca- "le pediré a Amanda que haga un lote de divinity*" –le susurró, inclinándose hacia atrás a tiempo para ver la mirada de decepción en la cara de Spock y estallar en carcajadas –"Luces como un discapacitado después de que alguien le ha robado su muleta"- Jim se burló.

Las comisuras de los labios de Spock se movieron, mientras miraba a su exasperante pareja- "No creo que un plato de dulces sea una recompensa justa para toda la tutoría que te ofrecí"- se quejó con dignidad.

-"Tienes razón" -Jim fingió considerarlo, incluso mientras sus ágiles dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de la franela de Spock -"Te mereces mucho más que eso"

-"Mis padres" -Spock protestó débilmente, aun así siguió hundido en la cama junto a Jim.

-"No nos esperan hasta dentro de otras dos horas" -Jim murmuró contra el cuello de Spock- "y puedo embalar rápidamente."

-"Eminentemente lógico"- Spock murmuró mientras sus labios se encontraban de nuevo con los de Jim.

* * *

-"Bienvenidos a casa"- Amanda los recibió en la puerta e inmediatamente consiguió abrazarlos a ambos, lo cual no era una tarea fácil- "Jim, creo que has crecido."

-"Sé que no lo he hecho"- Jim se rio- "Estoy bastante seguro que mi crecimiento ya se detuvo Amanda, pero está bien. No me importa ser más bajo que Spock."

-"Él es perfecto tal y como es"- Spock añadió, mirando amorosamente a su compañero. Jim se había unido a las clases de esgrima de Sulu y el ejercicio había refinado aún más su silueta musculosa. Los últimos dos meses habían sido mucho más felices para Jim, pues había encontrado su lugar en la academia y ganado el respecto de sus instructores y la amistad de otros cadetes.

-"Estoy contenta de que ambos estén aquí"-les dijo Amanda -"Va a ser una Navidad maravillosa."

-"¿Eso significa que Sarek cedió finalmente?" -Jim rio, había pasado años escuchando el discurso anual de Sarek, sobre _"No hay ninguna lógica en celebrar una festividad que comenzó como una celebración humana pagana, y que posteriormente fue adoptada para honrar a una deidad en la cual la mayoría de los seres humanos ya no creen, y ahora no es nada más que una excusa para hacer compras y comer a exceso_". Por supuesto, Amanda cada año había ignorado alegremente sus quejas y creado la Navidad para sus chicos.

-"Creo que él ya está cansado"-respondió Amanda con una risita- "Este año tenemos un árbol aunque no es uno de verdad, además se hizo de la vista gorda cuando colgué las medias."

-"Ya casi derrotarás al Grinch"- Jim la abrazó otra vez.

-"James, no soy un personaje de Dr. Seuss, forrado en piel verde y con un órgano cardiaco anormalmente pequeño" -Sarek emergió de su estudio para darles la bienvenida.

-"Por supuesto que no" -Jim sonrío -"Feliz Navidad, Sarek."

-"Coincido, padre" -Spock se unió a la broma- "Feliz Navidad."

-"Sabía que un compañero humano te corrompería" -Sarek suspiró con fingido pesar.

-"Bien, es demasiado tarde para cambiar eso"-opinó Jim.

-"Y me alegra"- Amanda intervino- "Ustedes dos, entren en la cocina, acabo de hacer divinity"

* * *

La pasaron de maravilla, Sarek estaba interesado en escuchar todas sus experiencias durante este período, especialmente desde que Jim, tras ganar el Premio Foster, se había convertido en alférez.

-"Ese es un logro poco común" -observó Sarek durante la cena.

Jim se encogió de hombros -"Está bien"- le sonrió abiertamente a Spock- "Me gusta, sobre todo porque eso me permite darle órdenes a tú hijo como a un plebeyo"

Spock arqueó una ceja hacía su compañero- "No es demasiado tarde para enviarle un correo electrónico a Santa sobre tu actitud" -murmuró.

-"Santa ama a los alférez" -Jim le tomó el pelo de vuelta, antes de girarse hacia Sarek -"No necesitas preocuparte ya que Spock lograra mantener el honor de la familia"- continuó- "No dudo que él va a ser alférez antes de que finalice nuestro primer año, especialmente si gana el premio Hawking de física, y estoy dispuesto a apostar que él lo ganará."

-"No temo por el honor de mi familia"-señaló Sarek, mirando a los dos adultos jóvenes sentados en su mesa -"No mientras mi hijo y tú James, lo representen."

-"Gracias" –dijo Jim en voz baja, sonriendo al hombre que había sido el único padre que había conocido. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato, para luego subirla hacía Spock y sonreír –"Eso casi compensa el pavo de tofu."

-"Me parece que entraré en contacto con Santa más tarde, ashaya" -Spock contestó con esa sonrisa escondida que Jim amaba.

-"No te molestes; él tampoco es vegetariano" -replicó Jim.

* * *

-"Spock" -Jim lo llamo suavemente después de que se habían ido a acostar -"¿Tú estás… de verdad no te importa que me promovieran a alférez? Sabes que no creo que sea mejor que tú, o más inteligente, o…"

Spock rozó los labios de Jim con sus dedos- "Eres todas esas cosas" –le contestó suavemente -"Y no, no me importa que ahora seas alférez. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y espero que algún día te conviertas en Almirante, si ése es tu deseo."

-"Una promoción a la vez" –respondió Jim acurrucándose entre los brazos de Spock-"sea lo que sea que haga Ashaya, te voy a llevar conmigo a lo largo de todo el camino."

-"No lo dudo" -Spock lo besó- "Ahora, es mejor que nosotros durmamos un poco o si he entendido correctamente la tradición, Santa no se detendrá en nuestra casa."

-"Odio tener que decírtelo T'hy'la, pero es tu madre la que llenar nuestras medias."

-"¿Me estás diciendo que no existe Santa Claus? asombroso"- Spock murmuró- "Simplemente asombroso"

* * *

-"Hey, ashaya, ¿estás ocupado?"

Spock levantó la vista para ver a Jim de pie en la en la entrada de su habitación en la casa de Sarek. Era el día siguiente a Navidad, pero no tenían que regresar de nuevo a la academia hasta el 5 de enero.

Spock colocó su padd a un lado -"En absoluto Jim; simplemente estaba revisando nuestros horarios de clase para el siguiente periodo."

-"¿Intentando imaginarte en que materias necesitaré clases particulares, huh?"- Jim se movió por la habitación hasta dejarse caer al lado de Spock- "Si no estás haciendo cualquier cosa importante, entonces ¿puede que te interese hacer un corto viaje?"

-"Por supuesto"- Spock se puso de pie, y se dirigió a un armario para tomar su abrigo, Jim se rio ante la rutina de siempre, Spock siempre se abrigaba como si fuese a la Antártida para cualquier viaje, aun cuando afuera el tiempo estuviera a 40 grados.

-"No necesitarás ese abrigo largo" -Jim le prometió misterioso, acomodándole la bufanda dentro del cuello a Spock- "Vamos, yo conduzco."

-"¿Dónde estamos?" –Preguntó Spock, mirando por la ventana del coche de aire que Jim condujo con su confianza habitual. No podía ver nada más que arena, rocas y arbustos para lo que parecían cientos de kilómetros en cada dirección.

-"Estamos en la tierra"- Jim contestó alegre, riendo ante la mirada que Spock le dio.

-"Soy consciente de que este vehículo no posee capacidades orbitales."

Jim acarició la rodilla de Spock- "Sólo siéntate cómodamente y relájate"-le aconsejó- "Llegaremos pronto."

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, 47 minutos después del despegue Jim aterrizó el coche de aire- "Muy bien" –dijo- "Agarra tu bolso"- cabeceó hacia el asiento trasero, donde Spock ahora pudo ver su bolso de viaje.

-"¿Cuándo preparaste el equipaje?" –preguntó Spock.

-"Esta mañana, cuando estaba en la cocina atiborrándote con las sobras del Stollen** de Navidad" -Jim respondió- "No lo niegues, vi el azúcar en polvo en tu camisa" -Jim se movió para agarrar su propio bolso -"Vamos, está llegando el atardecer" -abrió las puertas del coche y se bajó, Spock lo siguió el calor seco lo envolvió a la vez, tan reconfortante como un abrazo.

-"Oh" -Spock no podía pensar en nada más que decir, se habían estacionado al borde de un acantilado, todo era piedra arenisca y salvia, con la puesta de sol poco a poco el paisaje se fue tiñendo de bermellón, carmesí, y oro. Dejo caer el bolso, con sus ojos fijos en el paisaje tan similar al de Vulcano. Jim se colocó a su lado y en silencio deslizó su mano entre la de Spock. Se quedaron en esa posición un rato, hasta que la luz del día se desvaneció, y el calor del crepúsculo se extendió sobre la tierra.

-"Jim, gracias" –Spock se volvió hacia Jim, con los ojos brillantes- "Fue hermoso"-le dijo en voz baja -"Gracias por traerme aquí"

Jim sacudió su cabeza- "De nada t'hy'la, pero esa no era la sorpresa" -puso una mano en el brazo de Spock- "Date la vuelta"- dijo suavemente, y Spock lo hizo –"a unos cuantos metros de distancia del acantilado había una pequeña casa de bloques de adobe, que se confundía con el paisaje, con un jardín de rocas y cactus.

-"Bienvenido a la 'Casa Kirk cha' Sarek'"-dijo Jim- "nuestra casa vacacional"-Sonrío ante la mirada asombrada en la cara de Spock- "Feliz Navidad t'hy'la."

-"¿Compraste esta casa?"

-"Sip, tú necesitas tener un lugar al cual poder escaparte para cocerte al sol como un lagarto sobre una roca, y como ya me mostraste nosotros necesitamos pasa tiempo juntos lejos de todo, este lugar esta solamente a una hora de la academia en un coche de aire; podemos venir los fines de semana, durante las vacaciones o siempre que tengamos algo de tiempo libre."

-"Pero Jim" -dijo Spock obviamente preocupado- "No te gusta calor."

-"No, pero te amo y quería encontrar un lugar donde te sintieras feliz y cómodo"-respondió Jim firmemente- "Me las arreglaré lo mejor que pueda; ya he hablado con un contratista para poner una piscina en la parte trasera, y tú puede untarme protector solar tantas veces como quieras, te lo prometo"- Tomó la mano de Spock una vez más –"vamos"-le dijo suavemente- "Déjame darte un tour."

La casa era perfecta en cada detalle, la sala principal era grande y ordenada, equipada con sillas de gran tamaño, con un sofá largo ubicado frente a una chimenea real, con el comedor en un rincón, habían unas puertas de cristal que quedaban ubicadas frente al acantilado y un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la cocina; mientras que el otro pasillo conducía al dormitorio principal, a un baño, y a una habitación más pequeña.

-"Podemos usar esta habitación para los invitados o convertirlo en un estudio"- le explicó Jim.

Toda la casa estaba decorada en tonos rojos, marrones y cobres, varias alfombras grandes hechas a mano cubrían el brillante suelo de madera de pino, todo el mobiliario estaba obviamente hecho a mano por artesanos, perfectamente pensados para la casa.

-"Tuve suerte, el lugar venia amoblado, pero si hay algo que no te guste, podemos cambiarlo."

-"Jim"- Spock se dio vuelta para verlo- "Ashaya ¿cómo puedes pensar que hay algo que no me gustaría de este lugar?"- Miró a su alrededor una vez más -"Es maravilloso, pero debe haber costado..."

-"No seas tonto; tengo un montón de créditos"- contestó Jim - "Además, vale la pena si te hace feliz"- Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un chip de datos –"los códigos de la puerta y una copia de los documentos de la casa"-le dijo-"Lo puse a nombre de ambos, por supuesto, este será nuestro refugio Spock, nuestro propio lugar"

-"Esto es… maravilloso"-todo en ese lugar lo era, sin los ruidos de la Ciudad, con un paisaje espectacular, incluso el clima, era todo lo que Spock habría elegido, pensar que algo tan perfecto sería suyo para siempre, se dio vuelta y tomó a Jim entre sus brazos- "Gracias, t'hy'la" –murmuró- "No deberías haber hecho todo esto, pero gracias. Me encanta."

-"Entonces vale cada crédito" -Jim contestó suavemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Spock, estuvieron juntos durante un largo rato y luego Jim sonrió a su cónyuge -"Entonces, que te parece si atacamos la cocina, creo que los replicadores de comida están totalmente programados."

Después de cenar, se recostaron en el sofá de la sala de estar. El aire de la noche era cada vez más frío, así que Jim le coloco a Spock una manta sobre las rodillas.

-"Quédate aquí"- le dijo- "volveré enseguida"- antes de salir de la habitación cerro las ventanas, en pocos minutos Jim estaba de vuelta con una carga de leña, que rápidamente utilizó para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

-"Ya está" -dijo Jim con satisfacción evidente en su tono, hundiéndose en el sofá junto a Spock -"No te preocupes Ashaya; este lugar tiene un sistema moderno de calefacción y de refrigeración, pero pensé que esto era más auténtico y más romántico" -se acurrucó bajo la manta, inclinándose contra Spock, mientras que su compañero deslizó un brazo alrededor de él.

-"¿No tenemos que regresar esta noche?" –le preguntó Spock.

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "Le dije a tus padres que nos iríamos por un par de días, ambos ya han visto este lugar, por supuesto; me escape con ellos el sábado, mientras hacías tus compras de navidad en Chinatown"- Jim levantó la mano, admirando el hermoso anillo de oro y jade rojo tallado, que ahora adornaba su dedo anular- "Gracias otra vez por esto, ya que tocamos el tema"-dijo mientras alcanzaba la mano de Spock levantándola hasta sus labios, y presionando un beso en la palma- "Es una obra de arte."

-"Entonces pertenece a tu mano"- le respondió Spock, para luego mirar alrededor de la habitación- "Al igual que este lugar, todavía me sigue preocupando que gastaras más de lo que deberías."

Jim dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la muñeca de Spock- "No te preocupes"- le dijo suavemente- "La granja va bastante bien, y después de todo lo que tú y tu familia me han dado, yo quería darte algo realmente importante para ti, y no sólo regalarte otro suéter de la cachemira."

-"Me gustan los suéteres de la cachemira."

-"Sí, tú sensual armario y tú" –Jim se movió, levantando una de sus piernas sobre Spock, hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de su compañero, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con ese cabello negro y sedoso que Jim tanto amaba. Se inclinó para besar esos labios que todavía lo volvían loco, incluso después de más de dos años de matrimonio.

-"Te prometo que no gasté demasiado"-murmuró contra los labios de Spock- "Además, este lugar también es para mí, quería que nosotros pudiéramos tener un lugar a donde ir y poder hacer todo el ruido que queramos"- Jim dejó que sus labios se deslizaran por el pómulo de Spock y subieran a su oído, mordiendo muy ligeramente la punta -"El vecino más cercano está a más que una milla de distancia"- Jim susurró -"y a los coyotes no les importarán un poco ruido"- contuvo la respiración cuando Spock se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, con sus ojos penetrantes fijos en los suyos.

-"En ese caso"- Spock murmuró- "quizás debemos ir a probar otra cama nueva."

-"Por eso te amo" -susurró Jim- "Siempre estas interesado en realizar nuevos experimentos"

La cama fue probada a fondo y evaluada como muy satisfactoria. Cualquier coyote que se encontrara por la zona se familiarizo con los nuevos sonidos, los de un Vulcano lleno de pasión y del humano involucrado, quién también hizo un montón de ruido.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*Divinity o divinidad en español, es un dulce tradicional americano parecido a los suspiros o merengues, sólo que no se hornean.

**Stollen es un pan tradicional alemán que se prepara para las fiestas. Tradicionalmente contiene frutas y nueces o almendras, y se espolvorea con azúcar impalpable (azúcar glass o nevazucar). El nombre verdadero es Christstollen, que significa el Pan de Cristo.

Bastante dulce ¿no es cierto?, el siguiente es mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia, aparece por primera vez alguien importante, que revolucionara las cosas un poco ¿tienen alguna idea de quién puede ser? La autora responderá esa pregunta al inicio del próximo capítulo, nos vemos.


	28. Cap 28: Primavera

**Notas de la autora:**

No he escrito mucho de relaciones gay últimamente, ya era hora.

Uhura asoma su feo rostro, aunque ella regresará más adelante.

**Nota de la Traductora: **

Es un capítulo corto, pero intenso, así que disfrútenlo. Felicidades a todos los que adivinaron que era Uhura…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintiocho: Primavera**

Era abril y San Francisco estaba pasando por una primavera inusualmente cálida, por lo que Jim estaba eternamente agradecido. Sabía cuánto detestaba Spock las lluvias y la neblina fría al final del invierno en la zona de la bahía. Por supuesto, tan a menudo como les había sido posible habían ido juntos a su casa a las afueras del Death Valley*; de hecho, hoy se irían de nuevo, tan pronto como la última clase de Jim terminara. Aun así, a pesar de que su pareja nunca se quejaba Jim odiaba ver que Spock sintiera aunque fuese un poco de humedad o frío.

En este período, ambos tenían las últimas clases del viernes en edificios adyacentes, así que a menos que el tiempo fuera totalmente malo, Spock siempre esperaba a Jim fuera del salón Zefram Cochrane, al finalizar su clase de Xeno-lingüística. Tras haber terminado su clase de pistas tácticas de comando, Jim salió del edificio buscando a Spock, incluso mientras hablaba con Sulu sobre el próximo torneo de esgrima. Hikaru ni siquiera tenía que visualizar al Vulcano para saber exactamente cuándo Jim lo había visto, la atención de su amigo se centraba repentinamente en el árbol cerca del camino como un rayo de luz, debajo del cual se encontraba un vulcano esperando a su compañero.

-"Jesús, hombre lo adoras en exceso**"-se quejó en broma- "Acabas de verlo esta mañana, sabes. No tienes que parecerte a Edward cuando ve por primera vez en su vida a Bella"- Una de las muchas aficiones de Sulu era la terrible literatura adolescente de los últimos cientos de años, y actualmente se estaba leyendo todos los libros de la saga Twilight.

Jim sonrío a su amigo- "Sí, pero eso fue hace casi siete horas, lo siento, Kiru"

-"Sí, sí"- Sulu agitó su mano- "Ve. Nos vemos el lunes"- Con otro movimiento de su mano, se despidió para caminar a su dormitorio, mientras Jim se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde Spock lo esperaba.

-"Hey t'hy'la" –lo saludo con esa gran sonrisa que le reservaba sólo a Spock- "¿has tenido que esperar mucho tiempo?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza- "Nueve minutos y catorce segundos"-contestó con su precisión usual- "Y es un día agradable" – Extendió la mano y hábilmente le quitó a Jim la mochila de gran tamaño, cargándola junto a la suya.

-"Spock, no tienes que llevar mis libros a casa después de la escuela" –Jim se rio.

-"Tu cicatriz por el disparo te está molestando, y el bolso está rozando el tejido"-contestó Spock en voz baja pero firme- "No te molestes en tergiversar ese hecho, ashaya."

Jim sonrío; como siempre Spock tenía razón sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Jim, el ser humano decidió que pelear con su Vulcano por cargar la mochila sería un poco extraño, así que decidió ceder con dignidad, así que comenzó a caminar junto a Spock, dejando que sus dedos se rozaran en un beso rápido mientras recorrían parte del largo camino.

-"Es algo bueno que no estemos en el ejército"- murmuró Jim - "o tendrías que cargar mí bolso en una caminata de diez kilómetros"

-"Lo haría de ser necesario" -Spock le respondió serenamente- "Afortunadamente, aun cuando la Flota Estelar, mantiene estándares rigurosos en cuanto a la aptitud física de los cadetes y del personal, ha abandonado desde hace mucho el anacronismo de realizar marchas largas simplemente por el bien del movimiento."

-"Hablando de movimiento, vayamos ya a nuestro dormitorio para recoger las maletas, nuestra Casa Kirk Cha-Sarek nos está esperando."

Spock giró la cabeza lo suficiente para dar a Jim una mirada que hacía vibrar cada parte de su cuerpo-"De acuerdo, estoy impaciente por estar fuera del alcance del oído de los demás."

-"El sentimiento es mutuo ashaya" -Como uno, aceleraron el paso.

-"¡Sr. Spock! ¡Sr. Spock!"

Jim se detuvo en seco al igual que Spock- "Joder"- Jim maldijo entre dientes - "¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?"- Como uno, se dieron la vuelta, para ver a la cadete Uhura, quien estaba en la clase de la Xeno-lingüística de Spock, corriendo por el camino hacia ellos. A diferencia de los dos, ella se encontraba en la primera mitad del primer año, llegando al campus justo después de las vacaciones. También a diferencia de ellos, había sido criada en una de las colonias lunares, llegando a la tierra hace tres años para asistir a una conocida escuela preparatoria. La única razón por la que Jim sabía todo esto era porque la cadete Uhura acechaba, no había otra palabra para describirlo, a Spock. Ella lo había hecho desde el primer día que había pisado el campus. A pesar de que prácticamente todo el mundo en la Academia sabía que Jim y Spock estaban en una relación, ella parecía estar decidida a meterse (o conseguir que Spock se la metiera, Jim pensó mordazmente) en sus vidas.

Ella los alcanzó casi sin aliento. Jim tuvo que admitir que si Spock, o él mismo llegado el caso, estuviera buscando una novia, la cadete Uhura habría sido una candidata ideal. Era una mujer joven y atractiva, esbelta, elegante, con facciones finamente esculpidas, enormes ojos oscuros, cabello largo y negro como el azabache, con una piel caliente color café. Según Spock, ella era condenadamente inteligente, tanto que los dos se encontraban batallando por el primer lugar en la clase de la lingüística. Teniendo en cuenta que Spock además de ser Vulcano era el hijo de un embajador y se habían criado hablando media docena de idiomas, era algo increíblemente impresionante. Pero en lo que a Jim concernía, nada de eso compensaba el hecho de que en relación a Spock, ella sin dudas tenía una "A" como dolor en el culo. Según Spock, ella llegaba temprano y esperaba en el pasillo hasta que él apareciera, logrando sentarse a su lado o detrás de él en las clases. Además constantemente le estaba enviando mensajes de texto para preguntarle sobre las asignaciones o comparar notas sobre conferencias, a pesar de que era obvio que ella tampoco las necesitaba. Incluso había aparecido dos veces en su habitación, en ambas ocasiones había dado débiles excusas, primero queriendo asegurarse que Spock supiera sobre las reuniones del Club de Xenolingüística (él sabía), y la segunda sobre si estaba seguro de no querer ir (él lo estaba).

En cierto nivel, Jim encontrabas sus intentos ligeramente divertidos y bastante patéticos, después de todo, él sabía que Spock nunca lo iba a engañar con Uhura, así que ¿qué daño le hacía? pero en otro nivel, uno mucho más profundo, estaba malditamente cansado de seguir siendo pisoteado y enfermo de todas esas atenciones que avergonzaban a Spock. Así que ahora Jim la miró a la cara y le preguntó sin rodeos -"¿Hay algo que usted necesite, cadete? Spock y yo tenemos una cita." (De acuerdo, la cita era con una alfombra frente al fuego en su cabaña, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo).

Uhura lo ignoró por completo, como ella solía hacer cada vez que los tres coincidían en el mismo lugar. Ella le dio a Spock una sonrisa radiante y levanto lo que Jim reconoció inmediatamente como la unidad USB de Spock. Siendo el friki de los ordenadores que era, Spock tenía lo mejor en almacenamiento de datos, y este bebé plateado de titanio era elegante y potente, prácticamente a prueba de fallos.

-"Se te cayó en la clase"- ella le sonrío como una tonta-"Lo encontré mientras salía, pensaba pasar en un rato a entregártelo, pero entonces te vi y pensé que podrías necesitarlo pronto."

-"Gracias, señorita Uhura"- Spock respondió fría pero cortésmente, le tendió la mano para que le diera la unidad flash, con otra sonrisa Uhura alargó la mano y la colocó sobre la suya, dejando caer la memoria, para luego arrastrar suave y rápidamente una uña larga, como la garra de un dragón, sobre su palma.

Spock se estremeció levente retirando rápidamente la mano, sin embargo Jim se dio cuenta, y tal atrevimiento lo supero, dio dos pasos hacia adelante colocándose entre Spock y la acosadora.

-"Para ser una alumna estrella en lo que se refiere a las culturas extraterrestres, usted es malditamente torpe"- le dijo en voz baja y dura- "Usted debería saber mejor que nadie que no debe tocar la mano de un Vulcano, cadete" –la voz del Alférez Kirk, puso especial énfasis en la última palabra –"sobretodo, debe tener especial cuidado cuando el Vulcano está vinculado"-Jim continuó-"Ahora, apreciamos que usted devolviera el dispositivo flash de Spock (_suponiendo que no se la hayas quitado antes, para así poder tener una excusa perfecta para tocarlo, _pensó Jim, él no pondría eso en duda).Sin embargo, nosotros pensamos salir de la ciudad, y usted nos está retrasando. Buen día, cadete"- La mirada fija de ojos azules era tan fría e intimidante como el Himalaya. Uhura dio un vistazo rápido a Spock, pero el Vulcano se encontraba con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, con un débil rubor verde manchando sus mejillas.

-"Gracias por regresarme mi propiedad, cadete"- le dijo distante.

Con una mirada más al rostro severo de Jim, Uhura asintió rápidamente y giró sobre sus talones, apresurándose para hacer lo que Jim sólo podía definir como una rabieta. Jim se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero.

-"Vamos"-le dijo- "Necesito un poco de aire fresco y un espacio abierto."

* * *

-"No es mi imaginación"- Jim miró a Spock.

El trayecto hasta la casa había transcurrido en silencio; Jim seguía furioso por el pequeño truco de Uhura. Una vez habían llegado, había decidido dejar de fingir. Spock sabía que él estaba enojado; así que no había ninguna razón para actuar como si no lo estuviera.

-"Ashaya, lo más probable es que ella no supiera el significado de sus acciones…"

-"Oh, ¡y una mierda!"- Jim que se encontraba caminando a lo largo del salón principal, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su cónyuge- "Ella es un puto genio cuando se trata de culturas alienígenas, ¿y tú quieres decirme que ella no lo sabía? Lo que ella hizo fue el equivalente humano de sacar su lengua y pasártela a lo largo de la garganta! ¡Sabía malditamente bien lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Y tú sólo te quedaste allí y la dejaste hacerlo!"

Spock se puso blanco- "Tú… tú no puedes creer que yo incité sus atenciones."

Jim se detuvo en seco, y respiró hondo al ver el dolor en los ojos de Spock- "No"- le respondió suavemente acercándose y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Spock. -"No, por supuesto que no la incitaste, T'hy'la" –envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Spock- "Lo siento Ashaya; estoy actuando como un estúpido celoso, y no hay necesidad. Ella te sorprendió deliberadamente y logro ponerte en esa posición, sé que nunca me engañarías, y por supuesto, sé que nunca lo habrías considerado. Lo siento. No tenía derecho a decir eso"- inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, sintiendo que su compañero se relajaba un poco en la calidez de su abrazo.

-"Tienes razón"- dijo Spock en voz baja- "Nunca te deshonraría de esa manera T'hy'la. No tengo ningún deseo por cualquier otro ser, varón, hembra, humano, Vulcano, no importa. Solamente tú hablas a mi corazón, a mi mente y a mi cuerpo"- suspiró mientras ponía su mejilla contra la cabeza de Jim- "Sin embargo, me temo que estás en lo correcto sobre las intenciones de la señorita Uhura. Ella está intentando deliberadamente provocar una reacción en mí."

-"Sí, estoy dispuesto a apostar que tampoco solo 'Se te cayó' tu unidad flash- aseguro Jim.

Spock asintió.- "Ni siquiera lo usamos durante esta clase."

-"Es una desvergonzada de dedos rápidos"- Jim murmuró- "Será mejor que mantenga sus manos alejadas de tus cosas y de ti, o voy a patear su culo gordo todo el camino hasta el puente Golden Gate."

Jim podía sentir la diversión de Spock y su aprecio por el sentido de protección de Jim- "Me temo que eso sería una conducta impropia para un alférez Ashaya"- murmuró- "Y para ser justos con la señorita Uhura, me siento obligado a señalar que sus nalgas no son gordas"- Le dio un beso en el pelo a Jim-"simplemente no son tan perfectas como las tuyas."

-"Y nunca lo olvides"-susurró Jim abrazándolo más cerca.

-"No lo haré"- le aseguró Spock, se quedaron sentados durante un tiempo, solamente mirando el fuego y disfrutando de su cercanía. Por fin Jim se movió.

-"Supongo que deberíamos preparar algo para cenar"- Empezó a levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando los brazos de Spock lo apretaron.

-"Me parece que no tengo hambre para comida…"- Los labios de Spock acariciaron la garganta de Jim, enviando una sensación cálida y certera como dardos a través del cuerpo de Jim- "¿Tú tienes hambre, Ashaya?"

-"Sí, pero solo para la misma cosa que tú"- Jim susurró- "Ven aquí"- tiró de Spock para acercarlo más, sintiendo el delicado toque de los dedos de su compañero sobre su cara, rozando ligeramente los puntos de unión mental de Jim, atrayéndolos en un contacto mental más cercano. Jim se estremeció ligeramente cuando la excitación de Spock, se unió a la suya. La boca de Spock se encontró con la suya, los labios de Jim se separaron cuando la lengua de Spock lamio delicadamente todo su labio inferior, incluso mientras las manos de Jim encontraron los broches de la camisa que le había comprado a Spock para su cumpleaños, la camisa 'fácil de quitar' de Spock, como Jim graciosamente la había llamado. Sin duda alguna Jim estaba agradecido de que su compañero llevara puesta esa camisa en particular esta noche, anhelaba la sensación de la piel desnuda de Spock contra la suya. Lo quería, y lo quería ahora. Sin embargo, había algo que hacer primero, rompió el beso apenas por el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la mano de Spock, que Uhura había tocado. Su mirada mantenía a Spock hipnotizado, Jim levantó la mano de su compañero y le dio la vuelta, enterrando sus labios en la palma de Spock, besando y mordiendo a lo largo de la tierna piel, dejando que su lengua traza la línea de vida de Spock, borrando incluso de su memoria el toque de Uhura. Los ojos de Spock se cerraron y Jim sonrió contra su mano, mientras su aliento cálido golpeaba suavemente contra la húmeda piel haciendo que Spock hiciera un ruido débil de súplica. Jim le soltó la mano y rápidamente sacó la camisa de Spock de su torso, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo del pecho, buscando y pellizcando suavemente ambas tetillas, incluso cuando las manos de Spock comenzaron a despojarlo de su ropa. De alguna manera, consiguieron desnudarse y caer fuera del sofá hasta la alfombra, sin perder el contacto, cada uno tratando frenéticamente de acariciar lo más posible al otro. _Qué bueno que nunca colocamos una mesa de café en este lugar, _pensó Jim justo antes de arquearse y jadear, mientras que los dedos de Spock se envolvieron alrededor de su miembro erguido, acariciando a Jim una o dos veces antes de obtener en cuestión de segundos una gran erección, posteriormente Jim se encontró estirado por completo encima de Spock, sintiendo las manos de su compañero deslizarse por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, para acercarlo mucho más a él, dejando que sus erecciones se frotaran entre sí, mientras Jim comenzó a mecerse contra su amor, sintiendo el placer de Spock y el propio entremezclarse a través de sus nervios como un rayo.

-"Por favor"- Jim jadeó, dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Spock, dejando que sus labios encontraran un pezón oscuro-"Por favor" –susurró- "Tómame, amor. Entiérrate en mí. Déjame sentirte."

-"Sí, ashaya. Ah, sí"- Spock gimió mientras rodaba para ponerse suavemente arriba, incluso estando ahora más cerca del fuego, sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de Jim, hasta el lugar donde se extendían sus piernas. Spock se instaló entre los muslos de su pareja, mientras su erección se frotaba impaciente contra la hendidura de Jim, utilizando su humedad natural para separarlo, mientras Jim se arqueaba hacía arriba, dejando a su cuerpo relajarse, sabiendo que Spock calcularía el momento perfectamente como siempre lo hacía. La boca de Spock encontró la suya justo cuando comenzó a sentir la polla del vulcano entrar lentamente, el ser humano inclinó sus caderas cuidadosamente hacia arriba para facilitar el paso, suspirando con alivio y placer ante la sensación de Spock ahondando en sus profundidades, asombrosas sacudidas recorrieron a ambos. Jim se arqueaba mientras que Spock se hundía más adentro, a partir de ese momento, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de empujes impacientes, manos que acariciaban y labios que encontraban placer en la piel blanda, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, sintiendo la culminación del otro.

-"El fuego se extingue"-Envuelto en los brazos de Spock, con sus cuerpos desnudos presionándose firmemente contra el otro, Jim no estaba en posición para preocuparse. Se echó hacia atrás y observó el parpadeo de las brasas, mientras las manos de Spock encontraron y reencendieron la excitación de Jim

-"No"-Spock susurró en el oído de Jim, mientras su compañero se daba la vuelta entre sus brazos-"el fuego apenas comienza."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*Valle de la Muerte: es una cuenca ubicada al sureste de California, y constituye parte del desierto de Mojave y una pequeña parte del desierto de Sonora.

**Hikaru realmente lo llama con la palabra "uxorious", que significa el exceso de sumisión o devoción de un hombre hacía una esposa.

¡Sí Uhura ya apareció! y llego para ser un dolor de cabeza constante en Jim, jajaja me encanta cuando cela a Spock, es tan lindo.

Vaya que es difícil traducir este tipo de situaciones, uff sé que leerlo es rápido y delicioso, pero traducirlo es difícil.

Pero díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?


	29. Cap 29: Una Oportunidad

**Notas de la autora:**

Es tiempo de que Uhura reciba una reprimenda, mientras Jim recibe una oferta.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo veintinueve: Una oportunidad**

-"Supongo que eso era lo que los seres humanos llaman sexo de reconciliación"- Spock murmuró perezoso, todavía envuelto entre los brazo de Jim frente al fuego, que ahora estaba casi convertido en cenizas. Spock no estaba totalmente seguro de poder levantar su cabeza de nuevo. Aunque los seres humanos supuestamente tenían menos fuerza y resistencia que los vulcanos, su compañero definitivamente lo había dejado exhausto.

-"No"-Jim respondió en voz baja, dándole un beso en la cabellera oscura y despeinada –"Eso implicaría que estaba enojado contigo en primer lugar Ashaya, y yo no lo estaba" -se acurrucó más cerca de ese cuerpo fuerte y cálido, suspirando con total satisfacción- "Pero sea lo que sea lo que nos haya traído a este punto está muy bien para mí"- Se quedó en silencio, mientras Spock le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y los hombros, podía sentir la inquietud en el alma de Jim, a pesar de las palabras de su compañero.

-"Todavía estás molesto t'hy'la"-dijo Spock suavemente- "No conmigo; reconozco eso, pero puedo sentir cierta inquietud ¿Qué está mal?"

Jim vaciló- "Es bastante estúpido."

-"Nada sobre ti es estúpido"- Spock le aseguró suavemente- "y si no estás satisfecho, quisiera saberlo."

Jim suspiró -"Yo… bueno, toda esta situación con Uhura ha conseguido hacerme pensar."

-"¿Sobre qué?"

Jim se movió para poder mirar a Spock a los ojos- "Te enamoraste de mí cuando tenías siete años ¿cierto?"

-"Sabía que eras mi t'hy'la desde el mismo momento en que nos conocimos"- Spock estuvo de acuerdo -"Y tenía siete años en ese entonces, como bien sabes."

-"Así que… desde que tenías siete años ¿tú nunca has querido a alguien más?"

-"No" -Spock contestó suavemente- "No, nunca lo hice, hace algunos años estaba preocupado porque tú tal vez no llegarías a sentirte de la misma manera, acepte que existía la posibilidad de que solamente sintieras por mí emociones de amistad y afecto fraternal, y que quizás no desearías enlazarte conmigo"- los ojos de Spock sonrieron mientras frotaba ligeramente la mejilla de Jim- "Estoy satisfecho de que ese no sea el caso" -murmuró.

-"Pero quizás… Spock, tú podrías tener a cualquier persona, no sólo a Uhura, a pesar de que ella es hermosa y lo suficientemente inteligente para ti, podrías tener a quien quisieras"- dijo Jim en voz baja- "Tal vez deberías haber esperado… mirar a tu alrededor, quizás algún día te darás cuenta que quieres a otra persona."

-"T'hy'la"- Spock acercó a Jim mucho más- "No puedes creer que me arrepentiré de mi elección"- dijo con ternura- "Yo nunca querré a alguien más, ni ahora, ni en sesenta años. Ya deberías saberlo Ashaya.

-"Pero Uhura… bueno, ella podría… quiero decir, ella es mujer"

-"Me había dado cuenta"- Spock contestó con una nota de humor en su voz.

-"Ella podría… bueno, ella podría tener niños contigo"- la voz de Jim se hundió en un susurro.

-"¿Es de eso de lo que se trata? Ashaya, particularmente no quiero tener niños, ciertamente no en este momento. Y si algún día decidimos que queremos criar a un niño, hay varias opciones disponibles, desde la adopción hasta buscar a un sustituto"- le dijo Spock a su compañero- "Puedo asegurarte que"- continuó suavemente- "si no hubieras estado de acuerdo en enlazarte conmigo, yo no me habría casado con nadie más. Ni siquiera el tiempo podrá cambiar eso; ninguna persona podrá tomar tu lugar. Un centenar de compañeros o un centenar de niños no me consolarían si no te tengo. Eres mi todo t'hy'la. Yo nunca podría arrepentirme de mi elección; eres el único para mí" –Suavemente rozó sus dedos contra la sien de Jim, enviando un pulso de amor y confianza a través de su enlace- "Puedes sentir la verdad en mis palabras ashaya" –murmuro -"Ni Uhura, ni cualquier otra persona que haya conocido o que pueda conocer podrá tomar tu lugar. No cambiaría ni un solo momento de mi vida desde el día en que te encontré."

-"Gracias" -susurró Jim, su cuerpo relajándose entre los brazos de Spock- "Eres mi única opción también T'hy'la. No puedo imaginarme estar sin ti"- apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Spock y se quedó dormido, al poco tiempo, Spock se durmió también.

-"Jim" -dijo Spock la mañana siguiente durante un desayuno abundante (después de todo, se había saltado la cena)-"¿quieres que presente cargos por acoso en contra de la Cadete Uhura? Su comportamiento es altamente inadecuado y sus avances son indeseados."

-"No" -Jim sacudió la cabeza mientras se servía más panqueques -"Yo realmente no quisiera joderle la carrera profesional por esto. Sí, ella debería ser más delicada, y saber malditamente bien que debe dejar de andar manoseándote…"

-"Ashaya, rascar mi mano con sus dedos no es estar manoseándome"

-"Lo es si eres Vulcano"- Jim contestó -"y lo sabes. El punto es que ella también lo sabe, o al menos debería, si su conocimiento sobre culturas alienígenas es tan grande como presume. Realmente no quiero que presentes cargos en su contra frente a un comité disciplinario, serían tan duros contigo como con ella, porque te llamarían a declarar ante el comité para responder preguntas sobre si la animaste, si le enviaste señales ambiguas y toda esa mierda"- Jim se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa para dejarse caer en el regazo de Spock, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero- "No es tu culpa ser tan irresistible"- murmuró, compartiendo un beso con sabor a jarabe de arce- "Déjame tratar con Uhura. Me aseguraré de que te deje en paz"

-"¿Tengo que avisar al abogado de la familia?" -Spock dejó que sus manos se deslizarán debajo de la camiseta floja de Jim, acariciando la satinada espalda, sintiendo a Jim inclinarse ante su toque como siempre lo hacía.

-"Nah; nunca encontrarán el cuerpo"- Jim susurró momentos antes de que Spock se levantara con Jim en sus brazos, llevándolos a ambos de nuevo a la cama.

Esta vez se saltaron el almuerzo y la cena.

* * *

La cadete Nyota Uhura atravesó rápidamente el patio de la academia, haciendo caso omiso al sol, las flores, y los grupos de gente que disfrutaban de este hermoso día a principios de mayo. Ella era una mujer con una misión, y nada iba a interponerse en el camino hacia su objetivo, que era uno, el Cadete Spock cha'Sarek.

Desde que era una niña, Nyota siempre había estado fascinada por los Vulcanos. Eran tan inteligentes, misteriosos, terriblemente oscuros, melancólicos, y atractivos. En lo que se refería a Uhura los vampiros de ficción no eran nada en comparación con los Vulcanos. Y Spock era el Vulcano más atractivo que ella había visto jamás. Ella no sabía que le atraía de él, tal vez era esas minúsculas sonrisas que mostraba con tan poca frecuencia, o esos grandes ojos color chocolate que llevan un toque de calidez humana, o el pelo negro brillante que le daba ganas de acariciar cada vez que se sentaba detrás de él en clase. Tal vez eran sus manos, esas manos delgadas, elegantes, y hábiles manos que bailaban a través de su padd como si hiciera magia.

Y el hecho de que Spock fuera un aristócrata, hijo de un embajador y heredero de una antigua y prestigiosa casa de la sociedad Vulcana tampoco le hacía ningún daño. Uhura no tenía nada, pero despreciaba la idea de que todas las personas eran iguales. Varios miles de años de historia, humana y de otras culturas, le habían demostrado que esas eran bobadas. Algunas personas simplemente tenían más suerte que otras. La propia familia de Uhura había sido de la realeza Bantú algunas generaciones atrás, y si la liga panafricana no hubiera proscrito las monarquías en todos los países miembros, Uhura habría sido una princesa. Por esa sola razón, ella merecía tener a un compañero del estrato social más alto, a diferencia de otros cadetes de la academia que venían de quién sabe dónde. Un ejemplo perfecto de ese tipo de persona era Jim Kirk.

Oh, sí, Spock y Kirk se habían 'casado' pero ése era obviamente un caso de amor adolescente o quizá de lujuria adolescente. Uhura no estaba ciega; la atracción de Kirk era obvia, incluso descarada. Y siendo que había crecido en el mismo hogar que Spock, era bastante fácil imaginarse que Spock había cedido sólo debido a la proximidad. Los adolescentes se enamoraban todo el tiempo, aunque generalmente se terminaba en el asiento trasero del coche de aire la noche del baile de fin de curso. Sin embargo, Spock obviamente había tenido bastantes principios para honrar a su amor platónico con una pedida de mano. Pero, solo porque él hubiera incurrido en una equivocación y dejando que sus hormonas lo dominaran, no era razón (en opinión de Nyota) para estar encadenado de por vida a un compañero inadecuado. Los contratos matrimoniales de la federación eran típicamente por períodos de uno, tres o cinco años, y en el caso de Spock y Kirk el tercer año estaba por finalizar. Seguramente en ese momento, Spock se podría dar cuenta que ella era mucho mejor que un bonito chico de granja. Nyota iba a asegurarse que él se diera cuenta de ello, y sabía exactamente cuándo y de qué manera conseguir su atención.

Por eso, su prisa hoy. Este período casi había finalizado y Nyota había invitado a Spock a un 'grupo de estudio' para su final en Xenolingüística. Los oficiales de la academia animaban a los estudiantes a participar en tales grupos; ya que eran otra forma para los cadetes, futuros agentes, de aprender a trabajar juntos. Por esa razón, Uhura sabía que Spock vendría al grupo. Por supuesto, no habría ningún grupo cuando llegara a su habitación en la residencia, Spock se encontraría solo con Uhura, que había sobornado a su compañera de cuarto Gaila para que se perdiera. Nyota le explicaría dulcemente que los otros dos estudiantes que ella había invitado se habían disculpado por no poder asistir, y entonces ella y Spock podrían sentarse a solas y hacer el trabajo juntos. Por fin, ella podría tener una oportunidad de meterse debajo de la deliciosa piel de ese Vulcano. Ella iba a sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación, no esperaba que Spock se derritiera entre sus brazos en el primer intento, pero la persistencia era el camino para el logro y Nyota Uhura, princesa bantú exiliada, iba a lograr su objetivo.

Uhura miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más. Todo estaba tan perfecto como ella lo había planeado, desde el área de estudio, que se encontraba iluminada con bombillas de un color rosa suave, con un sutil toque de incienso de sándalo en el aire (Spock olía a menudo a sándalo, así que Uhura supuso era su favorito), también había agua caliente y una lata del té negro, junto con galletas de especias. Todo estaba perfectamente diseñado para hacer que un híbrido Vulcano/humano se sintiera cómodo y quizás bajara la guardia. Uhura echó un vistazo al espejo, comprobando su conjunto una vez más. El top y la falda de color ciruela exhibían sus mejores atributos, sus largas piernas, a la perfección. Ella sonrió a sí misma y se volvió cuando la puerta sonó. Alisando la falda corta, se apresuró hacia la puerta y la abrió, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su cara que se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Jim.

-"Hey"- dijo Jim con una gran sonrisa amistosa en su cara que no llegaba hasta sus ojos –"¿puedo entrar? Por supuesto que puedo, estas organizando un grupo de estudio"- Entró antes de que Uhura pudiera recuperarse, echando un vistazo por la habitación-"Hmmm, agradable y acogedor" -caminó hasta la cocina, mirando los objetos colocados en el mostrador- "Té y galleta de especias, perfectos para un Vulcano."

-"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"- Uhura encontró su voz, Jim se dio vuelta para hacerle frente, toda la amabilidad había desaparecido de su rostro.

-"Spock me pidió que te entregara sus disculpas personalmente" –Jim dio un paso o dos hacia Uhura- "A propósito, si estás preparando té para él, él no bebe té negro; le gusta el té verde, con limón y miel, sin azúcar."

-"Tú… tú no tienes derecho a meter tú nariz y…"

-"Oh, pero ahí es donde te equivocas"-En tres pasos, Jim quedo nariz a nariz con Uhura- "Metete esto en la cabeza"-dijo en voz baja pero con determinación real detrás de cada palabra- "Spock es mi marido, incluso más que eso, es mi compañero de enlace. Éste no es un rápido contrato matrimonial de la federación que vamos a disolver cuando estemos cansados de cogernos mutuamente. Somos compañeros de por vida. Somos t'hy'la, un término que probablemente ya conoces pero que seguramente te importa una mierda, pero déjame dicen que significa algo para un Vulcano. Spock se enamoró de mi cuando tenía siete años, y he estado enamorado de él desde que mis bolas cayeron. Él no va a dejarme; ni va a engañarme, así que si no retrocedes y no dejas de intentar seducirlo, él va a presentar cargos de acoso contra ti. Y en el momento que lo haga, tu carrera en la Flota Estelar habrá terminado incluso antes de que puedas usar tu primera bolsa para vomitar en una nave con capacidad warp. Él no quiso venir aquí hoy y darte incluso la más mínima esperanza, ni incitarte, así que vine a darte una advertencia clara y amistosa. Intenta perseguir a otra persona, a quién quieras, pero deja a Spock jodidamente en paz, y si le pones un dedo encima otra vez, voy a rompértelo y hacer que te lo tragues"- los fríos ojos azules taladraron el cerebro de Nyota- "¿estamos claros, cadete?"

El rostro de Nyota ardía, y la irá fría se revolvía en su interior, pero se las arregló para aflojar la mandíbula el tiempo suficiente para responder -"Estamos claros, Alférez Kirk."

-"Estupendo. Buena suerte en tu final de Xenolingüística"-con eso, Jim salió por la puerta al pasillo, escuchando el golpe de la puerta detrás de él. Uhura se quedó en medio de la habitación, con los puños apretados hasta que pudo sentir sus uñas cortar sus palmas. Algún día, de alguna manera, Jim Kirk iba a pagar esos últimos 15 minutos. Aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciera en la vida, Uhura iba a arrastrarlo por el barro.

* * *

-"¿Señor?" -Jim pregunto desde la puerta de la oficina de almirante Bullock. –"¿Quería verme?"

Bullock levantó la vista del papeleo -"Ah, Kirk. Vamos chico, pasa" -Jim ingresó a la habitación y tomó la silla que Bullock le había ofrecido, sentándose totalmente erguido y agradeciendo silenciosamente a Spock por obligarlo a llevar el uniforme azul de cadete, para casos formales.

-"Felicidades por acabar este período con calificaciones perfectas"- le felicitó Bullock.

-"Gracias, señor"- dijo Jim relajándose un poco, no podía creerse que Bullock lo hubiese llamado solo para eso, y Jim tenía razón.

-"Dime"-dijo el Almirante- "¿Te gustaría pasar un mes en una starship?"

* * *

-"Tienes que hacerlo" –le dijo Spock firmemente-"Es una oportunidad maravillosa t'hy'la."

-"Pero voy a tener que ausentarme todo el mes de junio"-dijo Jim miserablemente, era de noche y estaban juntos en su habitación, discutiendo sobre la oportunidad que Bullock le había ofrecido. Habían escogido a Jim y otros tres cadetes para ir en una misión poco común a bordo del USS Enterprise, la nave de Chris Pike. Esto no era sólo un viaje de entrenamiento era una misión real en una nave llena de oficiales y hombres experimentados -"Ya habíamos hecho planes para ir a Egipto otra vez"- protestó Jim- "Has trabajado muy duro durante este período t'hy'la; y mereces algo de tiempo libre para relajarte y descansar."

-"Y no hay nada que yo disfrutaría más que la oportunidad de estar contigo" –le dijo Spock, levantándose de su silla y sentándose junto a Jim en la cama, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su compañero -"Pero esta es una oportunidad invaluable para que puedas ganar experiencia y servir, al menos brevemente, bajo las ordenes de tu mentor Chris Pike, no me cabe la menor duda de que él te requirió personalmente"-dijo suavemente- "Yo creo que eso supera por mucho cualquier plan de vacaciones, Egipto no desaparecerá ashaya. Podemos mover nuestro viaje a julio."

-"Pero estarás solo" -Jim apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Spock.

Spock lo abrazó- "Lo estaré"- estuvo de acuerdo suavemente -"al igual que tú me temo, hemos estado separados tan pocas veces."

-"Sí, sólo cuando esos desgraciados de servicios sociales me mantuvieron lejos esa temporada"

Spock volvió la cabeza, presionando un beso contrala sien de Jim, entendiendo ahora por qué Jim estaba tan indeciso- "Esto no es nada parecido a eso"- dijo para tranquilizarlo- "Quiero que vayas Ashaya, que puedas disfrutar la experiencia. Cuando regreses voy a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos."

Jim se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego suspiró- "Muy bien"- dijo en voz baja -"Iré."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

A ver, hora de la trivia… ¿Quién creen ustedes que se meterá en problemas pronto? La respuesta en capítulo 31.

Espero poder sentarme a traducir el siguiente capítulo en esta semana, así que nos leemos pronto. Gracias por su lectura y más aún por sus comentarios.


	30. Cap 30: Viaje de descubrimiento

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim viaja al espacio y regresa, pero…

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta: viaje de descubrimiento**

-"Spock" -Jim estaba en la puerta, mirando los bolsos, paquetes, cajas y bolsas que estaban apilados por todas partes- "Ashaya, no puedo llevar todo esto conmigo; los límites de peso de equipaje nunca me lo permitirán."

Spock levantó la vista del padd que estaba consultando -"Debes tener todos los suministros y equipos que necesitas T'hy'la"- respondió.

-"Spock, realizaré un viaje en una nave estelar de cuatro mil millones de créditos, no voy a caminar a través del Mohave"- Jim se rio caminando por la habitación hasta agarrar el padd y mirar la lista- "Por ejemplo" -dijo suavemente- "tengo información confiable sobre la Enterprise y sé que tiene una bahía médica, y podría apostarte que tienen medicamentos para mis alergias, y banditas autoadhesivas"- Tiró el padd en la cama y puso sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, inclinando su cabeza contra el brazo de Spock- "Me encanta que te preocupes por mí"- dijo Jim suavemente- "pero cariño, no hay necesidad. Tendré todo lo que necesito para el viaje de un mes, te lo prometo, y todo dentro de las limitaciones de peso"- le dio un rápido abrazo a Spock, antes de soltarlo -"Vamos; vamos a buscar algo para cenar, y luego podemos regresar y volver a preparar el equipaje para mi gran viaje."

* * *

Una semana después, el equipaje de Jim había sido transportado a bordo de la U.S.S. Enterprise que estaba en la estación espacial de la tierra. La nave partiría al mediodía del día siguiente; Jim debía reportarse a las 0600, así que sería su última noche juntos hasta dentro de 32 días. En un acuerdo tácito, habían ido a su casa en el desierto para su cena de despedida y pasar la noche juntos.

Jim miró al otro lado de la mesa el plato casi intacto de Spock, a pesar de que Jim se las había arreglado para tener todas las comidas favoritas de su compañero, podía ver que el apetito de Spock se había ido -"Vamos Ashaya" -Jim se puso de pie y le tendió una mano- "Ya he encendido el fuego, vamos hacer un brindis delante de él."

-"Ahora"- dijo Jim una vez que se habían acomodado en el sofá, acurrucándose muy juntos- "¿te gustaría dejar de fingir que te sientes bien con el viaje que voy a realizar?" -Sintió el pecho debajo de su mejilla levantarse mientras que Spock suspiraba.

-"No debería ser tan… egoísta"-dijo Spock en voz baja.

-"No lo eres ashaya; tú fuiste la persona que me insistió para que tomara esta oportunidad"- Jim frotó su mejilla contra la camiseta de Spock, sintiendo la mano de su compañero frotar ligeramente su cabello- "Y tenías razón; va a ser una maravillosa experiencia de aprendizaje, cumpliré mi sueño, y probablemente odiaré cada minuto de él."

-"No deseo eso"-le dijo Spock suavemente.

-"Lo sé, pero sigue siendo un hecho que te extrañaré a cada momento; Me daré la vuelta un día, queriendo decirte algo, y tú no estará allí" -Jim rio suavemente- "probablemente conseguiré la reputación de alguien que habla consigo mismo. Espero que su Oficial Médico Jefe no me ponga en una habitación con paredes acolchadas."

-"El Capitán Pike lo entenderá."

-"Sí, me alegra haber conseguido una oportunidad para servir bajo el mando de Chris, incluso temporalmente, también me alegra porque conseguiré ver una starship real y a su equipo en acción, por fin podré ser parte de eso"- Jim suspiró- "Pero, todavía te extrañaré ashaya, estaré tan lejos de ti y en especial me preocupa saber lo difícil que puede resultarte la separación, además la peor parte es que yo ni siquiera podré llamarte"- Las reglas establecían que los cadetes no podían comunicarse con sus amigos o familiares durante el mes que durase su asignación, para así comenzar a desarrollar la misma disciplina del equipo a bordo de una starship, quienes a menudo tenían que pasar meses sin tal contacto.

Los labios de Spock se deslizaron suavemente por la sien de Jim antes de hablarle con cariño-"Estaré contigo T´hy'la, ¿recuerdas cuando le dijiste a T'Pau sobre el pequeño Spock que vivía dentro de ti? Él siempre estará allí, no importa que tan lejos estemos. Solamente tienes que pensar de mí, y estaremos juntos."

-"Lo sé, pero eso es un pobre sustituto en comparación a tenerte entre mis brazos"- replico Jim- "Sólo me alegra saber que los Vulcanos y sus compañeros de enlace son enviados juntos a las asignaciones permanentes, de lo contrario estaríamos dejando la academia mañana mismo."

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- Spock contestó con otro beso, quedándose ambos absortos mirando el fuego.

-"¿T'hy'la, me prometes que recordarás comer y dormir mientras yo no este?"

-"Sospecho que no tendré otra opción" -Jim pudo oír claramente la diversión en la voz de Spock -"Estoy seguro que ya has hablado largamente con mi madre respecto a ese tema."

"Eso es jodidamente cierto"- el tono de Jim no sonaba para nada avergonzado, de hecho, había tenido una conversación larga con Amanda el día anterior.

_-"Sabes cómo se pone"- le había dicho Jim- "Dice que estará bien mientras yo no este, pero va a estar solo, y cuando está solo, se entierra en sus estudios y sale dos semanas después preguntándose porqué ha perdido 15 libras. Por favor Amanda, intenta convencerlo de ir a tu casa para comer algunas cenas. No lo dejes enterrarse en nuestra habitación por un mes completo."_

_-"No lo dejare, amor" –le había prometido a Jim- "Lo Vigilaré, lo prometo."_

Jim lo sabía, también sabía que solamente se iría por un mes, y que tendría un montón de trabajo duro y muchos descubrimientos maravillosos en la nave, para mantener su mente ocupada. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo ayudaba.

-"Voy a extrañarte"- le dijo suavemente -"te extrañare cada momento, hasta que vuelva de nuevo a tus brazos."

-"Yo también te extrañare ashaya, pero nosotros sobreviviremos a esto" -Spock intentó hablar positivamente, aun así podría decir sólo con ver a Jim a los ojos que su compañero entendía sus verdaderos sentimientos, Jim se recostó aún más contra Spock y ambos miraron el fuego en silencio.

-"Debemos movernos"- dijo Spock más tarde -"Necesitas dormir."

Jim sacudió la cabeza- "No voy a perder esta noche sólo durmiendo"- dijo firmemente, deslizando una mano debajo de la camisa de Spock, dejando que su palma resbalara por encima del torso de su compañero, sus rápidos dedos encontrando y acariciando suavemente un pezón repentinamente erguido.

Spock contuvo el aliento, ese débil jadeo sofocado era el sonido más maravilloso en el mundo de Jim- "T'hy'la, no podemos simplemente hacer el amor durante toda la noche."

Spock estaba seguro que la sonrisa que Jim le regaló estaría, durante el próximo mes, grabada en su mente con fuego -"¿Quieres apostar?" -su compañero le susurro con voz ronca- "Vamos a ver"- la mano fría fue bajando por el torso de Spock en una caricia hasta deslizarse dentro del área peligrosa, sosteniendo suavemente a Spock dentro de sus suaves pantalones, el humano gimió con satisfacción al sentir la carne caliente erguirse inmediatamente bajo su toque.

-"No creo que estés cansado en absoluto"-Jim frotó suavemente su palma sobre esa saliente- "Así que voy a usarte, te voy a dar una razón para quererme de regreso"- Con facilidad y la gracia de un atleta, Jim se deslizó fuera del sofá hasta el piso arrodillándose entre las piernas de Spock, empujando suavemente con sus rodillas las pantorrillas de su compañero, instándolo sin palabras a abrir más las piernas, sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de Spock, resbalándose desde allí a las caderas y luego a los muslos, empujando sin esfuerzo la tela, con Spock moviéndose los suficiente para hacer la tarea más fácil, a Jim le encantaba ver a Spock perdiendo el control, como ya era costumbre en cada uno de sus encuentros. Spock echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre los cojines y gimió suavemente cuando esos dedos fríos y diabólicos se envolvieron en su dureza, mientras la cabeza de Jim, de color bronce y oro a la luz del fuego, se doblaba a su tarea, con sus labios y lengua conduciendo rápidamente al placer cada uno de los pensamientos de la mente de Spock. Luchó por controlarse, para no empujarse demasiado pronto en esa profunda y tentadora casa, pero no sirvió de nada; Jim lo conocía demasiado bien; conocía cada debilidad, cada punto para enviar fuego a través de las venas de Spock, quien solamente podía abandonarse al éxtasis mientras Jim lo llevaba al clímax, y luego lo traía suavemente de vuelta a la realidad, Spock corriéndose en su boca hasta que los últimos temblores de su orgasmo hubieran dejado la carne de su compañero, para después levantarse y montarse a horcadas en el regazo de su amado.

-"Ahora"- Jim susurró en el oído de Spock- "¿qué vas a hacer para que quiera volver?"

Recostando a Jim en el mueble y separándolo de par en par, Spock se lo mostró.

Finalmente, poco después de las 2 am, Jim se quedó dormido, totalmente agotado. Spock, también se sentía drenado, pero no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo durmiendo, estando más interesado en ese cálido y delicioso cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, así que permaneció despierto el resto de la noche, viendo a Jim dormir, escuchándolo respirar y atesorando todos esos recuerdos para soportar ese largo mes.

* * *

El sol se elevaba entre las colinas. Jim se encontraba de pie frente a su casa, vestido con el uniforme de Alférez en servicio activo y no el típico uniforme azul que los cadetes generalmente llevaban. Miró a su compañero, que se encontraba a su lado, los ojos de Spock estaban deleitándose con la visión que tenía de él, guardándola de primera entre las memorias que había almacenado para resistir los siguientes días. Finalmente, Spock se acercó y coloco la palma de su mano en el rostro de Jim.

-"No te abrazaré"- murmuró- "No deseo arrugar tu uniforme."

-"Me importa una mierda si lo haces"- Jim contestó, arrojándose a los brazos de Spock. Durante un largo momento, se aferraron el uno al otro y entonces Jim levantó su cabeza, al encuentro de sus labios.

-"Te amo"-Jim susurró por último contra la mejilla de Spock-"volveré"

-"Lo sé"- Spock murmuró -"Te estaré esperando t'hy'la."

Por un instante más Jim se permitió permanecer entre sus brazos, pero luego aflojó suavemente su abrazo y dio un paso atrás, golpeando el comunicador ubicado en su uniforme.

-"Alférez Kirk a la Enterprise."

-"Aquí la Enterprise."

-"Por favor, fijen estas coordenadas"- Jim dijo tranquilo -"Uno para teletransporte."

-"Reconocido"- hubo un murmullo y la figura de Jim se disolvió en una columna de destellos, los ojos de ambos estuvieron fijos hasta que Jim se desvaneció en el amanecer. Spock se quedó ahí durante mucho tiempo, mirando fijamente ese punto, el sol naciente o algún fenómeno, hicieron que sus ojos se humedecieran, antes de darse vuelta y entrar tranquilamente a la casa ahora vacía.

* * *

Su tiempo en la Enterprise no fue ni de cerca tan satisfactorio como Jim había esperado. Fue muchísimo más satisfactorio, más de lo que jamás había soñado. Si Jim Kirk hubiese dudado en algún momento de su vida que ese era su lugar en el universo, sus primeras 24 horas como Alférez temporal en la cubierta de ingeniería de la Enterprise, siendo el esclavo personal del brillante y casi incomprensible tirano Teniente Montgomery Scott, le habrían asegurado totalmente a Jim que ese era justamente el lugar donde él debía estar.

-"¡Os he dicho que no necesito que enganchen esto de otra manera!"-Scott enloqueció, su acento* se profundizó mientras inspeccionaba la primera asignación de Jim, el recableado de un pequeño panel de control.

Jim se puso rígido sin dejar de mirar al frente -"¿Permiso para hablar, señor?"

El escoses lo examinó como si Jim fuese algo con seis piernas que se había caído en su cuenco de avena-"bien, si sientes que es absolutamente necesario, sí."

-"Señor, esta configuración reducirá la tensión en el circuito primario, extendiendo su vida útil por un periodo adicional estimado de 14.6 minutos, señor"-dijo Jim.

Los ojos grises examinaron a Jim otra vez-"¿Y te parece que vale la pena amañarlo de esta manera?"

Jim se permitió mirar al teniente a los ojos -"Esos 14.6 minutos podrían significar la diferencia entre conseguir alejarse de una ave de guerra Romulana y se arruinados por una, señor"- dijo.

Por un momento muy largo, Scott lo miró fijamente, mientras que él y cada tripulante al alcance del oído contenían la respiración de forma colectiva- "Humph"- Scott dijo finalmente- "Continúa"- pero mientras se iba, Jim lo oyó murmurar -"esta cosecha de niños de la academia parecen ser un poco más prometedora que lo usual…"

Al final del día, ese comentario se había filtrado por toda la nave, y el Alférez Jim Kirk se creó una buena reputación.

* * *

Amanda echó un vistazo al plato de Spock y reprimió un suspiro. Spock había comido muy poco a pesar de haberle hecho todos sus platos preferidos, sin importar si estos combinaban juntos o no (Sarek le había dado una mirada muy desconcertada cuando vio los rollos de canela con la ensalada de patatas que habían aparecido en la mesa del comedor). Ya habían pasado nueve días desde que Jim se había ido, y ella realmente habría deseado poder colocar toda la ropa de Spock en una maleta y mudarlo a su casa mientras Jim no estaba. Ella intercambió una mirada con Sarek que se levantó.

-"Hijo mío, hay una lluvia de meteoritos particularmente interesante esta tarde"- dijo- "Quizás quisieras ver el cielo conmigo."

-"Por supuesto, padre" -Spock se levantó obedientemente, dejando su plato casi sin tocar en la mesa.

* * *

Sarek y Spock se sentaron en el patio a observar el cielo nocturno. Según lo prometido, la lluvia de meteoritos era espectacular, aunque Sarek dudaba que Spock viera algo más que luces destellando sin sentido, y Sarek estaba en lo cierto, Spock quería ver mucho más lejos en el espacio, a 23 años luz de distancia de hecho, en el cuadrante delta donde la Enterprise estaba patrullando.

-"Te encuentras distraído, hijo mío" -le dijo al final, manteniendo la voz baja.

Spock retiró su mirada del cielo y miró a su padre -"Te pido perdón, padre" -le dijo tranquilo- "Debería poder dominarme…"

Sarek sacudió la cabeza- "Las disculpas no son necesarias" respondió suavemente- "Si no puedes ser honesto dentro de tu núcleo familiar, ¿entonces dónde podrías serlo?"- ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento- "hijo mío, ahora sabes que es un mito lo que los niños creen a menudo, el mito sobre que los Vulcanos no tenemos ninguna emoción, es sólo eso. Es el dominio de nuestros sentimientos lo que importa y no el hecho de que existen tales sentimientos. Ésta es tu primera separación de tu pareja. Es un momento difícil, y lo estás manejando como se debe, un momento a la vez."

-"Lo estoy intentando" -Spock reconoció en voz baja- "pero siento que estoy fallando."

-"No"- Sarek contestó- "Spock, cuando tu madre y yo habíamos estado casados durante poco más de tres años, tuve que emprender una misión diplomática a un planeta donde se consideraba a las mujeres una propiedad. Puesto que la federación no tenía ningún tratado con esta cultura, no podía asumir el riesgo de llevar a tu madre conmigo, por miedo a que la secuestrarán e incluso que pudiera ser posiblemente vendida. Estuvimos separados por 26 días"- una esquina de la boca de Sarek se movió levemente- "Cuando volví nos 'retiramos' a nuestras habitaciones privadas por 78 horas. Creo que el personal de la casa, los cuales eran todos Vulcanos, estaban un tanto desconcertados. No nos importaba."- Sarek puso su mano en la muñeca de su hijo- "creo que como yo, cuando amas, amas totalmente, y eso hijo, es un regalo. Pero al igual que todos los regalos, tienen un precio. Está en paz, tú y James pronto volverán a estar juntos"- con eso se levantó -"Ahora, ¿podría sugerir que vayamos a la cocina a comer algunos de esos rolls de canela que tu madre horneo durante toda la tarde?"- Había un destello de humor en los ojos de Sarek- "Cuando James vuelva, dudo que comas mucho, por oh… tal vez 78 horas."

-"Eres muy sabio padre"- Spock se levantó y siguió a su padre a la cocina.

* * *

Tomó casi una eternidad para que la Enterprise consiguiera maniobrar sus góndolas en la base espacial de la tierra. Jim tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de colocarse un traje espacial y volar al exterior por una escotilla, para remolcar la nave a su lugar. Pero se quedó en su puesto y pasó la diabólicamente larga lista de verificación por última vez, luego se puso de pie y esperó para ser despedido.

-"Adiós, muchacho" –el teniente Scott se acercó a él con una mano extendida, que Jim sacudió- "Espero que cuando consigas acabar con los libros, puedas volver y aprender más aquí. Promete que lo harás, chaval, tienes que hacerlo."

-"Gracias, señor"-Jim dijo solemnemente- "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Jim estaba corriendo a través del patio prácticamente antes de haber acabado de materializarse. Spock le había prometido encontrarse con él en su casa, y Jim sabía que su Vulcano nunca se retrasaba para cualquier cosa, y él ciertamente no llegaría tarde esta vez. A pesar de que Jim no había podido llamar, sabía que Spock lo estaría esperando tal como había prometido hace 32 días.

-"¡Ashaya!"- Jim gritó mientras atravesaba la puerta- "Spock, estoy tan alegre…"

Se detuvo, pues Amanda estaba sola sentada en el sofá. Ella se puso de pie, con la cara pálida.

-"Jim"- dijo ella- "Oh, Jim."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*Lo siento pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo reproducir el acento escoses de Scotty a su equivalente en español, así que de momento lo deje algo neutro, es lo que se me ocurrió, pero se escuchan sugerencias.

Este capítulo está recién traducido, así que lo tienen caliente, debo admitir que el siguiente está en el top 5 de mis favoritos en esta historia, sin embargo mi semana pinta como la más insoportable de toda mi vida, estoy hundida en trabajo y totalmente agotada para enfrentarla, pero bueno trabajaremos en equipo y veremos cómo sale… intentaré traducir el siguiente capítulo hoy mismo, y tal vez montarlo de una vez, aunque si lo hago de esa manera probablemente la siguiente semana no habrá capítulo, así que ya veremos (también escucho sugerencias al respecto)

Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer y en especial para aquellos que se toman un momento para comentar.

Momento trivia: ¿Qué ocurrió con Spock?


	31. Cap 31: Los Vulcanos y el agua

**Notas de la autora:**

Quise trabajar en mis otras historias, pero tuve la visión de una multitud viniendo con palos y antorchas, así que…

**Nota de la traductora:**

Sin duda fue una semana difícil, sin embargo luego de descansar ayer, pude sentarme a traducir hoy con tranquilidad. Espero que lo disfruten, ya verán que ocurrió obviamente con Spock.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y uno: Los Vulcanos y el agua no se mezclan**

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, y Jim simplemente miró a su madre adoptiva. Entonces atravesó la habitación hasta encontrarse a su lado.

-"Dímelo"- le exigió, la sensación de malestar inundando su alma. Durante los últimos días se había sentido… incomodo, pero lo había atribuido firmemente a su imaginación, al nerviosismo y a sus deseos de anticipar su regreso. Pero ahora Jim sabía que sus instintos habían estado en lo correcto. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Amanda lo sostuvo por los brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza -"Está enfermo, cariño"- dijo con mucha suavidad- "Tenemos que irnos ya."

-"Yo conduciré"

* * *

-"¿Por qué mierda estaba en la bahía?" –exigió Jim, mientras maniobraba el coche de aire con precisión e imprudencia. Amanda lo miró severamente, pero se pidió a sí misma no culparlo. Sabía lo ansioso que estaba -"Spock odia el agua"- Jim continuó -"Él ni siquiera me dejó enseñarle a nadar, por amor a dios."

-"Lo sé, querido, pero era una excursión con el club de astronomía de la academia"- le explicó Amanda- "Spock fue con ellos porque él…." –Ella se detuvo al ver la mirada afectada en el rostro de Jim.

-"Porque él se sentía solo"- Jim murmuró.

-"Sí" -ella estuvo de acuerdo suavemente -"pero eso no fue culpa tuya cariño, y si comienzas a culparte, te golpeare en la cabeza, y Spock también lo hará tan pronto como…"- su voz se quebró por un momento- "Tan pronto como él pueda"- terminó con valentía.

-"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" –pregunto Jim, angustiado ante la idea de Spock acostado en una cama de hospital sin él a su lado -"¡Sin duda, la Flota Estelar habría hecho una excepción por esto!"

-"Yo quería llamarte, Jim" -ella contestó- "pero Sarek no quería emplear su peso diplomático en esta situación, y mientras Spock estaba consciente, insistió en que no era necesario molestarte, y Jim, él estaba mejorando, de verdad. Tenían la neumonía bajo control. No fue hasta ayer en la anoche que él cayó inconsciente y… y no quiere despertar"- Amanda luchó contra las lágrimas, Jim quitó una mano de los controles del coche el tiempo suficiente para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

-"Está bien"- dijo suavemente-"Sé lo tercos que pueden ser Spock y Sarek. Ningún ser humano podría hacerle frente a los dos"- Se volvió hacia el patrón de vuelo en la pantalla, con el rostro sombrío -"Pero tan pronto como Spock se mejore, voy a patear sus culos obstinados de aquí a la colonia lunar, tu puedes ver mientras lo hago. Imaginar a Spock cayendo en la maldita bahía. En cualquier caso ¿Cómo diablos Spock se cayó del barco de excursión? Eso no es propio de él"

-"Yo creo que él se cayó al intentar agarrar a su amiga, la cadete Uhura"- dijo Amanda distraídamente, mientras miraba por la ventana intentando juzgar que tan cerca estaban de San Francisco- "Ella ha sido tan encantadora con todo esto, quedándose en el hospital, esperando conmigo…"

-"¡ESA PUTA PSICOPATA DE MIERDA!" -Jim se desvió, evitando por poco un autobús.

-"¡Jim!"-Amanda se sorprendió por su tono de voz y lo miro un poco asustada ante la expresión de sus ojos.

-"Ella no es su amiga, Amanda" -Jim dijo salvajemente, rodeando la pista de aterrizaje del Hospital General de San Francisco- "Ella es una acosadora de mierda."

* * *

Sarek se sentó en la pequeña sala de estar asignada a la familia y a los amigos de Spock, esperando que su esposa regresará con Jim. No había ocurrido ningún cambio en la condición de Spock; el Dr. Piper y el Dr. McCoy intentaban tratar la infección por los hongos que aparentemente se habían deslizado hasta los pulmones de Spock con el agua de la Bahía de San Francisco, pero estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar la combinación correcta de antibióticos y de otros medicamentos que pudieran funcionar en el sistema híbrido de Spock. Eso siempre había sido un problema, y Sarek siempre había estado agradecido con el hecho de que Spock rara vez se enfermara. De hecho, la última vez que había estado seriamente enfermo había sido cuando había contraído el sarampión de Jim, y se había recuperado rápidamente bajo los cuidados de Amanda. Pero esto era algo que ninguna cantidad de amor maternal podría curar.

-"¿Embajador?"- La suave voz interrumpió las reflexiones de Sarek, levanto la mirada para ver a la cadete humana, la señorita Uhura, revoloteando a su alrededor. Ella apenas había salido del hospital en los últimos tres días, y mientras que Sarek encontraba su presencia algo inadecuada, había sido muy amable con Amanda y muy insistente en intentar ayudar.

_-"Todo esto fue mi culpa" -_ella le había dicho_\- "Spock sólo estaba tratando de salvarme. Por favor, déjenme hacer lo que pueda" -_Sarek había reprimido sus objeciones (y su vaga sensación de inquietud) y permitió que se quedara.

-"Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer"- dijo Uhura- "¿Puedo traerle algo, una ensalada, un poco de fruta quizás?"

-"No, gracias"- contestó Sarek obligándose a responder educadamente. No era su culpa que los constantes intentos de amabilidad de la mujer lo pusieran nervioso.

-"¿Está seguro?" -ella insistió, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Sarek levantó la vista, viendo a Jim y Amanda correr a través de la puerta, en un trote indigno. Por una vez, lo menos que le preocupaba era el decoro. Sólo estaba agradecido porque habían llegado ya.

Uhura también se dio la vuelta, viendo a Jim -"¡Tú! ¿Dónde has estado? El hombre que supuestamente amas se está muriendo y tú…"

Jim patino para detenerse justamente delante de ella- "vete"- le dijo seco- "Ahora, o tendré que sacarte"- con eso entró en la habitación interna, como una paloma mensajera que debía llegar a su destino.

Amanda dio dos pasos al frente y tomó a Uhura del brazo –"tienes cinco minutos para salir del hospital y no volver a menos que seas llamada, si te agarro cerca de cualquiera de mis hijos otra vez, voy a tener que golpearte en el rostro con una orden de alejamiento, tan rápidamente como puedas pintar tus uñas. Ahora sal de aquí tú… desvergonzada!"

Uhura abrió la boca, pero algo en los ojos de Amanda la hizo cerrarla, antes salir corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Sarek se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa.

-"¿Cuál es la razón de esa exhibición?"- preguntó desconcertado.

Agotada y drenada emocionalmente Amanda simplemente se arrojó los brazos al cuello de su esposo y comenzó a llorar. Sabiamente, Sarek evitó realizar más preguntas por el momento, atrayendo a su esposa hasta el sofá y se sentándose junto a ella, agradecido de tener una sala de espera privada.

-"Shuu… querida"- le dijo suavemente- "Todo estará bien, Jim ahora está aquí, él no dejará que Spock nos deje."

* * *

Jim se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Spock, viendo el cuerpo largo sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y la cara tan blanca como las sabanas que lo cubrían. La nariz y la boca de Spock estaban cubiertas con una máscara transparente, nebulizando sus vías respiratorias con una concentración de oxígeno y drogas. Varios monitores zumbaban con sonidos breves y agudos; Jim no les dio ni una sola mirada. Cualquier información que le hubiesen transmitido carecería de sentido. Jim simplemente cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando entre sus manos la mano fría e inerte de su pareja, antes de inclinarse y colocar un beso en la húmeda frente.

-"He vuelto t'hy'la,"- dijo suavemente- "De verdad estoy aquí, y estaré aquí cuando decidas despertar"- escuchó la puerta abrirse y echó un vistazo hacia ella para ver a una desconcertada enfermera junto a la puerta -"Soy su marido"- dijo Jim ausentemente, con los ojos fijos una vez más en el rostro de Spock- "Voy a necesitar que traigan otra cama en este momento"

-"Um… sí, señor"- la enfermera salió a buscar al Dr. McCoy, quien le dijo que consiguiera esa cama y no lo molestara con tonterías, todos sabían que Jim Kirk no iría a ningún lado.

* * *

Spock se sentía como si hubiese estado bajo el agua por siempre. Él todavía sentía claramente la conmoción ante el frío y la humedad, el miedo incontrolable mientras se hundía, su estructura ósea más pesada arrastrándolo bajo las olas, mientras escuchaba a las personas en el barco gritar y a Uhura sacudirse en el agua junto a él, su largo cabello empapado y fluyendo sobre su cara. Spock sintió que se hundía nuevamente, pero Jim sabía nadar; Jim lo salvaría, no, Jim se había ido; él estaba a años luz de distancia, y no podría ayudarlo; Spock estaba solo, solo en el agua fría y oscura, hundiéndose, hundiéndose cada vez más...

Spock jadeó y abrió los ojos al sentir su mano deslizarse por el sedoso cabello de su amado. Spock miró a su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación del hospital. Giró su cabeza para ver a Jim, profundamente dormido en una silla a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Justo donde la mano de Spock la había encontrado. Jim estaba dormido, claramente agotado, Spock intentó hablar, pero no podía, aún tenía puesta la mascarilla sobre su boca. Movió su mano nuevamente, frotando ligeramente el cabello de Jim otra vez, cuando sus dedos rozaron los puntos psíquicos de Jim, sus ojos azules y cristalinos finalmente se abrieron.

-"Ashaya" -Jim se incorporó, con alegría iluminando su rostro- "Shhh"- lo tranquilizó cuando Spock intentó hablar una vez más, se sentó al borde de la cama, inclinándose hasta tomar la cara de Spock entre sus manos, para besar la frente de su compañero una vez más, sintiendo la calidez donde días atrás no había sentido nada -"Está bien"- Jim alisó el cabello de Spock, sonriéndole a esos ojos marrones -"No puedes hablar t'hy'la, los médicos te tienen unido a varios aparatos hasta que consigas ponerte mejor. Pero vas a estar bien, yo no iré a ningún lugar, me quedare contigo, donde pertenezco. Necesitas cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. Siempre que los abras otra vez me verás, te lo prometo. Ahora solamente debes descansar, te vas a poner bien, lo sé"- le dijo Jim suavemente, al ver el mensaje en los ojos de Spock- "También te amo, ahora duerme, ashaya. Vuelve a dormir."

Spock quería quedarse despierto; quería seguir viendo a Jim. Pero bajo el hechizo calmante de la voz y el tacto de Jim, se encontró flotando nuevamente hasta quedarse dormido una vez más.

* * *

-"Bien, jovencito, creo que podemos decir con seguridad que estás fuera de peligro"- El Doctor McCoy puso a un lado su tricorder, deslizando la mascarilla fuera del rostro de Spock- "Eres malditamente afortunado, y yo malditamente bueno, pudimos arreglar la infección de los pulmones que habías conseguido por meterte donde no debías"

Spock inclinó la espalda contra sus almohadas. Su cara todavía estaba de un blanco fantasmal, y tenía círculos oscuros bajo de sus ojos, pero él se veía mucho mejor que hace un día o dos- "¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?" –le preguntó en un susurro ronco.

McCoy estaba sorprendido por la pregunta- "Probablemente mañana"- echó un vistazo a Jim que se encontraba cómodamente instalado en la cama ubicada al lado de Spock- "Aunque no veo porqué eso te importa tanto; tienes todo lo que quieres de verdad aquí"- le dio a Jim una sonrisa- "Volveré a realizar una verificación de los pacientes, así que los veré a ambos más tarde" -se fue, y Spock miró a su compañero.

-"El Dr. McCoy tiene razón t'hy'la"- dijo con voz ronca- "Debes ir a casa."

-"No"- Jim contestó alegremente, inclinándose finalmente para besar a Spock en los labios, tal como había deseado hacer los últimos tres días. Mantuvo el beso en un simple roce, no queriendo desencadenar un ataque de tos, pero Spock sintió el calor de los labios de Jim a través de todo su cuerpo- "Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que podamos irnos juntos"- le respondió Jim- "y entonces iremos a pasar el resto del verano en nuestra casa en el desierto. Tendré que mantenerte caliente, seco y engordarte antes de iniciar el siguiente período ashaya"- se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama y atrajo suavemente a Spock dentro de sus brazos-"realmente me asustaste amor"- susurró en el cabello de Spock -"No debes hacer eso otra vez ¿de acuerdo?"

Spock se relajó entre los brazos de Jim, sintiéndose de la manera correcta por primera vez en mucho tiempo -"lo intentaré"-murmuró antes de caer dormido una vez más.

* * *

Según lo ordenado, la cadete Nyota Uhura se presentó en la oficina del Almirante Bullock. No tenía la más mínima idea sobre las razones por las cuales el director de la academia quería reunirse con ella. Sin embargo lo descubrió cuando su secretaria le permitió ingresar a la oficina, Nyota se encontró de frente con Bullock y el embajador Sarek, el padre de Spock. Ella fijo su atención en el almirante.

-"¿Acaso necesito un representante legal, señor?"- le preguntó en un murmullo.

Él le dirigió una mirada fría- "No lo sé Cadete ¿Hizo algo incorrecto?"

-"Cadete"- Sarek habló -"Le pedí al Almirante que organizará esta reunión porque deseo saber exactamente qué sucedió en esa excursión ¿Cómo mi hijo se cayó por la borda? He escuchado informes contradictorios"- De hecho, al menos dos miembros del club de astronomía afirmaban que Uhura había empujado a Spock al agua, saltando detrás de él. Tres más creían que se había caído y se había agarrado de Spock en el camino. Mientras que uno de los miembros pensaba que ella se había caído y Spock se había lanzado tras ella, un escenario poco probable para Sarek, teniendo en cuenta que Spock no sabía nadar. Las otras personas a bordo, habían oído el chapoteo, pero no habían presenciado realmente el momento en que Spock aterrizó en el agua.

Furiosa y asustada, Uhura miró a Bullock una vez más -"Señor, no veo porqué estoy siendo interrogada"- dijo levantando la barbilla- "¿Por qué el Embajador Sarek tendría ese derecho?"

Bullock frunció el ceño -"Él no lo tiene pero yo sí"-contestó- "Ahora, podemos mantener esto de manera informal, o podría convocar a un comité disciplinario, Cadete. Quiero saber si esto fue una broma que le salió mal, o si realmente quería empujar al cadete Spock fuera del barco."

Uhura miró fijamente sus botas. Ella se había dejado caer deliberadamente, arrastrando a Spock con ella, esperando que él la rescatará para así poder darle las gracias de una manera efusiva y quizás poder congraciarse con él. Pero todo había salido mal. ¿Quién habría pensado que él se hundiría como una maldita roca? Ella había tenido que sacarlo del agua, con la ayuda de otros cadetes. Su intención no había sido que se enfermara, pero maldita sea, ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Spock algo salía mal?

-"¿y bien, Cadete?"- El tono de Bullock indicaba que estaba preparado para esperar hasta el día del juicio final si se daba el caso.

-"Yo… resbale señor, y en medio del pánico, me agarre del cadete Spock"- termino por decir Uhura, retorciéndose en su interior. Ella odiaba parecer una hembra torpe y tonta, que no podía controlarse, pero mejor eso que ser percibida como una manipuladora. Se obligó a ver a Sarek a los ojos- "No era mi intención lastimar a Spock"-dijo suavemente -"Lo siento mucho, señor ¿Podría decirle eso, por favor?"- intentó hacer que sus ojos se vieran grandes y suplicantes, pero Sarek simplemente la miro con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

-"Estoy seguro que Spock sabrá que sus intenciones no eran malvadas"- contestó- "De igual modo, creo que sería apropiado que encontrara a otros individuos con los cuales socializar en la academia. Basándome en lo que mi yerno me ha dicho, sus interacciones con él parecen ser… desafortunadas. Por lo cual le agradecía que se mantuviera a distancia de él."

-"Considere eso como una orden, cadete Uhura" -dijo Bullock en voz baja -"Estoy de acuerdo con el embajador Sarek, otros encuentros con el cadete Spock serían poco recomendables. Su familia ha pedido respetuosamente que retroceda; y ahora yo estoy secundando eso" –Le dio una mirada que había perfeccionado durante años tratando con cadetes- "Estoy seguro que es lo bastante inteligente para tomar la sugerencia que se le ha ofrecido"

Uhura se mordió el labio- "Sí, señor."

-"Bien. Puede retirarse, Cadete."

-"Señor"- Ella giro sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina. Bullock esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrada detrás de ella, para mirar a Sarek.

-"Eso debería cortar el problema de raíz, déjeme saber si hay más problema."

Sarek inclinó la cabeza- "Mi familia está muy agradecida, señor."

* * *

-"Jim, no soy una planta en un invernadero."

Jim puso otra manta sobre el regazo de Spock, y puso otro leño al fuego- "Así" –dijo regresando al sofá -"¿Estas lo suficientemente caliente t'hy'la?"

-"Nunca pensé que pronunciaría estas palabras en la tierra, pero estoy demasiado caliente" –Spock se quitó una de las mantas- "Por favor ashaya, ven y relájate, has estado muy preocupado por mi"- mantuvo sus brazos estirados hacia Jim -"Si te preocupa que pueda enfriarme" –murmuró- "podrías mantenerme caliente tú mismo."

Jim no podía oponerse a esa invitación, se hundió en el sofá, envolviendo entre sus brazos a su compañero- "Sigues estando demasiado delgado"-dijo suavemente, mientras frotaba la espalda de Spock.

-"Solamente he estado fuera del hospital por tres días" -Spock contestó conmovido y divertido a partes iguales- "y a juzgar por todos los suministros que has traído, yo estaré obeso al momento de iniciar el siguiente período en la academia"

-"Bien"- Jim enterró su cara en el cuello de Spock- "Te quiero engordar tanto como pueda"

-"¿Así ya no seré atractivo para la cadete Uhura?"- Spock le tomó el pelo suavemente.

-"Esa perra psicópata"-Los brazos de Jim se apretaron en torno a él.

-"Ciertamente"- Spock besó la mejilla de Jim- "pero ella no es ninguna amenaza para ti ashaya."

-"Lo sé" –susurró- "pero creo que es una amenaza para ti."

-"No"- Spock contestó, acurrucándose en el sofá- "Ella no puede tocarnos, t'hy'la. Ella nunca nos tocará."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Gracias por leer y mucho más por comentar. Saber su opinión alegra mi semana.


	32. Cap 32: Cambios Significativos

**Notas de la autora:**

No ocurren muchas cosas importantes en este capítulo, pero muchas de ellas serán importantes para el resto de la historia, así que léanlo atentamente.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Disculpen haberlos hecho esperar una semana más de lo normal, la verdad es que el estrés acumulado del trabajo en las últimas semanas me paso factura, y estuve de reposo varios días, con un tratamiento médico que me dejo algo atontada durante las dos últimas semanas, así que este capítulo lo he traducido hoy para no hacerlos esperar más, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y dos: Cambios Significativos**

-"Así que…"-murmuró Jim, girando entre los brazos de Spock- "¿Qué haremos hoy?"

Spock lo pensó por un momento -"Quizás… nada" -le susurró.

-"Eso suena bien"- Jim frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de Spock y sonrió. En las tres semanas desde que habían salido del hospital y habían venido acá, acordaron mutuamente tomar un descanso real, sin estudios en línea, sin visitantes, y sin obligaciones de ningún tipo. Jim había trabajado duramente durante el mes que estuvo en el espacio, y la enfermedad de Spock los había drenado a ambos, a Spock físicamente, y a Jim emocionalmente. Se habían retirado a su 'cabaña en el desierto' como Jim graciosamente la llamaba, y simplemente se encontraban viviendo pacíficamente ahí, pasando todo el día en la compañía del otro. Jim apenas dejaba que Spock levantará la cabeza sin su ayuda durante los primeros días, aun cuando McCoy le había garantizado que _"tu duende que jadea va a estar bien"_ Si Jim hubiese podido llevar a Spock del punto A hasta el punto B, él ciertamente lo habría hecho. Mientras tanto, le insistía a Spock que debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el sofá o en la cama, mientras Jim cocinaba sus comidas, le daba de comer en la boca a su compañero, o lo ayudaba a bañarse (Spock habría disfrutado mucho más esa actividad, sólo que Jim también había decidido que Spock estaba aún 'debilitado' para practicar cualquier clase de actividad sexual. Durante la tercera noche en la casa del desierto, Spock había cambiado esa opinión en Jim al agarrarlo, lanzarlo sobre la cama, y rasgar la ropa de ambos, antes de iniciar una lucha bastante enérgica hasta lograr el coito. Incluso el ataque de tos que Spock sufriera después bien valía la pena).

Jim se acurrucó más cerca, soñoliento, mientras frotaba ligeramente la espalda de Spock y sus hombros, los huesos de su clavícula, generalmente asegurándose que Spock no volvería dormir todavía.

-"Creía que deseabas que descansará" -Spock murmuro más que interesado en las atenciones.

-"El sueño está sobreestimado" –Jim coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y presionó su cuerpo completamente contra su compañero, dejando a Spock sentir su impaciente dureza presionarse contra el muslo del Vulcano.

-"Es asombroso cómo llegamos con frecuencia a esa conclusión"- Spock rodó, dejando a Jim debajo de su cuerpo, encontrando los labios de su compañero con los propios, y dejando a sus manos vagar hasta que se encontraron por fin con la fresca y dorada carne.

Otra vez se durmieron mucho más tarde.

* * *

-"Yo atiendo"- Jim salió de la cocina, donde estaba haciendo el almuerzo (habían dormido lo suficiente para saltarse el desayuno) para pulsar el botón que encendía el comunicador, que había estado sonando por unos segundos. El rostro de Amanda apareció en la proyección.

-"Hola querido"- Ella le sonrió, aliviando de inmediato cualquier preocupación o mal presentimiento que Jim pudiera haber tenido. Así que le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Hey, Amanda ¿Qué tal? ¿Nos llamas para asegurarte que Spock ha comido correctamente? Te prometo que lo ha hecho"- _tuvo una "bebida de proteínas" aproximadamente a las 7:30 de la mañana, pero no creo que necesite compartir esa información. _

-"Estoy segura que estás cuidándolo de una manera excelente querido"- ella le aseguró- "Y de verdad lamento molestarlos, pero Sarek se preguntaba si los dos pudieran volver a la ciudad para cenar con nosotros esta noche. Tenemos ciertas noticias, y quisiéramos hablarlo cara a cara con ustedes."

-"¿Malas noticias?"- Preguntó Spock acercándose a la espalda de Jim, y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-"No, no"- ella les aseguró- "son sólo noticias inesperadas"

-"¡Oh, wow! Estás embarazada." -Jim no pudo resistirse, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver a Amanda ahogarse, sin mencionar la sensación de Spock atiesarse a su lado.

-"¡Jim, eres terrible!"- Amanda se rio- "Iba a hacerles suspiros con crema para el postre de esta noche, pero luego de eso…"

-"Madre"- Spock intervino, mirándola sobre el hombro de Jim- "creo que es injusto que deba ser penalizado porque mi compañero de enlace se comporte de una manera inadecuada…"

-"De acuerdo"- ella sonrió- "Haré los suspiros con crema, y tú puedes comerlos lejos de Jim"

-"Me parece justo"- Spock contestó solemnemente- "¿Las 7:00 p.m. sería una hora de llegada apropiada?"

-"Entonces los veré a esa hora"- Ella les sopló un beso y les guiñó un ojo, antes de cortar la comunicación. Jim se giró para ver a Spock.

-"Bueno, eso fue extraño."

-"Y tu sugerencia de que mi madre está gestando no fue muy útil"- Spock intentó fruncir el ceño a su t'hy'la, pero no funciono. Jim envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su Vulcano antes de besarle la punta de la nariz.

-"De hecho, me habría gustado un pequeño hermano o hermana"- le tomó el pelo- "Pero como eso no es, aparentemente, supongo que tendremos que vestirnos para ir a la Ciudad. Vamos Ashaya. Aún tenemos tiempo para el almuerzo y una siesta"- Sus ojos se prometieron placeres que no tenían nada que ver con el sueño o la nutrición.

-"Eres incorregible"- le murmuró Spock.

-"Y tú eres malditamente afortunado."

-"No discuto eso."

* * *

Sarek estaba esperándolos en la sala de estar cuando Jim y Spock llegaron.

-"Hijos míos"-les dijo, viendo a Spock con una mirada penetrante de esos ojos oscuros - "Te ves recuperado."

-"Lo estoy, padre"- Spock contestó -"Jim me ha cuidado excelentemente."

-"No lo dudo"- Sarek se volvió hacia Jim- "Tal parece que seré padre una vez más James."

Jim sonrió, para nada arrepentido- "¿Así que no hay ningún pequeño bebé en camino, huh?"

Sarek miró de nuevo a su hijo mayor –"Los seres humanos son peculiares"- suspiró.

-"Sí, y ambos, tú y Spock se casaron con uno, ¿Así que en que los convierte eso?" - Jim se rio.

-"¡Spock!"- Amanda entró y corrió a abrazar a Spock - "Cariño, te ves maravilloso" –Ella se volvió hacia Jim- "Supongo que ahora tengo que dejarte comer un suspiro con crema, teniendo en cuenta lo mejor que está Spock."

-"Obtendré dos" -Jim anunció orgulloso- "Spock se encuentra de nuevo al 100 por ciento."

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Jim luego del postre- "así que, si no estamos consiguiendo a un nuevo miembro de la casa Surak, ¿a qué se deben las buenas noticias?"

Amanda echó una mirada a su marido a través de la mesa- "Realmente las noticias son de Sarek".

Sarek tomó un largo sorbo de su té y después coloco su taza cuidadosamente en la mesa- "He recibido una petición de Vulcano"-les explicó- "El gobierno me está revocando el cargo de embajador en la tierra, porque desean que tome un lugar en el alto consejo"

-"¡Sarek Eso es maravilloso!"- Jim lo felicitó entusiasmado -"Enhorabuena"- Jim había estado con Vulcanos el tiempo suficiente para saber el gran honor que esto suponía.

-"De hecho, padre, debo repetir los sentimientos de Jim."

Sarek sacudió la cabeza- "Se lo agradezco a ambos, pero es un deber y no una cuestión para sentirse orgullosos."

-"Bien, pero todavía creo que las felicitaciones son adecuadas"-dijo Jim firmemente.

-"Gracias"- contestó Sarek- "En vista de que es parte de las costumbres humanas James, las aceptaré."

-"Padre, ¿Cuándo tienen madre y tú programado dejar la tierra?"- preguntó Spock.

-"Tenemos que estar listos para irnos en cuatro semanas"- dijo Amanda con un suspiro- "No sé cómo voy a embalar más de 20 años de posesiones de valor en ese periodo de tiempo."

-"Esposa, te he dicho que no hay razón para llevarnos todo con nosotros cuando nos vayamos"- Sarek contestó pacientemente- "Muchos artículos pueden ser enviados más adelante."

-"Oh, sí, por supuesto"- Amanda rodó los ojos- "Sólo podríamos dormir en el piso cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa en Vulcano."

Jim escondió su sonrisa. Él había estado en esa casa; y tenían camas.

-"Solucionaremos esos inconvenientes" –dijo Sarek con paciencia, se giró de nuevo hacia Jim y Spock- "Sin embargo, estoy preocupado por ustedes dos."

Spock levantó una ceja- "Padre"- dijo suavemente- "Jim tiene diecinueve años, y yo tengo veintiuno. Me veo obligado a señalar que los dos somos mayores de edad según la ley de la Federación. Mientras que su compañía y sus consejos son siempre bienvenidos…"

-"Sin mencionar las comidas gratis"- Jim le sonrió a Amanda.

-"Jim y yo somos lo bastante viejos para vivir por nuestra cuenta"- Spock culmino.

-"Reconozco eso"-contestó Sarek- "Sin embargo, mi preocupación es que una vez que Amanda y yo estemos en Vulcano, ustedes ya no tendrían un hogar aquí en la tierra."

-"No había pensado en eso"-dijo Jim suavemente, con cierta cantidad de culpa por no haber pensado en ello. Desde el día en que había caminado a través de esas puertas por primera vez, Jim había disfrutado siempre de la seguridad de un domicilio familiar. Por supuesto, él y Spock pasaban sus vacaciones en la casa del desierto, pero no podrían vivir allí a tiempo completo.

-"Sé que ninguno de ustedes desea continuar viviendo en el dormitorio de la academia, ahora que se convertirán en cadetes de segundo año"- Sarek continuó- "Por lo tanto, antes de que Amanda y yo dejemos la tierra, nos gustaría que encontraran un hogar en San Francisco… que pudiéramos comprar para ustedes."

Jim y Spock se miraron entre ellos, y entonces Jim habló por ambos.

-"Wow."

* * *

-"Es magnífico"- dijo Jim de pie en la acera, mientras miraba hacia arriba la casa que Spock había encontrado. Estaba en una calle privada, rodeada de árboles, y a menos de veinte minutos a pie de la academia, menos de cinco si usaban un coche de aire, en caso que Jim durmiera más de la cuenta. La fachada era de ladrillo y granito auténticos, con ventanas altas. Tenía un pequeño jardín, pero no había suficiente espacio para que Jim pudiera 'cavar en la tierra', según la burla de Spock -"Pero ashaya, es un duplex"- Jim estaba perplejo- "¿Estás pensando en echarme y hacerme vivir solo?"

-"Me conoces mejor que eso"- contestó Spock -"Cuando los Vulcanos comparan una propiedad, a menudo compran un bien que pueda sostenerse y ofrecer también un refugio. Y puesto que mi padre estará pagando nuestra casa, si compramos este dúplex, el alquiler de la otra mitad podría ayudarnos con el cuidado de la vivienda, el pago de los impuestos y demás reparaciones. Con la Academia tan cerca será fácil encontrar a un arrendatario apropiado, habrá muchos interesados. Además, una vez que nos graduemos de la academia y nos asignen a una nave, tendremos a alguien que pueda ocuparse de la vivienda mientras estamos ausentes."

-"Lógico como siempre"- Jim le tomó el pelo- "Esta bien t'hy'la. Mientras no planees alquilar la otra mitad a Uhura."

-"Creo que la respuesta apropiada es 'que el cielo no lo permita' ashaya" -Aunque estaban en público, Spock dejó que sus dedos se escabulleran en un beso rápido.

-"Me quitas un peso de encima"- Jim le tomó el pelo nuevamente- "Vamos, amor. Llamemos a tu padre y digámosle que la hemos encontrado, así podrá regatear con el agente inmobiliario del vendedor."

-"Mi padre nunca haría eso."

Jim apenas sonrió, sabía que conseguirían el lugar por menos del precio inicial de venta, había visto a Sarek en acción bastantes veces para saber que esperar. Dos semanas más tarde la casa era suya (Al finalizar el trato, y por supuesto, 17.000 créditos por debajo del precio de cotización inicial).

* * *

Jim y Spock se encontraban en el patio de la Embajada de Vulcano para decir adiós a Sarek y Amanda, ambos se encontraban vestidos para el viaje, mientras que su equipaje había sido enviado con anticipación.

-"Confío en que su viaje será seguro y sin incidentes serios"- le dijo Spock a su padre.

-"Sé que no habrá problemas"- Sarek contestó confiado- "El USS Endeavor es una nave excelente, y el capitán Aronson es un agente experimentado."

Jim caminó al frente y abrazó a Amanda, sin preocuparles cualquier daño que su conjunto de viaje pudiera sufrir, ella lo abrazó de vuelta ferozmente.

-"Te extrañaré"- Jim le dijo suavemente, mientras levantaba la vista hacia su padre adoptivo- "A ambos."

-"Habrá que esperar un tiempo para adaptarse James"-Sarek contestó grave- "Sin embargo, confió plenamente en que tú y Spock prosperarán, incluso sin mi supervisión constante"- Sus palabras eran frías, pero sus ojos eran cálidos, y Jim hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a leerlo.

Spock intercambió el ozh'esta con su madre y después giró de nuevo hacia su padre, levantando su mano en el ta'al formal- "Larga vida y prosperidad, alto concejal Sarek."

Sarek devolvió el saludo de Spock -"Paz y larga vida, hijos míos"- luego se dirigió a Amanda- "Esposa, debemos irnos."

-"Llámennos tan pronto como lleguen"- les pidió Jim –"iremos a Vulcano para Navidad."

Amanda le dio a Spock un abrazo rápido y entonces ambos subieron al vehículo que los llevaría al puerto espacial donde serían emitidos a bordo del USS Endeavor, el cual los llevaría a Vulcano.

Spock miró los alrededores del patio, sintiéndose repentina y curiosamente desvalido, ahora podía entender esa sensación humana de dar por terminada la niñez, porque en un sentido inesperado y real, hoy era ese día para él y su compañero. Ya no tendrían su hogar de la niñez, Spock sintió los dedos de Jim acariciar ligeramente su muñeca, se giró para ver a su compañero sonreírle con los ojos cargados de comprensión.

-"Vamos ashaya" –dijo Jim suavemente- "Es momento de irnos"

Juntos, caminaron fuera del patio hasta las puertas principales de la embajada. Jim se detuvo a mirar al guardia, el mismo hombre que había estado allí durante todos esos años, el mismo que había anunciado a un pequeño ser humano que había llegado con una bolsa repleta de ropa.

-"Gracias"- dijo Jim en voz baja- "Gracias por dejarme entrar ese día."

El hombre inclino su cabeza- "Fue un honor joven señor."

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos cuando se metieron en su coche, dirigiéndose de regreso a su hogar en el desierto, por algunas semanas más, hasta que comenzará el siguiente periodo de la academia.

* * *

-"Jim."

-"Hola Huesos"- Jim sonrió a la pantalla- "¿Qué tal estas? No me digas que me perdí una cita para que pudieras pegarme una hypo."

-"No; eso es la próxima semana"- McCoy contestó con una sonrisa- "Realmente, quería hablar contigo, tengo ciertas noticias"- Ahora su sonrisa desapareció.

-"Seguro Huesos. ¿Qué ocurre?"

McCoy tomó una respiración profunda- "Jocelyn se mudó de nuevo a Atlanta"-dijo en voz baja- "Se llevó a Joanna con ella e introdujo los papeles para el divorcio."

-"Oh, joder Huesos, lo siento"- Jim sabía que el matrimonio de McCoy había estado en problemas por mucho tiempo, pero él había intentado remendar las cosas por su hija de ocho años, Joanna- "Joder hombre. ¿Hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer?"

-"Bien, estoy bastante seguro que pedirte que la mates nos metería en problemas a ambos, así que pasaré"-dijo McCoy- "Sin embargo, tengo otras noticias. He aplicado para ingresar a la academia y me han aceptado. Están bastante necesitados de médicos, y están pagando una prima increíble por enlistarse, cosa que necesitaré después de que esa arpía y su abogado acaben conmigo."

-"Jesús Hueso ¿tú en la Flota Estelar?" -Jim sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sí, lo sé"- McCoy contestó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios -"Ni siquiera me gusta el espacio" –Suspiró- "pero puedo decirte que estoy malditamente enfermo de la tierra."

-"Sí"-dijo Jim suavemente y con simpatía -"Puedo ver porqué lo estarías"- así que coloco una sonrisa en su cara -"Así que, con qué puedo ayudarte ¿Necesitas saber qué bares tienen los mejores precios?"

Huesos resopló -"No necesito que un cachorro como tú me enseñe cómo beber"- le contestó- "Yo sólo preguntaba, gracias a que tengo mi doctorado en Medicina, conseguí exonerarme algunos cursos, y la Flota Estelar me dejará comenzar la academia como un cadete de segundo año, lo que significa que no deberé compartir esas habitaciones que parecen jaulas de hámster y que ustedes llaman dormitorios. Quiero encontrar un lugar cerca del campus, y me preguntaba si conocías a cualquier persona que buscará a un huésped reservado y respetable."

Jim sintió una enorme sonrisa formarse en su cara -"A decir verdad…"

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Bueno, tal parece que Jim y Spock consiguieron a un inquilino sureño…. ¿Qué piensan que opine Spock? Sin duda este es un capítulo de transición de esos que a la larga resultan importantes, después de todo Huesos y Jim comparten sus años en la academia, pero ya veremos cómo resulta la cosa con Spock en la ecuación.


	33. Cap 33: Cadete Senior

**Notas de la autora:**

Movemos la historia un par de años en el futuro, a un momento significativo en la carrera de Jim.

Desde aquí, la historia estará un poco en paralelo con la película 2009, con algunos cambios importantes, porque pienso que soy más inteligente que Abrams, aunque él consiguió que le pagaran por jugar con estos personajes y a mí no me pagan.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Si… no estoy muerta, y no… no voy a dejar sin terminar la traducción, necesitaba un descanso de al menos una de mis obligaciones y dado que está estaba tomando mis pocos ratos libres, se llevó las de perder, en fin, lamento la demora, y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

A ver si saben de qué momento importante se trata.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y tres: Cadete Senior**

-"Enhorabuena, Teniente Spock" –le felicitó la profesora L'Lyln, una Andoriana esbelta- "Es el primer cadete en recibir una puntuación de 100% en mi clase"- ella le regreso a Spock su trabajo final sobre la teoría de secuencia y evitó sacudir su mano, aunque era obvio que ella se estaba conteniendo- "espero que considere mi sugerencia y someta esta tesis a consideración del diario de física teórica".

Spock inclinó su cabeza- "Ciertamente tomaré en cuenta su recomendación"- contestó serio, sin ver ninguna razón para decirle que el papel ya había sido sometido a la consideración del diario y aceptado. La jactancia era ilógica; la profesora L'Lyln vería el papel cuando recibiera su copia del diario en dos meses.

-"Le deseo gran éxito en su carrera dentro de la Starfleet"-L'Lyln añadió -"Serás un activo muy valioso para cualquier nave."

-"Gracias"- dar las gracias era algo ilógico, pero Spock había aprendido hace tiempo que muchas especies sensibles esperaban tales cortesías sociales, contaban con tales cumplidos, y la concesión de ellos hacia que las conversaciones fluyeran de manera satisfactoria y terminan rápidamente. Ésta era la última clase de Spock, no sólo del día, también de su carrera en la academia. Y estaba impaciente por llegar a su hogar, y su hogar era Jim.

Caminando a través del campus en esta hermosa tarde de mayo, Spock se sentía feliz. Sabía que la felicidad era una emoción abstracta y transitoria, poco fiable en el mejor de los casos y en el peor de los casos peligrosamente adictiva. Sin embargo, si su relación con Jim le había enseñado algo era que no había lógica en negar sus sentimientos. Spock estaba feliz, muy feliz. Su carrera en la academia había terminado, y pronto él y Jim serían asignados a su primera misión en la Flota Estelar, ya sea en una nave o en una Base Estelar. Gracias a las regulaciones de la Starfleet, tenían la garantía de que él y Jim estarían juntos, y eso era todo lo que importaba, aunque Spock sabía que Jim tenía la esperanza de ser asignado a una starship. Lo mejor de todo, es que antes de recibir sus asignaciones tendrían seis semanas libres, y ellos irían a visitar a los padres de Spock a Vulcano. En los dos años en los cuales Sarek y Amanda habrían dejado la tierra, ellos habían estado en contacto frecuente con "nuestros chicos" como Amanda siempre insistía en referirse a Jim y a Spock. Sin embargo, no habían estado de regreso en la tierra, y los horarios de Jim y de Spock habían impedido que ellos viajaran a Vulcano. Era gratificante pensar en ver a sus padres otra vez en persona, y Spock sabía que Jim también estaba ansioso por viajar.

_-"Quizás podamos perseguir a T'Pring, y finalmente yo pueda afeitar sus cejas"- le había dicho sólo unos días antes, con esa sonrisa traviesa que Spock tanto amaba. Spock se había visto obligado a dejar de estudiar para su final de geología y besar a Jim para someterlo o al menos intentarlo. Jim era muy difícil de doblegar. Sin embargo, al final el esfuerzo siempre era recompensado._

Los últimos dos años habían sido muy atareados pero satisfactorios. Tanto a Jim como a Spock les había ido muy bien en la Academia. Jim había sido electo presidente de la clase al finalizar su segundo año, y Spock no sólo se había convertido en alférez, de hecho había ganado las franjas de teniente también. Sin embargo, Jim no se quedaba atrás, él probablemente sería promovido después de pasar 90 días de servicio activo. Incluso los arreglos realizados a su vivienda habían demostrado ser un éxito. El primer día en que se habían mudado, Spock sintió ciertos reparos en tener a McCoy viviendo en la otra mitad del dúplex. A excepción de su madre y de Jim, Spock nunca había vivido tan cerca de otro ser humano. Pero Jim se había sentido confiado en que "Huesos" como insistía en llamar al médico, sería un buen inquilino y vecino.

_-"Él es lo suficientemente viejo para que nosotros tengamos que preocuparnos por fiestas salvajes, y es un médico cadete, así que nosotros apenas lo veremos a partir de la próxima semana"- Jim había dicho con firmeza- "Además me agrada, y será práctico tener a un médico en la puerta más cercana, en caso de que tenga una reacción alérgica o si Uhura intenta ahogarte otra vez"- Jim no había estado listo para perdonar a la Cadete por su error; Spock dudaba que lograra perdonarla en algún momento. En realidad, Spock entendía los sentimientos de Jim. Si alguien hubiera colocado al ser humano en peligro, Spock habría regresado rápidamente a los instintos guerreros de sus antepasados._

_-"Muy bien t'hy'la"-Spock había aceptado -"Si sientes que el Dr. McCoy será un inquilino aceptable, entonces vamos a ofrecerle el espacio."_

Y por eso lo aceptaron, por un alquiler que Spock sabía estaba por debajo de la tarifa habitual, pero el corazón blando de Jim había sido tocado por la difícil situación de McCoy, su estado financiero era tal que no necesitaban exprimir cada centavo de un inquilino. Y como de costumbre, los instintos de Jim habían estado en lo correcto. McCoy estaba agradecido por el alojamiento a un precio que su bolsillo podría manejar, por lo que era poco exigente (una vez que el tema de la insonorización adicional a las paredes entre las dos unidades había sido resuelto. Al parecer Jim era muy ruidoso durante el coito; Spock nunca lo había notado, puesto que sus sentidos estaban ocupados de otra manera en esos momentos, pero McCoy les había informado rápidamente que _"¡no puedo conciliar el sueño si ustedes dos van a estar cogiendo como conejos con síndrome de Tourette!*"_ Así, un mortificado Spock había pagado para tener instado al día siguiente el aislamiento acústico adicional).

Jim se había convertido en un firme amigo para el médico; McCoy y Spock también se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, aunque cada uno de ellos negara cualquier tipo de afecto. McCoy pensaba que _"el duende_" era francamente hilarante con su lógica, sus rituales y la negación de las emociones, y Spock pensaba que el médico era espantosamente ilógico para un científico. Sin embargo, ambos estaban muy encariñados con Jim, y cada uno habría acudido inmediatamente en defensa del otro, incluso si ambos lo negaban.

Spock llegó a su casa, notando que el jardín de flores que Jim había plantado el otoño anterior estaba completamente florecido. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle a Spock todo lo que Jim lograba hacer con unos pocos metros cuadrados de tierra; tenían flores y hierbas desde principios de marzo y casi hasta Navidad. De hecho, Jim hacía más que cualquiera de ellos para hacer de esta casa un hogar verdadero, aun cuando McCoy se reía mientras llamaba a su casero humano _"la pequeña suzy Homemaker**"._ Pero la verdad era que Jim tenía un don para hacer cualquier ambiente cálido y acogedor, un don que Spock apreciaba. Él sabía que a dondequiera que la Flota Estelar los enviara, Jim siempre tendría un hogar para él, porque Jim era su hogar.

Spock llegó a la mitad de su casa y escuchó un momento con sus oídos y mente. Jim no estaba allí. Spock sintió decepción por un momento, pero se recordó que Jim tenía una prueba de programación en la Academia, y obviamente la prueba todavía no había terminado. Jim había insistido en tomar los cursos de la carrera de comando y los de informática, llevando una carga prácticamente más pesada que cualquier otro cadete. Sin embargo, como todo, lo había hecho con tolerancia y gran éxito, a excepción de un desafío en particular. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer hoy por tercera vez. Spock había intentado convencerlo de lo contrario, pero Jim estaba determinado, uno de sus rasgos más admirables y de vez en cuando, uno de los más desafortunados.

Spock decidió que no había lógica en sentarse a esperar dentro de la casa a que Jim regresara. Su t'hy'la volvería tan pronto como pudiera, mientras tanto, Spock tomaría un poco de sol y aire fresco, lo cual sería muy beneficioso, luego de haber pasado las últimas semanas estudiando en casa.

Spock fue a la nevera y la abrió, encontrando dentro jugo de naranja natural y frio, de nuevo cortesía de Jim. No importaba cuantas veces Spock le dijera a su compañero que podía beber tranquilamente jugo procesado, Jim aun iba al barrio Chino por lo menos una vez por semana a comprar fruta fresca y cítrica para Spock. Una rara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Spock al ver la jarra alta. Él debía de haber sabido que aun con lo ocupado que había estado Jim, se tomaría el tiempo para preparar esto para su compañero. Tomo un vaso del armario y se sirvió un poco de jugo antes de caminar a través de la cocina y de las puertas correderas que llevaban al patio trasero, que ambas viviendas compartían. El patio también había sido diseñado por Jim, con un pequeño estanque con peces koi, una cascada artificial que repiqueteaba suavemente sobre las piedras, un montón de plantas y un patio de losas con sillas, un diván y una mesa redonda. McCoy estaba tumbado en una silla, con un vaso en la mano, levanto la mirada en cuanto Spock salió, agitando su vaso de peltre en un saludo perezoso.

-"Bien ¿estás listo?" –le pregunto con el acento de Georgia un poco más grueso de lo habitual.

Spock asintió mientras camina hasta tomar asiento frente al médico –"Lo estoy"- confirmó, mirando de cerca el vaso que el humano estaba sosteniendo, y que parecía tener hierbas verdes creciendo en la parte superior- "¿Qué tipo de bebida es ésa?"

McCoy sonrió -"Es un julepe de menta*** auténtico"- contestó- "Mi tercer vaso, de hecho. Estoy celebrando el hecho de que esos burócratas en el comando han decidido que pueden confiar en mí, y en que no matare a nadie, y me han liberado para poder aterrorizar a la galaxia con mis hypos rápidas y curativas" –levantó burlonamente el vaso en dirección a Spock, vertiendo un poco del contenido sobre sus dedos.

Spock levantó una ceja- "Así que usted ha recibido su comisión."

-"Sip"- McCoy lamió el borbón de sus dedos y tomó otro trago de su vaso escarchado- "Teniente, Comandante Leonard McCoy, de la Starfleet, a tu servicio, señor."

-"Mis felicitaciones"- Spock respondió serio -"Asumía que su dependencia a la bebida y a las hypos impediría una carrera médica en la Flota Estelar. Al parecer estaba mal informado".

-"Ya quisieras, duende de orejas puntiagudas. Estoy autorizado para tratar con todos los miembros del personal de la Flota Estelar, así que sólo deberé esperar a que obtengas una infección de oído; y ahí estaré con un galón de la agua caliente y una hypo cargada."

-"Usted es un ser humano extraordinariamente extraño" -contestó Spock.

-"Deberías saberlo, estás casado con nuestro rey"- huesos le regreso mordaz - "Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está nuestro honorable presidente de la clase, el chico maravilla de pelo rubio?"

Spock bebió de su jugo- "Él está… volviendo a tomar el Kobayashi Maru."

-"¿Qué?" -McCoy se sentó de golpe- "¿Por tercera maldita vez?"

Spock cabeceó -"Esta… insatisfecho… con los anteriores resultados del examen."

-"Oh, dulce sufrimiento de Jesús"- McCoy se dejó caer dentro de su silla- "¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca a ese muchacho que el Kobayashi Maru es una prueba imposible de superar? Nadie llegará a encontrar una solución para ella, no en la historia de la academia. ¿Qué demonios le hace pensar a Jim Kirk que puede ser el primero?"

Spock dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, y miro al médico- "Leonard, conociendo a Jim Kirk como lo conoces, ¿puedes preguntarte realmente eso?"

McCoy resopló- "Tienes razón, es como intentar detener una lluvia de meteoritos con un paraguas"- se puso de pie- "creo que necesito otra bebida"- echó un vistazo al jugo de naranja de nuevo en la mano de Spock -"Jim probablemente necesitará algo más fuerte que eso cuando regrese"- observó- "Puede que necesite mi equipo de primeros auxilios, probablemente deba pegarle un hypo detrás de sus oídos" -Entró a la mitad de su vivienda, dejando a Spock bebiendo de su jugo, y repasando mentalmente la discusión que él y Jim habían tenido hace cuatro noches, sobre la determinación de Jim de tomar nuevamente y por tercera vez la insuperable simulación de comandos.

_-"Ashaya"- Spock había dicho suavemente, mientras él y Jim se encontraban acurrucados juntos en el sofá -"no hay ninguna razón para pasar por esto otra vez."_

_Jim había empujado su barbilla hacia adelante, un claro referente a su estado de ánimo, como la cola de un gato que se mueve y se encrespa._

_-"Voy a descifrarlo"- insistió._

_-"Jim, no tienes que "descifrar" la Kobayashi Maru" -Spock le repitió pacientemente- "Esta diseñado como una prueba de carácter y habilidades para la toma de decisiones bajo presión, no como un rompecabezas que hay que resolver."_

_-"Bien, es una jodida prueba, aunque intentes justificarla de cualquier forma"- Jim le respondió con vehemencia, Spock se apartó levemente, y la cara de Jim se suavizo- "lo siento t'hy'la" -puso una mano en la muñeca de Spock, acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano- "No quiere decir que este molesto contigo"_

_-"Lo sé" -Spock deslizó un brazo alrededor de Jim y lo atrajo hacia si- "Sin embargo, tu simulación anterior fue perfectamente adecuada ashaya, y tus calificaciones son excepcionales. No tienes nada que demostrar" -Pero Spock sabía que la calificación no era el punto, él entendía, como quizás nadie más lo haría, qué llevaba a Jim Kirk a querer superar esta prueba._

_-"Tal vez no" -Jim inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla contra el hombro de Spock- "Pero solamente es una jodida prueba, y voy a demostrarlo"- lo miró fijamente pensando en el pasado -"No soy mi padre"-dijo muy suavemente- "No creo en escenarios imposibles."_

Spock levanto la mirada para ver a McCoy regresar con otro vaso bien frío- "No te envidio"- anunció el humano- "Jim va a estar bastante enojado cuando regrese a casa después de haber fracasado en esa locura de la Kobayashi Maru otra vez."

-"Voy a hacer frente a Jim."

McCoy sonrió- "Sí, estoy seguro. Lo bueno es que estoy a medio camino de emborracharme; así que dormiré lo suficientemente profundo para no ser capaz de escucharlos a los dos gimiendo, aullando y golpeando el cabecero en la cama. No hay insonorización suficiente que pueda amortiguar todo eso" -resopló al ver las puntas de las orejas de Spock volverse verdes, el Vulcano abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerro cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Jim Kirk apareció, agitando un trozo de papel sobre su cabeza.

-"¡Lo hice!"- se dirigió hacia Spock y se lanzó a sus brazos cuando el Vulcano se levantó de su silla -"¡Lo hice!" -repitió abrazando firmemente a su compañero, sin importarle un demonio que McCoy los viera.

-"Estás bromeando"- Huesos jadeó y Jim se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa en su cara que podría ser vista desde el espacio.

-"Nop, no bromeo"-contestó orgulloso- "ustedes caballeros, están viendo al primer cadete en derrotar el Kobayashi Maru!"

La noticia se había expandido por todo el campus antes del ocaso. James T. Kirk, hijo del héroe de la Flota Estelar, hijo adoptivo del embajador de Vulcano y cadete de oro de la Starfleet, había derrotado la última simulación del comando. Mientras comandaba el barco de la Flota Estelar en la simulación, Kirk había conseguido deslizarse más allá de la zona neutral y rescatar a la tripulación varada de la nave Kobayashi Maru, logrando superar las últimas tres naves Klingons y regresando de nuevo al lado de la frontera de la Federación. Nadie podía imaginar cómo Kirk lo había conseguido, se suponía que las naves Klingon harían picadillo cualquier nave de la Federación.

Sin embargo, nadie podía discutir el éxito, y Kirk había tenido éxito. El Kobayashi Maru ya no era imbatible.

* * *

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" –Spock le preguntó por fin, muy tarde esa noche, después de que todos los invitados que asistieron a la fiesta improvisada en su casa se habían ido, y él y Jim se quedaron finalmente solos. Para sorpresa de Spock, Jim no contestó de inmediato.

-"Hace mucho tiempo, había una vieja tradición, en las fuerzas armadas de la tierra"- dijo finalmente- "Era llamada 'no preguntes, no digas****', no se trata de la misma situación, pero creo que podría aplicarse" –le dio a Spock una mirada, cargada con una mezcla de súplica y travesura- "creo que serías más feliz si tienes una coartada creíble ashaya, pero te prometo, que apenas tenga mi comisión en mis manos, te lo diré."

Y con eso, Spock tuvo que conformarse. Jim podía ser asombrosamente obstinado cuando quería, y nadie sabía eso mejor que Spock.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, el primer chisme sobre el Kobayashi Maru había sido remplazado por la impactante noticia de que el alférez Kirk había sido llamado ante el rector con relación a la prueba. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero los chismes habían comenzado en ese momento.

Jim se cuadró ante el escritorio del Almirante Bullock. Spock había insistido en acompañar a su compañero, por lo que se situó detrás del hombro derecho de Jim. Bullock miró a ambos con el rostro sombrío.

-"Kirk"-dijo por fin- "Sus resultados en el Kobayashi Maru han sido impugnados."

-"Ya veo"- respondió Jim, totalmente tranquilo- "¿Bajo qué argumentos, señor?"

-"El cadete en cuestión, la Cadete Uhura, ha presentado una denuncia"- respondió Bullock- "Ella sostiene que es claramente imposible que hayas superado legítimamente la simulación, y bajo las reglas de la academia, exige transparencia y que pruebes cómo completaste con éxito el ejercicio."

Por supuesto, dejen que Uhura joda mi logro, habían pasado dos años y ella todavía seguía guardándole rencor. Jim dio a Bullock una sonrisa fría -"Estaré encantado de explicarle, señor. Arreglé el ordenador" –respondió todavía calmado- "Cambié el escenario, por lo que la nave pudo evadir las naves Klingons."

-"Tu… Cambiaste el escenario" -Por primera vez en su carrera, Bullock parecía haber perdido por completo el habla.

-"Sí"- contestó Jim -"No me gusta perder."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

En este capítulo hay varias cosas interesantes que creo pueden resultar intrigantes, así que hago algunas aclaraciones:

*Síndrome de Tourette es un trastorno, caracterizado por múltiples tics físicos y/o vocales. A menudo está asociado con la pronunciación de palabras obscenas o comentarios socialmente inapropiados y despectivos. (vaya nochecita paso McCoy)

**"Suzy Homemaker" son accesorios del hogar vendidos para una muñeca tipo Barbie, de los años 60 llamada Suzy, que era el modelo de ama de casa perfecta para la época.

***Jelupe de menta: es un cóctel alcohólico típico del sur de Estados Unidos (como un mojito), tradicionalmente se emplea menta verde (hierbabuena), bourbon, azúcar y agua, se usa un ramillete de menta fresca principalmente como adorno, para introducir el sabor y el aroma por la nariz. Tradicionalmente los julepes de menta se suelen servir en copas de plata o peltre, que se sostienen solo por la base y los bordes superiores. Esto permite que se forme escarcha fuera de la copa.

****No preguntes, no digas o Prohibido preguntar, prohibido decir (en inglés Don't ask, don't tell) es la expresión con la que se conoce popularmente la política sobre homosexualidad en las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos desde 1993 hasta diciembre de 2010. La ley prohibía a cualquier homosexual o bisexual revelar su orientación sexual o hablar de cualquier relación homosexual, incluyendo matrimonios o lazos familiares. Por otra parte "no preguntar" implica la prohibición que se establece para los superiores de iniciar cualquier indagación o investigación sobre la orientación sexual de los miembros del servicio si no se exhibe el comportamiento prohibido.

En el próximo capítulo, la cosa se pondrá un tanto desagradable para Jim, no les prometeré una fecha de publicación para no quedarles mal.

Besos y gracias a quienes han comentado en este tiempo.


	34. Cap 34: Una Crisis (o quizás dos)

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim debe hacer frente a la música; Spock debe tomar una decisión, y Uhura debe actuar como… bien, ya saben.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro: Una Crisis (o quizás dos)**

En los dieciséis años que Jim había conocido a Spock, nunca lo había visto verdaderamente enojado. Claro, habían discrepado de vez en cuando, a veces en voz muy alta, por lo menos por parte de Jim. Spock casi siempre recurría a una declaración fría de los hechos seguido por un período prolongado de silencio, roto generalmente cuando uno de ellos iniciaba una sesión de sexo de reconciliación. Spock simplemente nunca se había enojado verdaderamente.

Hasta ahora. Y Jim estaba sorprendido por ello.

-"¿Por lo menos hablarías conmigo?" –le pidió tan pronto como llegaron a la seguridad de su hogar y cerraron la puerta.

Spock se giró como una pantera –"No hay nada que pueda decirte, más allá de expresar mi completa repugnancia por tus acciones"- le gruño- "¡Hiciste trampa en un examen de la Academia de la Flota Estelar!"

-"¡No hice trampa!"- Jim replicó poniéndose rojo- "No hay nada en las malditas reglas que diga que los parámetros de la prueba no pueden ser cambiados."

-"Porque nadie en la facultad podría creer que un cadete se rebajaría a hackear el ordenador de la Academia"- Spock respondió de nuevo- "tus acciones fueron deshonrosas. Decidiste romper las reglas sólo para poder ganar, ¿Cómo llamas tu a eso…?"

-¡"No hay nada en las reglas que diga que un cadete no puede hackear las computadoras de mierda! Sólo porque soy el primero en pensarlo no significa que haya hecho trampa! Supere la prueba, y si no te gusta, si a tu novia Uhura no le gusta; o si a la Academia no le gusta, ¡pueden irse todos al infierno!"

-"¿Y crees que esa dramática declaración solucionará el problema? La Academia está en todo su derecho de expulsarte sobre la base de deshonestidad académica"- le dijo Spock- "¿has considerado siquiera como me sentiría al tener que presenciar eso? ¿Cómo se sentirán mis padres, sabiendo que te criaron para ser mejor que esto?"

Los labios de Jim se tornaron blancos -"Pensé que me amabas"- dijo en voz muy baja- "Pensé que entenderías porqué hice lo que lo hice. Esto no se trata de mi ego Spock. Se trata de cómo son realmente las cosas ahí fuera. Hay demasiadas personas que mueren en la Flota Estelar porque hacen aquello para lo cual los han entrenado, todos como pequeños soldaditos de plomo obedientes. No voy a morir ahí fuera, y lo más importante, no voy a dejar que gente bajo mi mando muera porque estoy más preocupado porque mi puta lápida de mierda diga que era un hombre honorable. Y si todo lo que te importa es tu reputación, y cómo mis acciones se reflejen en ti, entonces yo te he juzgado mal. Estaría a tu lado si robaras un banco, si secuestraras una nave o si mataras a alguien. No me importaría Spock, porque sabría, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, que lo hiciste por la razón correcta"- Jim sacudió la cabeza -"Supongo que estaba equivocado acerca de lo que tenemos"- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-"No puedes dar por terminada esta conversación de esa forma"- Spock protestó, y Jim se giró nuevamente.

-"Sí puedo" –respondió simplemente- "Tú no lo entiendes, y yo no voy a estar aquí toda la noche gritándote hasta que lo entiendas. Me voy a la cama. No te molestes en unirte a mí. El sofá es bastante cómodo" –con eso se dio la vuelta y subió lentamente las escaleras, después de un momento, Spock escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente, por lo que se sentó en el sofá, sus piernas repentinamente carecían de fuerza, ¿Cómo podía Jim volverse en su contra de esa manera? ¿Acaso no entendía la gravedad de todo esto?

Arriba, Jim se apoyó en la puerta, con las piernas temblorosas, ¿cómo podía no entenderlo? Pensó con desesperación ¿Es que no entiende lo importante que es esto?

* * *

Por los próximos tres días, el silencio era ensordecedor. Jim y Spock apenas y ponían los ojos en el otro. Hasta que fuese convocado a una audiencia con un comité examinador, la situación de Jim en la academia estaba en el limbo. La mañana siguiente a su pelea, Spock recibió la noticia de que estaba siendo asignado al USS Enterprise, ahora en reinstalación, como Oficial de Ciencias. Un anuncio que Spock tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera, incluso cuando él había reconocido la falta de lógica en tener esperanza. Deseaba servir al mando del capitán Pike, y sabía que Jim también había esperado ser asignado a la Enterprise, ya sea para el Departamento de Ingeniería o el Departamento de Informática. Ahora eso no ocurriría, por lo menos hasta que concluyeran las acciones disciplinarias. Como compañero de enlace de un Vulcano, Jim tenía el derecho de acompañar a Spock a bordo de la Enterprise con o sin una comisión de la Starfleet; ésa había sido una condición de servicio para todos los Vulcanos desde que la Flota Estelar había sido fundada. Ahora, sin embargo, Spock ni siquiera sabía si Jim querría venir con él y tal vez no debería. Tal vez lo que necesitaban era pasar un tiempo separados. Hace algunos días Spock se habría burlado de esa idea, pero ahora… ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a esto? Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Jim, Spock no sabía qué hacer. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado cara a cara, Jim parecía mirar a través de él y luego salía de la casa. Spock sospechaba que estaba durmiendo al lado en la mitad del dúplex de Leonard McCoy. McCoy había expresado abiertamente su apoyo a las acciones de Jim.

_-"Por el amor de Cristo, no enganchas a un pura sangre a un arado y luego te preguntas por qué él no corta un surco recto"- le había dicho con disgusto. Él había estado sentado en el patio, y Spock se le había unido, esperando contra toda esperanza que Jim los viera desde su ventana y bajara también. _

_-"Jim no es un caballo"- Spock había respondido con frialdad -"Él es un ser que puede emplear el razonamiento."_

_McCoy había resoplado -"Es bastante obvio que tú nunca has estado cerca de un maldito caballo, ellos tienen sus propia inteligencia"- le había respondido- "Mira, Spock, yo entiendo que tu mente superior, adoradora de la autoridad, y con esa manera rígida de ver la vida no puede concebir lo que Jim hizo, pero yo lo comprendo, y te digo que él tiene razón. Toda esa idea de que los cadetes de comandos deben ser entrenados para lanzarse directamente a la muerte, es estúpida, y algún día volverá a morderle el culo a la Flota Estelar. Sip, Jim no sólo piensa fuera de la caja, él tira la maldita caja al fuego y luego construye una nueva, ¡pero ésa es la clase de Capitán para el cual quiero servir algún día!" y para McCoy ese fue el final de la discusión._

* * *

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera eran las 0700. La puerta principal fue abierta y Jim entró, obviamente procedente de la puerta vecina, donde él había pasado otra vez la noche. Spock estaba en el sofá; aún no se atrevía a subir las escaleras y utilizar la cama que él y Jim habían compartido, donde habían hecho amor tantas veces y dormido en los brazos del otro. Spock había estado despierto durante dos horas y catorce minutos, por lo que se sentó inmediatamente cuando Jim entró en la habitación. El ser humano se detuvo en seco, casi como si le hubieran atrapado a escondidas en un lugar donde se supone no debería estar.

-"Lo siento, te desperté"- dijo Jim con rigidez y la mirada fija en el suelo de parquet.

-"No lo hiciste; No estaba dormido."

-"Oh, Okay"- Jim se dio vuelta, claramente dispuesto a subir las escaleras, pero la voz de Spock lo detuvo.

-"Jim, por favor, tenemos que hablar"- Spock se incorporó, empujando la manta a un lado para ponerse de pie. Reacio, Jim se giró hacia su compañero, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los ojos de Spock, notando inmediatamente que el Vulcano se veía demasiado delgado y cansado.

-"No hay nada que hablar"-respondió con el mismo tono plano- "de todos modos, no tengo tiempo, tengo que estar en la academia a las 0900. La audiencia con el comité examinador ha sido convocada para esta mañana. Tengo que responder ante los cargos de trampa" -Los ojos de Jim estaban rodeados por círculos oscuros, Spock se dio cuenta de inmediato que parecía cansado y tenso-"¿Quieres venir y ofrecer tu propio testimonio para la acusación?"- Spock se encogió un poco y Jim lamentó inmediatamente sus palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a retirarlas.

-"No"- dijo Spock en voz baja -"Jim, mis palabras fueron producto de la cólera, pero debes saber que no quiero verte deshonrado."

-"Lo sé"- contestó Jim en voz igualmente baja- "Pero todavía piensas que lo que hice estuvo mal ¿no es así?"

Spock nunca le había mentido a su t'hy'la; y él no se atrevía a hacerlo ahora -"Sí"- contestó suavemente- "Pienso que estás equivocado"- Lamentó sus palabras, tan pronto como vio la cara de Jim contraerse.

-"Sí" –respondió Jim- "Eso es lo que pensé. Quédate aquí Spock. Tendré todos los acusadores que necesito" –subió las escaleras, dejando a Spock de pie en medio de la sala, preguntándose por qué su mundo se estaba desmoronando

* * *

-"¡Eres el hijo puta más estúpido que he conocido nunca!" –le dijo un enfurecido McCoy a Spock- "¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir solo a hacerle frente a eso? Eres su maldito compañero de enlace; tienes derecho a estar allí a su lado, cosa que no estás haciendo, ¿lo dejaste caminar a esa guarida de leones sin nadie que cuide su espalda? Si fuera Jim Kirk, volvería aquí y te mataría, ¡y entonces me divorciaría de ti!"

-"Él… él me dijo que me quedara" -Spock dijo desconcertado, McCoy hizo un ruido de disgusto.

-"Jesús, si vas a estar casado con un ser humano, será mejor que aprendas la jerga" -le contestó- "En una situación como ésta, 'no vengas' significa 'no me dejes ir solo a hacer frente al pelotón de fusilamiento'. Pensé que hablabas estándar con fluidez. Vamos" –agarró a Spock por la parte superior del brazo -"Ve a poner tu huesudo culo en un uniforme y ¡ve a la Academia ya! Si llegas tarde, sigue siendo mejor que no aparecer en absoluto. Él te necesita Spock; no le falles."

* * *

Jim se paró firme frente al comité examinador compuesto por cinco personas, sintiendo detrás de él el auditorio repleto de cadetes. La audiencia estaba abierta a los actuales cadetes y a los agentes, muchos de los amigos de Jim (y algunos enemigos) estaba ahí, mórbidamente fascinados por el proceso. Jim había tenido derecho a ser representado por un abogado, pero se había negado. No quería que le asignaran un abogado, él quería, bueno no importaba lo que él quisiera. Si le daban la baja, lo harían por su propia responsabilidad. Había expuesto su caso en la audiencia, hablando sobre los terribles defectos de la Kobayashi Maru, y la idea de que los cadetes debían ser entrenados para aceptar el fracaso.

-"Cadete ¿está diciendo que la derrota no es una posibilidad?"-Esa era la comandante L'Lyln, jefe de Estudios de Astrofísica.

-"No, señora" -Jim contestó respetuoso- "Nadie puede garantizar el éxito. Sin embargo, creo firmemente que enviar en misiones a los oficiales que han sido entrenados bajo la mentalidad del fracaso es una tradición peligrosa".

-"La línea de la cual hablas es muy delgada"- ella observó.

-"Sí, pero es real, y está allí"- Jim mantuvo la cabeza en alto- "Por eso hice lo que lo hice. Nunca tuve la intención de hacer trampa según la definición de la Académica de la palabra. Mi intención era probar un punto y lo logré. Estoy orgulloso de eso señores, sea cual sea su veredicto"- oyó un murmullo tenue detrás de él, los cadetes habían reaccionado a sus palabras, algunos favorablemente y otros no tanto, dependiendo, supuso Jim, de si él era de su agrado o no.

El Almirante Bullock miró a los otros miembros del panel de expertos-"Vamos a retirarnos en este momento, y deliberaremos sobre el caso del cadete Kirk"- anunció a la sala en general, y los espectadores se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que el comité examinador se levantaba para salir de la habitación. Jim esperó hasta que la puerta fuera cerrada detrás de ellos, entonces dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer en la silla que le habían asignado.

-"Descansa"- La voz en el oído de Jim fue repentina e indeseada, pero él se obligó a no saltar, ni a darse la vuelta para abofetear a la perra que le estaba hablando, que era sin duda lo que realmente quería hacer. Giró la cabeza para ver a la Cadete Uhura sonriéndole- "Serás un civil en una hora"- continuó- "y entonces tu podrás realizar el largo y agradable paseo de la vergüenza por el campus".

Jim le dio la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que pudo colocar- "Dime Nyota, tus padres nunca se dieron cuenta que al nacer cambiaron a su bebé por un demonio del pantano de Denebian*, ¿o ellos simplemente asumieron que no tenías ningún tipo de personalidad?"

-"Sigue riéndote, Kirk"- le dijo entre dientes- "Estás a punto de ser expulsado del servicio, y no puedes dejar de ser un pendejo desagradable."

-"Bueno, tú debes saberlo bien" –le contestó también entre dientes –"después de todo debes pasar una hora poniéndote maquillaje cada día para que nadie sepa que eres una gran idiota caminando".

-"Cadete Uhura" -Una voz fría interrumpió la conversación- "Creo que según las regulaciones no se les permite a los espectadores hablar con el acusado, y ciertamente no está permitido burlarse de ellos. Así que a menos que quiera tener cargos en su contra…"

Jim levantó la vista para ver la cara de Uhura palidecer, sin embargo, se enderezó rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Spock.

-"No hay problema"- dijo ella- "Puedes hacerle compañía mientras esperan que sea removido de su comisión, alejándote de él" -ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento. Jim comenzó a girarse para ponerse en pie, pero se congeló en su lugar al sentir la mano de Spock descansar sobre su hombro, a la vista de más de un centenar de cadetes y oficiales. Toda una exhibición pública de afecto…

-"No tienes que levantarte, ashaya"- la voz de Spock murmuró -"Estoy feliz de estar aquí a tu lado, donde debería haber estado todo este tiempo."

Jim sintió el calor de la mano de Spock a través de todo su cuerpo, inclinó su cabeza y sintió por primera vez desde que esto había comenzado la necesidad de luchar contra las súbitas ganas de llorar. Una vez que estuvo seguro de no comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña, se giró en su silla y levanto la mirada para observar a su compañero, que se encontraba a su lado en su uniforme de gala, viéndolo con cariño.

-"Gracias" -Jim susurró- "Pase lo que pase, gracias."

-"Sólo lamento haber llegado tarde"- Spock contestó suavemente, las esquinas de su boca se movieron levemente -"El Dr. McCoy insistió en que debía cambiarme de ropa."

-"Bien, gracias a dios y Huesos por eso"- respondió Jim con una sonrisa- "De haber aparecido con la camiseta de 'la máquina del amor' que te regale para el día de San Valentín y con la que estabas durmiendo…"

-"Jim"- Los agudos ojos de Spock vieron la puerta del salón abrirse, Jim levantó la mirada sorprendido. Suponía que L'Lyln sería comprensiva y sospechaba que Bullock realmente no quería expulsar al hijo de George Kirk. Pero si volvían tan pronto, eso sólo podría significar una decisión unánime, y eso probablemente significaba… Jim tragó con fuerza, decidido a no vomitarse encima delante de dios, Nyota, y los miembros de la Starfleet. Lentamente se puso de pie, sintiendo a Spock retirar su mano y pararse a su lado, sus dedos apenas rozando la muñeca de Jim. Jim tomó una respiración profunda. Haría frente a esto como un hombre.

El Almirante Bullock miró hacia la multitud. Su rostro era impasible, pero su piel estaba pálida.

-"Hemos recibido una llamada de auxilio del planeta Vulcano"- dijo- "Están bajo ataque. Actualmente todas las naves en el muelle espacial se están alistando para responder. Todos los oficiales y cadetes de alto rango serán asignados a las listas de tripulación. Estamos en alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro. Eso es todo"- echó un vistazo a Jim –"Cadete Kirk, su caso será suspendido en espera de la resolución de esta crisis. Sin embargo, eso no lo exonera del deber"

Con eso, él y el resto del comité examinador salieron del salón apresuradamente. En el auditorio detrás de Jim y Spock, los cadetes y los oficiales comenzaron a moverse, encendiendo y comprobando sus vínculos, caminando hacia las salidas en pequeños grupos. Jim dio vuelta y miró a Spock, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos por el miedo apenas contenido.

-"Bajo ataque" -Spock susurró- "Jim, Vulcano no tiene ninguna defensa planetaria. Mis padres… mi gente…"

-"Vamos"- Jim tomó la mano de su compañero entre las suyas- "Vayamos a casa y descubramos qué demonios se está sucediendo."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*Denebian slime devil, es una criatura carnívora, que vive en los pantanos de Deneb V, que pueden digerir cualquier cosa desde animales marinos hasta humanos. Pueden variar en tamaños de 10 cm a 1 metro, y pesar hasta 26 kg.


	35. Cap 35: Cargando y Saliendo

**Notas de la autora:**

Hoy solamente hay tiempo para un capítulo corto. Spock y algunos otros se reporta para el cumplimiento del deber a bordo de la Enterprise.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Muchas gracias por mantenerse ahí a pesar de todo. Disfruten la lectura. Explicaciones de la demora al final.

*frase en vulcano* (*Traducción inmediata*)

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y cinco: ****Cargando y saliendo**

La academia de la Starfleet le había enseñado a Jim Kirk muchas habilidades valiosas, incluyendo la capacidad de empacar de manera rápida y eficiente, incluso cuando su estómago estaba revuelto y su mente era un nudo de preocupación. Tan pronto como lograron llegar a casa, Jim empaco por ambos mientras Spock intentaba contactar a su padre usando cada frecuencia, incluso utilizando el canal de emergencia que solamente debía ser utilizado si el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Por lo que a Spock concernía, así era. No hubo respuesta, ni de Sarek, ni del alto consejo, ni de la central de comunicaciones de Vulcano. Cada intento hecho por Spock regresaba de vuelta, como si fuese repelido por un campo de fuerza gigante ubicado alrededor del planeta. No había respuesta en los canales públicos o privados. Vulcano estaba incomunicado.

Spock lucho contra el pánico anudado en su garganta, conocía su deber; era un agente de la flota estelar, e incluso si no lo fuera, era el hijo de Sarek, heredero de la casa de Surak. No deshonraría a su clan y a su gente con emociones inútiles. Él no lo haría.

Entonces Jim entro en la habitación y vio a Spock sentado frente a la unidad de comunicaciones. Jim pudo ver sus ojos atormentados por la lucha interna de Spock. Sin una palabra, Jim caminó a través de la habitación y tomó a Spock entre sus brazos.

-"Lo sé, ashaya"- susurró, sosteniendo a su compañero- "lo sé, no te preocupes t'hy'la. Conseguiremos llegar allí y lo arreglaremos."

-"Jim"- Spock se mantuvo así por un momento -"Perdóname querido. No debí haber discutido contigo. No debí haber perdido parte de nuestro tiempo junto por culpa de la cólera."

-"Esta bien"- Jim lo calmó -"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Vamos"- le dio a Spock un fuerte abrazo antes de levantarse -"He estado monitoreando el canal principal de la flota, han emitido un código de auxilio prioridad uno, están convocando a todos. Debemos reportarnos en el muelle principal en una hora; nos pondrán en autobuses y nos enviaran en ellos hasta las naves. Empaque por ambos ¡Vámonos!"- Jim se giró hacia la puerta.

-"¿Vámonos?"- Spock se detuvo- "No puedes venir conmigo Ashaya. Todavía estás suspendido."

Jim sacudió la cabeza -"¿No piensas que eso me preocupa, o si? Van a necesitar cada mano, y tú estás de camino a la Enterprise, la nave de Pike. Él encontrará un trabajo para mí; sé que lo hará, y suspendido o no, sigo siendo tu compañero de enlace, tengo el derecho de ir a donde tu vayas e iré."

-"Por supuesto, no estaba pensando claramente. Yo…" -Spock puso una mano en su cabeza y vacilante dio un paso adelante. Inmediatamente, Jim estaba a su lado, colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Spock.

-"¿Está todo bien t'hy'la?"- preguntó con la preocupación pintada en su rostro- "Aquí, apóyate en mí por un segundo y… Oohhh"- Jim cayó y Spock lo sostuvo, quitando su mano de la juntura entre el cuello y el hombro de Jim. Suavemente, Spock levantó su carga y lo acostó tiernamente en el sofá. Colocando una almohada debajo de la dorada cabellera y una manta sobre el cuerpo inmóvil. Spock sabía que tenía que irse, pero se tomó un momento para arrodillarse al lado de Jim, y permitir que sus ojos devoraran sus facciones por lo que bien podía ser la última vez.

-"Perdóname" -susurró -"No puedo arriesgarte, querido. Ya que estas suspendido, no habrá deshonra en quedarte atrás. *Taluhk Nash-veh k'dularJim* (*Te idolatro, Jim*), mi Jim, mantente a salvo. Que los dioses vuelvan a reunirnos algún día" –besó suavemente a su compañero por última vez y se puso de pie, yéndose sin dar un vistazo atrás, tomando el bolso de viaje que Jim había embalado cuidadosamente para él, salió de la casa, con su corazón dividido entre el hombre que había dejado atrás y los padres que estaba corriendo a salvar.

* * *

-"¿Jim? ¿Spock?"-Huesos entro a la casa, encontrando que la puerta estaba abierta como siempre, al parecer alguna cosa sobre el honor Vulcano –"Vamos, ustedes dos, tenemos que llegar al muelle principal, se ha desatado un infierno y…" –se detuvo cuando vio una sola maleta en la habitación, a la vez que escuchaba un gemido, Huesos se apresuró a seguir el sonido por toda la casa, encontrando a Jim en el estudio, comenzando a incorporarse en el sofá.

-"¡Jim!" –McCoy se ubicó al lado de su amigo, sosteniendo al hombre más joven mientras Jim se sentaba y frotaba su cuello -"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Mi obstinado vulcano me pellizcó el maldito nervio" -Jim hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos tocaron un punto particularmente adolorido.

-"¿Todavía sigue cabreado?"

Jim no pudo evitar reírse -"No, Huesos, fue a la audiencia; me perdonó y yo a él, nosotros nos dirigíamos a la Enterprise, aún estoy suspendido pero soy su compañero de enlace, podría haber abogado por mí y ellos tendrían que haberme dejado ir con él. Maldito sea de todas formas. Seguramente decidió que no quería que metiera la pata. ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago? probablemente ya se encuentra a bordo de la Enterprise, y las autoridades nunca me dejaran subir a una nave sin Spock delante."

-"¿De verdad quieres venir a que te pateen el culo?"- preguntó Huesos- "Me parece que tienes una excusa perfecta y honorable para quedarte aquí. Apuesto que eso fue lo mismo que pensó Spock."

-"Me importa una mierda"- Jim contestó obstinado- "Tienes la maldita razón, quiero ir; puede que ellos me necesiten. Sé que Spock me necesita."

McCoy suspiró -"Bien Jim. Déjame pensar. Tiene que haber alguna manera de hacerte abordar la Enterprise…"

* * *

El oficial asignado para cargar los transbordadores se detuvo, con el padd en la mano, mientras observaba al hombre vestido de azul acercarse. Traía colgados dos bolsos en la espalda y a un joven de cabello rubio dando tumbos a su lado, con la cara cubierta de manchas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-"McCoy, Leonard"-Se identificó el hombre que venía transportando todo- "Estoy en su lista."

-"¿Quién es su… amigo?"

El hombre rubio rio tontamente- "Soy Jimmy, equipaje adicional, ese soy yo."

-"Este hombre es mi paciente"- aclaró Huesos- "Se encuentra en un punto crítico de su tratamiento, y no puedo dejarlo. Conforme a las regulaciones de la Starfleet, sección 19, párrafo…"

-"Conozco las regulaciones" -El funcionario escaneó las placas de identificación que McCoy le dio- "Puede estar llevando a su paciente a la muerte doctor, pero ésa es su elección." –Les indicó que avanzaran -"Encuentren un asiento."

Una vez en el transbordador, hHuesos dejó a Jim en un asiento y comenzó a sujetarlo con el cinturón de seguridad, dejando que la cabeza colgara contra el respaldo del asiento -"¿Qué… qué fue lo que me diste?"- murmuró Jim.

-"No te gustará saberlo"- Huesos sonrió mientras terminaba de atar el cinturón de Jim, para luego sentarse a su lado y comenzar a abrochar el suyo- "No te preocupes Jimbo, te curaré tan pronto como estemos seguros a bordo.

-"Oky doky"- Jim dijo alegremente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Huesos observó que roncaba bastante fuerte, así que como médico hizo una nota mental para comprobar los senos nasales y las adenoides de Jim a la primera oportunidad.

El viaje del transbordador demoró menos de 20 minutos. Una vez que la nave se acopló con la Enterprise, Huesos recogió a Jim y sus bolsos, permitiendo que un oficial los guiara directamente a la bahía médica. Supuso que debían registrarse allí primero y obtener una hypo para restaurar los valores normales de Jim. Después de eso Jim podría ir a buscar a Pike, a Spock o a ambos. Huesos sonrío mientras medio arrastraba a su amigo por el pasillo, el duende se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

* * *

La tripulación del puente se puso de pie en cuanto el capitán Pike entró en la sala de reuniones -"descansen" –dijo mientras avanzaba rápidamente por la habitación para tomar su asiento, Spock se sentó mirando a los demás, estaban Hikaru Sulu quien al parecer fue asignado como timonel, un alférez muy joven llamado Chekov, otros dos o tres cadetes de la promoción de Spock a quienes no conocía muy bien, y Nyota, fría y elegante en su nuevo uniforme, quien al parecer estaba asignada a comunicaciones. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le dirigió a Spock una sonrisa cordial, mientras que él apartó la mirada, controlando la rabia que le causaba ver su rostro, ella era la razón por la cual Jim casi había sido desprestigiado, pero por otra parte ella también era la razón por la cual Jim estaba seguro ahora. Spock supuso que algo le debía por eso, pero no tenía intención de decírselo, así que regresó su atención al capitán Pike.

-"Buen día"-saludo-"Considérense todos debidamente bienvenidos, registrados y orientados en la Enterprise; Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para realizar rituales de cortesías. En este momento la Enterprise, junto con cada nave que la federación ha podido encontrar, esta de camino a Vulcano al máximo de velocidad warp. Señor Sulu"

-"Señor"

-"Coordine lo pertinente con ingeniería. Quiero la nave al máximo de velocidad warp, una que pueda soportar hasta el final."

-"Sí, señor"- contestó Sulu.

-"¿Capitán?"- Nyota levantó la mano.

-"Sí, alférez…

-"Nyota Uhura, señor" -contestó con una flamante sonrisa que Pike ignoró- "Señor, ¿puede decirnos cualquier cosa sobre lo que está pasando? Estoy muy preocupada; sé que todos lo estamos, pero tengo amigos en Vulcano, personas que son muy queridas para mí"- ella le echó un vistazo a Spock, pero el Vulcano estaba mirando hacia adelante, ignorando totalmente su intento de llamar la atención.

Pike lo ignoró también- "Cuando la información sea apropiada para su rango, puede estar segura que la pondré a su disposición señorita Uhura, no antes" –Pike miró a Spock- "Y creo que a diferencia de usted, hay otras personas a bordo que tienen una mejor razón para preocuparse por los vulcanos, así que por favor ahórrese el histrionismo."

-"Sí, señor"- respondió en voz baja.

-"Muy bien"- Pike miró a todos en la habitación -"Repórtense y acomódense en sus puestos, pueden retirarse"- Todo el mundo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, incluido Spock.

-"Sr. Spock" -El Vulcano se dio la vuelta ante el llamado de Pike, el capitán le señalo una silla con la cabeza- "Siéntate, hijo"- dijo quedamente- "Estoy seguro que quieres la información más reciente"

-"Si está permitido, señor"- Spock contestó, regresando a su asiento.

Pike sonrió -"No iba a alimentar el sentido de presunción de esa mocosa engreída" -cabeceó hacia la puerta por la cual había salido Uhura- "¿Amiga suya, Sr. Spock?"

-"Yo… la conozco, señor"- Spock contestó cuidadosamente- "Ella es una lingüista dotada"

-"Y una reina del drama, a menos que me equivoque" -Pike contestó-"Probablemente está interesada en ti, he visto esas señales antes. Bueno, todos hemos sido jóvenes y tontos alguna vez, excepto tú, estoy seguro. Puedes ser joven, pero puedo garantizar que no eres tonto"- dirigió su mirada al padd que había agarrado –"Nosotros no sabemos que está sucediendo en Vulcano"- dijo francamente- "Recibimos una llamada de socorro de prioridad uno, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos posteriores para restablecer el contacto con Vulcano han fracasado"

Spock aceptó con un cabeceó -"Esa fue mi experiencia también, señor"- contestó -"Mi padre… me ha facilitado el acceso a varios canales que normalmente no son usados por las señales civiles, nada de lo que intenté funciono."

-"Me suponía que como hijo de Sarek, tendrías mayores posibilidades de acceder a ellas, intente mantener contacto con esos canales Señor Spock; daré la orden a comunicaciones para que le permita el acceso a todo lo que necesite. Si consigue establecer un mínimo de contacto, necesito saberlo"

-"Entendido, señor"

-"Bien"- Pike se levantó, acto que fue imitado por Spock- "No vamos a necesitar un oficial científico durante algunas horas"- dijo amablemente el capitán –"Y cuando lo hagamos, probablemente le necesitemos veinticuatro horas continuas. Encuentre su cabina y descanse un poco Sr. Spock, incluso si solamente medita. Voy a necesitar de cada mente aguda que pueda conseguir."

-"Sí, señor"-contestó Spock -"Gracias, señor."

-"Oh, Spock, ¿Dónde está Jim Kirk?"- preguntó Pike- "Sé que tenía una audiencia, pero ¿cuál fue el resultado?"

-"Todavía se encuentra suspendido y en espera de la decisión definitiva"- contestó Spock -"Por esa razón no pudo acompañarme"

-"Es una pena"- Pike frunció el ceño- "Lo he estado observando, es un joven muy talentoso, podríamos haber utilizado su cerebro y sus bolas, perdón por la expresión, pero me temo que vamos a necesitar un montón de ambas.

* * *

Spock caminó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, le habría gustado más ir al puente pero las órdenes de Pike habían sido muy específicas. Spock no tuvo que fijarse en las luces de señalización para encontrar el camino, Jim y él habían pasado muchos momentos felices durante la primavera estudiando los planos de la Enterprise, memorizando cada pulgada de la nave, planificando su primer viaje juntos. Ahora Spock estaba solo a bordo mientras Jim estaba en casa, lo más probable es que ya estuviese despierto y furioso. Spock lo entendía, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, Jim estaría seguro y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Spock giró en la esquina y atravesó el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de los oficiales. Allí estaba la cabina 121B, Tte. Spock, Oficial Científico. Spock hizo un gesto hacia el sensor y la puerta se abrió. Sin duda su equipaje habría llegado ya; Spock había visto una docena de oficiales y alférez cargando el equipaje. Así que planeó desempacar y quizás seguir la sugerencia de Pike, meditaría o al menos lo intentaría; tal vez se conectaría al sistema de comunicaciones de la nave para intentar contactar con Vulcano una vez más.

Spock ingreso a su nueva habitación, tropezando enseguida con una pieza de equipaje que algún oficial descuidado había dejado justo en la entrada. Spock bajo la mirada y se congeló, reconociendo lo que había golpeado, esa maleta amada, la misma que Amanda había comprado a Jim cuando hicieron su primer viaje a Vulcano, la maleta por la que Jim se había sentido tan orgulloso, esa que sustituyo la bolsa plástica que alguna vez uso.

-"Hey"

Spock levanto la cabeza de inmediato, mirando fijamente a la figura que estaba apoyada contra la puerta que separaba la sala de estar del dormitorio. Jim le dio una mirada larga y fría.

-"Bienvenido a bordo, ashaya. Ya todo está desempacado"- saludo Jim con calma- "En realidad no todo, necesitamos hablar"

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

* "Taluhk Nash-veh k'dular Jim, mi Jim" el traductor Vulcano-inglés dice que la frase se traduce como "I Cherish thee" y es el equivalente de una declaración de amor aceptada por la sociedad vulcana entre compañeros de enlace. Lo difícil de traducirla al español es que implica proteger, atesorar, valorar y cuidar a alguien con amor o adoración, así que me inclino por traducirla como "Te idolatro Jim, mi Jim"

Les pido disculpas por el retraso, la verdad es que en la vida pasan tantas cosas que no he podido sentarme a traducir con calma, además he querido revisar la historia completa, ya que en algún punto de la trama comencé a redactar de manera muy similar a como lo haría un cavernícola, por lo cual decidí que lo mejor era parar y corregir los capítulos anteriores, y estoy en ello aún. Hasta este punto, la historia abarca unas 300 páginas y debo revisar una y otra vez porque cada vez que leo encuentro un detalle en la traducción que no me agrada y que en español queda mal. He conseguido revisar y aprobar por ahora hasta el capítulo 11 (aunque aún no hago el cambio a los capítulos modificados espero hacerlo pronto), el resto de la historia sigue en estudio para corregir los errores en la traducción. También estoy en revisión y traducción de los últimos capítulos (sólo restan 6). De nuevo disculpen la demora, sólo les puedo prometer que no la dejare inconclusa.


	36. Cap36:Encontrando al dragón y al cazador

**Notas de la autora:**

Voy a ir en una dirección muy diferente a la de Abrams, y este capítulo es el primero. Jim está a punto de conocer a un Vulcano muy familiar, además no estará varado en un planeta de hielo.

**Nota de la traductora:**

_Los pensamientos están en cursivas_

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y seis: Encontrando al dragón y al cazador de dragones**

Por un momento Spock se limitó a mirar fijamente a Jim, sintiendo el color desvanecerse de su propio rosto. Se preguntó si estaba alucinando, antes de sacudir violentamente la cabeza, podía distinguir al Jim real incluso en un sueño febril o el coma más profundo.

-"Tú…Tú no puedes estar aquí"-consiguió decir antes de girarse a la unidad de comunicaciones -"Tenemos que sacarte de la nave; todavía puede haber tiempo para…"

Una mano agarró la muñeca de Spock y la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que casi parecía la de un Vulcano.

Jim tiró de Spock para acercarlo -"Discrepo"- respondió con la voz aun fría y calmada -"Según las regulaciones de la Starfleet, sección 9, párrafo 4: 'cualquier compañero de enlace reconocido, de cualquier Vulcano en servicio activo, sin importa su rango, tiene permitido legalmente acompañar a dicho oficial en todos los turnos de su servicio, incluso si dicho compañero de unión no es miembro de la Flota. No hay exclusiones o excepciones a esta regla'. Ahora, para los estándares de la Flota, es una regla malditamente simple ¿Qué parte de ella te dio problemas cuando decidiste pellizcarme el jodido nervio y dejarme en la tierra? En nombre de Dios ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?- la cara de Jim estaba roja de ira, sus ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación. Estaban cara a cara ahora, Spock podía sentir el cálido aliento de Jim en su mejilla, y ver el dolor y la ira en sus ojos.

-"Salvarte"-dijo Spock simplemente- "No quería que murieras Ashaya."

Los hombros de Jim se relajaron, dejando salir la tensión de su cuerpo –"lo sé" –contesto suavemente- "lo sé, pero Spock, ellos son tu familia tanto como la mía, quizás más porque ellos decidieron elegirme a mí y yo a ellos. ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras que me quedaría atrás y los abandonaría en un momento como este? Si Huesos no me hubiera traído…"

-"¡McCoy!"- Spock apretó los puños- "No tenía derecho…"

-"Si él no me hubiese drogado y subido a bordo como su paciente, yo me habría subido como polizón o robando una nave, habría hecho cualquier cosa"- Jim terminó con ferocidad-"No puedes cambiarlo t'hy'la. Estoy aquí y me quedare. Vamos hacer frente a esto, sea lo que sea, juntos"- Su rostro se suavizó, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Spock con el dorso de su mano- Mi amor ¿cómo podrías pensar que te dejaría solo haciéndole frente a esto?- Jim susurró- "Si… Si llegará a suceder lo peor, quisiera que estemos juntos"

Por un largo momento, los ojos azules y los marrones se vieron con intensidad, probando la fuerza de voluntad de ambos, luego Spock suspiró.

-"Lo sé"- murmuró atrayendo a Jim en un fuerte abrazo, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su compañero-"No puede alegrarme que estés en peligro ashaya, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí"

-"Te apoyo en eso" -Jim susurró, mientras mantenía a Spock abrazado por unos segundos, luego dio un paso atrás antes de mirar a su compañero con ojos críticos, preocupado por su bienestar- "Vamos"- dijo suavemente- "Muero de hambre y apuesto que no has comido nada en todo un día. Vamos a comer algo de la horrible comida de la nave y luego podremos decirle a Chis Pike que estoy abordo"

* * *

Mientras, un hombre atravesaba con su nave el espacio, piloteando la misma hasta el límite y más allá, no importaba si la nave era destruida, si no lograba llegar a tiempo a su destino, no importaría ni el estado de la nave ni del piloto, ya nada importaría, ni siquiera las cuestiones filosóficas de viajar en el tiempo, del desplazamiento o la distorsión temporal. Si está estrategia fallaba nada importaría nunca más.

* * *

-"¡Tú!" -Uhura siseo, girando su silla para quedar frente al ascensor, estrechando los ojos al ver a Jim vestido con el uniforme de alférez bajar del ascensor detrás de Spock. Él le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-"Es muy agradable verla, señorita Uhura"- le respondió.

-"Tú no tienes nada que hacer en el puente, tú…"

-"Suficiente"- el tono helado congelo a Uhura a medio camino de levantarse de su silla. Chris Pike ahora estaba de pie caminando hacia donde se encontraban Spock y Jim -"Alférez Uhura"- dijo suavemente, pero con un matiz que habría podido cortar diamantes -"cuando quiera su opinión sobre problemas personales y disciplina, se la pediré. Hasta entonces, como mi madre solía decir METPA*."

-"¿Señor?"- Uhura frunció el ceño.

-"Metete En Tus Propios Asuntos"- dijo Jim dulcemente -"Es lo que significa, Alférez"

-"Señor"- Uhura bajo la vista y giro la silla de nuevo a su consola, concentrándose en ella con los hombros caídos.

-"Bien"-el Capitán Pike hizo frente a la pareja que había aparecido mágicamente en su puente- "Alférez Kirk, era de mi conocimiento que estaba suspendido."

-"Temporalmente, señor"- Jim contestó firme pero respetuoso- "Sin embargo, según las regulaciones se me permite acompañar a mi compañero de enlace, y…"

-"Conozco la reglas Kirk"- Pike respondió sin inmutarse, pero la comisura de sus labios formaba una sonrisa- "Es muy bueno citando las regulaciones cuando le son útiles, ¿No es así?"

Jim simplemente sonrió y asintió levemente.

-"Sin embargo"- continuó Pike- "El Tte. Spock me dio a entender que no se uniría a nosotros en esta pequeña excusión de placer".

Jim se encogió de hombros- "Problemas de comunicación señor, usted está casado, estoy seguro de que los tiene de vez en cuando" -su sonrisa murió- "Quiero ayudar señor"- dijo en voz baja- "No me importan las regulaciones, el reconocimiento, o algo más. Si Vulcano está en problemas, quiero ayudar."

Pike asintió -"Estamos de acuerdo"- respondió antes de girarse hacia Uhura-"Como oficial de guardia, por favor registre la presencia de James T. Kirk en la USS Enterprise, efectiva a partir de las 2200 horas de este día, y tenga en cuenta que la comisión del Teniente Kirk se reactiva bajo mi prerrogativa como capitán de la USS Enterprise. Te estoy dando una promoción de campo Kirk"- añadió de manera casual- "Cualquiera que traiga voluntariamente su trasero y arriesgue su vida para salvar Vulcano, merece ser ascendido de rango".

-"¡Señor!"

Pike se giró hacia Uhura, su aire cordial se evaporó como un hielo en el interior de un volcán -"Alférez"- dijo con voz plana- "Cuestione una orden mía otra vez, y estará lavando ropa interior por el resto de esta misión, y saldrá de esta nave al momento que la misma haya terminado, o podría dejarla en un planeta de explotación minera para que excave el camino de vuelta a casa ¿Entendido?

La cara de Uhura se tornó pálida antes de responder en voz baja -"Estamos claros, señor"

-"Bien, a trabajar"- Pike esperó hasta que Uhura retomara su trabajo en el tablero para dirigirse a Jim -"Tte. Kirk, repórtese en Ingeniería y vea si usted y el Sr. Scott pueden conseguir que los motores alcancen la velocidad warp 10 sin explotar ningún circuito. Necesitamos llegar a Vulcano tan rápido como sea posible, hay varias naves que nos llevan un día de ventaja. Tenemos que llegar y servir de apoyo" –luego dirigió su mirada a Spock- "Sr. Spock, ocupe los escáneres y coordine con la Alférez Uhura los esfuerzos para contactar con cualquier canal de Vulcano."

-"Sí, señor."

-"Sí, señor"- Jim hizo eco a la respuesta de su compañero de enlace y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a Spock, se dispuso a abandonar el puente, pero se congeló cuando Uhura levantó la vista del tablero.

-"Capitán" –llamó con urgencia- "Estoy recibiendo una transmisión. Es débil, apenas una interrupción rápida, pero reconozco ese lenguaje, está en Romulano."

-"¿Romulano?" -Pike la miró fijamente -"¿Está segura Alférez? ¡Los Romulanos no han dejado su posición en la zona neutral en dos generaciones! No existe ningún reporte de inteligencia que indique que lo están haciendo ahora. Los dialectos Vulcano y Romulano son…"

-"No son idénticos, señor"-interrumpió Jim, antes de darle una leve sonrisa a Pike- "Créame señor, hablo Vulcano razonablemente bien…"

_Ashaya, nunca debes mentir a tu oficial al mando_

_Cierra la boca, cariño_

-"Como le estaba diciendo señor, hablo algo de Vulcano, y por lo que estudié de Romulano en lingüística, tienen diferencias significativas"- luego dirigió un vistazo a Uhura- "La Alférez Uhura fue la primera de la clase durante los tres trimestres, señor. Si hay una persona que pueda reconocer las diferencias, sería ella." –_Hay que reconocerle al diablo sus méritos._

Pike lo pensó por un momento antes de aceptar con la cabeza –"Muy bien, alférez Uhura, intente descifrar ese fragmento, y veamos si podemos obtener alguna información. Antes de hacerlo, envíe un mensaje al Comando, dígales que hay una débil posibilidad de que esto sea una acción Romulana."

-"Señor"- Ella aceptó antes de girar de vuelta a su consola. Pike se volvió a Spock.

-"Sr. Spock, revise los escáneres y vea si puede conseguir la señal de cualquier nave que no sea nuestra."

Spock dio un paso hacia su estación, pero Uhura lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-"Capitán, estamos recibiendo un saludo en el canal principal"- ella escuchó por un segundo- "Es un código muy antiguo señor, no ha sido utilizado en décadas. Pero es un código de la Federación."

-"En los altavoces" -ordenó Pike, al momento que Sulu levantó la mirada.

-"¡Señor! ¡Hay una nave! Es una nave de exploración para una sola persona, de composición desconocida."

Todos se giraron a mirar la pantalla, tan pronto como Uhura dijo -"Transmisión entrante en la pantalla principal, señor"- La pantalla con estática mostro por un segundo la imagen una nave antes de asentarse por completo. Una sola figura haciéndoles frente, un encapuchado con una túnica o una capa de color terroso. Pike dio un paso adelante.

-"Soy el Capitán Christopher Pike de la Federación Unida de Planetas, a cargo de la USS Enterprise"- dijo firmemente- "Identifíquese y diga sus intenciones."

Una delgada y ligeramente arrugada mano retiro hacia atrás la capucha de la capa para revelar el rostro de un Vulcano o Romulano de edad avanzada. Las facciones delgadas y los huesos marcados eran vagamente familiares, pensó Jim, mientras miraba a este sujeto.

-"¿Capitán… Christopher Pike?"- la figura habló lentamente, obviamente confundido o sorprendido. Para luego recuperarse rápidamente.-"Le aseguro Capitán, que mis intenciones son pacíficas"- habló de manera cortés y precisa, aunque con cierta sensación de urgencia en su voz- "Hay poco tiempo, su planeta Vulcano está en grave peligro."

-"¿Oh?"- Pike miró al desconocido "-¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?"

Repentinamente, Jim sintió la atracción, un impulso que sólo había sentido antes por una persona en todo el universo. Dio un paso adelante desde su posición detrás de Pike, irresistiblemente atraído, mientras miraba a la figura en la pantalla.

-"¿Spock?" –fue un susurro, pero esos viejos oídos todavía estaban agudos.

-"Esto es… imposible" -La cara del desconocido se tornó blanca como un hueso. Se inclinó hacia delante, como si realmente pudiera alcanzarlo a través de la pantalla, estudiando la cara del joven humano con imposibles ojos azules, ¡azules!- "¿Jim? Ashaya, ¿eres… tú?"

Lentamente Jim asintió, sintiendo un repentino nudo en la garganta. Miró hacia su compañero y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla, lo que vio lo hizo girar hacia Pike.

-"Señor"- dijo- "No sé cómo ha podido suceder esto, pero sé que ha sucedido"- señaló la pantalla con la cabeza- "Esta… persona… es Spock cha'Sarek. Quizás no el que usted conoce, pero es él. No puedo estar equivocado sobre ello. Nosotros estamos vinculados, exactamente como lo estamos mi compañero de enlace y yo."

Pike quedó con la boca abierta, pero se recuperó rápidamente, girándose de nuevo al visitante- "He oído decir que los Vulcanos no pueden mentir. ¿Es usted Spock cha'Sarek?"

El otro respondió con calma -"Lo soy, no de este tiempo o de este universo, pero en el lugar correcto, yo soy Spock, hijo de Sarek, con el rango de Capitán retirado de la Flota Estelar y Embajador de la Federación" –Miró al hombre que se asemejaba a uno que había muerto hace muchos años –"serví una vez bajo el mando de un Capitán Christopher Pike, un hombre de gran inteligencia e integridad. Debemos hablar señor, hay un grave peligro y muy poco tiempo."

Pike miró al viejo hombre, la cara de Jim Kirk y dentro de su propio corazón, y tomó la decisión.

-"Su nave será traída a bordo"- informó -"Tenga en cuenta que usted estará bajo custodia y si esto es un truco, no habrá compasión de ningún tipo."

-"Entendido"- 'Spock' inclinó la cabeza- "Me colocaré en la posición correcta para ser remolcado por su nave y llevado a bordo."

-"Muy bien. Pike fuera"-el Capitán se giró hacia Uhura- "Manténgase trabajando en esa transmisión. Spock, consiga alguna señal de esos escáneres"- miró a Jim –"y usted, baje al hangar de la cubierta principal, encuéntrese con nuestro huésped, y tráigalo a mi despacho".

-"Sí, señor."

_Jim, ten cuidado_

_No te preocupes, t'hy'la. Él es tú. No me dañará._

* * *

Jim se colocó fuera de las puertas del hangar, esperando que la presurización culminara y las puertas se abrieran. Por fin lo hicieron, e ingreso justo en el momento en que la escotilla de la pequeña pero elegante nave apareció en un costado, y una figura desembarcó cuidadosamente. Jim camino por la cubierta del hangar, y se detuvo a unos dos metros de la figura, levantando su mano en el ta'al.

-"Paz y larga vida"- dijo en Vulcano.

Un Spock familiar, aunque de una manera muy diferente del hombre que Jim amaba, se enfrentó a él y levantó la mano también –"Larga vida y prosperidad"- contestó suavemente- "Jim… Jim. Nunca pensé que te vería otra vez en cualquier forma."

-"Bien, podemos comparar notas más tarde"- contestó Jim -"lo siento, pero nosotros debemos darnos prisa, el Capitán Pike quiere verte ahora."

-"Entiendo. Muéstrame el camino."

Jim asintió, y salieron juntos del hangar. Cuando el hombre mayor cruzo la puerta se tambaleó un poco, e instintivamente Jim se le acercó, deslizando una mano por debajo del codo del otro hombre para estabilizarlo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el torrente de pensamientos y emociones golpearlo. Éste era Spock; no había duda, bajo cualquier circunstancia Jim lo conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo.

-"Despacio"-dijo suavemente- "supongo que has tenido un largo viaje."

-"Sí. Gracias." –contestó el otro.

-"Vamos. Vamos a hablar con el Capitán."

* * *

Pike estaba esperándolos, a Jim no le sorprendió ver allí también a Spock.

-"Capitán Pike"-dijo Jim -"déjeme presentarle a Spock cha'Sarek"-luego miró a Spock- "No hay duda ashaya" –y añadió tranquilamente- "Él es tú."

Spock levanto una ceja oscura -"exceso de calidad donde elegir**, dirían algunos"- esperó hasta que ambos, Pike y su visitante, se hubieran sentado, para elegir deliberadamente sus asientos frente al visitante, del otro lado de la mesa, e indicarle a Jim que se sentara a su lado -"T'hy'la, si gustas."

Jim escondió su sonrisa y se sentó. Su Compañero era un celoso guerrero Vulcano.

-"Pues bien" –dijo Pike -"Spock…"

-"Sí"-contestaron ambos hombres, el Spock de Jim se ruborizó débilmente, mientras que el hombre más viejo parecía divertido.

-"Capitán"- dijo cortésmente- "Puedo entender lo confuso que resulta esto. Si me permite, a menudo he usado el nombre Selik cuando estaba ocupado en... acciones encubiertas de la Federación. Quizás sería más fácil si todos usaran ese nombre para diferénciame de mi contraparte más joven."

Pike asintió -"Lógico"- dijo divertido -"Muy bien Selik. ¿Viene usted del futuro? ¿Del pasado?"

-"Ninguno y ambos"- respondió prontamente Selik -"lo más cercano que puedo decir de los registros históricos que fui capaz de conseguir cuando llegue aquí, vengo del futuro, de un universo paralelo al suyo, similar en muchos aspectos pero no en todos. Como tristemente les he dicho, serví en la Flota Estelar bajo el mando de un Capitán Pike" –luego miro a Jim con anhelo en su mirada, y aun cuando intentó esconderlo cuidadosamente, fue visible para el hombre más joven- "Serví con, y estuve vinculado a, un James Kirk."

-"Pero si asumimos que lo que dice es cierto, tuvo que dar un difícil y muy peligroso 'salto' de un universo a otro"- Pike observó -"¿Por qué?"

Hubo pena y preocupación en los ojos oscuros- "Estoy en búsqueda de un individuo muy peligroso"-dijo Selik -"Su nombre es Nero. Es un Romulano que ha renegado de su propia gente. Ha hecho el salto antes que yo y planea destruir el planeta Vulcano"- miró a Spock a través de la mesa -"Tu planeta Vulcano."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

*Las siglas usadas por Pike son "MYOB" que sería "Mind Your Own Business" concéntrate en tus propios asuntos, metete en tus problemas o cualquier otra variante relacionada, depende muchas veces del país la traducción más parecida.

**La autora usa la frase "An embarrassment of riches" que es una expresión idiomática que significa un exceso de algo, o demasiado de algo bueno.

Sé que es corto, pero vamos avanzando en la trama, ya apareció Spock Prime, en un contexto diferente al de J.J. Abrams. Gracias a quienes comentaron y que se emocionaron con la actualización anterior. Y para todos aquellos que vienen leyendo la historia. Los siguientes capítulos son largos y están aún en traducción, además he corregido y algunas cosas en la traducción de los primero 11 capítulos. Voy en simultáneo con los viejos y los nuevos.

Cuéntenme: ¿Qué les pareció Spock prime? y ¿Qué creen que pase en el futuro?


	37. Cap 37: Una carrera para evitar

**Notas de la autora:**

Selik (el viejo Spock) expone sus argumentos, y él y Jim se conocen mejor.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y siete: ****Una carrera para evitar lo indescriptible**

Jim sintió la declaración de Selik como un puñetazo en el estómago. A juzgar por la palidez en el rostro de Spock, su compañero también lo sintió así. Pike, sin embargo, permanecía perfectamente tranquilo y en control. Por supuesto, era un capitán experimentado y no tenía a su familia en Vulcano.

-"Si usted es quién dice que es, entonces entenderá que no puedo simplemente tomar sus palabras como ciertas"-dijo Pike tranquilo -"¿Puede comprobar alguna de sus afirmaciones?"

Una ceja gris se arqueó -"Desafortunadamente, no he traído una copia de mi expediente de servicio en la Starfleet"- Selik contestó- "Usted es libre de someterme a un interrogatorio sobre casi cualquier aspecto del funcionamiento de la nave, o podría citarle las regulaciones ad infinitum; pero eso simplemente podría significar que he leído la información necesaria. Sin embargo, con respecto a Nero pienso que podría demostrar su existencia, así como sus maléficas intenciones"- ahora, el viejo Vulcano parecía más sombrío- "Anteriormente, Nero ha enviado una nave a este universo, hace 21 años según vuestro cómputo, pero hace sólo unos meses en su línea de tiempo, habría enviado esa nave con el fin de probar las aguas, por así decirlo, y utilizar el arma que ha desarrollado" –miró a Pike- "Dígame Capitán, ¿una nave de la Federación fue destruida por una entidad desconocida hace 21 años, a raíz de una oleada magnética inusual?"

-Jim se tornó pálido-"La Kelvin"- susurró, Selik se giró a verlo.

-"¿Tienes conocimiento sobre esa nave?"

Spock se acercó y tomó la mano de Jim sin importarle los testigos- "La Kelvin fue comandada por el padre de Jim, George Kirk"- dijo en voz baja- "La madre de Jim era un miembro de la tripulación, y estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación. La tripulación logró escapar, y Jim nació en el espacio. George Kirk se quedó a bordo y embistió la Kelvin contra esa nave, la cual a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del personal de la Flota que han estudiados las grabaciones sobre el incidente, nunca ha sido positivamente identificada. Ambas naves fueron destruidas, George Kirk murió como un héroe, pocos minutos después del nacimiento de su hijo."

-"¿Tu padre?" -Selik se inclinó sobre la mesa y poso ligeramente sus dedos sobre el brazo de Jim- "Jim, lo siento. No lo sabía" -luego miró a Pike -"Actualmente usted encontrará que el mismo campo magnético, sólo que más fuerte, está interfiriendo con todos los intentos de comunicación entre el planeta Vulcano y el resto de la Federación"- dijo- "Nero y su gente se están movilizando a dicha posición. Ellos planean destruir el planeta."

-"Eso es imposible"- Jim resopló- "No hay ninguna nave, ni ningún arma que pueda destruir un planeta entero, quitarle enormes pedazos sí, pero ¿destruirlo?"

Selik sacudió la cabeza- "Desearía que tuvieras razón, Jim" -replicó- "Pero Nero ha creado algo llamado materia roja, que es incluso más potente que la antimateria. También posee una plataforma que puede lanzar desde su nave y que le permitirá perforar hasta el centro mismo de Vulcano, así cuando deje caer la materia roja en ese agujero, la explosión resultante, literalmente destruirá todo el planeta."

-"Hay más de 6 mil millones de personas en ese planeta"- protestó Pike, claramente sorprendido -"¿Quién es éste psicópata? y ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Selik suspiró, luciendo repentinamente muy, muy cansado- "Debido a que en nuestro universo, intenté prevenir una catástrofe en su mundo"-explicó suavemente- "Fallé y la familia de Nero murió. Si él pudiera, destruiría mi planeta Vulcano, pero nuestro gobierno sabe sobre Nero y adoptaron medidas de seguridad, este Vulcano no tiene ningún tipo de protección. Capitán, nosotros tenemos que llegar a Vulcano antes de que Nero tenga éxito. No me importa si no confía en mí, enciérreme en un calabozo, coloque guardias en cada turno, si no soy nada más que un viejo loco, Vulcano estará intacto cuando llegue, pero si estoy en lo correcto…" –cruzo su mirada con Chris durante un largo rato, y lo que sea que Pike haya visto lo hizo asentir. Pike se estiro y encendió el intercomunicador.

-"Pike al puente"- se comunicó

-"Aquí e lAlférez Sulu, señor"- Jim vio a Selik enderezarse levemente, con sus labios formando el nombre de Sulu. _Debe tener uno en su universo_, pensó Jim.

-"Mantenga el curso a Vulcano, aumente la velocidad hasta que la sala de máquinas cruja, luego transpórtenos."

-"Sí, señor."

Pike apagó el comunicador y se puso de pie- "Señor Spock conmigo, lo quiero en los sensores. Jim, ¿estás dispuesto a testificar a favor de nuestro huésped?"

Jim no vaciló- "Sí, señor."

-"Bien, prefiero confiar y verificar" -Su mirada se concentró en la cara de Selik-"Estoy asignando al Teniente Kirk como su 'anfitrión' señor. Se encargará de velar por sus necesidades y también será quien lo mantenga vigilado, si es quién dice y quién Jim cree que es, entonces sé que usted preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño. Si no lo es, Jim no es ningún tonto, y está acostumbrado a tratar con Vulcanos astutos. Así que considere cuidadosamente sus acciones."

Selik asintió solemnemente- "Le doy mi palabra señor; no causaré problemas, no soy ningún peligro para usted, su nave, o su tripulación."

-"Ya lo veremos"-contestó Pike cuidadosamente -"Jim, consíguele algo de comer y encuéntrale algún cuarto para huéspedes. Si quieres también puedes hacer que McCoy lo revise. Spock, nosotros nos dirigimos al puente"- Con eso Pike se dio vuelta y atravesó la puerta, Spock dudó un instante, su mirada preocupada envolvió a Jim y a su visitante. Jim le dio una sonrisa.

-"Estaré bie, t'hy'la, él es tú, no me dañará."

-"Será mejor que no lo haga"- Spock contestó frío, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Selik-"Usted es un anciano, y me enseñaron a respetarlos. Pero si le hace daño de alguna manera, voy a cortarle la garganta."

Una de las esquinas de la boca del viejo Vulcano se movió- "Sí"- contestó- "Ahora recuerdo, de vez en cuando olvidaba mis modales y perdía la lógica cuando tenía tu edad jovencito. No lastimaré a tu compañero."

Spock se sonverdeo pero todavía se tomó un momento para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos los labios de Jim- "Ashaya"-murmuró, para luego salir de la habitación, Selik se giró hacia Jim.

-"¿McCoy? ¿Leonard McCoy?"

-"Vamos"- Jim sonrió- "Te daré un tour e iremos a la Bahía Médica."

* * *

-"Muy bien"-dijo Jim abriendo la puerta de la suite VIP, permitiéndole al viejo vulcano ingresar primero-"Siéntate, voy a conseguirnos algo de comer, te ves completamente agotado."

Selik se hundió en una silla agradecido -"Creo que tu terminología es correcta"-le dijo- "No soy tan joven como antes, y encontrarme en la Enterprise una vez más…"

-"Sí"- Jim sonrió- "Los recuerdos son un largo camino a tu edad" -Incluso sin el evidente enlace t'hy'la, la reacción de Selik (Spock) a la nave y a su tripulación habrían convencido a Jim de que este hombre era Spock. No sólo conocía los sistemas de la nave, sabía dónde se encontraba la baldosa agrietada que conducía al ascensor, y había reconocido a Huesos sin ninguna vacilación. Para consternación de McCoy, Selik realmente había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros, sin abrazarlo del todo, pero malditamente cerca.

_-"McCoy"-dijo suavemente- "Viejo amigo, nunca pensé que volvería a verte"_

_Huesos se había girado para ver a Jim- "¿Evaluación psiquiátrica?" –preguntó secamente._

_-"No" -Jim había contestado con una sonrisa- "Realmente te conoce, -Huesos. Te lo explicaré más tarde, cuando tengamos tiempo. Por ahora, podrías realizarle un examen superficial, sólo para asegurarnos que no tiene nada mal físicamente."_

_-"Bien"-contestó Huesos pareciendo escéptico, antes de acariciar una biocama-"brinque aquí señor, si todavía puede brincar."_

_Selik lo hizo fácilmente, y Huesos miró las lecturas iniciales, con el ceño fruncido._

_-"Estas no son correctas. Es obviamente un Vulcano, pero…"_

_-"Huesos" -dijo Jim tranquilamente- "Utiliza las lecturas de Spock como base de comparación."_

_McCoy resopló -"Oh, ¿ahora eres médico?"- No obstante, se giró hacia la consola para colocar las lecturas de Spock, mirando fijamente como la lectura guardadas en la biocama se alineaban con el visitante –"Todo concuerda"- dijo lentamente- "salvo que la presión arterial de este tipo es incluso más baja, si eso es posible."_

_-"Gracias, 'Huesos'"- Selik se bajó de la cama- "Me agrada saber que aún no estoy difunto"_

Ahora, Jim colocó una bandeja en la mesa frente al anciano- "Ten"- le dijo- "estos son todos los favoritos de Spock, así que deberían agradarte".

-"Ciertamente, te lo agradezco"- Selik atacó la comida con la determinación de alguien que no ha comido recientemente, Jim sorbió su café y lo miró, cada gesto, cada detalle, mierda, incluso la manera en que masticaba, le decía que éste era Spock, tal vez 150 años mayor que el compañero de enlace de Jim, pero era Spock en todas sus formas, y Jim estaba profundamente complacido. Sí, este tipo era viejo, pero todavía era delgado, imponente, y elegante, todo lo que Spock era en este momento. Si el compañero de Jim envejecía como este visitante, Jim no tendría ninguna queja.

-"Me disculpo"- Selik dijo al finalizar, levantando la vista del plato -"Estoy siendo un huésped espantoso."

Jim sacudió la cabeza -"Tonterías; probablemente no has comido en un millón de años luz."

Una leve sonrisa apareció de nuevo- "muy cerca"- estuvo de acuerdo Selik, se echó hacia atrás en su silla, devorando el rostro de Jim con esos profundos ojos oscuros –"Es… un milagro"- dijo en voz baja- " Jim Kirk. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Veintiuno"- Jim contestó.

-"¿Y tú ya estas enlazado con Spock de Vulcano?"

Jim sonrió -"Desde que tenía dieciséis"-le dijo- "Pero por otra parte, me críe con Spock y su familia desde que tenía cinco años. Tuve un montón de tiempo para enamorarme de él"-miró con curiosidad a la contraparte de Spock- "¿Tu Jim no se crío contigo?"

Selik negó con la cabeza- "No"-contestó suavemente, con un toque de tristeza en su voz- "No puedo imaginarme tal regalo, mi joven contraparte es un individuo muy afortunado."

-"Pero dijiste que te enlazaste con Jim Kirk."

Selik asintió- "En efecto, no puedo decírtelo todo, debo tener cuidado con mis palabras y acciones, hacerle el menor daño posible a este tiempo y universo. Sin embargo, al igual que Spock y tú, Jim y yo éramos t'hy'la, simplemente no nos encontramos siendo tan jóvenes."

-"Entonces soy realmente afortunado"- dijo Jim con una cálida sonrisa- "No puedo imaginar no estar con mí Spock. Él ha sido el centro de mi mundo desde el día que nos conocimos"-vaciló por un momento- "¿Tu Jim Kirk te está esperando?"

El repentino dolor en esos viejos ojos hizo que los de Jim ardieran –"No"-Selik respondió suavemente- "En mi tiempo y lugar, Jim se ha ido, no ha muerto, pero fue separado de mí por fuerzas más allá de nuestra comprensión. Nuestro enlace se mantiene, pero él se ha ido. No puedo decirte nada más" –agacho la cabeza, claramente superado.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Jim, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Selik, y apretarla suavemente- "No fue mi intención causarte dolor."

El viejo vulcano tomó una respiración profunda y levantó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Jim- "No lo hiciste"- contestó suavemente- "Conservaré a mi t'hy'la cerca de mi corazón hasta el día en que tomé mi último aliento, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Sin embargo, me complace descubrir que en otro universo, James Kirk y Spock cha'Sarek se ha encontrado. Tal vez eso significa que a pesar de la barrera que me separa de mi Jim, algún día encontraré la manera de volver a él."

-"Espero que lo hagas" -Jim susurró, con un nudo en la garganta- "De verdad, espero que lo hagas."

Después de comprobar su tiempo estimado de llegada, Jim le había insistido a Selik que se acostara para un breve descanso.

-"No estaremos en el Sistema Vulcano hasta dentro de tres horas y cuarenta minutos"-informó- "No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, acuéstate y descansa, por favor. Incluso si no duermes, medita o algo así. Si lo que sospechas es cierto, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas, al igual que todos nosotros."- guio suavemente a Selik hasta la cama para sentarlo en ella, arrodillándose para quitar las botas del anciano y luego ayudándolo a reclinarse, colocando una manta sobre el delgado cuerpo.

-"Me quedaré aquí"- dijo Jim en voz baja, sentándose junto a la cama- "Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, y entonces iremos juntos a patearle el culo a ese tal Nero."

A regañadientes Selik apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada -"Tienes razón, mi joven y sabio amigo, voy a necesitar todas mis fuerzas"- los sabios ojos del anciano se cerraron -"Jim ¿podrías hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Selik-"Cuéntame de tu vida aquí, no puede dañarme conocer lo que ya ha pasado."

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Jim suavemente- "Tú descansa y yo hablaré"-con mucha ternura, estiró la manta sobre los hombros de Selik y luego comenzó su relato -"Cuando apenas tenía cinco años"- dijo suavemente-"Conocí a Spock en una fiesta, era la persona más maravillosa que jamás había conocido, unos días más tarde, puse toda mi ropa en una bolsa plástica y atravesé San Francisco... "

El viejo vulcano se durmió, cansado por su viaje, pero arrullado por una voz que había pensado nunca volvería a escuchar en cualquier reencarnación.


	38. Cap 38: La venganza es un plato amargo

**Notas de la autora:**

La Enterprise llega a Vulcano, y Nero los está esperando….

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Este capítulo resulto un tanto complicado de traducir aun cuando es corto para leer. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y ocho:****La venganza es un plato amargo**

-"Pike a Kirk."

Jim se puso de pie, y atravesó la habitación antes de que el eco de la voz de Pike se hubiera desvanecido. Jim golpeó el comunicador y respondió- "aquí Kirk"

-"Agarra a nuestro 'invitado' y vengan acá"- ordenó Pike -"Nos estamos acercando al sistema Vulcano, y estamos recibiendo algunas lecturas malditamente inusuales."

-"Entendido, vamos en camino, Señor. Kirk fuera"- Jim cortó la comunicación y se dio vuelta para encontrarse a Spock- _Selik_, se recordó a sí mismo- ya despierto y sentado al borde de la cama para alcanzar sus botas. El viejo Vulcano le dio a Jim una mirada burlona.

-"He aprendido a dormir muy ligeramente"- le explicó.

Rápidamente Jim se ubicó al lado de Selik, arrodillándose para recuperar una bota que había caído debajo de la cama- "Aquí" –dijo con calma, deslizándola en el pie de Selik. Luego se levantó y deslizó una mano por debajo del codo del anciano, para ayudarlo a salir de la cama.

-"Vamos"- dijo Selik- "Por favor, llévame a tu puente, debemos descubrir que es lo que está sucediendo y detenerlo."

* * *

El puente estaba controlado por el caos, lecturas intermitentes, alféreces en alerta, Uhura inclinada sobre el tablero de comunicaciones como si estuviera tratando de atender un parto, Spock ejecutando media docena de programas a la vez en la estación de ciencias, mientras que la luz de alerta amarilla estaba intermitente, el sonido de la alarma había sido desactivado, evidencia de que habían estado bajo alarma amarilla por algún tiempo.

Sulu estaba como piloto, con ese chico ruso prodigio en las matemáticas -_cuál era su jodido nombre, Orloff, Peterov, no, Chekov_\- en el panel de navegación. Parecía que el chico necesitaba estar sentado en un asiento más alto para poder llegar a la consola, pero sus manos estaban firmes en los controles.

Cuando Jim y _el viejo Spock_, como Jim internamente lo llamaba, pisaron el puente, Jim dio una mirada rápida buscando a su compañero de enlace y su corazón se encogió. Spock estaba trabajando como Jim sabía que estaría, concentrado, enfocado y sin defectos en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero había una línea blanca a lo largo de su mandíbula que no presagiaba nada bueno, y los ojos que se habían encontrado con los de Jim por un instante, eran pozos oscuros de angustia. Jim no quería nada más que cruzar el puente y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su compañero de enlace, con alarma amarilla o sin ninguna maldita alarma amarilla. Pero ellos estaban de servicio, y el deber era lo primero.

Pike se giró en la silla central para mirar a Jim y a Selik- "Aún no hemos recibido ninguna comunicación clara de Vulcano o de la flota que se supone ya debería estar allí"-el rostro de Pike también estaba tenso, tenía un gran número de amigos y estudiantes en esas naves -"Uhura está haciendo todo lo posible para atravesarla, pero parece que hay algún tipo de tormenta eléctrica inusual…"- Pike se detuvo ya que ambos, Jim y Selik, se pusieron rígidos, casi como uno- "¿Qué?" preguntó- "¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Señor, el día que yo…"

-"Capitán, esas lecturas indicarían…"

Jim y Selik se detuvieron, y Pike le hizo un gesto con la mano a Jim para que continuara- "Tú realmente estás en la Flota Estelar Jim; tú primero."

-"Señor, el día que nací, hubo una tormenta eléctrica en el espacio; según informes, parecía provenir de esa nave, la que explotó a la USS Kelvin, la que mató a mi padre…"

-"Es Nero"-dijo Selik en voz baja, pero con absoluta certeza -"lo fue entonces, y lo es ahora"-miró a través del puente a Spock, con pesar en su mirada- "Lo siento; ha llegado antes que nosotros, no tengo la menor duda."

Pike apretó la mandíbula- "Eso no significa que nosotros no podamos intentar detenerlo"- Se giró en el asiento dando órdenes -"Sulu, prepárese para sacarnos de velocidad warp. Chekov, escudos al máximo poder"- Pike apretó el enlace de comunicaciones en el brazo de la silla-"Les habla el Capitán"- Su voz resonó, por toda la nave- "Estamos desacelerando y arribando a Vulcano. Todos los departamentos en alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro. Todas las armas y escudos preparados."- Pike colgó y asintió hacia Sulu- "Sáquenos de velocidad warp Señor Sulu, Señor Spock, que todos los sensores hagan un reconocimiento completo, necesitamos ver qué demonios está pasando ahora".

Jim tocó suavemente el brazo de Selik y le señaló con la cabeza una silla vacía -"La situación puede ponerse un poco turbulenta" –dijo Jim en voz baja, los ojos de Selik le sonrieron tal como hacían los de Spock cuando atrapaban a Jim haciendo algo considerado.

-"He estado en muchos viajes 'turbulentos'"- contesto discretamente el viejo Vulcano -"Sin embargo, permaneceré sentado, así me mantendré fuera del camino de los demás"- se sentó en la silla y Jim cruzó rápidamente el nivel superior del puente hasta la estación de ciencias- "Ashaya, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó en voz baja, ignorando la mirada que Uhura envió en su dirección.

-"Temo por mi gente"-la voz de Spock era tan baja que Jim casi no pudo oírlo, pero realmente no tenía que; podía sentir como la ansiedad y el miedo recorrían el alma de su compañero.

-"No te preocupes, t'hy'la"- Jim murmuró intentando sonar confiado- "Vamos a detener a este maldito loco"-no había tiempo para decir nada más.

-"Saliendo de velocidad warp en cuatro… tres… dos….uno"-dijo Sulu- "Ahora."

La nave se estremeció activando el sonido de todas las alarmas, Jim se giró para ver la imagen en la pantalla principal, una imagen llena de escombros, fuselajes, y pedazos ardientes de lo que parecía media docena de starships. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡La flota!

-"¡Timonel acción evasiva! ¡Llévenos por debajo de ése!"-gritó Pike y Sulu maniobró rápidamente, lanzándose en picada, y rodeando los escombros de naves esparcidos alrededor del espacio Vulcano. Jim pudo ver el casco de una nave destrozado, con el nombre parcialmente visible, el USS Endeavor. Pero había más y más por todas partes, todos ellos aparentemente sin vida.

-"¡Capitán!"- llamó Uhura, levantando la voz sobre los murmullos y el ruido de las sirenas -"No estoy recibiendo ninguna llamada de auxilio de la flota"- Jim y probablemente todo el mundo en el puente, se congelo internamente. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Si no había llamadas de auxilio, era porque no había nadie vivo para enviar una.

-"Gracias, Alférez"-la voz de Pike permaneció calmada- "Siga intentando establecer contacto con cualquier persona en Vulcano. Sr. Spock"- se giró hacia la estación de Ciencias –"¿Alguna lectura en el sensor?"

Spock sacudió la cabeza aun cuando sus dedos largos y elegantes bailaban por el tablero- "Negativo, Señor"- contestó- "todos los sensores se encuentran saturados por la amplia interferencia de energía magnética. Estoy intentando compensar y filtrar; sin embargo…"

-"Oh, mi dios"-la voz de Sulu fue muy baja, pero de alguna manera, pudo filtrarse a través del ruido. Jim echó un vistazo a la pantalla una vez más para ver algún tipo de nave, tan grande que abarcaba toda la pantalla, y de aspecto tan extraño que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo en términos de funcionamiento. Toda esa cosa estaba compuesta por ¿tentáculos? Jim supuso que era la mejor palabra para definirlos, o tal vez podrían ser descritos como puntiagudas patas de araña, que brillaban de un verde enfermizo a lo largo de los bordes, plegadas como una especie de planta carnívora o tal vez en este caso devoradora de naves. Pero sin importar cuan extraño era su aspecto, Jim sabía reconocer el poder cuando lo veía, y esta nave lo destilaba.

-"Capitán"- Uhura se apartó de su tablero- "La interferencia se está disipando un poco, la nave desconocida nos está saludando."

Pike se enderezó y su rostro adquirió una expresión de fría indiferencia, ocultando minuciosamente cualquier impresión que sintiera al ver la destrucción injustificada de más de media docena de naves de clase Constelación.

-"En la pantalla principal, Alférez Uhura"- Pike dijo con calma. Junto con todos los demás en el puente, esperó mientras la estática se despejaba, y una cara gigante apareció en la pantalla. Era un humanoide, pero con las orejas puntiagudas propias de los Vulcanos o Romulanos. Se veía bastante joven, quizás sólo diez años mayor que Jim o Spock, aunque como con todos los individuos de herencia Vulcanoide la edad era un poco difícil de juzgar. Era calvo y su rostro estaba cubierto con elaborados tatuajes en tinta negra, sus ojos también eran negros, ardiendo con un fuego frío, mientras se enfocaba en la imagen del puente. Tendría el aspecto más jodidamente aterrador en el peor bar de motociclistas de la galaxia.

Jim contuvo el aliento. Este era Nero, el loco Romulano hijo de puta que había viajado a través del tiempo y el espacio, matando al padre de Jim y robándole su infancia. Y ahora regresaba para amenazar a su familia adoptiva que era tan apreciada para él, la gente a la que Jim pertenecía, sin importar que sus oídos no fuesen puntiagudos. _No mientras yo esté aquí, cabrón de mierda_, pensó Jim ferozmente, apretando los puños hasta que sus uñas cortaron las palmas de sus manos. _No mientras yo siga respirando._

-"Les habla el Capitán Christopher Pike de la USS Enterprise" -dijo Pike con calma- "usted y su gente han cometido un acto de guerra injustificado en contra de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Si acepta retirarse sin amenazar a cualquier otro Ciudadano de la Federación, le doy mi palabra de que voy a presentar una solicitud ante el Consejo de la Federación para enviar un emisario a un lugar neutral a fin de discutir sus agravios…"

Los delgados labios se fruncieron en un inconfundible gesto de desprecio- "No necesito a ningún emisario para hacer frente a mis agravios"- dijo el Romulano- "Soy Nero, tomo lo que deseo, y lo haré como me plazca. No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerme, Capitán, tal como sus amigos ya han descubierto" -sus ojos recorrieron el puente, deteniéndose por un instante en la estación de Ciencias- "Ah, Spock"- dijo Nero casi con jovialidad, una fría y cruel sonrisa cruzó su rostro- "Que agradable sorpresa, me alegra tanto que estés aquí"

Spock dio un paso hacia adelante -"No te conozco"-le dijo tranquilamente-"Nosotros no nos conocemos."

-"En este universo, tal vez no"-contestó Nero- "sin embargo, tú o una versión de ti tiene una deuda conmigo, y hoy estoy aquí para cobrarla. Tal vez no conozcas el viejo proverbio Klingon, Spock: 'La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío'. Hoy, mi intención es mejorar eso, mi venganza te consumirá como un fuego inextinguible"- Nero les ofreció otra sonrisa despectiva- "Y tú tendrá un lugar privilegiado para verlo. Disfrútalo."

-"Nero"-una figura se levantó de un asiento poco visible, totalmente erguido y orgulloso en el puente de esta nueva Enterprise -"La venganza es un plato amargo"- dijo Selik despacio -"Te ruego que abandones este camino. Si deseas destrozarme con tu venganza, me ofrezco aquí y ahora para tú satisfacción, pero no destruyas un mundo solamente para alimentar tu dolor."

Los ojos de Nero se habían ampliado y ahora su miraba se paseaba entre Spock y Selik.

-"Bien"- dijo suavemente- "Dos Spock en el mismo tiempo y lugar. Me preguntó porque el universo no se limita a derrumbarse ante el peso de semejante paradoja"– luego sus ojos se endurecieron otra vez- "No gastes tú aliento, viejo. Matarte un millón de veces no aliviaría mi dolor, pero matar a seis mil millones de ustedes sólo podría calmarme por un momento"- su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Pike –"Capitán, si desea tener alguna posibilidad de salvar a su nave o al planeta Vulcano, entonces usted tiene que venir solo y desarmado a mi nave. Vamos a… parlamentar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas conseguir mi misericordia. Es la única oportunidad que tiene."

-"Entonces voy a tomarla"- dijo Pike inmediatamente- "Su campo de energía ha dejado inoperativos nuestros transportadores. Voy a tomar un transbordador hacia su nave."

Nero sonrió una vez más, como un cocodrilo que contempla aves acuáticas gordas antes de su cena- "Muy bien, Capitán. Tiene treinta minutos. Voy a... recibirle personalmente" –la transmisión se terminó.

-"Capitán Pike"- Selik habló con urgencia- "No puede hacer esto, Nero va a matarlo, luego de torturarlo para obtener los códigos de comando e información clasificada."

-"Bueno, supongo que estoy a punto de descubrir que tan bueno es el adiestramiento en el comando"-replicó Pike antes se girar hacia Spock- "El campo magnético es obviamente más débil, o de lo contrario no habríamos podido hablar con Nero. ¿Pudiste detectar cualquier cosa de Vulcano?"

Spock asintió- "Sólo mientras Nero apareció"- dijo- "Conseguí una lectura y una imagen rápida, hay algún tipo de taladro gigantesco colocado en órbita sobre Vulcano, tal como mi contraparte nos había advertido previamente."

Selik asintió -"Ha comenzado, la gente de Nero perforará el planeta hasta su núcleo y luego lanzarán la materia roja para crear un agujero negro, destruyendo Vulcano y matándolos a todos."

-"Entonces tenemos que detenerlo"-dijo Pike simplemente.

-"Pero ¿cómo?"-preguntó Spock.

-"Yo sé cómo"-todo el mundo en el puente se giró para mirar a Jim Kirk, que les devolvió la mirada, con las manos en las caderas y la cara marcada con férrea determinación

_Oh, t'hy'la_-pensó Selik-_Él es tú en todos los sentidos. _

-"¿Qué propone, Teniente Kirk?"- Preguntó Pike.

-"Usted me pondrá en una nave también"- Jim contestó -"mi curso va a coincidir exactamente con el suyo, entonces me separare y entrare en órbita. Con toda esa interferencia magnética, mientras me encuentre fuera de rango y en órbita la gente de Nero probablemente pensará que soy un sensor fantasma. Para entonces ellos van a tener un mal rato intentando seguirme, si es que eventualmente pueden detectar mi señal."

-"¿Y luego?"- Selik tuvo que preguntar.

Recibió la sonrisa deslumbrante de un Jim Kirk, muy seguro de sí mismo, valiente e imprudente, una sonrisa que podría dominar una galaxia, cualquier galaxia- "Luego destruiré ese taladro."

-"¿Pero cómo?" –preguntó Pike.

Jim volvió a sonreír–"¿Es que nunca han visto 'El Imperio Contrataca'? Cuanto más grande sea la máquina, más fuerte se estrellara y arderá." -ahora la sonrisa abandonó sus labios, y sus ojos se llenaron de incontenible determinación- "Voy a hacer caer ese taladro, y a los planes de Nero con él."

* * *

-"Capitán, debo discrepar" -Spock se abrió paso por el pasillo hacía el muelle de lanzamiento de los transbordadores, casi corriendo para mantener el ritmo de los dos humanos, Pike y Kirk.

-"Discrepancia conocida, Sr. Spock" -Pike contestó- "Pero nosotros seguiremos adelante."

-"Capitán, esto es un suicidio, para los dos" -Spock discutió –"las regulaciones de la Starfleet claramente señalan que cualquier oficial que se esté comportando de una manera que indique una tendencia suicida puede ser relevado de su cargo y..."

Pike se detuvo en seco y se giró hacía su protegido- "Spock, si crees que el Dr. McCoy nos considerará a mí o a Jim como candidatos para un manicomio, sigue adelante y tráelo aquí desde la bahía médica. Pero te digo que eso no va a suceder. Nero tiene que ser detenido. Todos tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario para que eso suceda. Quiero ir a casa otra vez, pero voy a estar condenado si dejo a este psicópata suelto en mi universo. Y si eso significa mi vida, o la vida de Kirk, entonces es un pequeño precio a pagar" -Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la nave de transporte -"Te estoy nombrando capitán en funciones, Spock"-le dijo- "Intenta no rayar la pintura; la nave está recién estrenada"-le echó un vistazo a Jim- "Tienen dos minutos, y entonces espero que tu culo este en el otro transbordador"-las puertas se cerraron, dejando que Jim y Spock se quedaran a solas.

-"Jim, yo…"- Spock no pudo continuar. Jim agarró la cara del Vulcano entre sus manos y le dio un beso largo, fuerte y profundo, intentando transmitirle todo el amor, todo el deseo y todas las emociones que sentía dentro de su corazón por este hombre tan extraordinario, el ser que había sido el centro de su vida desde que Jim tenía cinco años.

-"Lo sé"- Jim susurró, rompiendo el beso y atrayendo a Spock en un abrazo desesperado- "Lo sé t'hy'la. Oh dios, no quiero herirte, pero tengo que detenerlo. No puedo dejar que mate a tu gente, no puedo dejar que te mate. Lo juro Ashaya; volveré a ti, así tenga que caminar por el infierno para hacerlo. Resiste, querido. Sólo abrázame dentro de tu mente y de tu corazón, volveré a ti; te lo prometo" –Jim se separó y le tendió la mano, con los dedos extendidos. Spock extendió su mano temblorosa, dejando que sus dedos se acariciaran por un momento interminable. Entonces Jim le dio esa sonrisa que siempre tenía la capacidad de calentar el corazón de Spock- "Cuídate mi amor, y por una vez en tu vida, ten esperanza" -Se dio vuelta y atravesó las puertas de la bahía, corriendo hacia su nave. En un momento, las puertas exteriores se abrieron, primero el transbordador de Pike y luego el de Jim despegaron y se dirigieron hacia el terrible peligro.

Spock se quedó allí, mirando hasta que las puertas exteriores fueron cerradas y los transbordadores se perdieron de vista. Luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor, de regreso al puente.

_Mantente a salvo, Jim. Vuelve a mí, t'hy'la o te juro que la venganza de Nero parecerá la rabieta de un niño en comparación a lo que les haré a aquellos que te separen de mí._


	39. Cap 39: La caballería no siempre tiene

**Notas de la autora:**

Está bien, voy a confesar que odié el hecho de que Abrams explotara Vulcano. Vamos, ¿seis mil millones de muertos? No, gracias. Entonces voy a reparar eso, con un poco de ayuda de Jim. Además, toda esa idea sobre Spock abandonando su puesto, y transportándose a vulcano cuando Pike lo dejó a cargo no funciona para mí. A menos que, por supuesto, él tuviera un doble que pudiera dejar atrás.

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo treinta y nueve: La caballería no siempre tiene caballos**

Jim verificó una y otra vez cada instrumento y cada lectura en la consola de su transbordador, incluso mientras mantenía un ojo en los sensores de la nave de Pike, que volaba directamente sobre él ocultándolo como un ave de rapiña. Con suerte, la apuesta de Chis valdría la pena, y la nave de Nero no vería a Jim hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para detener su entrada a la atmósfera de Vulcano e intentar detener lo que sea que el jodido Nero haya planeado para el hogar adoptivo de Jim. El plan que rápidamente había elaborado era bastante simple y directo, de la manera en la que a Jim le gustaban sus planes, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera salir terriblemente mal.

Jim sudaba ligeramente dentro de su traje de descenso, aunque no podía quitárselo porque si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, tendría que estar listo en cualquier instante para hacer estallar la escotilla del transbordador y descender en caída libre a través de la notoriamente más delgada atmósfera de Vulcano, que ahora probablemente estaría llena de piedras, humo, escombros y sustancias químicas de todo tipo, debiendo caer a una velocidad en la cual Jim ni siquiera quería pensar, hasta que, con suerte, la interferencia que era causada por ese taladro de mierda de Nero cesara, porque el taladro explotaría, permitiendo de este modo que los sensores y transportadores de la Enterprise entraran de nuevo en acción, probablemente un jodido milisegundo antes de que James T. Kirk se convirtiera en una mancha insignificante de grasa en las rocas del cañón Lakehy'la. No era exactamente la manera en que había esperado irse -Jim había planeado morir a los 150 años, justo después de haber cogido a Spock hasta la inconsciencia. Pero tal como dice la clásica canción (You can't always get what you want)*, no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres- Jim compartía el punto de vista de Chris Pike en cuanto a 'detener a ese hijo de puta, incluso si tengo que sangrar para hacerlo'. Sólo tenía que esperar que los de transporte pudieran sacarlo de ahí y regresarlo de nuevo a la nave antes de que se estrellase. Más vale que cualquier técnico que Spock tuviera manejando la consola, tuviera muy buenos reflejos.

Jim hizo varios ajustes, programando algunos cambios que había verificado previamente con el Señor Scott, su ingeniero favorito, que aún se encontraba asignado a la Enterprise, tal como lo había estado cuando Jim había realizado su viaje siendo cadete, algo que le parecía haber vivido hace cuatro vidas.

_-"Bue, sí"-había dicho Scotty, asintiendo cuando Jim le había mostrado de manera apresurada la fórmula garabateada en su padd- "eso va hacerlo subir como un cohete hecho con una botella"- Scott le había ratificado-"Sin importar qué tipo de revestimiento tenga ese pequeñajo taladro Romulano, la mezcla de combustible con antimateria lo enviará al reino de los cielos."_

_-"Genial"- había respondido Jim, antes de preparar la configuración._ Una vez que lograra estar cerca del taladro, todo lo que tenía que hacer era dispararle a los cables de la grúa y conseguir que estos quedaran firmemente envueltos alrededor de la estructura, de modo que la nave giraría en espiral, preferiblemente en el punto más débil, rodeando la plataforma unas cuantas veces. Tendría que saltar y dejar que la nave chocara, para que la gravedad y el fuego hicieran el resto, todo mientras él caía en picada hacia el precipicio como Wiley Coyote. Por supuesto, esto no sería un problema si los jodidos transbordadores tuvieran torpedos de fotón. En ese mismo momento Jim decidió que cuando fuese almirante (Hey, ¡Selik le había dicho que lo sería!), se iba a asegurar de que todas las naves de transporte tuvieran torpedos de fotón.

También tenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera, Chris se las arreglaría para mantener a Nero y a sus matones ocupados hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para volar el culo de Jim por los aires, y entonces Jim tendría que buscar una manera de sacar a Chris de la nave de ese loco Romulano, ya que dudaba que Nero colocara una menta en la almohada de Pike. Sip, sin problemas. Jim no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez Huesos tenía razón, quizás Jim estaba jodidamente loco. Pero está sería su mejor oportunidad; sólo tenía que hacer que funcionara para todo el mundo.

Jim comprobó su curso una vez más, viendo parpadear los indicadores mientras el transbordador de Chris desaceleraba y giraba para acoplarse con la nave Romulana. Por un instante, Jim aguanto la respiración mientras se deslizaba por debajo de la nave Romulana, en dirección a la atmósfera de Vulcano y la gigante plataforma de excavación.

-"Buena suerte Chris"- susurró Jim, viendo la nave de Pike desaparecer en el puerto de acoplamiento- "No dejes que esos bastardos te destruyan, nosotros te sacaremos de ahí."

* * *

-"Señor"- Uhura se giró en su consola y se dirigió a Spock, quien estaba sentado en la silla central -"Hay varias llamadas de auxilio provenientes de Vulcano; al parecer algunos han logrado atravesar la interferencia. Dicen que están evacuando el planeta utilizando cualquier transporte que esté disponible."

Para sorpresa de Spock, el viejo Vulcano que decía ser él se levantó de su silla y caminó apresurado hasta la estación de Ciencias, operando sin problema los controles para comprobar los escáneres que se enfocaban en Vulcano.

-"Estoy detectando varios sensores fantasmas, podrían ser naves"-reportó Selik, levantando la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a Spock -"quizás Sarek está en uno de ellos"–agregó tranquilo.

Spock sacudió la cabeza- "No"- contestó, igualmente tranquilo- "Conozco a mi padre tanto como tú, si eres quién mi compañero y tú afirman que eres. Sarek se quedará con su gente, incluso mientras uno solo de ellos esté en peligro. Es mucho más probable que él y el Alto Consejo tomen refugio en el Arca Kátrica, en lo profundo de las cavernas sagradas."

El viejo Vulcano asintió -"Debería haber sabido mejor que nadie, que no puedo intentar mentirme a mí mismo"- observó- "Ciertamente debes tener razón. Sarek se quedará, al igual que lo hará quien sea su esposa."

Spock sintió una punzada, un terrible dolor al pensar en su madre en peligro. Pero lo apartó y lo puso donde debía estar, en lo profundo de su ser, al lado de su amor y del miedo por Jim.

-"Señorita Uhura"- se giró nuevamente a la oficial de comunicaciones- "Envié una advertencia general a todas las naves de Vulcano. Suministre las coordenadas de la nave enemiga, y alerte a todas las naves en la zona para que se vayan lo más rápido posible, tomando cualquier ruta lejos de la nave Romulana. Hágales saber que el planeta está en peligro, y no hay lógica en dejar que sus vidas también sean arrebatadas. Proporcióneles las últimas coordenadas conocidas de la Flota de la Federación; ellos pueden dirigirse allí en busca de protección. Difunda el mensaje con todo el poder que el Señor Scott pueda generar y trate de compensar la continua interferencia."

-"Sí, señor" -Uhura contestó rápidamente -"pero no sabré si ellos lo recibieron"

-"Haga lo que pueda"- dijo Spock.

-"Señor Spock"- Sulu levantó la vista de su tablero- "Ambos transbordadores han desaparecido visualmente, señor. La nave Romulana ha recibido al Capitán Pike y el Teniente Kirk acaba de entrar a la atmosfera".

-"Muy bien"- Spock dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir- "Continúe monitoreando todos los intentos de comunicación. Continúe coordinando con todas las secciones científicas y con ingeniería las formas de quitar la interferencia generada por los Romulanos"- Spock se forzó a permanecer en la silla del capitán, adaptando constantemente su oído para captar el flujo de informes así como la información que provenía de cada estación y cada departamento, su mente revisaba los hechos y los catalogaba, haciendo planes basados en escenarios que iban desde lo más probable a lo menor probable, firmando ordenes, monitoreando el desempeño de la tripulación y manteniendo su mente alejada de su compañero, que estaba en peligro, en un terrible peligro sin nadie a su lado. Spock observó que el resto del equipo estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, así que pensó que ninguno de ellos notaría su miedo y su preocupación.

Pero uno lo notó.

-"Ten fe en Jim" –le dijo Selik, colocándose tras el hombro derecho de Spock y hablando en voz baja para ser escuchado solamente por los oídos del Vulcano -"Créeme, conozco tus miedos"- continuó el viejo vulcano- "Pero también conozco a James Kirk. Sé que él prevalecerá."

Spock se giró ligeramente, viendo dentro de esos ojos negros que tenían en común, y que eran tan desconcertantemente familiares, y a la vez tan cargados de compasión y de sabiduría, algo que Spock apenas había comenzado a obtener –"No conozco al James Kirk de tu mundo"- contestó igualmente silencioso -"Pero éste es simplemente un niño."

Selik sacudió la cabeza- "Nunca fue un niño"- respondió con seguridad- "No de la manera que quieres expresar. Él encontrará una forma, confía en eso Spock. Jim no te agradecerá si al volver te encuentra completamente loco. Él regresará a ti, aférrate a ello."

* * *

Pike se detuvo en la puerta abierta de la nave, deseando con todo su corazón poder cerrarla de golpe y correr. Se enderezó, mirando a los helados ojos negros de su 'anfitrión' con toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar.

-"Soy el capitán Christopher Pike de la USS Enterprise, representando a la Federación Unida de Planetas."

-"Y yo soy Nero, representándome a mí mismo y a mi gente masacrada"- El calvo Romulano hizo una señal a tres de sus matones- "llévenselo, y no se molesten en ser gentiles, cuando se hayan divertido con él, tráiganlo a mis aposentos y asegúrenlo en la mesa de evaluación"- se dio la vuelta y salió del hangar mientras sus hombres se cerraron en torno a Pike, con sus puños golpeándolo de manera eficiente y sin misericordia.

* * *

-"¡Oh, mierda santa!" -Jim susurró, viendo fijamente esa pieza de maquinaria por la ventanilla, mientras se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando Selik había descrito un taladro gigante, Jim había intentado imaginarse algo que realmente pudiera atravesar la corteza de un planeta, pero había fracasado. Ahora sin embargo, podía entenderlo. Esta cosa era tan grande como un rascacielos y tan macizo como dos naves estelares, con una inmensa lengua de fuego al rojo vivo disparada desde la base, para luego desaparecer a través de la alta capa de nubes sobre Vulcano, sin duda, estaría cortando la corteza del planeta como un cuchillo caliente cortaría una barra de mantequilla. A Jim ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que esta cosa hiciera exactamente lo que Selik les había afirmado que haría, quebrar el planeta Vulcano como un huevo, para que al soltar en su núcleo la materia roja, fuese lo que fuese, hiciera volar el planeta en pedazos.

Jim apretó la mandíbula y presiono el cambio de rumbo, así como los códigos que permitirían que los escudos ubicados entre los depósitos de combustible de la nave se erosionaran -"No en mi presencia"- murmuró- "Ten Cuidado, maldito loco psicópata, el hijo pequeño de George Kirk está en tu camino, y la venganza es una perra"

* * *

-"¡Señor!"

Con el ceño fruncido en señal de irritación, Nero levantó la vista de su muy agradable labor, que era romper varios de los huesos del cuerpo humano, intentando conseguir información sobre los códigos de defensa satelital de la tierra que Nero necesitaba, específicamente los códigos que podían desactivar esas defensas. Hasta el momento, el humano estaba siendo sorprendentemente obstinado para un miembro de una raza tan débil e insignificante, pero el daño que Nero le había ocasionado hasta ahora era sólo el comienzo del día de entretenimiento, Nero tenía muchas ideas para poner en práctica –"¿Qué?"- estalló –"Estoy ocupado."

-"Señor, el taladro…"-el otro Romulano tragó grueso, sabiendo como su señor estaba a punto de reaccionar- "Está… bajo ataque"- dijo -"Hay cierto tipo de nave, un transbordador."

-"¡Krachlyla!" –Nero lanzó a su lacayo contra la pared de paneles de titanio, escuchando el sonido del cuello del hombre romperse con una expresión de sombrío deleite. Se giró para agarrar a Pike por el cuello, medio levantándolo de la mesa mientras sus dedos se clavaban férreamente en el cuello del humano -"¿Qué ocurre?" -le gritó, sacudiendo al ser humano- "¿Qué truco es este?"

De alguna manera Pike colocó una sonrisa- "Su nombre es Jim Kirk"-consiguió decir con voz ronca, sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa sangrante- "Él va a detenerte, tal como lo hizo su padre hace veintiún años."

* * *

-"¡Siñior!"-en la estación de ciencias, el Alférez Chekov se giró hacia Spock- "Siñior allí, es…. es fuego, siñior, en la plataforma alienígena."

-"Señor Spock, la interferencia está despejada"- reportó Uhura- "Hemos podido establecer comunicaciones con diversas naves de carga de Vulcano, así como con la Central Espacial de Vulcano" -Ella escuchó atentamente, presionando el auricular de comunicaciones contra su oído- "Las naves han reconocido nuestro mensaje; están partiendo para unirse a la flota. Las autoridades de Vulcano reportan terremotos por toda la superficie del planeta, así como erupciones volcánicas y otros disturbios sísmicos. No tienen suficientes naves para evacuar a todo el planeta."

-"¡Señor!"- habló Sulu- "Hubo una enorme explosión ¡la plataforma está rompiéndose!"

-"¡Señor Spock!"- La voz de Scotty se escuchó por encima de las demás conversaciones- "¡Transportadores operativos!"

Spock saltó de la silla- "Chekov, busque señales de vida. Ubique al Teniente Kirk, y localice al Capitán Pike en la nave enemiga. ¡y sáquelos de allí!"

-"Señor Spock"- llamó Sulu urgentemente- "El planeta, hay actividad sísmica masiva. El taladro se ha detenido, pero el planeta todavía puede explotar en pedazos."

_Madre, padre_, pensó Spock angustiado mientras se sentía paralizado, todo en él le exigía transportarse a la superficie y encontrar a sus seres queridos, para salvarlos o morir con ellos. Pero la nave, este era su deber…

-"Ve"-la voz resonó en sus oídos, Selik miraba a Spock, con ojos repletos de compasión -"Puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez"- dijo Selik con urgencia -"Serví bajo el mando de dos de los mejores capitanes en la historia de la Flota Estelar y también, fui Capitán de esta nave. Cuidaré de ella. Ve, encuentra a nuestros padres y sálvalos Spock."

Él no vaciló- "¡Capitán Spock tiene el puente! Diga al cuarto de teletransporte que esperen"- gritó mientras corría hacia el ascensor.

-"¡Spock!"- Uhura se colocó entre él y su meta-"¡No puedes ir! ¡Te matarán! ¡Maldita sea Spock! ¿Dónde está tú lógica?"

Él puso las manos en la cintura de ella para hacerla a un lado- "Cumpla con su deber Alférez"-le pidió -"Yo cumpliré con el mío"- se fue, dando una última mirada al Vulcano sentado en la silla del capitán.

* * *

Jim se sintió envuelto por el aire caliente como el fuego, mientras iba de cabeza en caída libre, como una saeta hacia el implacable paisaje de vulcano, el taladro había explotado sobre su cabeza y los trozos llameantes de escombros habían caído como lluvia, uno de ellos había golpeado y quemado un agujero en el paracaídas de emergencia de Jim, asegurándose que cayera aún más rápido.

Jim rebuscó en su correa y presiono el botón -"¡Kirk a la Enterprise! ¡Enterprise, vamos! ¡Localiza mi señal! ¡Localízala, maldita sea!, ¡voy en caída libre! Spock, ¿Spock dónde estás? ¡Localícenla y teletranspórtenme fuera de aquí, ahora!"

* * *

Spock se materializó en la entrada de las cavernas a las cuales había ido una vez durante los días sagrados, allí podía observar el Arca Kántrica, el recinto que albergaba la esencia de todos los que habían hecho de la cultura Vulcana lo que era. Si sus padres estaban en algún lugar, ellos estarían aquí. Corrió hacia el interior del recinto, derrapando luego de pasar una estatua derribada de la antigua diosa T'Pel. Spock se detuvo por un momento, intentando orientarse. El santuario estaba… ¡Allí!

Spock corrió hacia el espacio abovedado, encontrando como había esperado al Alto Consejo reunido en un círculo protector alrededor del altar.

-"¡Spock!"- la voz de Amanda sonó a través de la habitación luego de haber visto a su niño. Al diablo el protocolo, Spock corrió a través de la habitación y agarró su mano extendida, girándose para ver a Sarek y a los otros miembros del Consejo.

-"Debemos evacuar ahora"- dijo con urgencia- "Es posible que el planeta estalle en pedazos."

Todo el mundo miró a T'Pau, la matriarca de todo Vulcano. Spock sabía que a una simple señal de ella, todos se quedarían y morirían. Decidió que si esa señal era dada, él arrastraría a sus padres fuera del santuario, aunque tuviera que pellizcarles el nervio a ambos y arrastrarlos hasta la salida cargándolos como un bombero. Pero T'Pau lo salvo de exhibir ese comportamiento insubordinado.

-"Vamos"- ella ordenó- "Hemos pedido ayuda y se nos ha concedido."

-"Debemos ir a la entrada"- dijo Spock- "Las paredes bloquean la señal de los teletransportadores" -se apresuró en llegar a la entrada con el grupo, aun teniendo a su madre sujeta por la muñeca. Salieron de la cueva para quedar en el espacio abierto, sintiendo el suelo moverse peligrosamente debajo de ellos. Spock golpeó el botón de su comunicador -"Spock a la Enterprise. ¡Localicen mi señal, nueve para teletransportar, ahora!"

El suelo se estremeció nuevamente, y una grieta separó la tierra casi directamente debajo de los pies de Spock. Amanda se tambaleo, y por un momento interminable, se balanceo al borde del acantilado recién formado, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en los de Spock, sus labios se separaron en un grito silencioso, pero los dedos de Spock estaban firmemente sujetos alrededor de su muñeca, tiró de ella, justo en el momento en que la luz los envolvió.

Spock estaba fuera de la plataforma casi antes de haber terminado de materializarse, algo imposible según las leyes de la física, pero hoy era un día único- "¡Informes!"- le gruñó a Chekov quién estaba operando el teletransportador.

-"Siñior, intento fijar las coordenadas del siñior Kirk, pero él….él está cayendo; No puedo…"- la frente del joven ruso estaba ceñida mientras sus manos se movían a través de la consola una y otra vez, intentando fijar las coordenadas durante la caída, inmerso en la figura fuera de control –"¡Lo tengo siñior!- con un aullido de triunfo Chekov introdujo las coordenadas, y la plataforma se iluminó…

Jim Kirk se materializó a cuatro pies sobre la plataforma, para caer al suelo con un gruñido, golpeando su cara contra las baldosas. Él se quedó allí por un instante, tratando de regular su respiración, e intentando determinar si estaba muerto.

-"Jim"- fue sólo una palabra, pero dicha en un tono de amor y anhelo que habrían traído a Jim de vuelta desde las puertas del Hades. Levantó la mirada, forzando sus ojos para que enfocaran a la figura arrodillada a su lado en la plataforma.

-"Hey"- dijo con voz ronca -"Me alegra volver a verte, ashaya"-los ojos de Jim exploraron el cuarto de teletransporte, viendo al grupo de Vulcanos, con una mujer humana de pie cerca de ellos- "¡Hey mamá y papá! ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la Enterpise!"

Con eso, Jim se desmayó.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

*la clásica canción a la que Jim hace alusión al principio del capítulo es "You can't always get what you want" por eso se las deje en inglés a un lado, es de los Rolling Stone de 1969, un clásico para nosotros, ni que decir de Jim.


	40. Cap 40: El Surgimiento de James T Kirk

**Notas de la autora:**

El Capitán Kirk sube al escenario de la historia.

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Genial! Cada vez falta menos, estamos a punto de terminar la historia, ¡bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo!

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo cuarenta: El surgimiento de James T. Kirk**

Jim abrió los ojos y parpadeo ante la brillante luz blanca proveniente de las luces del techo. Su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido como si hubiese jugado cuatro cuartos de fútbol americano, parpadeo otra vez, tratando de hacer que su mente arrancara de nuevo. Había sucedido algo importante, algo realmente importante…

-"¡NERO!"- Jim se sentó de golpe en la cama, maldiciendo cuando varias lesiones musculares se manifestaron en su cuerpo.

-"Maldición Jim, recuéstate"-Huesos estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro- "Se acabó; Nero se fue."

-"¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Al infierno?"

-"Lo dudo"- dijo McCoy- "Su nave salió a velocidad warp hace aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Según el último informe que escuche del puente, él… al parecer se está dirigiendo a la tierra.

-"¿Y nosotros iremos tras él?"- Jim hizo a un lado las sabanas. Huesos trato de empujarlo nuevamente hacia la camilla.

-"No irás a ningún lado hasta que te revise."

-"Oh, por el amor de Dios, he tenido contusiones más grandes en peleas de bar"- Jim se quitó la mano de encima y se inclinó, rebuscando debajo de camilla sus botas –Ahora, ¿Dónde diablos esta mi uniforme? ¿o vas a hacerme ir hasta allá con mi torpedo de fotón colgando? Porque sabes que lo haré."

McCoy suspiró y rodó los ojos, sabía que cuando Jim colocaba esa mirada terca en su cara, necesitaba un mejor domador que McCoy para detenerlo y el duende ya estaba en el puente –"Iré a conseguirte algo de ropa. Tus suegros están en el puente y ya han tenido un mal día, no hay ninguna razón para también provocarles náuseas."

* * *

Spock había ordenado habitaciones para los vulcanos que habían sido rescatados junto con sus padres, pero Sarek había insistido en ir al puente a supervisar las comunicaciones entre el comando, el gobierno de Vulcano, y las naves de refugiados, y francamente con regulaciones o sin ellas, Spock realmente no quería perder de vista a sus padres, no ahora. Había estado muy cerca de perderlos, especialmente a su madre. Ya era bastante malo para Spock tener que dejar solo a Jim, pero sabía que McCoy lo vigilaría de cerca.

Spock pocas veces olvidaba algo, pero este no era un día ordinario. Por lo tanto, cuando ingreso al puente con sus padres a sus costados, se olvidó de la persona que ellos estaban a punto de conocer, el viejo caballero Vulcano se levantó de la silla del Capitán para saludarlos.

Amanda se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente al hombre que era obviamente más viejo que su marido -"¿Spock?" -su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero esa persona lo escuchó, y sus ojos brillaron con una humedad sospechosa mientras miraba un rostro que no había visto en casi un siglo.

-"Lady Amanda"- Selik se le acerco, tendiéndole una mano- "Entiendo que esto es una… situación inusual"- dijo tranquilo- "pero sus instintos de madre no la han engañado, soy exactamente quién cree que soy… y es un honor extraordinario verla de nuevo."

Ella estiró su mano y apretó la de él- "Spock, hijo mío."

Sarek miró a su esposa y al solemne anciano Vulcano- "¿Spock?"

-"Efectivamente, padre"- el joven vulcano replicó- "Es una historia muy larga."

-"No lo dudo"- Sarek miró a su hijo y al hombre mayor que aún sostenía la mano de su esposa- "Si"- dijo pensativo, mientras arqueaba una ceja –"puedo ver las similitudes. Fascinante."

_"__Ésa no es la palabra que yo usaría"-_ pensó Spock, resistiendo la tentación de fulminar con la mirada a Selik, quién aparentemente estaba decidido a hacerse sentir en casa por todas las personas que Spock amaba. El viejo vulcano le dio un último apretón a la mano de Amanda antes de dirigir su atención a su yo más joven.

-"Le estoy devolviendo el comando, señor"-le dijo formalmente, antes de acercarse y agregar en un murmullo bajo- "No pongas mala cara jovencito, eso crea líneas de expresión."

* * *

Jim ingresó al puente, para encontrarse con que no estaba sucediendo nada. La nave aún estaba alrededor de la órbita del planeta Vulcano, que aparentemente se encontraba intacto, gracias a todos los dioses por eso. Había un montón de zumbidos de comunicaciones en el aire, y Sarek estaba inclinado sobre la consola de Uhura, sin duda tratando de poner en orden quinientos mensajes de vulcanos aterrados en el planeta, naves de rescate, autoridades de la federación, y refugiados.

Jim vio a Amanda, sentada a un lado con Selik junto a ella. Apostaría que eso fue tan sorprendente que pondría fin a cualquier sorpresa en el futuro, pensó. Le dio una sonrisa rápida y tranquilizadora, pero en ese momento no tenían tiempo para una reunión familiar. Su objetivo estaba en la silla central.

-"Comandante Spock"- Jim exigió- "¿Podría conocer el estatus de la misión?"

Los ojos de Spock reflejaban todo su amor, su preocupación y su alivio, pero su voz se mantuvo calmada y sus palabras se centraron en los hechos- "El planeta ha resultado gravemente perjudicado, sin embargo, parece que debido a la destrucción del taladro, las perturbaciones sísmicas han disminuido. No obstante, aún hay terremotos y erupciones volcánicas en todo el planeta"- por un momento Spock lució afectado- "La estimación del número de víctimas mortales es alrededor de 1 millón de ciudadanos"- dijo en voz muy baja.

-"Lo siento t'h'yla"- La voz de Jim fue igualmente suave.

-"De no haber sido por tus acciones, habría sido mucho peor. Gracias, Jim."

-"Ellos también son mi gente"- contestó Jim- "me complace que nosotros pudiéramos llegar a tiempo"-notó que Uhura los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada y levantó la voz levemente –"¿La nave de Nero?"

-"Ha dejado la órbita"-respondió Spock- "En base a los datos que pudimos recolectar, mi hipótesis es que está de camino a la Tierra. Las defensas de la Federación ya han sido notificadas."

-"¿Qué?" -Jim no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, había estado seguro que Huesos estaba equivocado; ellos no podían quedarse sentados aquí ¡mientras ese jodido psicópata se acercaba a la tierra!

Spock lo miró, identificando fácilmente la indignación de Jim- "Es la línea de conducta lógica"-le contestó.

-"¡Lógico mi culo! ¡Spock, se dirigen a la tierra! ¡Ya han convertido media docena de naves de primera en chatarra, y puedes apostar tú trasero a que Nero está cabreado porque Vulcano todavía está en órbita! ¿Por qué nosotros no estamos persiguiéndolo?"

Spock arqueó una ceja -"Esto no es un vídeo de la policía, Teniente Kirk"-le dijo rígidamente -"Estoy siguiendo las regulaciones. Además, una sola nave no puede…"

-"Una sola nave salvo Vulcano"- Selik se había levantado y estaba de pie junto al hombro de Jim. El humano le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y luego se volvió hacia su compañero de enlace.

-"Spock, tenemos que ir tras él"- dijo con urgencia- "Tiene a Pike y todavía tiene la materia roja, si llega a explotar esa cosa en la atmósfera de la Tierra..."

-"Teniente Kirk, valoro su consejo, pero no se lo he pedido"- Spock lo corto- "Las autoridades correspondientes han sido notificadas, y nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer; debemos llevar a cabo las operaciones de rescate, nuestros sensores están monitoreando Vulcano. La Enterprise se quedará aquí. Este es el final de la misión"- Spock se dio vuelta, pero no antes de que Jim lo agarrara por la muñeca, jadeando al sentirse inundado por el miedo, la preocupación y el enorme amor proveniente de él. Jim no siempre podía leer a Spock y menos si su compañero no se lo transmitía directamente, pero ahora había conseguido captar esos desesperados pensamientos."

_"__No los arriesgaré. No te arriesgaré. No te perderé, no después de que casi lo hice."_

En ese instante, Jim se dio cuenta de lo que Nero le había hecho a Spock; le había dado un terrible regalo, el terror. Los padres de Spock casi habían muerto, su compañero casi había muerto y Spock no iba a arriesgar sus vidas, incluso si eso significa la destrucción de la Tierra. Y si la Tierra resultaba destruida por la vacilación de Spock, por haber decidido quedarse atrás ante el temor de perder a su familia, Jim lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso lo destruiría, que los destruiría a ambos. Sólo había una cosa que Jim podía hacer y lo hizo.

Jim se irguió en toda su estatura, mientras su mano apretaba la muñeca de Spock.

-"Así que la tierra no importa ¿Verdad?"-le preguntó- "Mientras todo este bien en Vulcano, nueve mil millones de seres humanos pueden simplemente morir, ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? Maldita manera de terminar tu primer comando Spock, escondido detrás de vulcano ¡mientras mi gente es sacrificada!"- subió deliberadamente el tono de voz, y todas las personas que se encontraban de guardia en el puente dirigieron su atención a la silla central.

Spock se apartó viendo simplemente al frente, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, aunque una débil coloración verde sombreo los huesos de sus mejillas y su respiración se tornó levemente rápida- "Está fuera de lugar, Sr. Kirk"- dijo fríamente- "Estoy al mando, y…"

-"Oh, sí… la raza superior está al mando ¡Ja!"-Jim se movió por delante de Spock y agarró los bazos de la silla, haciendo girar la misma hasta que Spock se enfrentó a su madre- "Mírala, Spock" –le dijo entre dientes- "Mira en sus ojos si es que no quieres mirar en los míos, y dile que vas a dejar que su gente muera. Díselo a ella ¡maldita sea! ¡Eres un miserable de sangre fría! ¡Un monstro de orejas puntiagudas! Nunca te has interesado ni por ella, ni por mí, ni por ningún ser humano ¿lo has hecho?¿¡Lo has hecho!?" -casi le gritó las palabras- "nosotros sólo somos mascotas para ti, ¿no lo somos? ¡Spock, tu nunca has amado a cualquiera de nosotros! ¡No tienes el valor para amar! Sólo eres un cobarde, un desalmado..."

Jim no consiguió llegar más lejos. Una mano salió de la nada e hizo que Jim perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la consola de navegación. Su cabeza daba vueltas y probó la sangre proveniente de su nariz rota, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a inflamarse, sintió los dedos duros como hierros alrededor de su cuello, mientras que la cara de Spock distorsionada por la furia estaba muy cerca de él, estrangulándolo…

-"¡Spock!" -el llamado de Amanda fue sorprendentemente potente, por encima del resto de voces. Jim sintió las manos de Spock soltarlo, así que se dejó caer contra la consola central luchando por respirar, no muy seguro de que le dolía más, si la tráquea lastimada o la nariz rota. Por un momento interminable, él y Spock se vieron el uno al otro, aunque ninguno de los dos veía algo más allá de la mirada triste en los ojos de su pareja. Luego los hombros de Spock se encogieron y dio un paso atrás.

-"Alférez Sulu"- dijo con voz irregular- "Como oficial de guardia, por favor registre que de acuerdo a las regulaciones procederé a relevarme del comando debido a que me encuentro comprometido emocionalmente" –Sin esperar una respuesta, Spock se giró y salió caminando del puente, lejos de su familia y su tripulación, lejos de la vergüenza.

-"Jim"- Selik estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a estabilizarse con una mano por debajo del codo -"Alférez Uhura, llame al Dr. McCoy al puente"- sostuvo a Jim hasta que el humano llego tambaleante a la silla del capitán para sentarse en ella, todavía sin aliento y con el corazón lastimado por lo que había tenido que hacer. Parpadeo, obligándose a enfocarse en Sarek y Amanda.

-"Ve tras él, por favor" -Jim susurró. Amanda asintió y acarició sus dedos contra los de Sarek antes de entrar apresuradamente en el ascensor, que acababa de abrirse para dejar al Dr. McCoy en el puente.

-"Maldita sea Jim; ¿no puedes estar cinco minutos sin que tenga que remendarte?"– Sin embargo, sus manos eran suaves mientras revisaba el rostro de Jim- "Bueno, tienes el hocico roto, eso es seguro. Toma" -abrió su botiquín médico y trabajó rápidamente- "¿Qué demonios sucedió?¿Spock finalmente te puso sobre sus rodillas?"

A pesar del dolor, Jim se rio -"Más o menos"- se sentó cómodamente y dejó que McCoy hiciera lo suyo.

-"Listo"-le dijo Bones al terminar-"Vas a parecer un mapache, pero no tengo tiempo para hacer trabajo cosmético en ojos morados. Al menos ahora puedes respirar."

Jim se sentó erguido y tomó una respiración profunda para evaluar el trabajo de Huesos -"Genial; gracias Huesos."

McCoy miró alrededor del puente y luego habló en voz baja -"Bien, has hecho un maldito buen trabajo"-le dijo- "Ahora es probable que Spock esté en algún lugar chupándose el pulgar y lloriqueando porque te golpeo, y nosotros no tenemos Capitán."

Jim se enderezó en la silla -"Oh, sí lo tenemos"- contestó con voz decidida, y se giró en su silla -"Señor Sulu"- le dijo -"de acuerdo con la promoción de campo del Capitán Pike, soy según los libros de registro el Primer Oficial de la USS Enterprise. Por lo tanto, debido a la indisposición del Comandante Spock, tomo el mando de esta a partir de las 0848 horas. Por favor regístrelo en la bitácora de servicio."

-"Sí, señor"-respondió Sulu. Jim escucho un ligero ruido producido por alguien ahogándose en alguna parte tras él, pero no se molestó en girar la silla para ver cómo Uhura se ponía morada. Ese placer tendría que ser diferido.

-"Muy bien"- Jim se instaló en la silla, la cual se sentía como si hubiese sido hecha para él –"Abróchense los cinturones, vamos a buscar a ese bastardo desquiciado."

* * *

Nero se paseaba por el puente de la Narada, observando las lecturas de los indicadores, esperando el momento en que pudieran salir de velocidad warp en el Sistema Solar. Había asentado un duro golpe a Vulcano, tal vez no un golpe mortal, o quizás sí. De cualquier forma, tenía que seguir adelante con su plan de ataque a la tierra. Los seres humanos pagarían, todos ellos debían pagar y pagar, y seguir pagando, hasta que la sangre de la familia de Nero asesinada dejara de clamar por ella. Y si ese clamor nunca se detenía, él seguiría con la matanza, este era un gran universo, repleto de enormes planetas complacientes, tales como– ¿Cuáles eran esas criaturas de la tierra? ¡ah… sí! ovejas. Había planetas repletos de ovejas al matadero y Nero disfrutaría viendo todos y cada uno de esos espasmos mortales. Nunca habría demasiadas muertes, ninguna cantidad de sangre sería suficiente para equilibrar la balanza.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, así que con el ceño fruncido, Amanda se levantó del sofá ubicado en la habitación de Spock, donde había estado sentada con su devastado hijo, y se dirigió a la puerta, pulsando el sistema de desbloqueo para que la misma se abriera.

Selik estaba de pie en el umbral- "Lady Amanda"-se inclinó ligeramente- "Perdone la intromisión, pero necesito hablar con mi joven contraparte."

-"Adelante"- Ella entró y cabeceó hacia la sala de estar separada- "Está ahí, pero no sé si puedas conseguir algo de él."

-"Si yo no puedo entenderlo, ¿entonces quién podría?"- le preguntó con una mirada astuta, para luego acariciarle el hombro –"tal vez debería ir y buscar algo de comer, este ha sido un día agotador."

-"Gracias hijo mío"-ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente -"Es agradable saber que incluso a tu edad, te preocupas por tu madre"-cuando ella se fue, Selik entró a la habitación de al lado, donde Spock estaba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente a la nada.

-"Él te provocó deliberadamente"- dijo Selik calmadamente- "Tienes que saber eso, ninguna de esas terribles palabras que dijo son ciertas."

Lentamente, la cabeza se giró hacia él y unos ojos ónix idénticos a los suyos enfocaron a Selik- "Eso carece de importancia"-la voz tranquila de Spock estaba cargada de desesperación- "Levanté la mano en contra de mi t'hy'la, contra el centro de mi corazón ¿Qué justificación posible puedo ofrecer?

-"¿Quizás la justificación es que Jim Kirk es un ser humano terriblemente inteligente que sabe exactamente que botones puede tocar en su compañero?"- Selik sugirió suavemente.

-"Esa no es ninguna excusa"- Spock bajo la cabeza, luciendo mucho más joven de lo que era. Selik se preguntó si alguna vez había sido así de joven.

-"En realidad, lo es"- Selik se sentó junto a Spock en el sofá- "Por otra parte"- continuó con calma- "Creo que te estas aferrando a una idea inexacta. No has roto su enlace por haberle roto la nariz a Jim"

Spock levantó la cabeza, para mirar fijamente al viejo Vulcano- "Lo golpeé"

-"Sí, lo vi"- respondió Selik, mirando a su yo más joven amablemente -"Jovencito, no puedo contarte toda mi vida, no es mi deseo que el universo implosione. Sin embargo, te diré esto. Golpeé a James Kirk, en por lo menos dos ocasiones separadas. De hecho, intenté estrangularlo y me amotiné bajo su comando, robé su nave y a su tripulación en una aventura salvaje hacia un mundo prohibido. Increíblemente, él todavía me amaba cuando la aventura hubo terminado."

Spock miró fijamente a su entrometido doble- "Estás bromeando"

Una ceja gris oscura se arqueó- "Soy un Vulcano"- le dijo Selik sereno- "Nunca bromeo"

-"Pero Jim… mi Jim…"

-"Te quiere muchísimo, vi algunas lágrimas en sus ojos cuando dejaste el puente. Vamos"- Selik se puso de pie e hizo un gesto –"Él necesita tu ayuda. Más que eso, necesita tu amor y tu fe. Vamos."

-"Muy bien"- Spock se levantó de su asiento, aún dudoso- "Creo que probablemente me mandará a un calabozo, pero eso sería lo justo."

* * *

El ascensor del puente se abrió y Spock y Selik salieron. Jim se volvió en la silla del capitán para quedar frente a ellos, y el corazón de Spock dolió cuando vio las contusiones, los ojos morados y las marcas alrededor de la garganta de Jim. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando Jim lo miró y sonrío -"Comandante Spock"- dijo tranquilo- "¿Regresando a sus obligaciones?"

Spock dio dos pasos más hacía la silla de Jim- "Sí, señor"-respondió con calma-"Con su permiso, Capitán."

"Sí"- Jim le dirigió una sonrisa- "Vamos a frustrar los planes de algunos criminales."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

En lo personal me gusta que la autora dejara la parte en que Jim provoca a Spock, creo que es una parte esencial de la película y que marca sin duda el surgimiento de Jim como Capitán, también me parece que la intervención de Selik ayuda a que la pareja (sobretodo Spock) resuelva rápidamente esta posible crisis y puedan enfocarse en seguir a Nero. Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció?

El próximo capítulo es el último así que gracias por seguir la historia.


	41. Cap 41: No me gusta perder

**Notas de la autora:**

¡OH DIOS MÍO, lo he hecho! Esta historia ha sido una travesía por muchísimas razones pero por fin hemos llegado al final. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que permanecían con ella y conmigo :)

**Nota de la traductora:**

Sólo les diré que comparto totalmente el sentimiento de la autora. ¡Qué lo disfruten! ¡OH DIOS MÍO, lo he hecho!

* * *

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo cuarenta y uno: ****No me gusta perder**

-"Muy bien"- dijo Jim con firmeza mirando a todos en el puente- "Tenemos que intentar detener a Nero y si es posible también quisiera quitarle de las manos a Chris Pike."

-"El Capitán Pike puede haber fallecido"-dijo tranquilamente Spock.

-"Tal vez" -Jim reconoció severo- "pero nosotros al menos debemos intentarlo y averiguarlo con certeza. Sé que Chris haría eso por cualquiera de nosotros, y si hay una mínima posibilidad nosotros necesitamos salvarlo."

-"Coincido"- Selik respondió prontamente- "No conozco bien a este Christopher Pike, pero no estaría dispuesto a dejar a ninguna encarnación de ese individuo en las manos de Nero."

Jim observó a su nuevo Spock con afecto- "¿Así que piensas unirte a la pandilla? Bien, probablemente debería decirte que no debido a tu edad, pero ya que conoces a este jodido loco mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, puedes considerarte incluido."

-"Capitán…"- Spock comenzó a protestar hasta captar la mirada de Jim, una que claramente le decía '_sí, ashaya; sé que estas celoso como el infierno, y lo entiendo. Pero ésta es mi decisión, y no vamos a dejar a esta vieja y genial versión de ti apartada en una esquina' -_"Como diga, señor"- Spock consiguió terminar- "Intentaremos rescatar al Capitán Pike, y necesitaremos todos los recursos disponibles para hacerlo."

-"Bien; ya que todos estamos en armonía aquí"- Jim miró al grupo a su alrededor- "Sólo nos resta pensar en que es lo que vamos a hacer, quisiera que esto tenga éxito"- le dio a Selik una sonrisa que estrujo el corazón del viejo Vulcano- "No me gusta perder, tengo la sensación de que puedes haber escuchado eso antes."

-"Así es"- Selik contestó mientras arqueaba una ceja- "Esa frase me es familiar."

* * *

El Capitán Christopher Pike se encontraba en la mesa donde Nero y sus matones lo tenían sujeto con cadenas. Por un rato lo habían estado torturado, aunque Chris no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el tiempo tenía una manera divertida de extenderse y de acortarse cuando uno se encuentra atado y tu cuerpo ha sido sometido a varias vejaciones por parte de un grupo de sádicos musculosos y tatuados. Chris estaba muy seguro de que su columna había sido quebrada en más de un lugar, ya que en algún punto uno de los compañeros de Nero lo había arrancado de la mesa y lanzado contra un tabique. Cuando salieron de la sala, dejándolo solo, Chris había intentado mover las piernas pero no consiguió mayor respuesta que una peculiar contracción nerviosa en un pie y una ola de dolor que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Por ello, estaba bastante seguro que cualquiera que fuese el daño no le permitiría salir de allí caminando. Por supuesto, las posibilidades de que él pudiera salir de esta nave eran pequeñas, hasta que en medio de la diversión a su costa, Nero había sido interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados quien sudaba profusamente. El tipo había agarrado la manga de Nero y murmurado algunas frases que Pike asumió eran romulanas, pero la palabra "Kirk" ciertamente no era una palabra romulana, a menos que fuese un término recientemente acuñado para 'el miserable humano que está intentando joder nuestros nefastos planes'."

Con un rugido, Nero se giró hacia el mensajero y lo estrangulo, para después marcharse furioso a la cubierta con varios de sus matones a remolque, dejando a Chris indefenso y a la espera de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. Él solo podía esperar que lo que fuese que Jim Kirk estaba tramando funcionara. Incluso si Pike debía morir aquí, valdría la pena si tan solo pudiera escupir la cara de Nero justo antes de que la nave explotara.

* * *

El plan estaba en marcha. Viajarían a velocidad warp hasta alcanzar el Sistema Solar terrestre, donde Chekov podría sacarlos de warp en la cara oculta del planeta Saturno, donde los anillos los mantendrían escondidos de los sensores de Nero. Una vez dentro del rango, Jim y Spock podrían teletransportarse a bordo de la nave de Nero, donde intentarían encontrar a Pike e inhabilitar o destruir el sistema de armas, ya que Selik creía que Nero probablemente tendría la capacidad de lanzar la materia roja en la atmósfera de la tierra, incluso sin utilizar un taladro, lo cual no sería tan perjudicial como dejar caer esa cosa en el centro de la tierra, pero aun así podría causar un daño significativo. Por supuesto, había buenas posibilidades de que Jim y Spock no fuesen capaces de vencer, superar o incluso sobrevivir a la gente de Nero, por lo cual tenían como plan B la nave de Selik, la cual también contenía materia roja a bordo. Selik le había asegurado a Jim que si esta fuese estrellada contra la nave de Nero, la reacción en cadena resultante crearía un agujero negro que enviaría a Nero, a su nave y a su tripulación directamente al infierno, desafortunadamente también se llevarían a Jim, Spock, Pike, y a todos los espectadores presentes. Era por eso que ese era el plan B.

Jim no estaba para nada feliz de llevar a Spock a bordo de la nave de Nero, pero su compañero se había plantado rotundamente, aunque de manera totalmente lógica.

_-"Los Vulcanos y los Romulanos son muy similares en aspecto y fisiología"- le había dicho- "Viéndome, un Romulano naturalmente vacilará por apenas un milisegundo, creyendo que ve a un posible aliado. No podemos permitirnos perder ningún tipo de ventaja, Capitán. Además, soy 2.5 veces más fuerte que tú y 1.8 veces más rápido. Por lo tanto, es más lógico que sea yo el que se encargue de combatir a los hombres de Nero…."_

_-"Está bien, basta"- Jim levantó ambas manos derrotado- "Lo he entendido. Eres Superman y yo Jimmy Olsen. Puedes ir, pero yo también iré. No vas a ir allá solo, tengo una cuenta que saldar, ese bastardo mató a mi padre y es momento de que pague por ello."_

Así lo habían acordado, Jim dio las últimas instrucciones (las cuales podían ser literalmente las últimas) a la tripulación del puente.

-"Uhura, supervisa todas las frecuencias e intenta mantener el contacto con nosotros en todo momento. Estaremos en movimiento y si encontramos a Chris necesitaremos que nos saquen de allí inmediatamente. Sé que hay un montón de interferencia y estática, pero eres un genio cuando se trata de ese tablero; así que intenta pasar sobre ella tanto como sea posible. Es probable que necesitemos enviar un mensaje de auxilio en cualquier momento"-luego se giró hacia Sulu.

-"Te estoy dejando al mando"- dijo Jim en voz baja -"Esta es una orden directa, si tienes una oportunidad clara para destruir esa nave y a su tripulación, tienes que tomar esa oportunidad, sin importar quién este abordo. La tierra es más importante que cualquiera de nosotros, y si Nero no es detenido, sólo Dios sabe que será lo próximo que haga. Esto debe terminar aquí."

-"Sí, señor" –respondió Sulu respetuoso, Jim le dio una sonrisa.

-"Por otra parte, si podemos patear su culo y conservar el nuestro intacto, seria incluso mejor"- luego miró a Chekov- "Alférez, hiciste un trabajo fabuloso al evitar que terminará como una mancha de aceite en alguna roca de Vulcano. Quédate en la sala del transportador y céntrate en nuestros signos vitales, veamos si puedes sacar otro conejo de tu sombrero."

-"Sí, keptin"-contestó el niño.

-"Okay"- Jim se giró hacia Selik -"Si podemos intentaremos salvar tu nave de exploración" –le dijo en voz baja- "pero si no podemos…"

-"Jim"- respondió el viejo Vulcano con su rostro sereno -"Estoy de acuerdo contigo; la detención de Nero vale cualquier precio."

-"Tal vez, pero me habría gustado tener más tiempo para conocerte."

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- Selik le dijo en voz baja- "Sé cuidadoso Jim"- para después fijar sus ojos en Spock- "protégelo como solo tú puedes hacerlo."

-"Lo haré"-contestó Spock, y Jim no podía decir si fue una promesa o un desafío, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que pudiera recibir.

-"Bien"-respondió decidido -"Tenemos nuestras asignaciones. Probémosle a la Flota Estelar que todo ese entrenamiento en realidad valió la pena. Vamos a solucionar este problema."

* * *

Al final, por supuesto, no había sido tan sencillo. Jim recibió una paliza cortesía de varios matones de Nero, pero había resistido por el simple hecho de reusarse a perder. De alguna forma, solo Dios sabía cómo, encontraron a Chris y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro. De algún modo Selik se las arregló para embestir su pequeña nave de exploración contra uno de los costados de esa maldita y gigantesca máquina del fin del mundo que era la nave de Nero. Lo más milagroso de todo, fue que Chekov y Scotty habían conseguido sacarlos a todos y llevarlos de nuevo a la relativa seguridad de la Enterprise

Jim corrió hasta el puente, de acuerdo cojeo ¿pero quién tenía tiempo para ir a la bahía medica?, Spock iba justo detrás de él. Menos de un minuto después, también llegó Selik. Jim se dejó caer en la silla central y se giró para ver a Uhura.

-Alférez, establezca comunicación con todas las frecuencias de la nave de Nero- ordeno, mientras observaba en la pantalla como el fuego se extendía rápidamente desde el punto donde la pequeña nave de Selik había impactado.

-"Sí, señor" –la pantalla se encendió y la imagen se tambaleo, antes de mostrar el rostro distorsionado de Nero bañado en sangre y sudor.

-"Les habla el Capitán James T. Kirk de la USS Enterprise" –dijo Jim _¡Joder, amó cómo suena eso!- _"Su nave se encuentra comprometida"- continuo- "su destrucción es inminente, permítanos ayudarlos y salvas sus vidas"- Spock se encontraba de pie justo detrás del hombro derecho de Jim, aun así la visión periférica de Jim pudo captar un pequeño estremecimiento en él.

_"__¿Qué estás haciendo?"- _le pregunto Spock mentalmente.

_"__Ofreciéndole misericordia y compasión"- _Jim contesto silenciosamente-_ "Es lógico, ashaya. Es lo que tu padre esperaría. Pensé que tú también lo esperarías."_

_"__No" – _contestó Spock, su voz mental era dura_\- "No a él. No hoy."_

Jim se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Bueno, el ofrecimiento ya había sido hecho, así que regreso su atención a la pantalla, donde se reflejaba el rosto lleno de odio de Nero.

-"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" –preguntó Jim, pero Nero escupió a la pantalla.

-"Preferiría morir un millón de veces antes que aceptar tu misericordia, Terrícola"-siseo.

Jim no le dio mucha importancia a la respuesta- "Me parece bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me sentiré feliz de complacerte"- le hizo una señal a Uhura para que cortara la transmisión.

-"¡Capitán!"- llamo Sulu -"la nave está implosionando, se ha formado un agujero negro que esta succionando la nave de Nero hacia su interior. Nosotros estamos corriendo el mismo riesgo si…."

-"Sácanos de aquí"- pidió Jim- "Usemos toda la potencia de nuestros motores" -las alarma comenzaron a sonar fuertemente y la nave se sacudió en el momento en que Sulu intentó utilizar la velocidad warp, el agujero negro comenzaba a tirar de ellos hacia su interior. Jim golpeo el intercomunicador de la silla.

-"Kirk a ingeniería"- gritó por encima del ruido- "¡Scotty, sácanos de aquí ahora!"

-"¡Estoy contraviniendo las leyes de la física!"- la voz de Scotty se escuchó distorsionada a través del altavoz –"He intentado todo lo que sé…"

-"¡Entonces intenta algo que no sepas, pero consigue sacarnos de aquí!" -Jim colgó la conexión y espero mirando la pantalla, viendo como la nave de Nero desaparecía, mientras que el agujero negro seguía expandiendo su tamaño…"

Y entonces, con un impulso que fácilmente podía haber arrancado los dientes de Jim, estaban a salvo. La Enterprise se alejó a gran velocidad, justo cuando Nero y sus hombres desaparecieron totalmente.

-"Estamos a salvo, señor"-dijo Sulu con evidente alivio en su voz- "Estamos a salvo."

-"Todos han hecho un buen trabajo"- contestó Jim, hundiéndose en el respaldo acolchado del asiento- "Uhura, establezca contacto con el Cuartel General de la Flota, y hágale saber al Comando que la amenaza ha sido neutralizada. Señor Sulu, fije el curso a casa."

Un coro de "Si Señor" se escuchó a través del puente, mientras que todo el mundo retomaba sus actividades cotidianas.

-"Bien hecho"- una voz calmada hablo cerca del oído de Jim, quien giró para ver a Selik de pie a su lado –"Muy bien hecho"- repitió el viejo Vulcano- "Definitivamente eres James T. Kirk."

-"Nunca pensaste que no lo fuera"- Jim sonrió.

* * *

Cuando todo hubo concluido excepto las alabanzas, como decía el refrán, la Enterprise se encontraba en el puerto espacial para reparar los daños sufridos durante el enfrentamiento contra Nero. La tripulación estaba de permiso después de pasar varias semanas de interrogatorios. El Capitán Christopher Pike estaba en el área médica de la Flota Estelar, recibiendo tratamiento y terapia avanzada para su espalda, que había sido destrozada en cuatro lugares. Era probable que nunca volviera a caminar, a menos que tuviera cierta ayuda mecánica, sin embargo estaría bien y gracias a sus acciones durante lo que ahora era llamado el incidente de la Narada, había sido promovido al grado de Almirante, y asignado a la Sede Principal del Comando.

El núcleo del planeta Vulcano había sido gravemente dañado por el taladro de Nero y algunos estaban preocupados ante la perspectiva de tener que evacuar el planeta para colonizar un nuevo mundo. De momento, la Federación había enviado un pequeño ejército de geólogos, ingenieros y otros científicos para evaluar los daños y el plan de acción en ese caso. Más de un millón de Vulcanos habían muerto ese día, pero el resto de la población, aproximadamente seis mil millones, eran conscientes de que la situación podía haber sido peor. También sabían a quienes tenían que agradecer su salvación, y habían hecho saber a la Flota Estelar que aun cuando los héroes eran ilógicos, James T. Kirk había sido un héroe.

Sin embrago, desde el momento en que Jim regreso a su casa en San Francisco se había sentido algo perdido, de hecho, así había sido desde que regresaron a la tierra. Tan pronto como desembarcaron, Spock solicitó y recibió permiso para acompañar a Sarek y Amanda de regreso a Vulcano con el fin de ayudar a coordinar las labores de asistencia y examinar el daño geológico, en pocas palabras para comportarse como un nerd, según los pensamientos de Jim. Él y Spock apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para despedirse, y ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Spock se marchara, en todo ese tiempo, Jim sólo había recibido mensajes breves e insatisfactorios, e informes sobre los progresos y los desafíos que presentaba la condición del planeta para los rescatistas y los residentes. No era que Jim no estuviese interesado en ello, porque si lo estaba. Pero se sentía como si un abismo se hubiese abierto entre Spock y él, y no sabía cómo podría acortarlo, y no estaba pensando en la maldito espacio que literalmente los separaba.

Jim se sentía apesadumbrado, mientras se pasaba buena parte del tiempo escondiéndose en su casa para evitar a la prensa, preocupado por Spock y por su futuro juntos. Quizás… quizás ese día en el puente había hecho enojar tanto a Spock, que su compañero nunca se lo perdonaría, tal vez su ofrecimiento de ayuda a Nero había enfadado tanto a Spock que nunca le perdonaría. Quizás Spock no quería tener a un héroe interestelar como esposo y Jim realmente no podía culparlo, de cierta forma toda la situación apestaba, ya no tenía privacidad, todo el mundo buscaba un pedazo de Jim Kirk, el chico dorado. Y Jim no se sentía de esa manera sobre lo que había hecho, él simplemente había hecho lo que parecía obvio en ese momento. Pero al parecer todo el mundo había visto la experiencia en conjunto como un milagro a la par de la multiplicación de los panes y los peces. Jim sólo quería su vida de vuelta, quería que su pareja regresara. Tampoco le ayudaba que Huesos estuviese en Georgia visitando a su hija, así que ni siquiera lo tenía como su paño de lágrimas. Jim miró por la ventana, para encontrar a un par de paparazis colgando de los árboles.

-"Sip, soy el jodido héroe de la galaxia, y estoy sentado aquí hablando conmigo mismo"- Jim suspiró y corrió la cortina. Bien, era mejor ir a la cama, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

Jim se removió y se sentó de golpe en la cama, despertando de un sueño incierto. Había escuchado algo, si no supiera que era imposible habría apostado a que un gato estaba merodeando en el piso inferior. Allí estaba otra vez, el sonido era apenas un audible, como de pies sobre la alfombra. ¿Qué mierda? Tenía uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad, pensó Jim disgustado, mientras apartaba las mantas y se levantaba de la cama lo más sigilosamente posible. Realmente no sintió miedo, cualquier persona que hubiese hecho frente a un psicópata Romulano y a su pandilla no tenía ningún motivo para tenerle miedo a un ladrón, a un fanático, o a un fotógrafo. Pero sólo para estar seguros, Jim tomo el aturdidor de bolsillo de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación para tropezar con Spock, que estaba sentado en el suelo justo delante de su puerta.

Jim gritó, y los fuertes brazos del Vulcano lo agarraron para dejarlo suavemente sobre la alfombra. Jim se sentó de golpe.

-"¿Spock? Qué demonios… luces al 20 por ciento"-pidió Jim, y la computadora de la casa lo hizo.

-"Lo siento…"–dijo Spock suavemente- "Estabas dormido… así que no quería molestarte…"

-"¿Molestarme? ¡Eres un completo idiota!"- Jim se lanzó sobre su compañero, para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo musculoso, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Spock -"Oh, dios, t'hy'la, te he extrañado tanto, no llamabas ni escribías nada a excepción de esos malditos informes geológicos y comencé a pensar que ya no me amabas, ¿y por qué mierda estas sentado en el piso en lugar de llevar tu culo a nuestra cama donde debe estar?"- Jim calló de golpe para abrazar a Spock aún más fuerte, sintiendo como su conexión resurgía, sintiendo como el pequeño Spock que vivía dentro de él se incorporaba para ver a su alrededor con una sonrisa de felicidad al descubrir que estaban juntos otra vez. Jim se movió lo suficiente para tomar la cabeza de Spock entre sus manos y besarlo con todo el amor, la preocupación y la ansiedad que había acumulado durante el último mes, rompiendo el beso sólo cuando la falta de oxígeno lo hizo ver pequeños puntos negros.-"Hey"- dijo suavemente mientras se alejaba un poco, su pulgar se deslizo sobre el hueso de a mejilla de Spock- "Te ves exhausto, Ashaya. Lo siento, ni siquiera pensé en eso, vamos"- Jim se puso de pie, tomando las manos de Spock entre las suyas y tirando de él hasta que también se puso de pie.

-"Vamos"- Jim repitió suavemente y deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Spock- "vayamos a la cama"- camino con su vulcano al dormitorio, lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama y se arrodilló para sacarle los zapatos y los calcetines, acariciando a Spock mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse rápidamente, luego guio a su compañero al centro de la cama donde se enrollo a su cuerpo como una enredadera a un árbol. Sintiendo a su amado estremecerse ante el contacto con su piel desnuda –"Ahora"- dijo Jim suavemente, mientras colocaba el edredón sobre ambos- "no voy a hacerte preguntas esta noche, descansa un poco Ashaya, estas en casa ahora, eso es lo único que importa" –coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, sintiendo como el Vulcano recostaba su mejilla contra su cabello.

-"Gracias, t'hy'la"- susurró Spock antes de quedarse dormido inmediatamente. Jim permaneció consciente lo suficiente para deleitarse con la sensación de tener a su compañero entre sus brazos, antes de quedarse dormido; por primera vez en semanas durmió profundamente.

* * *

-"Entonces"- comenzó Jim la mañana siguiente, después de que Spock y él comieron un sustancioso desayuno capaz de saciar a un maratonista- "¿Quieres decirme que está pasando? - estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, prácticamente no habían roto el contacto desde la noche anterior; de hecho, Jim se había sentado en el regazo de Spock y le había dado el desayuno en la boca –"¿Por qué no he tenido noticias tuyas?"– Preguntó suavemente –"¿Qué ocurre Ashaya?

-"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de cómo me comporte en la Enterprise?"-preguntó Spock.

-"¿Cómo te comportaste?" -Jim frunció el ceño, desconcertado- "Pero Spock, yo fui el único que… oh dios, esas cosas terribles que te dije en el puente…" –se interrumpió, sus palabras malintencionadas hicieron eco en su cabeza una vez más.

-"Hiciste lo que era necesario"- contesto Spock -"Lo sé, y tenías razón. Pero te ataqué; te golpeé. Aun cuando mi contraparte me informó que él había hecho lo mismo a su Jim…"

-"¡No! ¿De verdad?"- preguntó Jim con una sonrisa complacida –"bien, me alegra no ser el único Jim Kirk que ha sido capaz de enfurecer a un vulcano"- lo abrazó más estrechamente, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su hombro, frotándose suavemente- "¿Así que todo este tiempo te has estado escondiendo en Vulcano porque te avergonzaba haberme golpeado?"- preguntó Jim.

-"En parte, y en parte porque no sabía que camino tomaría"- contestó Spock suavemente- "Mi gente T'hy'la… ellos han sido heridos en el corazón por lo que hizo Nero. Muchos han perdido a sus parejas, niños y hogares. El planeta es todavía inestable; mi padre se reunirá con el Consejo de la Federación hoy; es casi seguro que tengamos que abandonar Vulcano y colonizar otro planeta. Hay tanto que hacer; cada mente y cada par de manos son necesarias. Yo… comencé a preguntarme si debía dejar la Flota Estelar e ir con mi gente y ayudarlos en la reconstrucción, pero no puedo alejarte de tu destino, de…"

-"¿Mi destino?"- Jim se enderezó, tomando la mano de Spock entre la suya, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos- "Ashaya, hace mucho te dije que eras mi sueño"- dijo suavemente- "Y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Si quieres ir con tu gente a construir ese nuevo mundo que necesitan, yo iría contigo, sin preguntar y sin dudar."

Spock lo miró asombrado –"estoy seguro que lo harías"- respondió negando con la cabeza –"No soy digno de ti Ashaya"

-"Oh, no digas eso"- Jim se acomodó entre sus brazos- "Así que, ¿a dónde iremos?"

-"De regreso a la Flota Estelar"- Spock contestó, acariciando suavemente el cuello de Jim -"Estaba listo para regresar a casa y pedirte que fueses conmigo, cuando cierto individuo que crees soy yo vino a visitarme. Me indicó que su intención es establecer su hogar entre nuestra gente, y que puede hacer todo lo que yo podría hacer por ellos. Mientras tanto sería mejor que permaneciera en la flota estelar, donde podamos seguir protegiéndonos mutuamente."

Jim miró profundamente esos ojos que amaba- "¿Eso significa que tú de verdad quieres que nos quedemos en la Flota Estelar?"-preguntó.

-"Me han informado que ese es tu 'primer, y mejor destino' T'hy'la" – respondió Spock mientras lo observaba con amor- "y si eso es cierto, entonces tendré que ayudarte a cumplir con tu destino"

-"Oh, Spock"- Jim envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, abrazándolo ferozmente- "Estoy tan feliz de escucharte decir eso, que de verdad pienses eso y creas en mí, en especial hoy."

Spock besó suavemente la sien de Jim, sintiendo su felicidad a través de su enlace, considerando que había hecho lo correcto con su decisión –"¿Por qué hoy?"- murmuró.

-"Porque"- Jim susurró besando un oído puntiagudo- "Hoy me están promoviendo a Capitán de la Enterprise, y necesitaré un primer oficial ¿Interesado?"

Spock se alejó un poco para ver la sonrisa de Jim.

-"En efecto"- dijo- "podría presentar referencias de carácter."

Jim rio de felicidad y besó a su primer oficial, a su compañero, a su t'hy'la. Por ahora y para siempre su t'hy'la.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Oh por Dios, lo he logrado! Wow no me lo puedo creer, de verdad lamento que tuvieran que esperar tanto para el final, pero los párrafos eran muy largos y muchas palabras no encajaban muy bien en el contexto, tanto así que como medida de presión me propuse ver "Startrek beyond" sólo cuando subiera el último capítulo, y aquí está…

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, los que han dado me gusta, los que agregaron a sus favoritos y a los lectores fantasmas (yo suelo ser una de ustedes, pero nunca está de más dejar un mensajito, aunque sea corto al final de la historia) Como les he dicho, al iniciar esto no sabía muy bien inglés y me ha causado algunas complicaciones en el intermedio pero ha sido una experiencia genial (Más de 125.000 palabras y 360 páginas de Word).

Me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que le pida autorización a la autora para traducir otra de sus maravillosas obras, tengo tres en mente (que están culminadas), si me dicen que si les pondré las reseñas para que elijan.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
